¿CONTIGO O SIN TI?
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Naraku tiene un plan perverso preparado involucrando a Sesshoumaru y Kagome ¿logrará conseguirlo? ***Un rostro perfectamente definido con una expresión que me dejó confusa tenía una leve curva sobre sus labios era un tanto aterradora, tan atemorizante como si disfrutara lo que estaba por suceder, entonces lo supe, estoy perdida. -Sesshoumaru- dije como un leve susurro.***
1. -PROLOGO-

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** El ** PROLOGO** está narrando un acontecimiento adelantado, el primer capitulo **MI LUGAR** está situado en lo que pasa antes de llegar a esta situación... Espero sea un poco mas entendible con esta aclaración jeje disculpen mis enredos u.u_

 _ **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **A pesar de ser una historia creada con los personajes que no son de mi autoría, la trama en la historia me pertenece por lo tanto no permito su distribución sin previa autorización; gracias por comprender.**_

 ** _GC MOON- Mikasaddy_**

 _ **.**_

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **.**

 **-PROLOGO-**

 **.**

 **POV KAGOME**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos ya que me pesaban y sentía como si dentro de ellos tuviera arena, me ardía el movimiento que hacían al tratar de abrirse y dar paso a la luz…. ¿Un momento, luz?... ¿cuándo fue que vi la luz por última vez? Mis ojos rápidamente se cerraron después de ver la clara luz que iluminaba el lugar; en ese momento mis pensamientos vagaron a lo último que recuerdo, estar rodeada de inmensa oscuridad y un gran silencio que oprimía algo en mi pecho, esa sensación de soledad y desesperación regresó a mí; pero ahora todo parecía distinto; había mucha luz estaba recostada sobre algo suave, esponjoso y cálido, realmente estaba muy cómoda sobre aquello; escuchaba el sonido de las aves sobre los inmensos árboles que me rodeaban, también podía escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo, eso quería decir que estaba cerca de un río; intenté una vez más abrir bien mis ojos pero todo lo que podía observar era la luz que me lastimaba dando paso a un terrible dolor de cabeza, podía sentir el intenso aroma de los inmensos árboles los cuales eran movidos por el viento que soplaba de manera armónica; mi cuerpo pesaba como si tuviera encima una montaña era imposible moverme pero aun así lo intente e inmediatamente caí de nuevo sobre el delicado y esponjoso objeto que tenía debajo como si fuera una cama.

Una vez más mi mente divagó en lo último que recordaba…

 **(Flash back)**

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde están Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango o Inuyasha?

Fue entonces que mi voz pronunció delicadamente su nombre casi inaudible **–Inuyasha-**

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en él y que había podido suceder para encontrarme en esta situación sin tenerlo a mi lado, incluso llegué a pensar que algo malo le había pasado ya que él siempre ponía su vida frente a la mía para que yo no sufriera daño, presioné con dificultad sobre la herida que estaba extrañamente cerrada casi por completo, solo tenía una pequeña abertura donde se escapaba un hilo de sangre y me provocaba un dolor, si bien no me retorcía por eso pero si era profundo; evité ese pensamiento sacudiendo mi cabeza y baje mi mano hasta llegar a mi tobillo fue entonces que sentí que estaba hinchado, el toque de mis dedos me provocaba un gemido ahogado, traté de hablar para ver si estaba alguien más a mi lado aunque pareciera absurdo ya que solo tenía de compañía el silencio, entonces me di cuenta que no podía pronunciar algo más fuerte que un susurro pero aun así lo intenté…

 **-Sa-sa-sango…-** silencio

 **-Shippo…-** silencio

 **-Mi, miro, kuu** \- silencio

 **-I, nu, yashaaa-** silencio.

No pude aguantar más y las lágrimas brotaron sin ser llamadas, mi corazón sentía un dolor que oprimía y disminuía los dolores físicos ocasionados por no sé qué demonios…

 **(Fin de Flash Back)**

 **.**

 **.**

Escuche un leve gruñido y fue entonces que mi mente dejó de vagar y puse atención a mi condición actual, aun me dolía mi costado donde recordé que tenía una herida y mi tobillo que ya no estaba tan hinchado ni el dolor era tan intenso pero si incómodo; me concentré en todo el ruido que podía hacer aquel que pronunció un gruñido bajo intenso y atemorizante aunque no podía verlo sabía que estaba cerca segundos después se escuchó un gruñido fuerte y desgarrador que me ocasionó temor y a la vez incomodidad ya que tuve que tapar mis oídos del terrible sonido, seguido de ese gruñido se escuchó un estruendoso golpe lo que a mi parecer fue algo estrellándose sobre la tierra, algo de gran tamaño calló sin intención de detener el impacto sobre ella.

Después de eso miré como se aproximaba una imponente figura hacia mí con un porte elegante y pasos decididos, nerviosamente intenté de levantarme aun sabiendo que no tenía mi arco ni flechas peor aún sin fuerzas para defenderme de aquella criatura que seguramente había luchado sin esfuerzo con alguien de tamaño inmenso obviamente podía deshacerse de mí en el instante que yo tuviera si quiera intención de acercarme, fue entonces que esa figura fue aclarándose cada vez más ante mis ojos y distinguí un cabello hermosamente plateado unos ojos color ámbar con su traje blanco y sobre él una armadura, un rostro perfectamente definido dibujando este una expresión que me dejó confusa tenía una leve curva sobre sus labios, algo que me pareció era una sonrisa ¿sarcástica? no, era un tanto aterradora, atemorizante como si disfrutara lo que estaba por suceder … entonces lo supe… estoy perdida…

 **-Sesshoumaru… -** dije en un susurro que él claramente podía escuchar ya que estaba a escasos metros frente a mí.

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!.._**

 ** _GC. MOON_**

 _ ***SIGANME EN FACEBOOK**_ ** _www . facebook GC-MOON-1630061323690331/ (ya saben sin espacios)*_**

 ** _gracias por regalarme sus reviews y llegar +8000 lecturas ;)_**


	2. MI LUGAR

May 12, 2017  
G.C. MOON

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Espero que no me odien por este capítulo pero todo es necesario aporte para la trama de lo que seguirá; no se desesperen pronto descubrirán cómo fue que Kagome llegó a tal situación presentada en el prólogo._

 _Aquí comienza el trasfondo que lleva a Kagome a estar con Sesshoumaru en la situación que vimos en el prólogo_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi_

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura ;)

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **CAPITULO I**

 _ **-MI LUGAR**_ **-**

 **.**

Era una noche que anunciaba lo cerca que estaba el invierno, parecía que todo indicaba cómo se encontraba su mente en esos momentos: confundido, solitario y con una sensación de vacío, tenía ansiedad sobre lo que sentía y no entendía, suspirando mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo iluminado por ellas junto a una gran luna expuesta con su hermosura; con tantas cosas en su mente decidió apartarse de ellos.

Miró un momento la fogata y se dio cuenta que ya casi se había extinguido, se levantó lentamente y puso leña para que el fuego les diera calor, por un momento se detuvo para ver como Sango abrazaba a Kirara mientras se recargaba en el costado de su peluda amiga y a su lado se encontraba Miroku quien sostenía de la cintura a su prometida y la pegaba a su pecho para infundirse calor con sus cuerpos para así dormir plácidamente.

Observó la calidez de la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amigo y sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver esa escena, algo que perturbó sus pensamientos, pues no le gustaba esa sensación así que dio un ligero respingo casi inaudible: _**¡Feh!**_

Giró su cabeza un poco y ahí se encontraba ella, tan tranquila acomodada sobre esa manta gruesa que parecía un costal grande lo que ella llamaba saco de dormir, en sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño Shippo, pudo notar en ella esa aura llena de tranquilidad y paz que se presentaba siempre y cuando no estuviera enojada con él, aquella que calentaba su corazón y calmaba su alma siempre que estaba a su lado.

Se acercó un poco más para ver detalladamente ese rostro iluminado por el fuego y la luz de la luna, claro el no necesitaba de ellos para poder mirarla pero le proporcionaban una mejor vista ya que su piel suave y tersa se miraba más perfecta si eso era posible, destacaba sus facciones de manera increíble ese hermoso perfil y esos labios más que atractivos de un tono rosa y carnosos ligeramente entre abiertos que lo incitaban a tener un acercamiento más de lo adecuado.

Su instinto le pidió que acortara el espacio que se encontraba entre ellos así que de pronto dejó de pensar y se guió por sus instintos que pedían a gritos la necesidad de tener sus labios entre los suyos, lentamente se acercó a la azabache se agachó de tal manera que su rostro lo tenía frente a él aproximándose a sus labios pudo sentir su respiración sobre su boca a unos escasos centímetros de él, cuando la miró antes de cerrar sus ojos y la distancia entre ambos pensó en Kikyo y en lo similares que eran y algo lo trajo a la realidad, Shippo se revolvió un poco inquieto entre los brazos de la mujer y eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara su cerebro y al instante sus labios pronunciaron ese nombre que le causaba un dolor en su pecho muy profundo en su alma y lo comprendió él no estaba anhelando los labios de Kagome, la miraba y su corazón deseaba que fuera Kikyo …

Como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima se levantó rápidamente y se apartó de la tranquilidad del campamento, necesitaba pensar detenidamente en todas sus emociones y sentimientos que se presentaban inquietamente en su interior, camino sin rumbo específico siguiendo el sendero del bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde se podía apreciar la tranquilidad de la noche con la luna que iluminaba aquel lugar dándole un toque melancólico sentimiento que no necesitaba en esos momentos pero siempre venía a él cuándo pensaba en ella.

Decidió sentarse sobre la rama del árbol que tenía a su lado para meditar, como si su mente invocara un encuentro con ella mientras dio el brinco para subir; sentándose elevó su nariz un poco hacia al cielo cuando percibió el aroma tan característico para él; tierra mojada, hiervas medicinales y un poco de su antigua esencia que tanto extrañaba y deseaba sentir con más fuerza,

Rápidamente como algo instintivo siguió el curso que le indicaba de dónde provenía, corrió sin detenerse adentrándose más en el bosque con un solo objetivo en mente de pronto se encontró unos kilómetros más retirado del campamento pero eso no le importó porque sabía que todo valía la pena si de ella se trataba.

Mientras corría no se percató del campo de energía que tenía frente a él pero que al momento en que sintió su presencia ella le permitió el acceso dado que su anhelo era que fuera a su encuentro, nunca le negaría su cercanía aunque no lo dijera abiertamente pero para ella él debería estar a su lado para vengar su muerte y poder irse con él al infierno.

Desesperado buscó el origen del aroma y cuando localizo el árbol más alto en el centro del bosque la miró sobre la rama más baja recargada en el tronco con la piernas extendidas y manos sobre su regazo con los ojos cerrados, ante cualquiera parecería que ella estaba dormida pero él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento esperando por él.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y le sonrió de la manera que solo ella podía hacer que el corazón de Inuyasha diera un salto con sus ojos avellana mirando fijamente a los ambarios ojos iluminados reflejando el dolor y la satisfacción de encontrarse con esa mirada fría y llena de resentimiento pero para él era una mirada cálida y sincera que deseaba ver todos los días a su lado; se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al notar que ella lo esperaba.

Subió a la rama para estar cerca de ella y al tenerla frente a el bajo la luz de la luna con su piel blanca resplandeciendo y ese hermoso cabello azabache fijó su mirada hacia los labios de la mujer, tenían un color carmesí en línea recta que le invitaban a tomarlos con desesperación, se acercó más a ella para dirigir su mano hacia el rostro y poder sentir su delicada piel mientras la otra mano la colocaba delicadamente sobre el otro costado de la cara y cortó toda distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios con vehemencia y los movió de tal manera que hacía notar todos los sentimientos que acumulaba en su pecho hacia la pelinegra.

Ella correspondiendo a la demostración de afecto dejó introducir la lengua del mitad bestia llegando a ser algo más profundo y pasional dando como resultado un gemido de la mujer que se estremecía ante tal demostración de sentimientos al momento que llegó ese sonido a las orejas del Hanyo su corazón lo supo ese era el lugar que buscaba, era lo que su cuerpo y alma deseaba decidió que en era el momento de dejar la confusión y la indecisión, eso significaba apartar de su lado a Kagome y entregarse para siempre a Kikyo aun si eso significaba ir al mismo infierno para estar con ella.

.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Deseo no confundirlos con la trama, y ser clara con la idea!

 _Editado Dic 20, 2017  
En la edición no hice cambios en la historia, simplemente revisé si tenía algún error, si había hecho falta alguna palabra, separé los párrafos, etc._

Saludos! _ **  
GC. MOON**_


	3. TU MIRADA

**_Gracias por sus Reviews:_**

 ** _Cesia843-_** _gracias por tus consejos! Y estar tan al pendiente de mi historia te mando un beso! ;*_

 _ **Cyria.i.m-** que bueno que te animaste a dejarme Review, yeiih espero seguir contando con tus leidas! ;)_

 _ **anii . anii (nose porque me borra tu nick)** \- conforme avanza la historia espero contestar algunas dudas no todas inmediatamente pero ojala no los revuelva mucho XD_

 _ **papallona-**_ eaa, eaa! Qué bueno que te guste mi historia, esepero que sigas disfrutando de ella., saludos!

.

.

 **son un amor, gracias por apoyarme son excelentes lectores! n.n  
saludos y un beso! ;***

 _ **GC MOON**_ _  
_ _May 15, 2017_

 **NOTA:** En este capítulo les aclararé un poco (SOLO UN POCO) sobre la situación de Kagome, tranquilos sean pacientes el suspenso es parte de la trama...

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi_**

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten su lectura

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 02**  
-TU MIRADA-

.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Desperté esa mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban mi cara, lentamente abrí mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz parpadeé varias veces aclarando más mi vista, una vez que podía visualizar claramente me di cuenta de que Miroku ya se había despertado y estaba sentado al lado de Sango con una mano sobre el muslo de su prometida, lentamente subía su mano rozando delicadamente a la exterminadora y en menos tiempo del que pensé escuche el ya acostumbrado _¡plaff!_

– _Monje pervertido-_ reclamó Sango con el ceño fruncido pero con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas;

Miroku se llevó una mano sobre la marca roja en su cachete y comenzó a sobarlo mientras en su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa _–Cada golpe que me das por una caricia que te doy hace que valga la pena-_

En ese momento no aguanté más la situación y comencé a reírme, cuando Sango iba a decirle algo más al hombre que tenía a su lado con una mano sobando la marca en su cara se quedaron quietos mirando algo fijo; llamó mi atención y dirigí mi vista hacia el punto fijo que ellos mantenían, ese punto era Inuyasha que caminaba hacia nosotros con su cara iluminada y su mirada cansada pero aun así reflejaba alegría y satisfacción y algo mas ya conocido para mí y dijo algo que sorprendió a todos _-¡Buenos días muchachos!-_ de manera muy animada.

.

.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Miroku solo se limitó a asentir y decir _–Buenos días-_ pero como era su costumbre meditaba en la posible situación que pudo ocasionar esa actitud en el Hanyo;

Sango y Kirara se levantaron, la exterminadora lo miró aun sorprendida dio un pequeño vistazo a su prometido y le contestó a Inuyasha _–Por lo menos alguien despertó de buena manera-_

La Miko y Shippo se sentaron sobre la manta y el zorrito desconcertado dijo _: -¿y ahora que pulga te picó Inuyasha? ¿Por qué estás con esa cara? ¿Otra vez te molestaron los ronquidos de Miroku y no dormiste nada?_ El monje frunció el ceño, las dos mujeres y hasta Kirara hizo un sonido que demostraba su risa ante la pregunta del pequeño demonio.

Inuyasha simplemente lo ignoró y Kagome que hasta el momento estaba estática observando cada uno de sus compañeros y la mirada de Inuyasha; finalmente de manera muy alegre dibujando una hermosa sonrisa sobre su rostro, aunque muy forzada la cual no pasó desapercibida por su querida amiga y un monje _-¡Buenos días Inuyasha!-_

Shippo se movió sobre el regazo de la sacerdotisa y la miró fijamente con sus redondeados ojos verdes iluminados emanando dulzura que sólo le podía demostrar a la que consideraba su madre diciendo: _-Tengo hambre, ¿Podemos desayunar?_ -

Kagome le respondió con su radiante sonrisa y lo apretó un poco contestándole: _-¡Claro que sí! Busquemos algo, ¡Vámos!-_

Ambos se levantaron siendo seguidos por Sango y caminaron hacia el río más cercano…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-En el campamento-**

 **.**

 **.**

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban en un silencio algo incómodo por el momento así que el monje decidió romperlo, _-Creo que debemos conseguir leña para cuando regresen las muchachas con el desayuno y poder prepararlo-_

Inuyasha volteo un poco aturdido por sus pensamientos _–Sí enseguida voy-_ Pero su mirada había dado un pequeño cambio que el monje no entendía muy bien, eso le indicó que algo estaba pasando.

 _-Yo te acompaño, tal vez encuentre algunas bayas o frutas en el camino-_ dijo el monje y en silencio siguió a su amigo.

Pasó un tiempo y ya traía en sus manos algunas bayas y manzanas decidió que ya era el momento para hablar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-En otro lugar-**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras avanzaban por el camino que conducía al bosque Sango y Shippo estaban de buen humor disfrutaban del momento mientras observaban el amplio lugar donde se encontraban, el espeso follaje, arboles de todos los tamaños en los cuales se podían utilizar para una buena sombra para recostarte y pasar un buen rato agradable, tal vez lo propondrían para después del merecido desayuno o tomar un rico baño en el rio que anteriormente habían encontrado y era el lugar hacia donde se dirigían seguramente a pescar algo., la exterminadora después de admirar el paisaje sin detenerse volteo con su amiga que se encontraba inusualmente callada y concentrada en sus pensamientos, se podía notar un poco triste, ella podía entender el porqué, notó cuando Inuyasha llegó al campamento que Kagome se había quedado totalmente quieta observando cada acción que tomaba su amigo mitad demonio.

 _-Kagome, ¿estás bien?-_ preguntó Sango en un tono maternal, preocupado y compasivo., sin embargo no se esperaba una respuesta extensa dado que Shippo las acompañaba aunque sabía que él no tomaba mucho interés en las conversaciones de los adultos pero su amiga era reservada y prefería no mencionar nada de esos temas así que con intención lo dijo para llamar su atención, dejara de pensar por un momento en aquello y así sugerir lo del baño después del desayuno para platicar abiertamente sobre lo que la tenía en su estado.

 _-¿Eh? ¡No, no es nada Sango no te preocupes!-_ contestó la azabache con un tono despreocupado y desinteresado con un movimiento de su mano derecha hacia arriba y abajo, ojos cerrados y la mejor sonrisa fingida que utilizaba para esas ocasiones dando a entender que no diría nada tal y como lo imagino su amiga, pero la intención principal era distraerla y amenizar el momento.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la orilla del río, solo escucharon a Shippo chillar porque había caído al agua mientras trataba de alcanzar un pez casi de su tamaño el cual se deslizó rápidamente de sus manos y el pequeño zorro demonio se resbaló sobre la piedra lisa en la que se encontraba de pié y se hacía un pequeño corte en su pata derecha con algo que no había observado antes de meterse a pescar, cuando ambas mujeres voltearon a ver al pequeño sintieron el ambiente pesado y un poco extraño...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- Cerca del campamento-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Sé que pasaste toda la noche lejos del campamento y no dormiste nada-_ dijo creyendo que eso era suficiente para que Inuyasha entendiera y le dijera lo que él ya sabía, dado que su mente astuta no necesitaba tantas palabras de su amigo.

Inuyasha se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, sus dorados ojos ahora reflejaban lo mismo que cuando llego al campamento esa mañana pero, ¿que era?; ¿ilusión, amor, determinación, aflicción, dolor? Parecía que decía tantas cosas con esos ambarios profundamente iluminados de manera extraña.

 _-¡Feh! , nose de que te preocupas monje, nada que no pueda soportar-_ contestó el obstinado mitad demonio con su tono molesto de siempre…

Mientras terminaba de hablar se escuchó una explosión, la mente del Hanyo trabajo rápidamente junto a sus sensibles orejitas que se movieron en reacción del estruendoso sonido identificando la distancia supo el lugar de origen y su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndose tenso y antes de comenzar a correr sus labios se movieron _-Kagome-_ susurró Inuyasha bastante audible para el monje que se estremeció al saber quién estaba con ella…

Mientras corrían en dirección a las muchachas el olor a sangre, humo, fuego y veneno llegó al olfato del mitad demonio logrando obtener una punzada en su pecho y comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido dejando considerablemente atrás a Miroku; cuando llego cerca del río solamente encontró fuego que aun consumía algunos árboles y plantas, trató de oler un poco más a pesar de que el humo llenaba y lastimaba su sensible nariz identificando el dulce aroma de Kagome vainilla con grosellas negras dándole el toque dulce y salvaje tan propio de ella, se detuvo abruptamente cuando la sangre de sus amigas también llego a su olfato…

Miroku quien venía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas alcanzó a llegar situándose al lado de su amigo pudo observar la cara de angustia y sus ojos claramente reflejaban dolor, angustia, y ¿Culpa? Su corazón se estremeció al ver la escena que tenía al frente, mientras intentaban pasar sobre el fuego miraron al pequeño zorrito tumbado en la orilla del rio, Miroku lo levantó cuidadosamente para colocarlo entre sus brazos, trató de despertarlo cuando por fin abrió sus ojos…

 _-Ka-a-go-mmee-_ dijo y volvió a quedar inconsciente, dejando a los dos que estaban con el desconcertados y preocupados, sabían que algo grave había ocurrido…

Inuyasha y Miroku lograron apagar el fuego para evitar que se expandiera por el bosque, cuando por fin el olor no era tan fuerte un leve aroma repudiado por el Hanyo llegó a su olfato…

 _-Naraku -_ dijo con claro resentimiento y su mirada era de un odio intenso mezclado con clara preocupación y angustia; el moje quedó estupefacto al lado de su amigo y con Shippo en sus brazos…

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES** :

Espero que sus dudas y las nuevas que surgan conforme avancemos se alcaren poco a poco...

no se desesperen, trato de ser lo más clara de lo posible sin revelar más de lo que me gustaría... ojala me entiendan lo que trato de contar conforme avanzamos!...

Espero encontrar de sus lindos Reviews n.n  
y tambien, quejas, dudas y sugerencias.. siempre trato de responder lo más pronto posible...

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

 _ **GC MOON**_


	4. EL PLAN

_**Nota:**_

 _ **IMPORTANTE**  
El capitulo se narra tiempo antes de llevarse a Kagome, cómo fue que Naraku ideó su plan, cómo comienza a llevarlo a cabo y también en tiempo real/actual._

las anotaciones serán las siguientes:

 _ **Tiempo real**_  
 _ **Antes del Secuestro  
**_ espero que sea mas clara la narración con esas especificaciones.

Les traigo un capítulo más, un poco más largo (se me complican, pero fue necesario, ahorita lo descubrirán) pero despejarán algunas dudas y se les vendrán otras...

 **son un amor, gracias por apoyarme son excelentes lectores! n.n  
**

 _ **GC MOON**_

May 16,2017

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 03**

 _-EL PLAN-_

 ***Este capitulo esta centrado en NARAKU***

 ** _Tiempo real_**

En un lugar profundamente oscuro y tan lejos que lo único que se podía escuchar era la propia respiración que resonaba en aquel húmedo lugar, tan apartado que era difícil encontrar la ubicación y tan escondido que era complicado sentir la presencia de alguien dentro o creer que algo pudiera estar ahí dentro., ahí se encontraba aquel ser tan despreciable para muchos y tan maligno que su sola presencia hacía que el ambiente fuera pesado y tenso pero no estaba solo…  
Una mujer que se encontraba inconsciente tirada sobre el piso mojado y encadenada de los pies y manos pero eran considerablemente largas las cadenas de tal manera que no estuviera rígida, en cierto modo le daba un poco de libertad pero esas cadenas eran sometidas por una polea la cual conseguía ser manipulada haciendo ajuste para sujetarla con más fuerza cuando así lo quisieran.

La voz de aquel ser tan delicada y varonil retumbó sobre aquel lugar _–Despierte Señorita, eh venido a hablar con usted-_ aun de pie frente aquel delicado bulto tumbado sobre el piso de manera descuidada.

Con la voz del híbrido ojos como el fuego la mujer que se encontraba en ese lugar fue recobrando la conciencia por primera vez desde que llegó aunque no voluntariamente, lentamente trató de sentarse con la mente confusa no sabiendo donde se encontraba y un poco mareada contestó con una voz débil _–Naraku, que es lo que quieres-_ haciendo una pausa logrando al final sonar lo más molesta posible. _\- ¡Dílo de una buena vez!-_ decía aun sin entender dónde estaba, que estaba haciendo ahí y cómo había llegado hasta ese recóndito lugar.

Sarcásticamente Naraku le contesta aún muy calmado dando una pequeña carcajada que retumbaba de manera siniestra en aquel lugar _–Oh tranquila por favor, deseo que su estadía aquí sea lo más agradable posible-_ comenzando a moverse por aquel sucio y frío calabozo, dando una pausa dramática a tal situación.

Interrumpiendo la intrépida mujer arrebatadamente le contesta _–Tonterías, deja tus sutiles delicadezas-_ haciendo ademán mostrando sus cadenas que sometían sus manos aunque ella no podía ver nada sólo aquellos malévolos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, pero sabía que el sí podía verla claramente., alzando considerablemente su voz de manera chillona _–Dime Naraku ¿para que me trajiste a este lugar?,¿qué es lo que quieres y dónde están los demás?-_ su mente y su corazón pensaban en Inuyasha que es lo que les había pasado, porque ella estaba sola e indefensa a la merced de aquel abominable sujeto.

Sin inmutarse pronunció mientras recordaba cómo fue que este plan se le había ocurrido _–Todo tiene su tiempo, tengo algo que ustedes los humanos son incapaces de entender y llevar a la práctica mi querida sacerdotisa, "paciencia"-_ hizo una pausa y su mente vagó recordando su plan.

.

.

* * *

 **(Flash back)**

 ** _Antes del secuestro_**

Un hibrido muy poderoso, totalmente desquiciado, sin escrúpulos, lleno de odio, sed venganza y lo más importante un propósito por el cual luchar para obtener la Shikon no Tama, la perfecta combinación para la destrucción, este se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero forjada de animales que mataba por placer en su tiempo libre como él le solía decir cuando sus planes eran frustrados y deseaba matar lo primero que se cruzara en su camino, con acabados en oro y finamente tallada a mano figuras que representaban el infierno como llamas que se desprendían desde las patas de la silla hasta la parte superior terminando como una corona decorada con joyas exquisitas elegidas de manera meticulosa en tonos carmesí; se encontraba con unos viejos escritos en sus manos con el entrecejo un poco arrugado juntando sus delgadas cejas y sus finos labios en línea, cualquiera podía adivinar que lo que esos pergaminos contenían era sumamente importante ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en completo silencio gracias a que sus extensiones a excepción de Kanna se encontraban cumpliendo sus deberes vigilando de lejos a sus enemigos, la pequeña niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo el espejo para responder al llamado de su amo en cualquier momento que él así lo deseara.

Algo desfiguro la línea de sus labios con una sonrisa hacia el lado derecho relajando un poco su frente aun sin levantar su vista de los documentos dándole el toque malévolo casi se podía escuchar una música fúnebre de fondo con su actitud que mostraba una posible victoria de su parte, terminó de leer uno de los pergaminos y sólo entonces se permitió levantar su vista solo para mantener la malévola sonrisa que le sabia a victoria relajó su rostro cerrando sus ojos recargándose en el respaldo de su trono poniendo sus delicadas manos sobre los costados de la silla, pasaron algunos segundos y se levantó de golpe mientras abría sus ojos y hacía aún más notoria y macabra esa sonrisa pronunciando _–Esto será perfecto-_ seguido de esto comenzó a reír estruendosamente con voz grave, Kanna que se encontraba a su lado no dejaba de observar a su señor con un rostro que no mostraba ninguna expresión, no entendía lo que Naraku había descubierto en esos pergaminos tan antiguos que le quitó a una vieja yukai bruja exiliada de las tierras del occidente hace muchos años por el gran General Inu no Taisho.

De pronto abrió una vez más sus labios y con su voz suave y fuerte a la vez _\- Kanna, muéstrame al idiota de Inuyasha y su miserable grupo-_ la pequeña inmediatamente volteo hacia donde estaba su señor y se pone frente a él para mostrarle lo que deseaba ver en su redondo espejo _\- Bien Kanna, ahora dime donde está la inútil del viento-_ dijo con su siempre pasible voz y un toque de interés.

La pequeña después de meditar unos segundos le dijo casi en un susurro por su delicada voz - _Se encuentra en territorio occidente -_

Naraku quien mantenía una postura relajada y calma abrió ligeramente sus ojos para después cerrarlos y suspirar _\- esa estúpida no puede hacer otra cosa, tan predecible como siempre, bien Kanna tráela tengo trabajo para ella y no quiero retrasar más mi valioso tiempo-_ dicho esto Kanna desapareció de su presencia dejando al casi demonio solo con sus pensamientos., tomando una vez más los pergaminos con sus manos se dispuso a relajarse sobre su preciado trono y nuevamente en su singular postura concentrada.

 _ **(Fin de Flash back)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tiempo real**_

Kagome se encontraba viendo esos ojos de fuego que la penetraban de manera que sentía como si él pudiera saber todo lo que pasaba por su confundida cabeza, respingando por estar ya tan molesta, aterrada sin importar que el ritmo de su corazón delataría su estado _–Basta de juegos Naraku, sé que no haces nada sin un propósito, no estoy dispuesta a seguir en este juego-_ resignada y decidida a saber qué es lo que se proponía Naraku.

De manera pasible continuó moviéndose por el calabozo con paso decido y disfrutando su momento con la sacerdotisa _– Oh mi queridísima amiga, no te asustes; estoy seguro que disfrutarás lo que tengo especialmente planeado para ti, puedo oler tu miedo y angustia; no te preocupes si cooperas tendrás una placida estadía.-_ con aire de superioridad y sarcásticamente le continua diciendo _–Puedo ser un excelente anfitrión si me lo permites, pero por el momento te dejaré sola un poco más para que medites por tu bien deberías cambiar de opinión-_ Cuando terminó de hablar Kagome estaba dispuesta a responder de manera altanera pero le llegó un olor extraño haciéndola perder el conocimiento y se desmayó cayendo de nuevo en el piso mojado.

Mientras Naraku salía de aquel lugar seguía recordando cómo había comenzado a ejecutar su plan…

.

.

* * *

 **(Flash back)**

 ** _Antes del secuestro_**

 _-bien Kagura ahora si harás algo importante y estoy seguro que te encantará lo que debes hacer-_ la mujer yukai quien tenía una pose desinteresada y fastidiada por ser tratada como esclava fue interrumpida por esa última parte, ¿encantará?. Continuó hablando Naraku _–Regresarás con el hermano del estúpido de Inuyasha-_ Ahí obtuvo su completa atención. _–Cuando te encuentres cerca pero aun sobre el aire este pequeño frasco lo esparcirás sobre el viento-_ le explicaba mientras le mostraba un pequeño frasquito de vidrio con un polvo color purpura intenso que brillaba un poco.

Kagura con curiosidad y evidente interés dice _-¿Qué es eso Naraku, algún veneno? –_ incómoda por el pensamiento calló bruscamente.

Con una carcajada por la estupidez de esa simple hembra que tenía frente a el _–Oh no, es mejor que eso, pero no es algo que debas saber-_ cambiando su tono de voz a una orden inminente _–Solo has lo que te digo de una vez, no me hagas perder más tiempo con tus inútiles preguntas-_ Dicho esto le llego el aroma de la incomodidad de la Yukai que claramente estaba enfadada por ser una simple esclava, un olor grato para su sensible olfato.

Acto seguido Kagura tomó el frasco para meterlo sobre su yukata se dio la vuelta acercándose a la ventana llevó su mano hacia la cabeza sacando una pluma para emprender su vuelo dio un vistazo de reojo hacia el dueño de su corazón y maldiciéndolo en su mente; sacada de sus pensamientos por Naraku le meciona algo importante con clara amenaza en su tono de voz _–Kagura, deja de ser tan estúpida y esconde tu olor, toma este otro frasco y rocíalo sobre tu cuerpo-_ lanzándolo para que lo atrapara, rápidamente lo tomo y comenzó a echarlo sobre su cuerpo. _-que no sienta tu presencia por nada si es que aprecias tu vida y cuando lo hagas regresa rápido eso no es todo lo que tengo para ti el día de hoy-_ Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse a sentar a su trono; ella simplemente asintió demostrando que acataría la orden sin ganas de hacerlo emprendió su vuelo hacia el oeste.

.

.

 _ **-Tierras del Oeste—  
(Aun tiempo antes del secuestro)**_

 _ **.**_

.

El campo de flores estaba cubierto por miles de ellas en tonalidades distintas y gratos aromas para disfrutar, debajo de un gran árbol que tenía una excelente sombra se encontraba el gran señor del Oeste recargado sobre el tronco con una pierna flexionada sobre esta tenía su brazo apoyado, la otra pierna complemente estirada, sus ojos cerrados, labios en una delicada línea con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el cielo, una vista de aquel Daiyokai imponente y con un aire de superioridad en un momento de calma que parecía estar dormido, pero se encontraba completamente alerta cuidando de los suyos, ahí estaba el gran lord Sesshomaru.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba su protegida sentada al lado de un montón de flores escogidas para hacer coronas, de manera muy entretenida la niña tarareaba una canción concentrada en lo que hacía mientras que un demonio rana estaba a unos pasos retirado de ella cubierto por la sombra de un árbol pequeño pero perfecto para su tamaño y a su lado el dragón de dos cabezas observando a la pequeña.

Kagura llegando al lugar donde había estado momentos antes de ser interrumpida por Kanna hizo tal cual le había ordenado Naraku, sacó de su yukata el pequeño frasco destapándolo para vaciar el polvo sobre el viento mientras era sostenida en el cielo por su pluma y volaba cerca del Señor del oeste esparció aquel contenido púrpura, parecía nada importante ella obedeciendo manipuló el viento para dirigirlo hacia Sesshoumaru quien aún estaba en la sombra de aquel árbol, pero lo que llamó la atención de la mujer Yokai fue que cuando estuvo cerca del Lord brilló un poco y desapareció completamente, después de eso el Daiyokai abrió sus ojos que brillaron cambiando de color a un rojo intenso frunciendo el entrecejo parecía que estaba por perder el control, creyó que la había descubierto y estaba por matarla, así que decidió huir de aquel lugar dirigiéndose al que mantenía cautivo su corazón siendo obligada a obedecer cada una de sus órdenes esperanzada en que algún momento podía ser libre.

.

Todo eso estaba siendo observado por Naraku en el espejo de Kanna mientras mantenía su sonrisa triunfal por lo perfecto que estaba saliendo todo _–Suficiente, ahora solo esperaré a que llegue la bruja del viento-_ La pequeña niña guardó su espejo y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

Kagura entró de nuevo con Naraku, molesta por lo sucedido pero en absoluta sujeción con un claro tono de inconformidad en su voz _–Listo, hice tal cual me ordenaste-_ Mirando con resentimiento al pacífico ser que estaba sentado.

Mientras Observaba le llegó el aroma que le indicaba que la Yukai estaba molesta, algo que lo tenía sin cuidado ni interés ya que hizo tal cual le había ordenado _–Ahora necesito que te lleves algunas cosas que preparé especialmente para este momento, en ese saco encontrarás todo lo necesario para cumplir con tu tarea-_ haciendo ademan con su mano para indicar donde se encontraba Kagura lo encontró sobre una pequeña mesita en un rincón, fijando su vista nuevamente en Naraku, este entendiendo los pensamientos de la hembra, preguntándose que tenía que hacer continuaba hablando _–Irás ahora con Kagome, necesito que la traigas a mí, yo me encargaré de ella después-_ Kagura abrió sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa, pensaba que la insignificante Miko llegaría a su fin, pero que seguramente daría pelea aunque aún no liberaba del todo su gran poder sellado sabía que él tenía cuidado con ella, así que seguramente había encontrado algo que no podía salir mal ya que estarían frente a frente; Naraku siguió hablando _\- el saco tiene algunas bombas que contienen un humo especial para que los humanos pierdan el conocimiento, también encontrarás explosivos solo los utilizarás para crear confusión en los aromas, necesito que le hagas una herida a la Sacerdotisa, quiero que sangre un poco, solo un poco Kagura,-_ dijo mientras hacía énfasis en la siguiente palabra _-¿entiendes?-_ Ella simplemente asintió confirmando que si lo entendía, siguió dándole indicaciones _-la otra mujer realmente no me interesa haz lo que te plazca, si quieres matarla no me importa y el cachorro de zorro inservible sé que no será ningún problema para ti-_ Dicho esto, tomó aquel saco y salió nuevamente.

 _-Kanna-_ Llamó y en un instante ella estaba frente a él sosteniendo el espejo en sus manos mostrándole la escena que quería ver.

Llegando al río en completo silencio observó como la sacerdotisa caminaba al lado de su amiga y el pequeño demonio ya había entrado al agua para pescar, cuando de pronto el pequeño se cayó al agua _-distración-_ pensó que era el momento perfecto para atacar descendió un poco más manipulando su viento para que se sintiera su presencia hizo que el ambiente fuera pesado comenzó a aventar varias bombas a la vez, que hicieron una estruendosa explosión seguido de las bombas especiales llenado de humo que hizo perder el conocimiento a las mujeres instantáneamente mientras descendía ya que sabía que contaba con muy poco tiempo hizo un corte en el abdomen de la miko mientras el zorrito trató de detenerla así que simplemente le arrojo una cuchilla provocando al cachorrito doblarse de dolor, por último le dio un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente tumbado a la orilla del río, tomando a la sacerdotisa la subió a su pluma, aventó una última bomba silenciosa haciendo volar un poco a la exterminadora cayendo lejos de aquel lugar cubierto por el fuego y emprendió su vuelo.

Mientras Naraku miraba por el espejo estaba satisfecho por lo acontecido sin ningún problema ya que no hubo tiempo para que reaccionaran las mujeres, miró que llegó Inuyasha aquel lugar, como estaba frustrado ante tal escena y como intentaban apagar el fuego cuando el monje llegó a su lado, cuando encontraron al pequeño zorrito y la última palabra pronunciada _-Naraku –_ fue entonces cuando soltó una risa malévola y delicada todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No se desesperen pronto tendremos a Sesshoumaru y Kagome cara a cara... pero es necesario esto para poner clara la situación antes de llegar donde se encuentran...

Espero sus Reviews y me digan que les pareció este capítulo...  
-confuso  
-Aburrido  
-Tedioso  
-Bueno  
-¿Se imaginaron al imponente Lord despertando a su bestia? (yo siii) D:

* * *

 **Gracias por sus Reviews**  
 _ **Cesia843**_ _me gusta la intriga, que bueno que a ti también! Saludos hermosa! Un beso;*_ _ **  
Cyria.i.m,**_ _woow, excelentes consejos y puntos de vista, hare lo posible por considerarlos lo más que pueda! gracias por tu enorme review aunque se te cortó por fallas técnicas :p mil gracias! ;*_ _ **  
**_ _ **anii . anii** mil disculpas otra vez :( de verdad creí que te lo había contestado!  
pero muchas gracias y siguen dudas y se contestan otras! Gracias por leerme linda ;*_

GRACIAS POR LEER!

 **GC MOON**


	5. UN DESPERTAR

Quiero agradecer inmensamente a las hermosas mujeres que han compartido sus Reviews y mensajes sobre la historia! no tienen idea de que tanto agradezco eso **  
****Cesia843, anii . anii, cyria.l.m** quienes desde el principio han dejado sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias sobre la lectura, también recientemente a **Andy taisho** n.n

 _ **DISCLAIMER EN EL PROLOGO**_

 _May 18, 2017  
 **GC MOON**_

 ** _Que disfruten de su lectura, saludos ;*_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 04**

 _-UN DESPERTAR–_

El gran señor del oeste majestuoso e imponente se encontraba pacíficamente recostado sobre la sombra que daba aquel árbol tan inmenso., descansando, disfrutando de un momento tranquilo, esto no le quitaba la gran presencia que desbordaba y la autoridad inminente que imponía en cualquier lugar que se presentaba; aunque nunca lo diría o lo admitiría el resultado de aquella paz que sentía en esos momentos era producida por escuchar a la pequeña humana tararear canciones que inventaba con un ánimo y entusiasmo que desbordaba cada vez que el se encontraba con ella, sentimientos que él no entendía completamente y aun no se interesaba por hacerlo, mientas mantenía sus ojos cerrados percibió que el aire cambió de dirección golpeando un poco su rostro; sintió que algo dentro de él se encendió como si de una luz se prendiera en su cabeza iluminando un rincón donde se encontraba aquel gran perro blanco con una media luna morada en su frente la cual comenzó a brillar mientas estaba tumbado dormido durante siglos sin ser molestado pero fue interrumpido por un aroma inconfundible, algo que no podía ignorar y debía salir, tenia que tomar el control.

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos los cuales se tiñeron de rojo intenso, frunciendo el ceño, luchando con su mente la cual parecía que estaba por entrar en una guerra, trataba de mantener la cordura.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Con voz grave y distorsionada, como si varias voces hablaran al mismo tiempo escuchó dentro de su cabeza  
 _ **-EL momento nos ah llegado, dame el control-  
**_ dijo dándole una orden al Gran Lord del Oeste quien no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente, después de todo era un Daiyokai, no cualquiera ser.,

con voz imponente y grave contestó el Lord  
 _– quien te crees que eres para dar órdenes a este Sesshoumaru –  
_ le era difícil mantener su completa calma pero parecía no inmutarse.

La bestia simplemente sonrió magistralmente gozando de un triunfo del cual no escaparía su ser racional  
 _ **–Soy Yako y a partir de este momento no saldrás a la luz hasta que termine lo que debo hacer-**_

Sin más el Lord no pudo luchar y fue como su bestia tomó el control de su mente dirigiéndose a ese aroma que lo incitaba y lo llamaba, emprendiendo su vuelo en forma humanoide pero siendo controlado por Yako.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-EN EL RÍO—**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

El silencio gobernó entre ellos ya que Shippo aún estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Miroku mientras el meditaba sobre qué era lo que debían hacer para rescatar a Kagome una vez que Inuyasha localizara el rastro y se pusieran en marcha, observaba a su hermosa prometida que descansaba plácidamente recostada sobre un montón de hojas al lado de Kirara de gran tamaño enrollando a su dueña con su doble colas después de haberla encontrado, entonces comenzaron a conversar.

 _-Naraku la tiene, detecto un leve aroma a Kagura en el cuerpo de shippo-_ Inuyasha dijo con claro resentimiento, un odio intenso mezclado con preocupación y el moje quedó estupefacto al lado de su amigo y con Shippo en sus brazos…

Miroku perturbado por lo sucedido decidió hablar – _la encontraremos, sé que estará bien es muy fuerte Inuyasha-_

El hanyo estaba a punto de destrozar todo lo que quedaba del lugar _-Lo sé, esto no se puede quedar así, me las pagará-_ después de que sus ojos se tornaron levemente de un color rojo, realmente estaba muy molesto.

 _-Calma Inuyasha, necesitamos mantener la mente fría para planear exactamente como la vamos a recuperar, esto fue un astuto movimiento de su parte-_ explicaba Miroku mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el lomo a Inuyasha para que se tranquilizara y recobrara el 100% de su conciencia.

 _-¡Feh! Ese miserable se merece mi ira completa por llevarse algo que no le corresponde-_ dijo realmente sin pensar lo que significaban esas palabras, mientras mantenía sus manos sobre Tessaiga y la apretaba firmemente, sintió una punzada en su corazón y siguió hablando _–además necesitaba decirle algo muy importante-_ meditaba en su decisión tomada la noche anterior cuando le dio ese apasionado beso a su amor eterno y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente del color de su ahori.

 _-Si Inuyasha pero no sabemos dónde están, no tenemos la ubicación de su escondite y peor aún su rastro es casi imperceptible, ¿no es así?-_ como siempre el astuto amigo de Inuyasha ya había concluido esto sin que fuera mencionado, teniendo una idea del rumbo de los pensamientos que se venían a la mente del mitad demonio decidió no tomar importancia sobre eso, por ahora.

Irritado por la situación de impotencia y frustración en la que se encontraba contestó arrebatadamente el hanyo _-Cállate monje no me distraigas, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por rastrear su maldito olor-_ Abrió sus ojos como platos al detectar un aroma que jamás olvidaría a pesar de los años siempre lo tenía presente aunque eso lo molestara al instante.

La reacción de ataque tan repentina de Inuyasha tomó por sorpresa a Miroku y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Contestó tenso y con una pierna más adelante que la otra tomando con su mano Tessaiga gruñendo por lo bajo dijo _–Sesshoumaru-_ el monje abrió más los ojos al escuchar el nombre.

En eso miraron como descendió del cielo aquella figura alta, llena de poder y magnificencia la imagen de la perfección un gran Daiyukai tan poderoso y reflejando molestia con sus ojos enrojecidos debajo de ellos sus dos líneas purpura y la luna de su frente de un tono más intenso y brillante de lo normal, con una mano levantada mostrando sus garras pronunció con voz profunda y perturbadora llamando la atención aún más dijo _**–hibrido ¿dónde está la humana?-**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

otra disputa se hizo presente en la mente del lord,Yako quien controlaba la mente de Sesshoumaru escuchaba como su ser racional protestaba:

– _Basta de hacer estupideces a mí no me interesa esa miserable mujer-_

 _-_ _ **aun no termino de obtener la información necesaria, vuelve a donde estabas-**_ las imponentes voces distorsionadas hablaron

 _-"hn"-_ simple contestación de Sesshoumaru inconforme por eso.

* * *

.

Inuyasha confundido por el interés de su hermano dijo _–Y eso a ti que te importa-_

 _ **-Los intereses de este Sesshounaru no deben importarte, solo contesta-**_ un poco molesto le hablaba a su hermano.

 _-Creo que Naraku se la llevó, pero todavía no sé a dónde y no puedo encontrar su rastro-_ lo último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza en su tono de voz.

 _ **-siempre tan inservible-**_ afinando su sensible olfato distinguió enseguida el olor de la sangre que clamaba por su bestia y tambien el aroma de la Yukai que la había capturado, se dispuso a salir volando en esa dirección.

Inuyasha que pudo ver la reacción de su hermano analizando el ambiente y como su olfato era más sensible por ser un INU de raza pura pudo localizarla rápidamente, odiando sus pensamientos lo seguiría no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, después de todo era su culpa… si tan solo hubiera hablado con ella antes…

.

.

.

- **EN UN LUGAR MUY ESCONDIDO-**

 **.**

 **.**

En la profundidad de un calabozo despertaba la mujer que se encontraba cautiva mientras escuchaba el ruido de unas cadenas que eran ¿arrastradas?, no eso no podía ser ya que sentía como sus manos iban subiendo por su cabeza para quedar juntas encima de ella por esto tuvo que levantarse del incómodo suelo, las de sus pies también comenzaron a moverse hacían que los estirara hacia enfrente, su respiración se agitó considerablemente por el miedo y angustia que sentía sin poder ver de quien se trataba ya que no hablaba simplemente actuaba.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Siento como el miedo embarga mi ser, mis sentidos están complemente despiertos para vivir una pesadilla, no quiero estar aquí, deseo ir a mi casa tomar un baño tumbarme en mi cama y no despertar en una semana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos siento un fuerte tirón de las cadenas que sujetaban mis manos provocándome un dolor en las muñecas, hombros, cuello y en un costado de mi abdomen aun así evité gemir ya que no quería darle gusto a mi verdugo, aunque estaba segura que podía oler todo mi miedo, dolor y angustia, evité a toda costa mostrarlo exteriormente aguantando todo sin emitir sonido alguno, escuchaba la espesa respiración de alguien cerca de mí en esta profunda oscuridad, sentí la presencia de varios fragmentos aproximarse a mi entonces recordé _"Naraku"._

Miré los mismos ojos que me habían observado cuando llegue brillando en la inmensa oscuridad, pronuncio aquella delicada voz masculina _–Despertó con un grato aroma el día de hoy-_ decía divertido mientras el coraje me invadía quería verlo, levantarme y atravesarle una flecha en el trasero o donde fuera purificandolo para que se borrara aquel rostro de sínica burla.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

Naraku miró como aquella mujer con el ceño fruncido ponía sus manos en puño mientras el aroma de coraje aumentaba en ella, "este será un día agradable" pensó el poseedor de la perla que estaba casi completa, abriendo sus labios dijo con cinismo en su tono _–Oh, siempre tan evidente señorita, es usted un libro abierto-_ haciendo pausa para acercarse un poco más y dar un vistazo a su acompañante _–Supongo que está intrigada por conocer quién más está haciéndonos compañía-_ otra pausa indicando al otro ser que se acercara más a ella _–Bueno está de suerte, hoy me siento un poco…-_ haciendo breve pausa para emitir un énfasis en la siguiente palabra _–cordial,_ _con nosotros se encuentra mi nuevo "amigo"-_ claro que no era su amigo y ella estaba segura que se trababa de otra de sus creaciones _–Su nombre es Kagyaku, se encargará de proporcionarle todo lo necesario para su estadía en este plácido lugar, hasta que llegue mi invitado especial-_ sin saber que sus planes ya no estaban saliendo como él lo esperaba…

La mujer que hasta el momento se había aguantado de producir cualquier sonido decidió que era tiempo de defenderse por lo menos verbalmente con el mejor aire sarcástico que pudo logar dijo _–Claro, lo invitaría a tomar una taza de té, pero creo que en esta situación es imposible-_ al último no pudo evitar cambiar su tono sonando temblorosa por el coraje y las evidentes lágrimas de desesperación que amenazaban por salir, mientras abría las manos que tenía en puño desde que Naraku hablo la primera vez, tratando de darle a entender que no podía ni moverlas.

El malévolo casi demonio soltó su singular risa profunda pero delicada a la vez _–Solo quiero que te unas al lado ganador, sé que tienes un gran poder y deseo que salga a la luz-_ Kagome que escuchaba atenta aquella voz se confundió al escuchar "deseo que salga a la luz" ¿en realidad él quería eso?, se supone que eso sería una amenaza para él, había algo detrás de todo eso que aún no le decía, confundida le _preguntó –¿En verdad quieres que mi poder sea liberado?, ¿eso no sería perjudicial para ti?-_ pregunto mientras hacia un mueca de dolor, sentía que poco a poco sus hombros y brazos comenzaban a dormirse por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Naraku disfrutó aquel gesto de dolor y el aroma de sufrimiento que emergía del cuerpo débil de aquella mujer _–No te adelantes a los hechos, tengo mis… métodos-_ suspirando para continuar _–Hagamos esto más fácil para ambos y acepta mi trato- dejando_ tiempo para que ella contestara.

Después de meditarlo, realmente estaba confundida no le había explicado que era lo que debía hacer – _No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí pero estoy segura que no es nada bueno, seguramente no soy la indicada para ayudarte y no estoy interesada prefiero morir antes de estar de tu lado_ \- no podía estar más confundida, enojada y adolorida, o eso pensaba..

La mujer harta decidió no decir absolutamente nada hasta que él le diera más información, el poseedor de aquellos ojos como fuego hizo un ademán con la mano indicando a su nueva extensión Kagyaku para que comenzara a trabajar.

.

.

 **(POV. KAGOME)**

Después de esa pausa el silencio volvió a gobernar..

Me encontraba sola nuevamente con mis pensamientos pero la diferencia es que me encontraba consiente, ¿por qué no me dejó inconsciente? , bueno supongo que era para torturarme con la expectativa de lo que pueda suceder inesperadamente sentí como mi pierna derecha fue jalada desde mi tobillo girándolo con gran fuerza escuche como mi hueso crujió y después de esto un gran dolor embargó desde mi pie hasta mi cabeza; si, lo había quebrado o fracturado o no sé qué rayos le había hecho pero era un terrible dolor, después de eso sentí como una navaja abría nuevamente mi herida en mi costado derecho del abdomen pasando por el mismo lugar enterrándose por un pequeño agujero, seguido de esto algo fue introducido en mi abdomen, oh por Kami algo frío un poco rasposo entró por ese orificio y se derretía sobre mi cuerpo quemándome por dentro esparciéndose por todo mi ser como si un fuego dentro de mí me estuviera consumiendo., si, eso era un veneno muy poderoso, todo dentro de mi ardía, todo era dolor y desesperación comencé a convulsionar involuntariamente, mi cuerpo temblaba tanto que podía sentir como levantaba mi cuerpo y después azotaba nuevamente con gran fuerza; el dolor me consumió y perdí el conocimiento o morí, lo que sea era mejor que seguir sintiendo todo eso…

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-¡OI Sesshoumaru, espera!-_ Inuyasha gritaba desesperadamente a su hermano mientras lo jalaba de la manga de su blanco haori.

 _ **-¿Qué crees que haces estúpido?-**_ contestaba enrojeciendo más sus ojos jalo su traje para soltarse y paró en seco volteando a verlo con una mirada más fría de lo habitual levantado una ceja _ **-¿Crees que puedes detener al Gran Sesshoumaru?-**_ Sin previo aviso lo tomó por el cuello provocando un gemido en su medio hermano _ **-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo-**_ Inuyasha pataleando sobre el aire mientras luchaba para soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre casi perdiendo todo aire que le quedaba tomó su espada y la levantó para atravesar a su hermano donde pudiera y lograr que lo soltara, antes de hacerlo fue aventado lejos golpeándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo rebotando varias veces dejando una gran marca en el suelo.

Sesshoumaru rápidamente emprendió su vuelo mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

 _-Deberías matarlo, ese inútil solo es una vergüenza que mancha el linaje de nuestra familia-_ evidentemente hablaba molesto el racional Sesshoumaru.

 **-Ja! , no tienes idea cuanto deseaba hacerlo, pero mi objetivo es otro en estos momentos -  
** La bestia se regocijaba por sus pensamientos que aún no deseaba compartir con su lado racional, aun no estaba preparado, en su momento lo diría y estaba seguro que disfrutaría discutir con su no tan buen lado "racional" como el solo pensaba de sí mismo.

 _-Hn-_  
Simple respuesta del Lord racional.

* * *

.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la insistencia de su malnacido hermano que trataba de seguirlo montado sobre una gata de dos colas, fue entonces que se volteó para verlo frente a frente mientras levantaba una ceja _**–Realmente eres una molestia -**_ acto seguido sacó su látigo verde lleno de veneno y de un solo golpe tumbó a Inuysha de la gata, eso sería suficiente para detener su insensatez, continuo su viaje podía sentir la sangre correr, mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de ella y pensaba en lo placentero que sería; la bestia reía internamente gozándose de sus pensamientos.

.

.

 **-En otro lugar del calabozo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Naraku se encontraba en otro lugar de aquella inmensa cueva ubicada en un lugar de condiciones extremas miró a su fiel sirviente de color tan blanco que iluminaba aquel oscuro lugar como si de una luz se tratara.

La dulce voz de la niña resonó como un cántico por el eco _-Mi señor debo mostrarle algo-_ le indicaba al malvado ser mientras extendía sus brazos con el espejo en sus manos.

Al ver la escena donde el gran demonio inu venía decidido hacia su escondite maldijo, esto no estaba yendo como lo esperaba, la mujer no cooperaba y parecía que la bestia de Sesshoumaru tampoco lo hacía, ¿o si?. Saliendo de sus pensamientos se levantó abrubtamente y dijo – que todos salgan de aquí nos vemos en el otro refugio-

.

.

 _ **-En la cima de la cueva (calabozo) -**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Llegó a la colina más alta cubierta por las densas nubes en la cima se encontraba un enorme cráter de una profundidad inmensa desde ahí podía sentir su aroma con más fuerza Vainilla con groselas negras, la dulce sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo llamándolo, putrefacción, veneno, demasiada humedad, dolor, muerte pero también sentía las palpitaciones fuertes de Tenseiga, entonces el estruendoso gruñido de la bestia se escuchó por toda la colina hasta las profundidades retumbando la tierra mientras su rostro se desfiguraba formándose un gran inukami blanco con una media luna en la frente y dos líneas debajo de sus ojos tan púrpuras brillando., la bestia había despertado completamente y no se detendría.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** cuéntenme que les pareció este capítulo!...

Espero que su lectura la disfrutaran de manera fluida y no tan confusa! n.n

Tal vez esperaban más o no sé qué opinen por favor dejen sus hermosos Reviews: dudas, quejas, sugerencias, agradecimientos, palabras bonitas, críticas constructivas, lo que sea...  
 _Me ayudan a entender sus necesidades como lectores y que les parecen mis ideas :)_

Tal vez, no sirvo para escribir y debo dedicar mi tiempo a hacer mis tareas de la uni :v

En verdad espero contar con sus Reviews para saber que hacer sobre lo que sigue, tengo un avance pero igual sus dudas pueden hacer que tome un espacio para aclararlas en los capitulos..

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A MIS SEGUIDORES:_**

 **Asia12, DayMoon97, Esleine, Flemy Speeddraw, Jun Aoi, alei91, sofiabarbara.m,** **veronica ramirez**

 **ESPECIALMENTE A:**

 **Cesia843, anii . anii, cyria.l.m, Andy taisho,** quienes se han animado a dejarme Reviews y darme la oportunidad de poder interactuar un poco más con ellas son GENIALES! Algunas me proporcionan ideas o muy buenos consejos, estoy muy agradecida por eso y también les eh tomado un gran cariño por apoyarme tanto en esta historia que va comenzando, espero seguir teniendo su apoyo chicas y encontrar más lectores que se animen a compartir sus ideas ;)


	6. LA BESTIA

**_Hola mis queridos lectores ;*_**  
los tenía un poco abandonados lo sé, creo que los acostumbre a subir rápido los capítulos jeje bueno pero les traigo actualización y me encanta! Ojala también lo disfruten, este viene con sorpresa!

 ** _*Quiero agradecer a mis lindos Reviews*  
_ Ahome Taisho- **Lo se :V soy un poco mala (espero no me quieras medio matar por este) n.n  
 **Camoni-** Excelente, me da gusto que te decidieras leerla de corrido y agarrarle más rápido la onda jeje espero seguir contando con tus reviews ;)  
 **anii . anii -** Gracias por seguirme Linda ;*  
 **Cyria.i.m –** Gracias por hacer un enorme esfuerzo por dejarme tu hermosisisimo review, ojala disfrutes este capítulo… esta de muerte (ya sabrás porque)  
 **Sofiabarbara.m-** eaaa eaa! Mil gacias por tu review linda, excelentes consejos espero mejorar conforme avance, sigue dejando tus reviews ;) yo también amo **_Sesshome_**

 _ **NOTA ESPECIAL:**_  
 _ **Cesia843-** **Discúlpame por no mencionarte anteriormente!... pero gracias por tu apoyo y seguir al pendiente de mis actualizaciones**._

 _ **.**_

 _ **GC MOON**_ **🌙  
** _May 22,2017_

 ** _AHORA SI...Sin quitarles más el tiempo disfruten su lectura…_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 05**

 **- _LA BESTIA-_** _  
._

 _._

 ** _-En un pequeño campo cerca del pueblito Iyasa-_**

 ** _._**

Desde la pequeña montaña cubierta por flores se podía observar un diminuto bulto en el cielo que descendía a gran velocidad ella mirando atentamente aquella figura desde lejos observó como otro bulto un poco más grande se acercaba rápidamente hasta lograr atraparlo y desaparecieron de su campo de visión, sintió algo extraño en su corazón de manera pasible decidió caminar hasta ese lugar ya que podía sentir dos energías demoniacas una bastante conocida.

Cuando llegó a aquel lugar pudo confirmar de quien se trataba, _"Inuyasha"_ pensó con melancolía, estaba tumbado en el camino que daba a un pueblo conocido para la Sacerdotisa de barro se apresuró solo un poco cuando afirmó lo que su corazón le indicaba, estaba tan herido que no podía mantearse de pie; abriendo sus labios con voz pasiva le habló _–Inuyasha-_ cautelosamente se acercó con pasos decididos manteniendo contacto con la enorme Gata que estaba ronroneando cerca del cuello de Inuyasha, el corazón le dio una punzada ante aquella imagen de su amado a merced de sus enemigos.

Lentamente el mitad demonio giró su cabeza hablando con voz muy baja tratando de mantener la cordura ya que sus sentidos los sentía muy débiles, con su vista borrosa miraba un bulto acercarse a él _–Ki, ki, kikyo-_ no podía equivocarse ese aroma era el que tanto amaba y deseaba siempre mantener a su lado.

Cuando ella pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca la gata retrocedió un poco sintiendo la energía sagrada que emanaba de la mujer que se acercaba a ellos, pero podía oler tranquilidad y sincera preocupación en la humana así que decidió que su objetivo era ayudarlos y no matarlos.

Kikyo llevó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Inuyasha y le dijo -estarás bien, todo estará bien ahora estoy contigo- le decía mientras se acercaba dándole un casto beso en los labios para aliviar un poco el dolor, cuando se separó de él miró como brillaron los dorados y tan redondeados ojos de su amado, sin saber ambos pensaban lo mismo, no podían separarse nuevamente debían derrotar a Naraku juntos y acabar con todo para disfrutar de su amor aun si fuera en el infierno pero juntos para la eternidad.

Ayudó a Inuyasha para que subiera en el lomo de la mononoke y llegar al pueblito Iyasa rápidamente para conseguir el medicamento que necesitaba y curar correctamente el veneno que estaba corriendo en el cuerpo del hanyo, si permanecía más tiempo así incluso llegaría a morir por su parte humana.

.

.

* * *

 ** _-Un lugar desconocido-_**

 **(POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que pude despertar y recobrar la conciencia traté de mover mis pies para levantarme ya que estaba sentada en el suelo recargando mi espalda en algo duro, pero cuando intenté hacerlo mis músculos se tensaron, sentí que algo me detenía ante cualquier movimiento cuando percibí un dolor agobiante en un costado de mi abdomen y en mi tobillo derecho; mi mente trató de entender la situación en la que me encontraba pero no podía comprender por qué no estaba en el campamento junto a mis amigos si todo lo que podía recordar era que me había acostado junto a Shippo para descansar después de un largo viaje en busca de los fragmentos fue en ese instante que me percaté del profundo silencio en el que estaba, era algo sumamente difícil cuando estaba cerca de los muchachos, siempre existía algún sonido alrededor de nuestras noches ya sea el delicado ronroneo que emitía Kirara al dormir, el leve ronquido de Miroku, los tenues suspiros de Shippo que indicaban tener un plácido sueño o los animales cerca del bosque en el que nos encontrábamos y en este momento NADA solo era silencio y oscuridad; agudicé lo más que pude mi oído para tratar de percibir algo que estuviera retirado, todo era profunda oscuridad, dolor y silencio, no había que ser inteligentes para darte cuenta que esta situación no estaba nada bien, tenía que encontrar la forma de levantarme y cuando eso me llegó a la mente recordé el dolor en mi abdomen instintivamente llevé mis manos al lugar donde sentía las punzadas fue entonces que sentí como fluía un pequeño surco de sangre, mi mente quedó en shock, ¿En qué momento me lastimé?, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde están Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango o Inuyasha?

Fue entonces que mi voz pronunció delicadamente su nombre casi inaudible _–Inuyasha-_

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en él y que había podido suceder para encontrarme en esta situación para no tenerlo a mi lado, incluso llegué a pensar que algo malo le había pasado ya que él siempre ponía su vida frente a la mía para que yo no sufriera daño, presioné con dificultad sobre la herida que estaba extrañamente cerrada casi completamente, solo tenía una pequeña abertura donde se escapaba un hilo de sangre y me provocaba un dolor, si bien no me retorcía por eso pero si era profundo; evité ese pensamiento sacudiendo mi cabeza y baje mi mano hasta llegar a mi tobillo fue entonces que sentí que estaba hinchado, el toque de mis dedos me provocaba un gemido ahogado, traté de hablar para ver si estaba alguien más a mi lado aunque pareciera absurdo ya que solo tenía de compañía el silencio, entonces me di cuenta que no podía pronunciar algo más fuerte que un susurro pero aun así lo intenté…

 **-** _Sa-sa-sango…-_ silencio

 _-Shippo…-_ silencio

 _-Mi, miro, kuu-_ silencio

 _-I, nu, yashaaa-_ silencio.

No pude aguantar más y las lágrimas brotaron sin ser llamadas mi corazón sentía un dolor que oprimía y disminuía los dolores físicos ocasionados por no sé qué demonios, entonces recordé el ardor que había sentido, a Naraku conversando conmigo mencionando alguien más… cómo el silencio me llegó y sentí que me consumía, luego no sentir nada; rayos creo que estoy muerta en el inframundo y completamente sola.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-En la montaña con Naraku-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Un híbrido colérico gritaba a todos los presentes que se apresuraran a salir de aquel lugar si todavía querían mantenerse en una sola pieza, mientras dejaba fluir su rabia tomaba la perla y observó que se había teñido un poco de negro y pensó _"creo que solo se adelantó un poco, después de todo a la bestia de un INU tan puro no se le puede controlar"_ sacaba al pequeño niño que mantenía custodiando su corazón, para retirarse antes de la inminente llegada del Señor del oeste, no tenía intenciones de acercarse a la bestia que seguramente se descontrolaría al percibir algo más que el aroma de la sangre.

Todos salieron inmediatamente dirigiéndose al castillo improvisado, mientras, Naraku observaba la perla, pensaba que seguramente tendría que reorganizar su plan tal vez ajustar unos detalles si la bestia inesperadamente hacía algo que no tenía planeado, después de todo lo había despertado para ese propósito, si la mataba y no salían las cosas como él pensaba, sólo habría que buscar otra manera para cumplir su propósito, de pronto se tensó deteniendo su vuelo ligeramente, después recobro su compostura y decidió alejar aquel pensamiento, _"eso es imposible"_ pensaba mientras seguía su vuelo, había dejado a Kagyaku con la mujer para que ellos tuvieran más tiempo de salir, lástima había hecho su trabajo tan bien que le hubiera gustado tenerlo a su servicio durante más tiempo.

.

.

.

 ** _-En la cima de la cueva (calabozo) -_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llegó a la colina más alta cubierta por las densas nubes en la cima se encontraba un enorme cráter de una profundidad inmensa desde ahí podía sentir su aroma con más fuerza Vainilla con groselas negras, la dulce sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo llamándolo, putrefacción, veneno, demasiada humedad, dolor, muerte pero también sentía las palpitaciones fuertes de Tenseiga, entonces el estruendoso gruñido de la bestia se escuchó por toda la colina hasta las profundidades retumbando la tierra mientras su rostro se desfiguraba formándose un gran inukami blanco con una media luna en la frente y dos líneas debajo de sus ojos tan púrpuras brillando., la bestia había despertado completamente y no se detendría.

Descendió desplegando sus tres patas sobre la húmeda tierra mientras hacía temblar el suelo quejándose del gran peso y autoridad la cual era abruptamente desbordada de aquel INU de inmenso poder y tamaño, mientras bajaba resoplaba fuertemente, la bestia no quería ver nada más que su objetivo su olfato había percibido algo que lo había hecho enojar aún más…

* * *

 ** _En la mente del Daiyokai_**

Mientras seguía su paso el aroma que lo incitaba estaba tan cerca de él, clamando por él, pero su mente fue perturbada… ese aroma…

Sesshoumaru racional frunciendo el ceño claramente molesto por eso también  
 _–Pero qué demonios pasa, larguémonos de este asqueroso lugar-_

Yako que parecía no tener mucho control que sus voces resonaron con gran temblor en la mente del Lord que seguía molesto pero sin inmutar su perfecto rostro.  
 ** _–Cállate, es nuestra perra-  
_** Decía mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa tan escalofriante, pero el Gran Lord no se intimidaba con cosas tan simples; tal vez no era el momento o la manera la cual quería decirle pero estaba tan molesto que no le importó rebelárselo al ser racional, no ahora, no en este momento.

El lord quedó petrificado por aquello que escuchó seguramente se trataba de una estúpida y repulsiva broma

 _-Bestia, como te atreves a decir tales cosas a este Sesshoumaru, lárgate a tu miserable rincón, esa repugnante…-_ fruncía más el ceño al recordar la raza de ese aroma _–…humana, no me hagas reír; pero me agrada informarte que ella está muerta, supongo que es por eso tu enfado-_ ignorando algo que él también había percibido.

 ** _-Ja, no te he dicho que quiero una pareja, ¿o sí?  
_** Respuesta triunfal ante lo que le había dicho a su ser racional mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin comprender completamente lo que quería decir contradictoriamente su bestia, dio una simple respuesta.  
 _–Hn-_

* * *

.

.

 ** _-En el interior de la cueva (dentro del calabozo)-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se escuchaban unos gigantescos pasos y se percibía aquel gran dominio que descendía, ya no había escapatoria, el Gran Sesshouaru venía desbordando autoridad, desde la distancia podías sentirte abrumado, mientras aquella oscuridad en la que era rodeado no tenía intenciones de escapar estaba ahí para cumplir una orden y así lo haría no importaban las consecuencias después de todo él así lo deseaba también, mirando aquella mujer que yacía en el frío suelo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un profundo y perturbador gruñido, ya había llegado y lo de la manera que solo un gran lord enojado lo podría hacer.

Girando su cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con la bestia, un perfecto INU de raza pura tan blanco con la luna de su frente y las líneas púrpuras brillando intensamente sobre su rostro en aquella inmensa oscuridad se desviaron sus ojos tañidos de un rojo tan profundo como aquel gruñido que indicaba poderío y una clara advertencia, mirando hacia aquel delicado bulto tumbado en el suelo.

Otro perturbador gruñido fue escuchado en aquel calabozo, la bestia estaba preparada para cazar a su presa puesta en posición depredadora asechando su diminuto objetivo, así era como lo miraba por su tamaño y por el insignificante poder que percibía de aquel demonio.

 ** _-Te mataré-_** Las voces más escalofriantes y profundas de lo normal fueron pronunciadas, hizo resonar todo aquel lugar ante aquella autoridad, después de anunciar su propósito se abalanzó sobre el insignificante demonio que parecía no temerle por alguna extraña razón sabiendo que eran palabras tan sinceras.

De un rápido movimiento logró esquivar las garras llenas de veneno mortal cayendo al lado de la enorme bestia habló _–Solo cumplo mi trabajo-_ Levantándose del suelo continuó diciendo _-llévatela no me interesa que hagas con ella; ya está muerta, mi propósito ya se cumplió-_ dicho esto dio una vista de reojo a aquella mujer y sonrió de lado reflejando orgullo sobre lo que había hecho.

 ** _-Creo que no entendiste; dije te mataré, así que muere-_** Después de decir aquello volvió a saltar sobre él que no alcanzó a esquivar su movimiento y con sus garras rasgó el pecho de aquel demonio, **_-¿Creías que podías escapar de este Sesshoumaru?-_** decía sínicamente la bestia. **_–Ahora por lo que hemos venido-_** Aquel gran Inukami fue perdiendo su forma original para tomar la humanoide.

Mientras caminaba observaba el lugar en el que se había pasado este tiempo aquel preciado jugo que llenaba su boca con solo olerlo, disfrutando su momento a solas caminó lentamente para acercarse, miró las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos y pies y sin desearlo se escapó un gruñido bajo y perturbador, la bestia no estaba contenta con lo que habían hecho miraba a los pequeños seres del inframundo que deambulaban sobre el cuerpo de la humana sintiendo como su espada Tenseiga vibraba queriendo salir su poder.

.

.

 ** _-En el pueblito Iyasa-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de haber conseguido una discreta cabaña para Kikyo con sus acompañantes, reunir todo los medicamentos y aplicarlos en Inuyasha, este descansaba plácidamente; mientras estaba viendo cómo caía la noche, ella le hizo una seña a la gata yokai que ahora estaba tan pequeña recostada sobre sus cuatro patas al lado del Hanyo dándole a entender que saldría un momento, se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Mientras caminaba por la pequeña calle que daba hacia las aguas termales sintió una presencia demoniaca pero que conocía y no la perturbaba demasiado sin darse la vuelta solo pronunció _–Naraku-_ Deteniendo su paso cerca de su objetivo esperó pacientemente a ser alcanzada por aquel repugnante híbrido.

.

.

 ** _-En el calabozo-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

En la mente del Daiyokai

 _-No te atrevas a tocar a Tenseiga para revivir a ese despreciable ser-_  
Decía Sesshoumaru racional mientras que sus ojos taladraban el cerebro de aquella bestia.

 ** _-Ja!, No tengo porque hacerte caso, mis planes no han terminado y si quiero regresarla a la vida solo para tener el placer de matarla a ti no te debe importar-_** decía de manera tranquila.

 _-Hn-_ Bueno al menos esa respuesta no había estado tan mal, lo aceptaría; pensaba el lado racional.

* * *

Sin perder más tiempo mientas saboreaba el exquisito aroma que emanaba de aquella mujer, aun su sangre fresca corría por su cuerpo, mientras sacaba la espada la puso delante de ella mirando aquellos seres que rondaban su cuerpo comenzó a eliminarlos escuchando unos gritos para después encontrarse solo nuevamente pero algo distinto había cambiado, aquella pequeña mujer comenzaba a mover su pecho en respuesta al poder utilizado por Tenseiga y rompió sus cadenas para liberarla, bueno si así se podía decir; ahora ella le pertenecía, después de todo él le regresó la vida y a nadie más debía importarle por qué y no tenía que darle explicaciones de sus actos a nadie, ni siquiera a su ser racional.

Los ojos del Daiyokai brillaron un poco y su elegante sonrisa interrumpió la perfecta línea de sus labios para dar una imagen de satisfacción, orgullo y placer, después de todo tenía lo que quería; sabiendo que la mujer tardaría en despertar y que lo haría adolorida, decidió sacarla de aquel incomodo lugar, la tomó con su brazo de manera delicada como si trajera algo valioso, cubriéndola con su estola aspirando su aroma acomodando su rostro sobre su cuello y sin poder evitarlo su bestia lo rozó delicadamente con los colmillos haciéndole un pequeño corte que dejó salir unas gotas de su preciada sangre, sin desaprovechar aquel preciado líquido sacó su lengua para tomarlo, saboreando inmensamente ese sabor sus ojos brillaron tanto que contuvo su respiración por unos instantes tratando de mantener la cordura.

CONTINUARA….

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS FINALES:_**

Hola hola, PORFAVOR!  
Cuentenme que les pareció este capítulo! ...  
a mí me encantó el final bueno en general todo, pero el final fuee... uffff!...

.

.

¡GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES!  
Ojala encuentre sus Reviews:  
-Aburrido  
-Tedioso  
-Largo  
-Bueno  
-Interesante..

Lo que sea, cuentenme !

Gracias MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!

CHICAS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO, no me dejen! n.n

 _ **GC MOON**_


	7. MALDITOS DESEOS

**_QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!_**

May 26, 2017

 _ **GC MOON**_

* * *

CAPITULO 06

 _ **-MALDITOS DESEOS-**_

Los ojos del Daiyokai brillaron un poco y su elegante sonrisa interrumpió la perfecta línea de sus labios para dar una imagen de satisfacción, orgullo y placer, después de todo tenía lo que quería; sabiendo que la mujer tardaría en despertar y que lo haría adolorida, decidió sacarla de aquel incomodo lugar, la tomó con su brazo de manera delicada como si trajera algo valioso, cubriéndola con su estola aspirando su aroma acomodando su rostro sobre su cuello y sin poder evitarlo su bestia lo rozó delicadamente con los colmillos haciéndole un pequeño corte que dejó salir unas gotas de su preciada sangre, sin desaprovechar aquel preciado líquido sacó su lengua para tomarlo, saboreando inmensamente ese sabor sus ojos brillaron tanto que contuvo su respiración por unos instantes tratando de mantener la cordura.

Algo que no logró, un gruñido de excitación fue el resultado de tanto placer ocasionado por el delicioso sabor de su preciada sangre, esa que lo volvía más irracional sin dudarlo de un rápido movimiento aventó su estola en el húmedo y frío piso para colocar después a la mujer de manera casi salvaje por el deseo pero también sabiendo que no le haría daño después se colocó sobre ella acomodando su brazo para apoyarse en el piso bajando lentamente hacia el lugar donde salían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre inclinándose sobre su cuello sacando su lengua para tomar más...

Tensándose de inmediato separándose abruptamente de la chica mirándola con los ojos que parecía fuego pero sin quitarse de sobre su cuerpo; perder el control en el Gran Lord del oeste no era nada natural su rostro reflejaba confusión con ceño fruncido, mientras con su lengua rosaba sus colmillos y labios donde le quedaban los restos del delicioso jugo para no desperdiciarlo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Sesshoumaru racional estaba petrificado ante aquella acción completamente enojado con su rostro en una terrible y desagradable sorpresa; nadie tendría el privilegio de ver aquella descompostura de su perfecta imagen que mantenía siempre, que rayos le pasaba con esa humana.

 _-Maldito, te ordeno que dejes a esa escoria-_  
Decía con su voz amenazante e imponente; cualquiera haría caso de inmediato, pero no Yako, a él nadie lo mandaba.

 _ **-Cállate, sé que lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo-**_  
Contestaba Yako con voz tan distorsionada y tan ronca por el efecto de la excitación.

El ser racional se sentía tan enojado que estaba dispuesto a pelear por el control absoluto nuevamente, preparándose para esto fue interrumpido.

 _ **-Además, no me lo puedes negar; somos uno solo, sentimos lo mismo y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe-**_

Totalmente quieta estaba su parte racional, no podía negar lo que su bestia decía él también podía sentir el placer que le provocaba ese sabor, la excitación de tener una presa debajo de su cuerpo tan indefensa y diminuta con un cuerpo perfecto para él.

Mientras su mente vagaba volvía a inclinarse sobre la mujer que tenía debajo a su completa merced.

 _-Hn, aun así este Sesshoumaru es más fuerte que eso y no se rebajará a tus deseos tan absurdos-_

Terminando de decir eso, se abalanzó sobre la bestia que estaba en un rincón de su mente meneando la cola con su lengua de fuera y babeando en completa excitación, tanta que no fue capaz de percibir el rápido movimiento y zarpazo que recibió por parte de su ser racional sobre su rostro. El lord realmente estaba molesto, nunca había intentado recuperar de esa manera su control, pero no podía soportar todo el placer y excitación que le lograba provocar algo tan repulsivo como era esa insignificante mujer y sobre todas las cosas era la perra de su intento de hermano, su inútil y despreciable medio hermano.

La bestia dio un pequeño chillido por eso, sacudió su cara con una de sus patas sobando su hocico en el lugar donde golpeó su ser racional, le había provocado que sangrara.

 _ **-Ja, está bien dejemos a esta deliciosa perra-**_ deteniéndose unos segundos siguió hablando _**–solo por ahora, este no es el momento y ella no responde nuestros actos, eso no es tan divertido-**_  
riéndose de manera cínica la bestia recuperó la compostura.

.

* * *

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo sin mirar aquel bulto tendido sobre su estola, tratando de recomponer su postura nuevamente, levantó a la humana del suelo colocándosela sobre su hombro para después taparla con su estola salió volando de aquel lugar donde la habían mantenido cautiva.

.

.

 _ **-En el pueblito Iyasa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bajo la hermosa puesta del sol pintando el cielo con colores cálidos, cerca de las aguas termales estaba una sacerdotisa quieta y en silencio esperando a ser alcanzada por aquel malévolo ser; cuando sintió algo viscoso sobre su cuello que apretaba suavemente alrededor de el, después unos brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura para sentir detrás de ella un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Usando un tono seductor y perverso hablo Naraku _–Mi querida Kikyo, cuanto tiempo sin tenerte cerca-_ aspirando el olor de su cabello, su tentáculo soltó el cuello de la mujer para darle vuelta con sus brazos y tener su rostro frente a el.

Kikyo tenía dibujada una delicada sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban un poco al verlo ahí delante de ella con ese rostro que no entendía como es que le provocaban deseos que nadie le había hecho sentir, ni Inuyasha lograba eso, de pronto frunció su ceño en reacción a esos sentimientos.

Una siniestra sonrisa se delineó en el rostro del maligno mitad demonio _–Oh, querida puedo oler también tu deseo, eso me indica que me extrañabas, a pesar que hueles al estúpido de Inuyasha, cosa que puedo solucionar-_ dejando ver aún más aquella sonrisa que solo podía indicar deseo, lujuria y excitación; ella simplemente asintió entendiendo lo que decía no le importaba ceder ante sus malditos deseos, ahora era una mujer que podía sentir sin ataduras, sucumbir ante sus deseos si así le apetecía, ambos se dirigieron hacia las aguas termales.

Un poco más retirado estaba la cabaña donde se encontraba la gata de dos colas al lado de Inuyasha, esta rápidamente se despertó alarmada por el olor que percibió, estando tan acostumbrada a reaccionar a la defensiva y protectoramente se transformó en una mononoke de inmenso tamaño gruñendo por lo bajo despertando a Inuyasha quien distinguió también ese olor, volteando a todos lados agudizando su olfato tratando de buscar el aroma de barro, huesos y menta, solo sentía un tenue rastro que salía de la cabaña, el de Naraku ya no se sentía tan fuerte se había ido, o eso pensaba, ¿se había llevado a kikyo? Con ese pensamiento trató de levantarse pero no lo lograba.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca de un río-**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Descendiendo el poderoso Lord del oeste buscó el lugar más cómodo para recostar a la mujer, " _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Esta estúpida bestia se preocupaba tanto por la maldita humana?"_ pensaba el lord; juntó algunas ramas puso su estola y la colocó sobre ella, deteniéndose a mirarla por un momento.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

 _-¿Qué es lo que te sucede bestia?, ¿no se supone que eres salvaje?, deberías solo tirarla al suelo como merece ser tratada-_

El gran lord estaba enfadado de las delicadezas de su bestia.

 _ **-hn-**_  
Descolocando un poco al Lord pero sin cambiar su imponente figura, Yako no le había respondido de su manera habitual, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era el quien hacia esas cosas?

* * *

.

" _¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me pasa, porque estoy perdiendo el control de esta manera?"_ Se cuestionaba el Daiyokai. Molesto Sesshoumaru se retiró de ese lugar, no pensaba abandonarla pero quería ir a una parte donde su sangre no fuera una maldita tentación, el asqueroso deseo de probarla y tenerla a su merced no lo dejaba en paz, su mente estaba totalmente descontrolada como sus impulsos, que demonios le pasaba al perfecto lord de esas tierras, ¿cómo era posible que esa miserable le hiciera sucumbir ante banales deseos? Él era un gran Daiyokai no cualquier bestia.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en todo lo sucedido, cerrando levemente sus ojos y frunciendo un poco su ceño dijo en voz tan baja como un leve susurro _–El gran Sesshoumaru tiene el control nuevamente-_ no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo, después de todo ahora el podía hacer lo que le placiera, como dejar aquel inservible bulto considerado como humana, esto hizo que Yako interrumpiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

 _ **-Te di el control por un momento, no me hagas tomarlo completamente de nuevo-  
**_ Hablaban las voces distorsionadas de Yako que meneaba su cola ladeando un poco su cabeza esperando la respuesta.

 _-hn-_  
La respuesta de su bestia lo había dejado más confuso.

* * *

.

.

El gran Sesshoumaru estaba molesto, intrigado y sobretodo deseoso de aquella sangre que había probado, su bestia le había recordado su asqueroso deseo por esa humana; concentrado en sus pensamientos decidió buscar un poco de paz alejado debajo de un árbol para descansar, no físicamente pero su mente había estado completamente fuera de sí, algo nada habitual en el, ¿Que había pasado? Eso tenía que averiguarlo, no era posible que su maldito deseo era tener una perra, nunca le había interesado algo tan absurdo, claro tenía algunas hermosas yokai hembras que habían pasado por sus garras y muchas otras esperando el momento para ser llamadas, pero ¿una perra humana?, eso no era opción para él; definitivamente alguien le había hecho algo, tal pareciera que no había logrado su cometido, después de todo era un gran Inukami no cualquier bestia, el hijo del general perro más temido por todos durante tanto tiempo, el había heredado su majestuosidad y poder ahora era el lord más temido por bestias y humanos, nadie se atrevía a oponerse ante su autoridad, no había quien le hiciera el frente, entonces decidió ir a buscar respuestas.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Las voces distorsionadas se elevaron haciendo frenar a Sesshoumaru

 _ **-¿Dónde crees que vas?-**_

El lord pensaba que ya lo había dejado en paz su bestia pero tal parecía que no quería hacerlo.

 _-no te interesa-_

 _ **-No puedes dejar a nuestra perra sin protección, detente o tomaré el control nuevamente-**_

Maldita sea, como podía estar en esa situación, Maldita bestia, Maldito deseo.

 _ **-Hn-**_

Era lo único que podía responder, claro; él tampoco quería dejarla sola, por alguna maldita razón él tampoco lo deseaba, no podía dejarla, el hecho de pensar que se quedaría sin protección su estúpido lado INU, su estúpida bestia, su estúpido Yako, MALDITA SEA, NO QUERIA DEJARLA, MALDITO DESEO.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En aguas termales-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras la gran luna ya estaba sobre el cielo su reflejo brillaba en las aguas cristalinas, siendo testigo de esos dos cuerpos que después de sucumbir ante aquellos deseos, se cambiaban pacíficamente en silencio, la sacerdotisa se había encargado de borrar todo el rastro de aquella bestia con tentáculos, confirmando que así fuera por el malévolo hibrido.

Siendo así ella se inclinó seductoramente en reverencia revelando un poco de su escote, haciendo que el casi demonio se encendiera una vez más pero controlándose le dijo _–No puedo quedarme más tiempo, el inútil se dio cuenta que no estás y percibió mi olor, debes irte-_ Le decía sin tocarla, aunque se moría de ganas, ese impulso y deseo por poseerla nuevamente no se iría nunca.

Dándose la media vuelta se detuvo para decir una ultima cosa _-Recuerda mañana debes verme en el campo Okina Hana en la media noche-_

Sin nada más que decir o hacer cada uno tomó su propio camino.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca de un río-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse la luz ya estaba sobre las colinas y sobre aquella pequeña montaña donde se encontraba un río, el ruido de los árboles era acompañado por el cantar de las aves contentas por el calor que les brindaban los rayos de sol.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos ya que me pesaban y sentía como si dentro de ellos tuviera arena, me ardía el movimiento que hacían al tratar de abrirse y dar paso a la luz…. ¿Un momento, luz?... ¿cuándo fue que vi la luz por última vez? Mis ojos rápidamente se cerraron después de ver la clara luz que iluminaba el lugar; en ese momento mis pensamientos vagaron a lo último que recuerdo, estar rodeada de inmensa oscuridad y un gran silencio que oprimía algo en mi pecho, esa sensación de soledad y desesperación regresó a mí; pero ahora todo parecía distinto; había mucha luz estaba recostada sobre algo suave, esponjoso y cálido, realmente estaba muy cómoda sobre aquello; escuchaba el sonido de las aves sobre los inmensos árboles que me rodeaban, también podía escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo, eso quería decir que estaba cerca de un río; intenté una vez más abrir bien mis ojos pero todo lo que podía observar era la luz que me lastimaba dando paso a un terrible dolor de cabeza, podía sentir el intenso aroma de los inmensos árboles los cuales eran movidos por el viento que soplaba de manera armónica; mi cuerpo pesaba como si tuviera encima una montaña era imposible moverme pero aun así lo intente e inmediatamente caí de nuevo sobre el delicado y esponjoso objeto que tenía debajo como si fuera una cama.

Una vez más mi mente divagó en lo último que recordaba…

.

.

 _ **(Flash back)**_

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde están Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango o Inuyasha?

Fue entonces que mi voz pronunció delicadamente su nombre casi inaudible _–Inuyasha-_

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en él y que había podido suceder para encontrarme en esta situación sin tenerlo a mi lado, incluso llegué a pensar que algo malo le había pasado ya que él siempre ponía su vida frente a la mía para que yo no sufriera daño, presioné con dificultad sobre la herida que estaba extrañamente cerrada casi por completo, solo tenía una pequeña abertura donde se escapaba un hilo de sangre y me provocaba un dolor, si bien no me retorcía por eso pero si era profundo; evité ese pensamiento sacudiendo mi cabeza y baje mi mano hasta llegar a mi tobillo fue entonces que sentí que estaba hinchado, el toque de mis dedos me provocaba un gemido ahogado, traté de hablar para ver si estaba alguien más a mi lado aunque pareciera absurdo ya que solo tenía de compañía el silencio, entonces me di cuenta que no podía pronunciar algo más fuerte que un susurro pero aun así lo intenté…

 _-Sa-sa-sango…-_ silencio

 _-Shippo…-_ silencio

 _-Mi, miro, kuu_ _ **-**_ silencio

 _-I, nu, yashaaa-_ silencio.

No pude aguantar más y las lágrimas brotaron sin ser llamadas mi corazón sentía un dolor que oprimía y disminuía los dolores físicos ocasionados por no sé qué demonios, entonces recordé el ardor que había sentido, a Naraku conversando conmigo mencionando alguien más… cómo el silencio me llegó y sentí que me consumía, luego no sentir nada; rayos creo que estoy muerta en el inframundo y completamente sola.

 _ **(Fin de Flash Back)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Por kami, había muerto y ahora estoy en este lugar… ¿acaso sigo muerta y ya estoy con kami?"_ mi cuerpo lo sentía tan adolorido y mi mente hecha un desastre.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Del otro lado del rio-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una pacífica y perfecta silueta se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, la luz bañaba su cabello plateado brillando con intensidad, el viento jugaba con algunos mechones, meditaba manteniendo sus ojos cerrados pero completamente alerta especialmente al proveniente olor que no hacia otra cosa que volverlo loco.

Cuando se acercaba una figura grande hacia su custodiada abrió rápidamente sus dorados ojos frunciendo el ceño, quien demonios se atrevía a meterse con lo que le pertenecía, si quería su preciosa sangre debía enfrentarse a él, cuando emprendió vuelo se tensó un poco al percibir ese aroma recientemente reconocido, ¿pero que es lo que está pasando? Necesitaba respuestas rápidamente, hoy tendría que dejar a la humana en un lugar seguro y después ir con el árbol sagrado, meditaba mientras se acercaba a aquel ser.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el otro extremo del río—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Escuche un leve gruñido y fue entonces que mi mente dejó de vagar y puse atención a mi condición actual, aun me dolía mi costado donde recordé que tenía una herida y mi tobillo que ya no estaba tan hinchado ni el dolor era tan intenso pero si incómodo; me concentré en todo el ruido que podía hacer aquel que pronunció un gruñido bajo intenso y atemorizante aunque no podía verlo sabía que estaba cerca segundos después se escuchó un gruñido fuerte y desgarrador que me ocasionó temor y a la vez incomodidad ya que tuve que tapar mis oídos del terrible sonido, seguido de ese gruñido se escuchó un estruendoso golpe lo que a mi parecer fue algo estrellándose sobre la tierra, algo de gran tamaño calló sin intención de detener el impacto sobre ella.

Después de eso miré como se aproximaba una imponente figura hacia mí con un porte elegante y pasos decididos, nerviosamente intenté de levantarme aun sabiendo que no tenía mi arco ni flechas peor aún sin fuerzas para defenderme de aquella criatura que seguramente había luchado sin esfuerzo con alguien de tamaño inmenso obviamente podía deshacerse de mí en el instante que yo tuviera si quiera intención de acercarme, fue entonces que esa figura fue aclarándose cada vez más ante mis ojos y distinguí un cabello hermosamente plateado unos ojos color ámbar con su traje blanco y sobre él una armadura, un rostro perfectamente definido dibujando este una expresión que me dejó confusa tenía una leve curva sobre sus labios, algo que me pareció era una sonrisa ¿sarcástica? no, era un tanto aterradora, tan atemorizante como si disfrutara lo que estaba por suceder … entonces lo supe… estoy perdida…

 _-Sesshoumaru… -_ dije en un susurro que él claramente podía escuchar ya que estaba a escasos metros frente a mí.

Con paso decidido se acercó a mí mientras esa imagen de su aterradora curva que distorsionaba su admirable rostro, me tensé de inmediato, sabía que no tenía como defenderme pero no estaba muda, hablar era mi último recurso; algo tenía que hacer.

Desesperadamente abrí mis labios tratando de sonar lo más dura posible _–Alto ahí, no te acerques o te purificaré de inmediato Sesshoumaru-_ Después de eso intenté levantarme cuando pude observar lo que tenía debajo como cama mi mente se quedó petrificada _–Es, es tu estola_ \- Dije como susurro con voz quebrada _"qué demonios pasa"_ mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero no derramaría ninguna, no frente al que seguro quería matarme y lo haría aun si rogaba por conservar mi vida; voltee para enfrentarlo cara a cara mientras estaba sentada con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Él se acercó a mí con sus ojos volviéndose rojos, un rostro aterrador, tan amenazante, como un depredador satisfecho viendo a su presa que no tiene escapatoria y listo para atacar, pero endemoniadamente atractivo ¿cómo era eso posible?, sin darme cuenta me encontraba suspendida en el aire recargando mi espalda sobre el árbol y con la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre mi cuello enterrándome las garras ligeramente, en reacción a esa presión escurría un poco de sangre; miré aquellos ojos que brillaron de manera intensa de un rojo fuego; este era mi final, bueno se podría decir que viví una vida corta pero placentera…

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**

Las voces distorsionadas y roncas de Yako quien estaba rebozando de excitación por el exquisito aroma que provenía de esa pequeña mujer, se encontraba meneando su cola y babeando completamente el piso sin importarle nada más que el placer que sentía.

 _ **-Que comience la diversión-**_

Relamió su hocico con la lengua para continuar babeando…

El maldito deseo de su preciada sangre los llamaba _"Malditos deseos"_

CONTINUARA….

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NO ME MATEN!...**_

Se que es increíble que los deje así pero realmente este capitulo estaba muy largo, así que preferí cortarlo

 ** _PORFAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS, QUIERO SABER SU OPINION_**

¿Que les pareció?

-confuso

-Aburrido

-Largo

-Enfadoso

-Entretenido

-Bueno

-Maldita sea continua ya! XD XD

.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

 ***Camoni-** aun no la marca, solo rozó delicadamente su cuello, _tu que crees.. ¿lo hará?_ D: cuéntame que piensas

 ***Cesia843** \- Lose!, muajajaja! a veces me paso de mala, gracias por estar siempre tan al pendiente de mi FF .

 *** anii . anii -** Gracias por ser paciente y soy un poco mala, pero hey! es un poco de suspenso XD

* **Cirya.i.m** \- Gracias!, como siempre dejando tu opinión de mi capitulo gracias hermosa! ;*

 ***sofiabarbara.m -** Gracias por presentarte conmigo ;) es genial conocer tu opinión gracias por seguir mi historia ojala y te siga gustando

 ***daniela-rayo -** Hola que bien, review de nuevo lector ;), gracias hermosa por darme tu opinión sobre mi fic!

* * *

 ***Guest-** En verdad creo que es lamentable que mi historia no sea tan clara como me gustaría, podrías probar por _NO_ _hacer caso al PROLOGO_ y comenzar a leer el _capítulo I- MI LUGAR_ , después continuas normal (solo el _capítulo III- EL PLAN_ esta enfocado en Naraku antes de llevarse a Kagome y ya que la tiene con él) para los siguientes ya corre en el tiempo normal... espero que eso te ayude un poco :S

 _Realmente me siento mal por eso, espero ser mas clara a futuro. Gracias por tu Review me ayuda a tomar en cuenta para mis siguientes_ _capítulos_


	8. LA SANGRE

_En este capítulo pretendo despejares algunas dudas, tardé mas de lo normal y gracias por ser pacientes ;)_

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** No me olvide de agradecer sus reviews, sólo que se los pondré al final para que primero lean la actualización._

Espero que disfruten su lectura ;)

 ** _-GRACIAS A USTEDES MI FIC LLEGÓ A UN POCO MÁS DE 2,000 LECTURAS EN MENOS DE UN MES-_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_**

 ** _ **GC MOON**_**

 **Jun 01, 2017**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

* * *

 **CAPITULO 07**

 _-LA SANGRE-_

 _._

Cuando la mujer hecha de barro y huesos llegó a la cabaña miró que Inuyasha casi lograba salir por la puerta arrastrándose, el levantando su cabeza la miró, de su rostro preocupado se fue toda angustia, _-kikyo-_ dijo en voz muy baja con gran dificultad y cerró sus ojos dejándose caer sobre el piso inconsciente después de tanto esfuerzo; la mujer se acercó a él, lo acomodó en el futón y curó sus heridas nuevamente, mañana amanecería con todas las energías y cicatrices cerradas.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

Estaba meditando sobre su trono, frente a él se encontraba la niña más blanca que podía existir en ese mundo sosteniendo un espejo con sus manos, la malvada sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de aquel ser con tentáculos; _"Esto es perfecto, la bestia si necesita su sangre"_ , pensaba mientras observaba la escena del lord del oeste siendo controlado por su bestia que tomaba a la sacerdotisa del cuello _–Suficiente Kanna-_ ella de inmediato guardó su espejo colocándose al lado de su señor.

Entrando Kagura con evidente enfado haciendo sonreír más a Naraku ese aroma en ocasiones le provocaban dolores de cabeza, pero esta vez era diferente, lo disfrutaba porque parecía que todo estaba de acuerdo a su plan, podía observar la perla tiñéndose de negro, era una satisfacción verla convertirse de ese color.

Rompiendo el silencio el malévolo mitad demonio abrió sus _labios -¿Qué quieres, porque te presentas sin ser llamada?-_ Decía con su tono divertido, era seguro que había descubierto lo que el lord del oeste estaba deseando.

Ella con un tono alterado respondió _-¿Cómo pretendes que esto ayude a tu plan?-_ sus celos eran evidentes y descontrolados que no le importaba hablarle a Naraku de esa manera.

 _-Eres la mujer más estúpida con la que he tenido que lidiar, si no me sirvieras para ciertas… ocasiones, ya no existirías-_ Recordándole con tono de burla.

Ella bufó _–Dime que no pretendes que esa humana sea la perra de Sesshoumaru_ \- Sus celos hicieron que elevara el tono de su voz.

Mirándola fijamente _–Oh, bueno si la bestia desea su sangre no habrá nada que le impida tomarla haciéndola sufrir de manera… placentera y dolorosa;-_ diciendo esto para darle a entender que esos deseos eran tan satisfactorios para la bestia como para el lord _-eso haría que su poder sellado sea liberado y eso es suficiente información para tu pequeño cerebro.-_

La Yokai se imaginó lo que trataba de decir y definitivamente no le parecía _–De ninguna manera será favorable que ella sea la perra de un Lord y tampoco que su poder se libere-_ elevando su voz aguda.

En reacción a la voz chillona de Kagura el hibrido de tentáculos frunció su ceño y elevó su _voz –Silencio, lo que yo pretenda es asunto mío-_ decía mientras masajeaba su frente _–Ahora retírate no requiero tus miserables servicios-_

Diciendo esto la yokai se dio la vuelta enfadada para salir de ahí, si Naraku quería que esa humana fuera la perra de su amado; no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tan fácil, aun si tenía que actuar a espaldas de él, tenía su corazón pero había ocasiones donde ella no estaba bajo su control absoluto, cuando él se descuidaba un poco y para eso no faltaba mucho, habría una oportunidad y buscaría la forma de eliminar esa pequeña molestia, si ella no podía estar con Sesshoumaru nadie más podría.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la pequeña montaña-**_

… _ **.. (final cap VI POV KAGOME)**_

Él se acercó a mí con sus ojos volviéndose rojos, un rostro aterrador, tan amenazante, como un depredador satisfecho viendo a su presa que no tiene escapatoria y listo para atacar, pero endemoniadamente atractivo ¿cómo era eso posible?, sin darme cuenta me encontraba suspendida en el aire recargando mi espalda sobre el árbol y con la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre mi cuello enterrándome las garras ligeramente, en reacción a esa presión escurría un poco de sangre; miré aquellos ojos que brillaron de manera intensa de un rojo fuego; este era mi final, bueno se podría decir que viví una vida corta pero placentera…

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Las voces distorsionadas y roncas de Yako quien estaba rebozando de excitación por el exquisito aroma que provenía de esa pequeña mujer, se encontraba meneando su cola y babeando completamente el piso sin importarle nada más que el placer que sentía.

 _ **-Que comience la diversión-**_

Relamió su hocico con la lengua para continuar babeando…

El maldito deseo de su preciada sangre los llamaba "Malditos deseos"

* * *

.

.

Cuando comenzó a salir la sangre de la mujer por su cuello Yako tomó el control del gran Lord, miró fijamente a la mujer que estaba a su merced podía oler su resignación y sentía como temblaba ese pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo apoyándola con más fuerza sobre el árbol inclinó su cabeza hacia el lugar que clamaba por él, esa preciada sangre exigiendo ser tomada, lentamente sacó su lengua sin retirar sus garras y pasó por encima delicadamente su lengua para probar de nuevo aquel líquido tibio que era una droga para él, su única reacción fue cerrar sus ojos mientras se le escapaba un gruñido.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi mente reaccionó al sentir la lengua de Sesshoumaru por mi cuello, _"¿qué rayos está haciendo?, ¿así es como me matará, hará que me desangre?, incluso para él eso sería desagradable";_ fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un sonido perturbador, _"¿acaso eso fue un gruñido de placer? O por Kami eso se siente tan bien, no había podido concentrarme en la sensación que me provocaba el contacto de su lengua en mi cuello y para mi maldita suerte no tenía miedo, no tenía dolor, era una sensación nueva para mí, ¿acaso era excitación?"_

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Las voces distorsionadas de Yako eran roncas y agitadas llenas de placer _**–Esta perra nos volverá locos, sí que podremos divertirnos-**_ decía mientras sonreía.

El lado racional estaba impactado, pero no lo reflejaba; solo mostraba su elegante porte de manera tranquila, el Gran Inukami, el perfecto lord se encontraba concentrado en ese delicioso aroma, el exquisito sabor y no comprendía como ese pequeño y repulsivo ser podía provocarle tanto placer.

 _-Hn-  
_ Fue lo único capaz de contestar, ya que estaba concentrado meditando sobre esa situación; sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando disfrutar a ambos la mujer que parecía complacerse de las acciones de su bestia, podía oler también su deseo, su excitación, su sangre clamando por ellos.

* * *

.

.

La sacerdotisa que se encontraba inmóvil disfrutando de cada movimiento que hacía aquel magnífico depredador, no le importaba si así era como moriría, al menos eso se sentía tan bien, dejó escapar un quejido de placer que no pasó desapercibido por la bestia elevando más su ritmo con la lengua apretando un poco más con sus garras para sacar más del preciado líquido provocando que la mujer arqueara su cuerpo contra él, involuntariamente se dejó llevar subiendo sus manos por la armadura del perfecto cuerpo que tenía frente a ella para llevarlas hacia el cuello del demonio, esto hizo que el Daiyokai reaccionara y se separara de manera inmediata soltándola del agarre cayendo sobre el suelo.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Las voces enfadadas de Yako no se hicieron esperar por lo que había pasado.  
 _ **-Hey tú, ¿porque hiciste eso?-**_

 _-Maldito, este Sesshoumaru es tan fuerte que tus instintos salvajes no pueden controlarme-_  
Decía de manera victoriosa la imponente figura del Lord.

Yako divertido sonrió y le contestó  
 _ **-Claro que no, solo te demostraba algo que tú ya sabías pero te niegas a aceptar-**_

Teniendo la atención del Inukami racional levantando su ceja le contestó  
 _-¿Qué dices bestia?-_

Yako parecía disfrutar de la completa atención de su ingenuo lado racional  
 _ **-Bueno, pues tú también eres llamado por esa preciada sangre, no solo soy yo; dejé que disfrutaras tanto como yo de esta perra que muero por poseer y evidentemente tú también, solo quiero diversión-**_

 _-hn-_  
Habitual respuesta del Lord del Oeste

* * *

.

.

Maldita sea como era posible que un Daiyokai se encontrara controlado de esa forma por su bestia; algo tenía que estar pasando, maldita bestia, estúpida sangre, inservible bulto, asqueroso deseo; no soportaba más esa situación dejaría a la inútil humana en un refugio, jamás la llevaría a su palacio pero eso no significaba dejarla para que alguien más tomara de su sangre o la matara; tenía que ser el quien tuviera ese placer, nadie podía seguir con vida si le hacía llegar a hacer esas cosas al gran Sesshoumaru, el Yokai más puro de su linaje, el majestuoso e imponente Inu que no sería como su padre ni su asqueroso medio hermano, jamás caería tan bajo como para estar con una humana.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Cayendo sobre el suelo mi cuerpo se tensó por el dolor y el shock que me había provocado ceder a mis impulsos con el aterrador medio hermano de Inuyasha, _"¿cómo es posible que el me hiciera sentír eso?, ¿acaso se trata de una broma?, es un desalmado demonio que mata por placer, estaba a punto de morir; no, ahora estoy más que destinada a morír por atreverme a tocarlo, seguro me cortaría las manos y después me haría pedazos con su látigo para después disolverme y así desaparecerme completamente de este mundo."_

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshoumaru estaba dándole la espalda a la sacerdotisa percibiendo cada cambio de humor de aquella mujer su estado de ánimo se iba volviendo loco también, como era posible que ella podía pasar de excitación al shock, después a confusión, terminando con vergüenza, _"¿no tenía miedo? ¿Qué rayos tenía esa mujer en lugar de cerebro?, ¿Por qué no le temía si se encontraba indefensa en sus garras mientras la tenía acorralada apretando su cuello?"_ Definitivamente esa humana era estúpida, otra prueba para ser descartada como su pareja.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako en su rincón estaba tan divertido observando al lord racional quieto como piedra meditando lo sucedido, meneaba su cola de un lado a otro mientras movía su cabeza tratando de comprender los pensamientos del lord.  
 _ **-Parece que alguien está pensando en las cualidades de nuestra perra-**_

El lord era sacado de sus pensamientos por las voces divertidas de Yako, haciéndolo enfadar. _  
-Cállate, estoy aclarando por qué no será nuestra perra-_

La bestia se echó sobre sus patas para recostarse en el tapete que tenía en su rincón para descansar, sabía que su obstinado lado racional tardaría en aceptarlo. _ **  
-Ja, como digas; recuerda que sentimos lo mismo, no me puedes engañar-**_

Frunció el ceño y solo contestó  
 _-Hn-_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Hablando el Lord utilizando su voz con tono autoritario dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a recibir alguna queja _-Humana, levántate-_

Ella saliendo de sus pensamientos aún sonrojada contestó nerviosamente _–¿Eh?-_ mientras lo veía tomar su estola y comenzar a caminar hacia delante a paso lento sin voltear a verla; no supo que le impulsó para seguirlo en silencio, tal vez se debía a su aura imponente y autoritaria.

Mientras caminaban, ella estaba completamente callada, no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada desde que se encontró con él, así que se aventuró a preguntar de manera ansiosa _–Sesshoumaru-_ , sin recibir respuesta esperó unos instantes para repetir nerviosamente otra vez _–Sesshoumaru-sama_ \- tal vez, si lo llamaba de manera respetuosa le contestaría, después de todo le había permitido vivir un poco de tiempo más.

Sintiendo la ansiedad y nerviosismo de la mujer decidió ignorarlo, pero cuando aumentó aún más se vio en la necesidad de darle una respuesta, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar si no era necesario. _–Hn-_ indicándole que hablara.

Abriendo su boca de manera inesperada en señal de sorpresa, había recibido una respuesta _"¿qué le preguntaría?; genial estúpida_ " pensaba, se le había puesto su mente en blanco, cuando tenía la oportunidad de hablar no salían las malditas palabras, frunció su ceño tratando de encontrar algo en su cabeza para preguntar.

Sesshoumaru percibiendo todos los cambios de ánimo, le ponía realmente de mal humor, ¿cómo podían ser tan molestos aun sin hablar los despreciables humanos? _–Habla de una vez-_ sentenció de manera ruda el daiyokai.

La sacerdotisa detuvo su caminar por unos instantes _-¿Eh? Sí, claro; Sesshoumaru-sama ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué estoy contigo? ¿Qué le pasó a Inuyasha?-_

Cuando escuchó ese nombre de los labios de la mujer, no supo que le impulso para voltear y estar de frente con su mirada fría tornándose levemente sus ojos de rojo.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Ambos estaban furiosos por aquel asqueroso nombre pronunciado por esa mujer; la bestia que había estado descansando ahora estaba sentada sobre sus patas bufando de manera furiosa con ojos rojos; el lord con su majestuoso rostro molesto.

Las voces de Yako se elevaron  
 _ **-Maldita perra, como se atreve a mencionar ese nombre estando con nosotros-**_

El ser racional no quería contestar eso, solo dijo  
 _-hn-_

Sacando la lengua la bestia del lord para lamer su hocico y con tono sarcástico dijo  
 _ **-Le enseñaremos que eso no se debe hacer-**_

* * *

.

.

Tomó por el cuello a la humana alzándola un poco, hablando con una voz fuerte y tan penetrante que parecía taladrar su cabeza _**–Perra estúpida, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en presencia de este Sesshoumaru-**_ al terminar de decir eso la soltó en el piso y continuó hablando _**–Ahora cállate y sígueme, no quiero oír mas de tus estúpidas palabras-**_

No entendía por qué le hacía caso a ese maldito yokai, así que continuó su camino en silencio; algo en su cabeza no estaba bien, tal vez era por el veneno que le pusieron antes de morir o solo Kami sabe que estaba pasando con ella.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una cueva muy escondida, el daiyokai interrumpió el silencio _–Métete en la cueva y no salgas hasta que yo regrese-_

Ella se quedó en silencio observando a Sesshoumaru; ¿cómo podía decir eso tan fácil?, ¿cómo demonios comería si tenía que estar encerrada?, contestando de manera automática _-si claro no saldré-_ y después siguió pensando _"bestia estúpida lárgate y verás como salgo y entro las veces que quiera",_ mientras observaba al despiadado y aterrador demonio que estaba frente a ella, _"es estúpidamente perfecto ¿Cómo demonios podía ser eso? Era parecido a Inuyasha pero más majestuoso, una versión elegante y tan atractiva de un inukami",_ claro ella no conocía a otros que no fueran ellos dos pero por kami eran demonios hermosos, eso no debería ser correcto; _"¿por qué un demonio puro era tan atractivo?"_

Sesshoumaru harto de los cambios de humor de esa mujer y más por la asquerosa sangre que clamaba por él combinada por el deseo que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo, esa humana era una estúpida tentación, la única que había tenido y no entendía por qué tenía que ser de la raza más despreciable para él, sería más sencillo si se tratara de una yokai _–humana, si tienes hambre dentro de la cueva está tu alimento-_ diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Un impulso hizo que la sacerdotisa abriera sus labios _–hey yokai, mi nombre es KA-GO-ME, ¿entiendes?-,_ inmediatamente agregó, _-pero gracias Sesshoumaru_ \- cerrando de golpe sus labios, no sabía porque al pronunciar su nombre su corazón dio un brinco, como si no deseara separarse de él.

Escuchando el tono de voz enfadado y su nombre pronunciado de los labios de aquella insignificante humana detuvo levemente su caminar, escuchó un pequeño golpe acelerado del corazón de aquella miko haciéndolo sentir satisfecho de una manera extraña, maldita sea necesitaba sus respuestas, levantó su ceja y la miró fijamente _–insolente, no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono si quieres seguir viviendo-_ después de eso se dio la vuelta para irse.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Me quedé parada en la entrada de la cueva mientras miraba como se alejaba la elegante figura de Sesshoumaru, ahora tenía la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, me dí la vuelta para entrar, observé que había una cama improvisada, madera para hacer una fogata y unos conejos listos para asar, me sentía perturbada por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso Sesshoumaru estaba cuidando de mí? ¿Él había cazado esos conejos para mí? el estrés se reflejó en mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que salieron sin control, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué el medio hermano de Inuyasha hacía esas cosas por mí? ¿Acaso había muerto y me había dejado al cuidado de él?, no eso no era opción, Sesshoumaru jamás aceptaría cuidar de algo que tuviera que ver con su medio hermano; para despejar mi mente acomodé la leña y encendí la fogata, sin hambre comencé a preparar la cena, ¿tendría que cocinar también para Sesshoumaru?, seguramente no probaría lo que hiciera pero sería una manera educada de agradecer por lo que había hecho.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-En un bosque-**_

Con un porte majestuoso que sólo era poseedor el gran Lord del Oeste caminaba bajo los árboles grandes de inmenso follaje en aquel bosque de aspecto mágico; el ambiente llenaba de una relajante paz a todo el que se atreviera a pasar por ahí, no cualquiera era considerado digno de entrar ya que estaba muy bien protegido para preservar la existencia de aquel árbol sabio que vivía ya hace muchos siglos atrás.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Un curioso perro blanco se había despertado después de una breve siesta, estaba echado sobre sus patas ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando averiguar qué era lo que su ser racional estaba haciendo y las voces distorsionadas interrumpieron el gran silencio.

 _ **-¿Qué estamos buscando?-  
**_ El lord que había disfrutado de sus pensamientos en soledad, ahora tenía que compartir su mente con aquella curiosa bestia que había despertado.

 _-Respuestas-_

Yako bufó de lado resoplando un poco  
 _ **–No necesitas buscarlas; ya las sabes, lo puedo sentir-**_

El temido lord miró con ojos más fríos que el duro invierno a su bestia mientras contestaba.  
 _-hn-_

Yako divertido por hacer enfadar a su ser racional se levantó aún más atento y comenzó a olfatear percibiendo un olor característico y algo familiar, quedándose quieto poniendo atención a lo que estaba por suceder, No se perdería por nada el espectáculo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se encontraba frente a ese gran árbol viejo y sabio, tan misterioso que transmitía paz hasta al más despreciable demonio, Sesshoumaru lo despertó para obtener las respuestas.

Con voz elegante y tranquila habló el lord del oeste _–Árbol sabio_ \- dando una delicada e imponente orden.

El viejo árbol despertando dijo _–Mi lord, a que debo el honor de su presencia-_ a pesar que sabía por qué se encontraba frente a él, deseaba escuchar lo que necesitaba.

Imaginando que el árbol ya conocía el motivo de su visita le contestó _–Necesito saber por qué mi bestia ha despertado y porqué desea con desesperación la sangre de alguien-_ no quería tener que decir el origen del deseo.

Manteniendo la voz pacífica el árbol continuó la conversación sabiendo que el lord sería capaz de arrancar sus raíces al escucharlo _–Bueno, mi lord esto se debe a algo muy primitivo de su raza Inu, si me permite decirle-_ Mirando como el Señor del Oeste asentía continuó hablando _–La bestia de un Inukami se despierta cuando la sangre de su pareja clama por él-_ miró al Lord buscando aprobación para seguir hablando.

El lord frunció el ceño, no era posible eso, su maldita bestia definitivamente deseaba a esa insignificante humana cerrando en puño su mano enterró levemente sus garras en la palma para aflojarla _después –Continúa-_ fue su respuesta.

Dudando un poco si decirle eso decidió que era lo correcto _–algo muy importante en el despertar de la bestia, sólo lo hace cuando es la pareja correcta, cada inu tiene una perra para toda la vida y esta es elegida por la bestia, nunca se equivoca, una vez elegida no hay nada que pueda separarlo del clamor de su sangre, jamás se saciará de ella y si la bestia ya probó su sangre el vínculo se ha creado aunque no sea tan fuerte, eso sólo será cuando ambos decidan marcarla; mi lord es por eso que los Inukami son tan protectores con sus parejas, jamás permitirán que alguien tome algo que ellos desean y les pertenece, es algo que no se puede evitar-_

El lord no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, maldita sea esa estúpida bestia, esa estúpida mujer, esa estúpida sangre; estaba decidido la mujer debía morir cuanto antes, si para hacerlo debía tragar toda su maldita sangre y saciar a su bestia lo haría.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Gracias a mis queridos reviews y por los ánimos que me dan para continuar escribiendo, esta semana fue difícil para mí, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ;)

* **daniela-rayo** \- lamento la tardanza, espero comprendas que en ocasiones es difícil escribir cuando la inspiración y el tiempo no lo permiten, ojalá no te decepcione eso.

* **anii . anii-** le encanta hacerse el difícil, pero ya caerá ese obstinado lord, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, eres genial .

* **camoni-** jajaja kikyperra jajajaja genial :') ya veremos que se trama Naraku, pronto sabremos ;)

* **Cesia843-** Yo también adoro a YAKO . , gracias por tus consejos me sirvieron mucho nena ;)

Un abrazo y beso para todas ;*

 _TAMBIÉN PARA MIS LECTORES QUE AUN NO SE ANIMAN A DEJARME REVIEW, GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO_

 ** _ **GC MOON**_**


	9. INTENCIONES

Nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado! n_n

En este resolverán algunas dudas, y otras nuevas saldrán, gracias todos por leerme, son geniales ;)

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

 _ ***Cesia843-** Como siempre MIL GRACIAS por tu apoyo y tus reviews que nunca faltan, es genial saber que te gusta la historia y disfrutes a nuestro querido Sexymaru y su deliciosa bestia xD -arriba las lectoras masoquistas-_

 _ ***flysofia . hm -** Gracias por no perderte las actualizaciones aún con el peso de la universidad, creeme que yo también estoy sufriendo, por eso me tardo más en actualizar :( _

_en estos momentos kagome solo siente atracción fisica, ¿y quién no? si tiene ese delibombom tocando su cuerpo D:_

 _ ***anii . anii -** como siempre un gusto contar siempre con tu apoyo y tus lindos reviews, MIL GRACIAS _ _

_***Camoni-** Este Sesshoumaru que no quiere caer, esperemos que lo haga pronto ;) gracias por tu apoyo y ser tan fiel a mis actualizaciones!..._

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMOSAS!_**

 ** _SIN NADA MAS QUE AGREGAR, DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!_**

May 07, 2017

 **GC MOON🌙**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 08**

 _\- INTENCIONES-_

Dudando un poco si decirle eso decidió que era lo correcto _–algo muy importante en el despertar de la bestia, sólo lo hace cuando es la pareja correcta, cada inu tiene una perra para toda la vida y esta es elegida por la bestia, nunca se equivoca, una vez elegida no hay nada que pueda separarlo del clamor de su sangre, jamás se saciará de ella y si la bestia ya probó su sangre el vínculo se ha creado aunque no sea tan fuerte, eso sólo será cuando ambos decidan marcarla; mi lord es por eso que los Inukami son tan protectores con sus parejas, jamás permitirán que alguien tome algo que ellos desean y les pertenece, es algo que no se puede evitar-_

El lord no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, maldita sea esa estúpida bestia, esa estúpida mujer, esa estúpida sangre; estaba decidido la mujer debía morir cuanto antes, si para hacerlo debía tragar toda su maldita sangre y saciar a su bestia lo haría.

Después de unos segundos pensando en lo que más inquieto lo tenía habló con su voz profunda e imponente – _¿la bestia puede ser despertada intencionalmente?-_ necesitaba saber si alguien era culpable de su desgracia, de ser así lo haría pagar de manera despiadada; nadie sobrevivía al meterse con el Gran Lord Sesshoumaru y viviría para contarlo, nadie se burlaba de un Yokai tan poderoso.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el pueblo Iyasa-.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El mitad demonio con cabellera plateada estaba dormido sobre el futón cuando percibió el aroma de Kikyo cerca de él, abrió sus ojos rápidamente volteando al lugar donde podía sentirlo y la miró ahí frente a él sentada observándolo _–Ki, ki, kikyo-_ tartamudeando un poco mientras su cerebro se conectaba a la situación real.

Ella percibiendo al confundido Inuyasha se levantó lentamente para acercarle un poco de agua inclinándose para sentarse sobre sus piernas, dándole el agua para que bebiera _–Buen día, veo que ya estás mejor, tus heridas han desaparecido, también la fiebre, tardaste un poco más en recuperarte creo que se debe a que se acerca esa noche del mes-_ regalándole una pequeña sonrisa decía sin mencionar nada más, el hanyo debía saber a qué se refería y no era necesario decirlo en voz alta evitando que alguien los escuchara.

Tomando el agua que le ofrecía la miraba atento a cualquier movimiento o palabra que saliera de ella, la abrazó con fuerza _–Creí que Naraku te había llevado como a Kagome, yo, yo no sé qué haría si te pasara algo a ti también por mi culpa, por no saber protegerte-_ hablaba desesperado y sincero.

Ella correspondía su abrazo y lo consolaba _–Tranquilo Inuyasha, yo no soy tan débil-_ decía con signo de orgullo y autosuficiencia en sus palabras _–Naraku parece que aún busca a Kagome y no le importa nada más –_ Le decía para distraer el hecho de que había estado por esa área.

Levantándose de inmediato se ajustó sus ropas para decir _–Lo siento Kikyo, no puedo perder el tiempo, Kagome me necesita en estos momentos, si yo hubiera hablado con ella esa mañana todo esto no hubiera sucedido, debo saber que está a salvo y hablare con ella después-_ sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la cabaña en busca de Kagome; se acercó a Kirara para darle instrucciones de que regresara con Sango y Miroku, la mononoke asintió y se apartó de él.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el bosque mágico-**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

El árbol sabio no quería responder eso al Daiyokai _–Mi lord, con todo respeto me dirijo a usted pero si me permite deseo no contestar eso-_ sabiendo que si respondía esa pregunta revelaría algo que no le había permitido hacer el General Perro.

De un letal movimiento el imponente yokai se acercó más a aquel árbol mostrando sus garras gruñendo bajo dijo _–¿Estás tratando de burlarte de este Sesshoumaru?, si te permito vivir dentro de mis tierras no es por misericordia, solo es porque me eres útil-_ con voz perturbadora continuó el Lord _–Habla si deseas seguir viviendo-_

Resignado decidió revelar parte de la respuesta _–Mi lord, la bestia de un Inukami tan puro puede ser despertada, pero jamás será controlada por alguien más que no sea usted, ahora parece que la bestia tiene completo control y solo le permite en ocasiones que tome decisiones, pero la bestia será controlada y saciada una vez que ambos decidan marcar a su perra-_ observando la reacción del lord notó como levemente fruncía su ceño.

Levantando una ceja de su perfecto rostro dijo _–¿Entonces alguien la despertó y sólo buscó lo más débil para saciar sed?-_ sus intenciones eran precisamente esa, saciar su bestia matando a la mujer para darle toda la sangre y regresar a tener el control absoluto para jamás volver a pasar por algo tan bajo.

El viejo árbol astutamente le contestaba para no defraudar la memoria de su antiguo Señor _–No mi Lord, aún si alguien incitó a su bestia para que despertara, si su perra no se encontrara cerca nunca hubiera hecho caso, como le digo la bestia de un Inukami tan puro como es su linaje jamás podrá ser manipulado ni controlado-_ tratando de no revelar más esperó para que aquello fuera suficiente información para la curiosa naturaleza del majestuoso Daiyokai.

Frunció su ceño maldiciendo a todos los seres, no podía creer que la maldita bestia necesitara realmente esa asquerosa humana, entonces relajó su perfecto rostro acomodándose su cabello con su mano llevando algunos mechones detrás de su hombro dibujando una ligera curva en sus labios de manera perturbadora con una penetrante y suave voz dijo _–Entonces le daremos a la bestia lo que necesita-_ estaba claro, su intención era saciar a la bestia hasta que dejara de exigirlo, su intención era saciarse junto a su bestia, ¿porque no?, también disfrutaría, claro que lo haría, después de todo esa maldita mujer no había sido más que un estorbo para él, su intención no era otra más que eliminar ese inservible bulto, disfrutaría tener el placer de acabar con la vida de ella.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el campo Okina Hana-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En el cielo se podían observar unas serpientes cazadoras de almas regresando a su dueña para entregarle lo que habían traído para ella, con su característica calma que siempre mantenía se encontraba de pie al lado de un frondoso árbol esperando a que llegara…

Descendiendo el malévolo hibrido se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus delgados labios cuando pudo observar a esa sacerdotisa que tenía cautivo el corazón de Onigumo, pronto se desharía de ella y de esos manditos sentimientos, si todo seguía saliendo tal y como pensaba solo debía ser paciente para liberarse de su parte humana.

Acercándose a ella la llamó _–Kikyo-_ extendiendo uno de sus tentáculos para voltear a la mujer, cuando la tuvo de frente se acercó más a ella _–Tu aroma está mezclado con el de ese inútil-_ decía mientras arrugaba su nariz en disgusto.

Ella sonrió de manera seductora _–Lo sé, y creo que esto tiene solución-_ sabía que si iba a encontrarse con él, primero debía ceder a los impulsos de la mitad bestia para obtener las respuestas que buscaba, entendiendo la intención de la mujer hizo caso de la sugerencia, se acercaron a la pequeña cabaña que Naraku había mandado construir con ese fin.

.

.

.

 _ **-En una cueva muy escondida-**_

La mujer estaba sobre la cama de hojas después de cenar, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos…

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Bueno, hasta el momento lo que recuerdo era que estaba en el río con Sango y Shippo, después el ambiente se puso pesado, de pronto escuchamos una explosión muy fuerte, sentí un corte en el costado de mi abdomen después de eso todo negro… _-ay me duele mi cabeza-_ mientras ponía mis manos en la cabeza para sobarme un poco, también la maldita voz de Naraku resonó en mi cabeza, deseaba que me uniera a él, _-¿pero qué pretenderá?-_ , mi mente también me recordó a alguien jalando mis cadenas, torciendo mi tobillo y haciéndome otro corte introduciendo algo a mi cuerpo, después oscuridad, silencio… - _Es tan frustrante tratar de recordar algo y estar sola hablando como loca, ¿por qué estoy aquí sola?-_ mi corazón se aceleró un poco recordando que Sesshoumaru fue al primero que miré después de despertar otra vez, me había dejado aquí y pronto regresaría _, -según lo que me dijo…-_ inmediatamente me levanté mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mi cara, comenzaba a ruborizarme _–pero que le diré, ¡ay no qué vergüenza!-_ iba aumentando el color de mi cara, como si fuera posible, mi mente me puso la imagen de Sesshoumaru frente a mí con sus ojos tornándose de color tan rojo como el fuego mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y comenzaba a lamer la sangre que corría por él _–Oh por Kami, ¿por qué no lo empujé? , ¿Por qué rayos no lo evité?, ¿por qué eso se sentía tan bien?, ¿por qué parecía que era correcto?, ay no, no, no, no, no-_ mi corazón parecía que se saldría; con el ritmo de mis pensamientos el calor iba aumentando, tuve que salir de la cueva para respirar aire fresco y distraer mi mente de aquellas imágenes que me parecían perturbadoras, sensualmente perturbadoras; mantenía mis manos en puño golpeando con mi pierna izquierda el piso al ritmo de cada frase _-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿acaso me volví como Miroku?, ay maldito monje, cuando lo vea lo golpearé, sus comentarios depravados me están volviendo una pervertida-_ haciendo mi berrinche dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo para calmarme; la luna estaba tan brillante, era tan hermosa y a la vez tan misteriosa, eso me recordó a Sesshoumaru, otra vez…

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-En la cabaña de Okina Hana-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de sus impulsos estaban dispuestos a hablar y aclarar algunas intenciones, no todas se rebelarían ante los enemigos que compartían el lecho ocasionalmente, pero solo lo necesario seria dicho.

La mujer fue la primera en hablar, estaba un poco impaciente por saber que pretendía con aquella sacerdotisa que ella no fuera capaz de _hacer -¿Qué es lo que harás una vez que tengas a Kagome bajo tu domino?-_ preguntaba con voz tranquila e indiferente.

Él sabía que el tono de su voz solo era una farsa de manera divertida contestó _–Pues, es muy atractiva tal vez pueda divertirme un poco-_ la mujer que estaba con el no pudo evitar mirarlo con dureza, se sentía usada y desplazada, el híbrido con tentáculos continuó hablando sínicamente _–esa mujer es la clave de mis deseos, la perla y ella están tan unidas que no te imaginas cuanto se necesitan la una a la otra-_ evitando decir algo más acarició el rostro de la sacerdotisa con uno de sus tentáculos.

Volteando su cara un poco y elevando un poco su reiki para evitar el contacto dijo _–Sé que su destino está ligado a la perla, pero cuál es tu maldita intención para liberar el sello-_ se encontraba ahora tan molesta que no podía evitar mostrarlo con su tono de voz.

Volviendo a intentar tocar el rostro de la sacerdotisa con su tentáculo, esta vez lográndolo se acercó más a ella para susurrar en su oído _–Creo que eso aún no lo puedo decir, ¿sabes que si dices tus planes en voz alta se echan a perder?-_ separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella quería purificarlo de una maldita vez, pero si su vida significaba que acabaría con su reencarnación ella podría ser libre, sus almas regresarían a ella y con los hechizos correctos ella podría ser de carne y huesos de nuevo, esa era la intención que jamás le diría a nadie, debía seguir del lado de Naraku para asegurarse que la mujer desapareciera de manera correcta.

El malvado ser soltó una siniestra carcajada _–Oh, querida; no tienes por qué estar tan celosa, bueno en realidad deberías aceptar que esa mujer es más poderosa que tú, incluso que Midoriko la creadora de la Shikon no Tama, pero ella no lo sabe; nadie más a parte de nosotros conoce esa información y por lo que veo no tienes intención alguna en decirlo-_ Sabía que ella no quería hablar de eso porque la verían como débil frente a Kagome.

Fingiendo su mejor sonrisa asintió _–Tienes razón Naraku, cuando la mujer libere su sello ella podrá acabar con tu vida y con todo aquél que se atreva a hacer algún mal-_ el sarcasmo no era parte de ella pero no podía evitarlo en esa situación.

Naraku enfadado de la actitud de esa humana se puso firme y le dijo _-suficiente por hoy, ya me diste lo que buscaba ahora vete, lávate bien si pretendes que el inútil aun confié en ti_ _no me quedaré contigo más tiempo-_ diciendo esto se marchó dejándola sola para que se limpiara.

Mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño meditaba en los posibles sucesos que continuarían, su intención era firme ante aquel pensamiento, ella deseaba que Kagome liberara su sello, confiada en que no sabría manejar tanto poder y Naraku acabaría con ella, su muerte era segura y ella podría regresar a la vida para estar con Inuyasha para siempre.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Después de largos minutos tomando aire fresco con mis pensamientos alborotados, siempre dirigiéndose a aquel magnífico e imponente ser, el perfecto INU que había tenido el placer de sentir cerca de mí, _-¿Qué demonios me pasa?, Por qué no puedo pensar de otra manera del hermano de Inuyasha ¡oh por Kami!-_ como si nunca me hubiera cruzado por la mente volviendo a hiperventilar _–El hermano de Inuyasha, ¿pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?, si yo amo a Inuyasha no puedo pensar en nadie más, lo que me provoca Sesshoumaru debe estar mal, algo debe estar pasando para que mi cuerpo y mente reaccionen de esa manera, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y su lengua rozando mi cuello –_ llevé instintivamente mi mano sobre mi cuello para sentir nuevamente como si estuviera de nuevo la lengua de Sesshoumaru tocándome _–Oh, se siente tan bien-_ un gemido de placer se escapó de mi garganta asustándome soltando de inmediato mi cuello _–¿Pero que fue eso? ¿Por qué sentí como si él estuviera acariciándome?-_ mirando a los lados traté de sentir su presencia sin percibir nada.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **En el bosque mágico-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de la demostración de autocontrol a aquel viejo y sabio árbol el grandioso y poderoso lord se despidió no sin antes advertirle lo último _–Sé que no es todo lo que debes decirme, pero te dejaré vivir por más tiempo, ahora me divertiré un poco-_ sin esperar respuesta del árbol salió del bosque en busca de su objetivo.

Después de unos momentos de vuelo se detuvo de manera brusca y en voz alta dijo _–Pero qué demonios-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

La bestia que se había mantenido tan quieta disfrutando de todo lo que le pasaba a su ser racional reaccionó inmediatamente, el vínculo lo llamaba.

Las voces distorsionadas resonaron en la mente del lord  
 _ **-Nuestra perra nos llama, nos desea-**_

El lord racional estaba sorprendido pero sin desfigurar su delicado y perfecto rostro  
 _-¿Bestia que está pasando, que estás haciendo?-_

Yako divertido por lo ingenuo de su lado racional le preguntó conociendo la respuesta.  
 _ **-Sientes esa excitación y tu propio deseo?**_

El lord maldijo internamente y contestó  
 _-Hn-_

El gran perro blanco no podía estar más entretenido molestando al lord racional  
 _ **-Nuestra perra desea que estemos a su lado, nos necesita de manera...-**_

Interrumpiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos que tenía su bestia le dijo  
 _-Suficiente, no me interesa lo que ella necesita-_

Las voces de Yako comenzaron a retumbar todo el lugar por las enormes carcajadas  
 _ **-Ja, ja si no puedes soportar el deseo de nuestra perra, imagínate el placer que te hará sentir-**_

El lord harto de la insolencia de su bestia decidió evitar la conversación, de su habitual modo  
 _-Hn-_

Yako estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento y se aventuró a seguir  
 _ **-Debemos darnos prisa, cualquier yokai podrá oler el aroma de excitación en nuestra perra, sabiendo que está sola su preciada sangre los llamará, no permitirás que alguien más la toque y disfrute lo que nos pertenece ¿o sí?-**_

El lord racional no supo que lo impulso para abalanzarse sobre su bestia tomándola del cuello  
 _-¿Pero qué dices bestia? Nadie puede ser capaz de tocar lo que es de este Sesshoumaru-_

Terminando de decir eso Yako sonrió de manera triunfal  
 _ **-Entonces hay que apurarnos-**_

El lord racional recuperando su imponente y majestuosa postura dijo dándole la razón  
 _-Hn-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Maldiciendo su lado INU, su instinto de protección y posesión aumentó su velocidad en el vuelo, no podía esperar más tiempo dejando sola a la mujer, la intención de su bestia era no compartir con nadie ese delicioso jugo que clamaba por él aumentando su intensidad.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia estaba la mujer asombrada por los sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

No puedo creer lo que me está pasando, esto es muy raro, siempre he admirado al temible y poderoso medio hermano de Inuyasha; ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él de otra manera, claro ya sabía que Sesseshoumaru era atractivo, majestuosamente atractivo, tiene un rostro perfecto, hermosos ojos dorados tan profundos que parecen saber lo que piensas, unas líneas sobre su rostro y brazo que solo kami sabe hasta dónde llegan, unos labios delicados y suaves _–Por Kami, sensualmente suaves-_ se me escapó inconscientemente dando gracias a que me encontraba sola, me reí nerviosa, otra vez mis malditos pensamientos y sentimientos se estaban desviando, había un calor que no pretendía dejarme sola, decidí salir nuevamente de la cueva para tomar aire fresco, tal vez eso ayudaría a calmar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, mi intención era apartar todos esos pensamientos, jamás volvería a permitir que eso sucediera nuevamente, el hermano de Inuyasha no podía provocarme esas emociones, una vez que volviera hablaría con él de manera más amable y buscaría a mi grupo para viajar nuevamente con ellos.

Sentí una presencia demoniaca acercarse a gran velocidad hacia mí, rápidamente pensé en Sesshoumaru ya estaba de regreso; suspiré pesadamente era hora de actuar; un fuerte jalón en mi brazo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Girando bruscamente la joven mujer se sorprendió al ver frente a ella un enorme demonio gris con piel como escamas y patas como un dragón, que clase de yokai tan extraño, pensaba la muchacha reaccionando después, sintiéndose una tonta porque no había pensado en construir o improvisar un arco para defenderse mientras estaba sola, ahora era inútil, moriría frente a esa asquerosa bestia que no tenía idea porque la buscaba si no tenía ningún fragmento, tal vez buscaba alimento.

Acercándose a ella con una voz profunda que recordaba al mismo infierno _–Mujer, tu aroma me incitó a venir por ti-_ decía cada vez más cerca saboreando el aroma de su sangre.

Intentando correr se dio la vuelta disparada como flecha hacia el interior del bosque tratando de ocultarse inútilmente entre los árboles, ahora estaba sola después de tanto tiempo viajando con Inuyasha y su grupo, tantas veces enfrentando la muerte sin importarle nada y ahora se sentía incompleta, deseaba vivir, deseaba estar con él, deseaba a Sesshoumaru; un gruñido penetrante y perturbador cargado de glorioso poder amenazaba a cualquier ser que estaba en ese lugar, ahora si era su final, cerró sus ojos resignada a morir.

Un rugido más débil intentaba contestar la autoridad que estaba amenazándolo entonces decidió abrir sus ojos acercándose al lugar donde provenían los rugidos de las bestias, asomando su cabeza sobre un arbusto pudo ver al enorme yokai gris que tapaba a su oponente de tamaño más pequeño, genial ahora tenía dos demonios peleando por comérsela, _"ay tonta, es tu oportunidad de escapar_ " pensaba la mujer detrás del arbusto, cuando se paró pudo ver una cabellera plateada, deteniéndose de inmediato, entonces supo de quién había sido ese gruñido más pofundo y letal _–Sesshoumaru-_ susurró la mujer.

Ambos demonios escucharon la débil voz de la humana que se encontraba cerca, el lord no se inmutó mientras observaba la reacción de aquel demonio mitad dragón y mitad cocodrilo único en su especie, dirigiendo una vez más su atención a su oponente dijo aquel yokai _–Así que estoy frente al Lord de estas tierras, al poderoso Daiyokai-_ decía con sarcasmo la bestia.

El lord entendiendo el tono que utilizaba aquel desagradable e inferior ser solo dijo _–Hn-_ para agregar _–Muestra respeto ante tu señor bestia insolente-_ decía mientras se aproximaba con sus garras para atacarlo.

Aquel enorme yokai con un lento pero firme movimiento de su garra logró detener la poderosa mano del lord provocándose una profunda herida en la palma de su mano con las diminutas pero letales garras a comparación de las suyas, sonriendo al ver que había rasgado un poco el brazo de su oponente dijo _–Tus pequeñas garras no pueden hacerme nada-_ callándose de manera inmediata con sorpresa al sentir una punzada en su mano _-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me has hecho_?- Decía mientras se sobaba la mano que comenzaba a pudrirse.

El lord levantó su ceja y _dijo –Nunca vuelvas a dirigir tus asquerosas palabras a este Sesshoumaru-_ acercándose un poco más en voz baja continuó hablando _–Nunca te atrevas a meterte con lo que es de este Sesshoumaru-_ terminando de decir eso atravesó el cuerpo del gigantesco Yokai con sus garras venenosas disolviendo su cuerpo; nada podía compararse al letalmente poderoso y majestuoso Daiyokai.

La mujer sorprendida ante esa demostración de poder, nuca había mirado que tan peligroso y letal era Sesshoumaru, en realidad ella nunca había mirado que atacara de esa forma a Inuyasha, ¿Entonces en realidad su intención no era matarlo?, ahora estaba más confundida.

El Lord sintiendo los cambios de humor en la mujer se sintió un poco frustrado, esa mujer lograba descolocarlo un poco, hablo de manera tranquila y profunda _–humana, camina-_ dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la cueva.

Sin nada más que hacer respondió _-¿Eh?, ¡sí ya voy!-_ apresurándose para alcanzar el paso que mantenía, " _¿porque rayos tenía que obedecerlo?"_ Pensaba en silencio aumentando su disgusto _"maldito yokai creído, piensa que siempre estaré ahí detrás de él obedeciéndolo_ " detuvo su caminar y alzó la voz _–Hey tú, yokai-_

El imponente lord dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos encontrándose a una humana con el ceño fruncido brazos en su cintura y un movimiento desesperado en su pierna derecha los pensamientos del Yokai fueron una sorpresa, se sentía tan confundido, maldita sea como podía parecerle divertido y excitante aquella imagen de esa diminuta e indefensa mujer desafiando al poderoso Inukami habiendo presenciado un poco de lo que era capaz, sin demostrar sus pensamientos hablo con su voz autoritaria y tranquila _–Nunca vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera a este Sesshoumaru-_ finalizando levanto su ceja como retándola a recibir una disculpa.

La mujer miró al yokai que estaba delante de ella, que le importaba que esa estúpida bestia fuera el maldito lord, rey y señor de todo el maldito universo, ella tenía nombre y debía ser llamada así, si esa bestia estúpida no le hablaba por su nombre ella tampoco lo haría _–Claro, mi Lord disculpe en ocasiones olvido mis modales; permítame presentarme con usted-_ decía con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, aumentando su sarcasmo _–mi nombre es KA-GO-ME, ahora que lo conoce puede dejar de decirme humana o mujer-_ finalizando ya un poco alterada.

Esa infeliz era un dolor de cabeza para el yokai _–Hn-_ fue su respuesta para la mujer, agregó segundos después _–Caminemos, la cueva está cerca-_ no dijo nada más.

En silencio entraron a la cueva donde se encontraba una pequeña fogata a punto de apagarse, notando eso el yokai su intención era echar leña pero se detuvo al mirar que la mujer se disponía a hacerlo, entonces solo la observó mientras se mantenía de pie mirando todos sus movimientos, pudo darse cuenta que la mujer miró fijamente su brazo que goteaba un poco de sangre, algo realmente insignificante captando inmediatamente el olor a preocupación que provenía de la pequeña mujer y que también se reflejaba en su rostro.

Ella miraba cómo había sido herido por su culpa, tuvo la intención de tomar su equipo de primeros auxilios pero recordó que no tenía nada, ni ropa; necesitaba hacer algo al respecto y recordó que fuera de la cueva estaba una hierba medicinal para cicatrizar pronto, siendo un yokai pura sangre no era necesario, sabía que se cerrarían en cuestión de minutos, pero ella quería hacer algo amable por quien lo había _"¿salvado? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"_ , sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y moviéndose de prisa salió de la cueva mientras sentía la mirada curiosa del yokai.

Regresando con algunas hierbas el Lord adivinó cual era la intención frenándola de golpe con su voz penetrante que hacia retumbar la cueva con su eco _–No te atrevas-_ dijo haciendo que la mujer se detuviera de manea tosca.

Lo observó durante unos segundos y le dijo _-sé que no me consideras digna para acercarme a ti, aun así por alguna razón me has salvado en dos ocasiones y me diste refugio mientras me dejabas sola, solo dame la oportunidad de agradecerte un poco-_ decía de manera apenada y sincera con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

El Gran Lord de las tierras, temido por generaciones por su dureza y poderío estaba frente a una pequeña e insolente mujer con la intención de curar sus heridas, las cuales sanarían muy pronto sin necesidad de nada, estaba perturbado por aquella sensación que le provocaba _–Hn-_ contestó mirando el rostro de esa mujer con un tono peculiar en sus mejillas provocó algo extraño en él, para alejar el rumbo de sus pensamientos agregó _–¿Consideras que este Sesshoumaru es tan débil y necesita cuidados de una humana?-_ su orgullo se reflejaba en el tono de su voz.

Aumentando su vergüenza frunció el ceño pensando _"estúpido y engreído yokai, ojala se te pudra el brazo"_ ; y después sonrió de la mejor forma que podía levantando su brazo para mover su mano de arriba, abajo _–Discúlpame tienes razón…-_ la última palabra la soltó forzadamente haciendo énfasis _–Yokai-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Hasta entonces había mantenido al margen sus instintos pero de cierta manera la insolencia de esa mujer le provocaba despertar aún más su deseo, su bestia se gozaba de las sensaciones, la tensión subía por ambos, eso hacía excitar a su bestia.

Las voces de un excitado gran perro blanco que estaba atento relamiendo su hocico moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, interrumpió los pensamientos del lord racional.  
 _ **-Nuestra perra nos provoca-**_

El imponente lord que estaba elegantemente quieto en una esquina sentado miró con recelo a su maldita bestia, como se atrevía a decir esas insolencias.  
 _-No digas cosas absurdas bestia-_

Yako estaba emocionado, sabía que el lord estaba incómodamente excitado también pero sería incapaz de reconocerlo.  
 _ **-Si tú no haces nada tomaré el control-**_

El lord entorno un poco sus ojos enfocando al gran perro blanco que comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño y brillaban sus ojos como el fuego, definitivamente tomaría el control así que solo contestó.  
 _-Hn-_

Triunfalmente Yako dijo  
 _ **-Sé que disfrutaremos de nuestra perra-**_

Yako desconociendo la verdadera intención del lord racional, sin saber que había sido provocado por el astuto Daiyokai se dejó llevar…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rápidamente el lord se acercó de manera amenazante a la mujer acorralándola a una pared de la cueva oliendo su cuello, aquel lugar que lo llamaba urgentemente; oía como el ritmo del corazón frente a él se aceleraba y su respiración agitada lo excitaba aún más, apoyó su brazo sobre la cadera de la mujer para poner su cara sobre el hueco de la cabeza y el hombro de la diminuta humana que tenía a su disposición, el deseo de ambos era igual, lo sentía, su juego había comenzado, saciaría su implacable sed y no tenía la intención de parar hasta terminar…

.

.

.

.

.

 _CONTINUARA..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _NOTAS FINALES:_**

Cuéntenme que les pareció:

-Aburrido

-Largo

-Confuso

-Entretenido

-Bueno

-CONTINUAAAA YAAAAAAAAA! D:

-ay deos, que calor!...

Gracias por leer, espero encontrar sus Reviews


	10. EL FUEGO

Queridos y pacientes lectores, les traigo actualización!

disculpen mi demora, el tiempo me consume, quisiera agregar horas al día :/

.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 **TODOS MIS LECTORES, QUE DEDICAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEERME!**

 **.**

 **EN ESPECIAL A:**

 **Cesia843, anii . anii, camoni, Andy Taisho, Daniela-rayo -** mis fieles seguidoras desde el inicio! son un amor! _

 **.**

 **Mis nuevas lectoras que han dejado sus reviews en cada capítulo!, son increíblemente geniales ;)  
**

 **Andi Soul y Faby Sama! _**

QUIERO DISCULPARME CON:

 **Guest** \- mi lector anónimo, lamento realmente que mi historia sea confusa y rara para tu gusto :/

Sin más que decir disfruten su lectura ;)

.

.

 **May 16, 2017**

 **GC MOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 09**

-EL FUEGO-

Rápidamente el lord se acercó de manera amenazante a la mujer acorralándola a una pared de la cueva oliendo su cuello, aquel lugar que lo llamaba urgentemente; oía como el ritmo del corazón frente a él se aceleraba y su respiración agitada lo excitaba aún más, apoyó su brazo sobre la cadera de la mujer para poner su cara sobre el hueco de la cabeza y el hombro de la diminuta humana que tenía a su disposición, el deseo de ambos era igual, lo sentía, su juego había comenzado, saciaría su implacable sed y no tenía la intención de parar hasta terminar.

Lentamente rozaba su lengua sobre el cuello de la Miko quien no se podía resistir al contacto, lentamente subió su mano de la cadera llegando a su destino apretando un poco la pequeña cintura de la mujer para aprisionarla más hacia su cuerpo recargando el peso de los dos sobre la pared de la cueva, el olor a excitación aumentaba junto al calor que sentían, era tan intenso como si el fuego de la fogata estuviera consumiéndolos, pero el placer era mayor a todo, era como si nada más existiera.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo de Naraku-**_

Era el tiempo cuando el malévolo hibrido se dedicaba a cambiar su cuerpo o simplemente eliminar aquello que consideraba inservible, su objetivo eliminar todo sentimiento por aquella despreciable mujer que lo hacía débil, por culpa del inútil de Onigumo; quien acompañaba de lejos a su Señor era la blanca niña en una esquina que se iluminaba por su angelical apariencia.

Las extensiones vagaban sin rumbo por diferentes partes, los pueblos, las tierras, cualquier lugar lejos de su creador, necesitaban un tiempo a solas para descansar de la presión en la que a veces eran sometidos, conscientes de que podían ser vigilados por Naraku.

Kagura sabía que esta era una buena oportunidad para buscar a Sesshoumaru y hacer que reaccionara, tenía que ver cómo era que hacía el efecto aquel polvo que le había echado, _"maldito Naraku"_ pensaba la hembra mientras se dirigía en su pluma hacia el Oeste.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Sentí como lentamente su mano subía por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura y apretaba ligeramente para presionarme más entre su cuerpo y la pared, eso hizo que mi cuerpo ardiera como si me quemaran viva, una sensación que jamás había conocido estaba invadiéndome completamente, el ritmo que mantenía su lengua sobre mi cuello me volvía cada vez más nerviosa y deseosa de más, quería algo que no lograba entender del todo, deseaba que él no parara jamás.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

Levantándola un poco del suelo, la bestia del Lord estaba impaciente pero a la vez disfrutaba cada movimiento que hacían su mano y lengua, de pronto decidió cambiar de caricia para abrir su boca y comenzar a rozar con sus letales colmillos la piel debajo de ellos haciéndola erizar, pasando por lo largo de la mandíbula, cuello y hombros dejando una ligera marca roja sobre la delicada nívea piel, regresando hasta ahora su lugar favorito, ese hueco que le provocaban tantos impulsos que creía no controlaría más, como respuesta un pequeño quejido de placer fue pronunciado de la diminuta humana que estaba en sus garras.

.

* * *

.

 **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**

Yako estaba tan extasiado en su rincón atento a cada caricia babeando todo el piso, mientras el lord estaba brutalmente perturbado por cada sensación, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Las voces que tanto odiaba el Lord racional retumbaron de manera brusca y roncas debido al éxtasis.

 _ **-Nuestra perra nos desea, debemos poseerla-**_

El lord no podía negar lo que decía la bestia, el también sentía y olía la excitación de esa mujer, algo que lo desconcentraba un poco.

 _-hn-_

Yako, se relamió el hocico vaciló por un momento pero se aventuró a molestar un poco

 _ **-Marcaré a nuestra perra-**_

El daiyokai abrió ligeramente sus ojos para luego endurecer más su mirada

 _-Ni se te ocurra bestia-_

Yako comenzó a reír retumbando aquel lugar

 _ **-Está bien, solo jugaremos-**_

Sólo se limitó a responder

 _-hn-_

 _._

* * *

 _._

El gran Inukami se sentía incómodo, por alguna extraña razón no quería negarle a su bestia la petición, pero su lado sensato le ganó, jamás se rebajaría para marcar a un ser tan despreciable, ¿cómo era posible que su bestia lo hiciera rebajarse a ese nivel?, era un Poderoso Yokai, el más temido por todos, el más fuerte que existía en esos tiempos, después de la muerte de su padre él tenía ese título; pero su maldita bestia no cedía de sus impulsos, había decidido saciarla y después eliminar el objeto de su tentación; nadie se enteraría de eso y aun si alguien llegara a saberlo no tendrían el valor de enfrentarse a un solemne y poderoso guerrero Daiyokai, al majestuoso Señor del Oeste.

La mano aventurera del lord subió un poco hacia la espalda para colocarla justo arriba de sus firmes y suaves glúteos apretando más su cuerpo como si quisiera unirse a ella y ser uno solo, la mujer soltó un pequeño quejido, seguido a eso el aroma de su exquisita sangre que clamaba por él, dudando un momento decidió abrir sus ojos para encontrarse a una agitada mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas y un gesto de dolor e incomodidad, algo que no le gustó y se separó un poco de ella sin soltar su agarre, su armadura había enterrado las púas en su delicado brazo derecho.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada placentera caricia que me daba, era como si mi cerebro no funcionara a cualquier otra emoción que no fuera placer y excitación; pero de pronto fui sacada de mi ensoñación cuando me apretó aún más y sus púas se enterraron más en mi brazo provocándome un intenso dolor que solo hasta ese momento percibí y se me escapó un quejido por la molestia.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

El poderoso Lord decidió soltarla lentamente para apartar su armadura que lastimaba a la humana sus ojos se hicieron un poco más rojos en reacción a la molestia por haber lastimado a la mujer; quitándose su armadura.

.

* * *

.

 **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**

Yako se encontraba con los ojos rojos más penetrantes, la luna de su frente y las líneas de su rostro brillaban intensamente.

El Lord miraba atento la actitud que tomaba su bestia por herir a la mujer; ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa bestia? Así que su curiosidad le hizo preguntar:

 _-¿Qué sucede bestia?_

Las voces de Yako roncas y profundas contestaron

 _ **-Nuestra perra siente dolor, pero no es dolor de placer-**_

Sesshoumaru racional se quedó con la mente en blanco por lo que su bestia había confesado.

 _-¿Qué dices?-_

De pronto las orejas de la bestia se elevaron rápidamente y parecía más feliz por el movimiento de un lado a otro de su larga cola.

 _ **-Necesitamos curar esa herida-**_

Mientras las voces se elevaron por una pícara sonrisa, a lo que el confundido Lord solo respondió

 _-Hn-_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Kagome con los pensamientos más claros tenía el rostro como el fuego, un rojo intenso, casi competía con los ojos del gran Inukami que estaba con ella y tan caliente que parecía que si tocara su cara quemaría.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

" _¿Pero qué demonios me sucede?"_ , miraba atenta al imponente demonio frente a mí con ese brillo en sus ojos como la sangre que brotaba de mi brazo; _"Oh por kami, es el hermano de Inuyasha! Yo no puedo seguí haciendo esto, yo amo a Inuyasha"_ mi corazón acelerando más su ritmo miré como se acercaba el letalmente atractivo Inukami hacia mí, instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia mis heridas y le dije con la voz más firme que podía:

 _-Detente Sesshoumaru, no te acerques-_

El me miró atento y su brillo no desapareció pero su mirada fue más penetrante y con su voz arrogante me contestó:

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿ahora si tienes miedo de este Sesshoumaru?-**_

Al escuchar ese tono en su voz hizo hervir mi sangre, _"¿Pero que se cree ese maldito demonio?"_...

 _-Basta Sesshoumaru, no te tengo miedo, no quiero que te acerques-_

Una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Daiyokai.

 _ **-¿Ahora pides que me detenga?-**_

" _Uy, maldito Yokai engreído, ¿pero qué le pasa?, me gustaría purificarlo lentamente hasta que se trague todas sus palabras, TONNNNTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cerca de la cueva-**

 **.**

 **.**

Una mujer Yokai iba llegando al lugar donde percibía el aroma de Sesshoumaru y la sangre de Kagome, pero aún estaba viva; "¿qué estará sucediendo?" decidió acercarse más pero guardando distancia para no ser percibida.

.

.

.

 **-Dentro de la cueva-**

 **.**

 **.**

El peligroso Daiyokai se acercó de manera rápida y sin que la mujer pudiera reaccionar ya lo tenía retirando su mano de sus heridas y le decía:

 _ **-No te muevas-**_

Ella se quedó quieta observando como el yokai acercaba su rostro a las heridas que sacando su lengua comenzó a lamer cada una de ellas haciendo sonrojar nuevamente por las sensaciones _"¿algún día podré dejar de sentir esto?"_ Se preguntaba la pequeña humana al lado del gran Inukami que sintiendo nuevamente elevar el aroma de excitación del cuerpo y el sabor de su sangre lo llevaron a desearla intensamete una vez más, las heridas estaban sanando y ella ya no sentía dolor.

Aprovechando que la mujer ya estaba curada de sus heridas, que se había quitado su armadura y el deseo aumentando en ambos rápidamente giró a la mujer para recargarla sobre la pared quedando su espalda frente a él, aprisionándola nuevamente con su cuerpo, provocando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y excitación en ella, ahora podían sentir más el contacto entre ambos con las telas de sus ropas que parecían estorbar, retiró el cabello del cuello de la Miko y comenzó a preparar aquel lugar para alimentarse de su sangre, su mano viajó hasta las caderas apretando un poco, bajando más hasta el borde de la falda para subirla y sentir directamente la piel de sus muslos y cadera; las sensaciones de placer y lujuria eran percibidas también por los yokai cercanos, sabían que este momento era el indicado para atacar, sin embargo algo en el aroma les indicaba que se trataba de alguien letalmente poderoso y peligroso, por lo cual nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca de la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La mujer que estaba sobre una pluma suspendida en el cielo estrellado, comenzó a enfurecerse por el aroma que llegaba a su sensible olfato _"Maldita, me las vas a pagar",_ _"Naraku esto no te lo voy a perdonar"_ pensaba colérica la hembra Yokai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el Castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo híbrido estaba meditando con sus ojos cerrados y de pronto recordó algo importante, no había cerrado bien la bóveda secreta donde escondía todos los documentos importantes, si bien no era mucha la precupación todas sus extensiones utilizaban ese dia para estar lo mas lejos que se podía del castillo y sus pequeños cerebros no daban para más y no encontrarían o buscarían ese lugar, calmando el rumbo de sus pensamientos le habló a la pequeña niña que estaba cerca de él

 _-Kanna, ven aquí-_

Suficientes palabras para que ella comprendiera lo que su señor necesitaba, sacando su espejo posicionándose frente a él contestó

 _-¿Qué desea ver mi Señor?-_

 _-Muestrame a mis extensiones-_

Fue así como poco a poco fueron mostrando las imágenes de los lugares donde se encontraban, primero Hakudoshi y Akago en una llanura contemplando los cielos mientras el campo de energía los protegía; después a Kagura que se encontraba en las tierras del Oeste atormentándose con las imágenes de la bestia de Sesshoumaru y Kagome _"estúpida hembra"_ pensaba.

 _-Es todo Kanna-_

La pequeña guardó su espejo y se regresó a su esquina donde se encontraba anteriormente, ahora si ya se podía relajar, sabía dónde se encontraban cada uno de sus creaciones y la inútil bruja del viento estaba presenciando en primera fila el espectáculo que él había planeado, dibujando su siniestra sonrisa se relajó completamente.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ _ **Cerca de la Cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La yokai manipuladora del viento sabiendo que no podía interrumpir a la bestia del Lord de sus deberes decidió alejarse de aquel lugar, prefería buscar o elaborar un plan para terminar con la vida de la maldita Sacerdotisa de la Sikkon no Tama, esa insignificante humano no podía estar con Sesshoumaru, era de ella y nadie más podía estar con él; con esos pensamientos nuevamente voló rumbo hacia el castillo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Dentro de la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El calor de la cueva era sofocante y no era precisamente por la fogata, si no que se trataba de aquellos cuerpos que se encontraban en una esquina de la cueva, el Gran cuerpo del Poderoso INU tapaba completamente el indefenso y diminuto cuerpo de la mujer que estaba disfrutando cada caricia y movimiento de su acompañante.

La bestia rasgó ligeramente el cuello de la mujer sacando su preciada y ansiada sangre para satisfacer parte de su deseo, obteniendo delicados gemidos de una complacida mujer provocando más deleite y satisfacción en el Inukami a merced de los pasionales sentidos, girando nuevamente a la mujer golpeando un poco la espalda de ella sobre la pared mirándola intensamente con sus ojos rojos como el fuego, describían perfectamente cómo se sentía por dentro, miraba a la pequeña humana con sus mejillas sonrojadas sus labios hinchados por mordérselos provocando una nueva sensación y se aventuró a experimentar algo diferente, acercándose a ellos lentamente selló los labios de la mujer con los suyos y después jaló con sus dientes el delicado y delicioso labio inferior rasgando un poco con sus colmillos, como respuesta obtuvo un ahogado gemido de dolor pero un dolor acompañado de placer , sensaciones tan diferentes y complementarias para la desubicada y acalorada mujer que instintivamente se ponía de puntitas y colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del Lord para mantenerlo más cerca de ella.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**

Yako estaba disfrutando cada acción, no se perdía absolutamente nada, le encantaba ese aroma, ese sabor, la deliciosa sangre emanando de su perra, volteando un poco para mirar el rostro de su ser racional encontró una divertida imagen.

El gran y poderoso Lord del Oeste, el Inukami racional tenía una cara ligeramente de asombro, asco, deseo y excitación, todas esas emociones mezcladas, algo que solo Yako sería capaz de mirar, que divertido y gustoso lo hacía.

 _ **-Te dije que sería placentero para ambos-**_

Sacado de su trance el Lord frunció su ceño para voltear al lugar de la bestia que divertida movía su cola y ladeaba su cabeza observándolo.

 _-Cállate bestia, no sé de qué hablas-_

Yako, disfrutaba tanto cuando su ser racional era el obstinado

 _ **-No me puedes mentir, sé que es tan placentero para ti como para mí -**_

EL lord aumentó su aura imponente mirando fijamente a su bestia con la mirada penetrante y fría

 _-Suficiente bestia, no digas estupideces-_

Yako soltó una carcajada y decidió que disfrutaría más de los placeres que sentía que molestar a su ser racional por ahora.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Descendiendo de la pluma la mujer yokai entraba en completo silencio, tratando de que Naraku no se diera cuenta de que había llegado, era el momento para entrar al lugar donde el híbrido pasaba casi la mayor parte del día, aventurándose logró meterse en completo silencio pasando desapercibida, miró aquel repulsivo trono que había construido a base de cuero, joyas y oro, algo un poco espeluznante por el cuero, pero hermoso si se le quitaba la pate del cuero, posando su vista en el escritorio se acercó para ver que podía encontrar, tocando todo a su paso pero sin mover nada de su sitio, miró algunos planos de la montaña donde habían mantenido a Kagome, los de una cabaña que estaba en un pueblo poco conocido sobre el campo Okina Hana, _"que extraño no sabía que el había hecho algo ahí"_ ; siguió su búsqueda ahora en los cajones encontrado una extraña y pequeña llave, la tomó con sus delicados dedos y la observó, era de bronce tallada finamente a mano y parecía de uso constante supuso que era de importancia así que la guardó sobre su yukata y continuó buscando.

Pasado el tiempo y sin encontrar nada más importante que la llave decidió salir de ahí y buscar algún otro sitio donde pudiera pertenecer esa llave, dispuesta a salir pensó _"El nunca se dirige a otro lugar si esta en el castillo"_ ya se encontraba en la puerta para salir, dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo comenzó a golpear con delicadeza y cuidado cada tabla del piso para ver si estaba alguna suelta, sin resultado alguno, frustrada se recargó sobre la pared más cercana cruzando sus brazos frunciendo el ceño "maldito, donde está escondido aquello que guardas tan importante, quizá ahí también se encuentra mi corazón", era lo que ella realmente buscaba, nada había que deseara más que si libertad, sabía que si obtenía su corazón podría vengar lo que Naraku estaba haciendo con la insignificante humana, de solo recordar hacia que su sangre hirviera de nuevo _"maldita mujer, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar lo que es mío?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Dentro de la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El placentero fuego del infierno terrenal cada vez estaba más ardiente, la mujer con las manos sobre el imponente lord acariciando el sedoso cabello plateado mientras el poderoso macho INU se deleitaba con la sangre y labios de la pequeña mujer que estaba disfrutando, la mano que tenía directamente sobre la cadera la llevó poco a poco hacia arriba presionando más el cuerpo haciendo que ella soltara otro gemido inevitablemente sus pechos estaban sobre el marcado y firme pecho del Inukami que fijamente observo como se movían en un excitante vaivén y se elevaban un poco, pero la estorbosa tela que tenia encima le impedía admirarlos como el deseaba, así que su mano que ya se encontraba sobre las costillas de la mujer justo debajo de los pechos la llevó hacia el cuello para acariciar con las puntas de sus garras mirando fijamente la reacción que tenía.

La mujer estaba jadeante a la expectativa, admirando al perfecto ejemplar de una raza tan pura haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran más mientras las garras descendían por la delicada piel dejando su marca para llegar al borde de la blusa donde comenzaba a verse un poco los dos montes que ansiaba tocar y explorar, ella no podía sentir nada que no fuera placer y excitación así que dejándose llevar subió sus manos separándolas del cuello del imponente macho para indicarle que quitara su blusa, pesadamente el Inukami se separó de la mujer para levantar de manera rápida la tela que tenía sobre su cuerpo aventándola por algún lugar de la cueva dejando al descubierto unos pechos aún cubiertos por una fina prenda de encaje frunciendo su ceño dejó escapar un rugido de frustración _"¿Por qué trae esa cosa?"_ pensaba el Lord.

La Miko río un poco nerviosa tapándose con sus manos inmediatamente al ver la reacción que tuvo, no sabía si le había desagradado lo que miraba y ahora la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, el calor del fuego que la quemaba por dentro aumentó para posarse sobre su rostro.

El Lord viendo lo que hacía la mujer dijo con voz ronca y perturbadora, amenazando a su presa.

 _ **-No-**_

Seguido de sus palabras apartó las delicadas manos de la Miko, quien se asombró por la potencia de su voz y la firmeza de su mano apartando las suyas, _"kami, es peligrosamente atractivo, es, es… tan adictivo"_ pensaba _,_ se sentía como una oveja que iba directo al matadero obedeciendo sin desear o hacer algo por escapar de su verdugo.

Todo lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no podía entender bien lo que sucedía, el fuego que la consumía la tenía perdida en un mar de sensaciones placenteras; No supo cómo fue pero se encontraba en la improvisada cama y sobre ella tenía el majestuoso cuerpo del macho yokai más letal disfrutando de su cuerpo como un cachorro, el Lord se encontraba tomando de la sangre que emanaba del cuello y su mano se aventuró para tomar el pecho derecho aparentándolo con un poco más de fuerza enterrando levemente sus garras haciendo que ella curveara su cuerpo contra el suyo llevando su cuello hacia atrás dándole más acceso para tomar de su deliciosa sangre, el fuego entre ambos se podía sentir, era como uno solo llenando el placer de su infierno.

.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

De pronto las caricias pararon en seco, un profundo y letal gruñido bajo retumbó la cueva, me preocupé un poco _"creo que este es mi final"_ pensé cuando se paró de golpe, pero el volteó hacia afuera, mi agitada respiración no lograba recuperar el ritmo normal y el fuego que sentía por dentro no se detenía, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, escuché un estruendoso sonido cerca de la cueva y Sesshoumaru desapareció, dejándome sola consumiéndome por el fuego que no cedía.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

 _ **Mikasaddy**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

Suirgieron nuevas dudas?, logrará Kagura encontrar su corazón? será descubierta? encontrará algo más que su corazón?

Que ruido se escuchó fuera de la cueva?...

que demonios esta pasando?

 _ **Cuéntenme que les pareció**_

-Aburrido

-Confuso

-Largo

-Entretenido

-Candente

-Kami, porque lo cortas?...

.

.

Bien, les explico... lo corté porque no tuve tiempo para extenderlo, y me parece que quedó bien ;)

pasen a leer mi _ **ONE SHOT ANGEL DE NOCHE**_ PARA CALMAR SUS ANSIAS SI ES QUE NO LO HAN LEIDO!

Espero encontrar sus lindos Reviews! _


	11. MI CORAZON

Queridos lectores traigo actualización con una pequeña sorpresa, espero disfruten su lectura ;)

Agradecimientos a cada lector que toma de su tiempo leyéndome y en especial:

Cesia843- Cada capitulo se que deseas ahorcarme, ojala en este no :/

Fabi Sama- Ya conoces mi pequeño problema jajaja xD ojalá sigas leyendome ;)

Camoni- lo siento, creo que todos nos quedamos con un calor en el capitulo anterior, justo como Kagome ;V

Laura- Espero continues leyendome, gracias por interesarte en mi historia.

Daniela-rayo - lo siento!.. :S pero pss es parte de la trama jeje xD

Veronica ramirez- Ya esta la conti XD disfruta cada párrafo, al final me dices que te pareció ;)

Andi soul- mi lado malditamente perverso disfruta cada capítulo, tal vez este deja que disfrutes un poco más...

GRACIAS A TODOS!... NOS LEEMOS ;)

Junio 23, 2017

GC MOON

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

-MI CORAZÓN-

.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

De pronto las caricias pararon en seco, un profundo y letal gruñido bajo retumbó la cueva, me preocupé un poco _"creo que este es mi final"_ pensé cuando se paró de golpe, pero el volteó hacia afuera, mi agitada respiración no lograba recuperar el ritmo normal y el fuego que sentía por dentro no se detenía, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, escuché un estruendoso sonido cerca de la cueva y Sesshoumaru desapareció, dejándome sola consumiéndome por el fuego que no cedía.

Mi acelerado corazón retumbaba el silencio, _"¿Cómo puede hacer todo esto?, ¿Cómo puedo hacer yo todo esto?, Cuando estoy cerca de él somos como dos imanes soy atraída hacia el duro y frío imán; aunque me golpee por el impulso no puedo separarme, ¿De qué se trata?",_ el ritmo de mi corazón parecía que no cedería nunca.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagura seguía recargada en la pared cercana al escritorio concentrada tratando de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera esconder algo tan valioso, sus ojos se posaron en el asqueroso trono de Naraku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Fuera de la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un agitado y poderoso macho INU aun excitado por lo sucedido hace unos instantes se dirigía al asqueroso olor y ruido que había percibido, sus ojos de un rojo más intenso tan fríos y letales; la bestia estaba tan enojada que deseaba acabar con todo a su paso, pero su perfecta capacidad para concentrarse en sus objetivos hacía que se dirigiera hacia aquel lugar; eso era una característica de la raza pura de un Inukami.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **En la mente del Daiyokai**

Yako estaba tan enojado que destilaba veneno de sus garras y su hocico; sus ojos rojos, la luna púrpura y sus singulares líneas brillaban intensamente demostrando su gran poder que podía reflejarse dentro y fuera del cuerpo del Lord del Oeste.

Las voces roncas y profundas de Yako resonaban haciendo temblar el interior de su mente.

 _ **-Ese maldito aroma-**_

El Lord racional estaba molesto que igual sus ojos se tiñeron de un tono carmesí y tenía su ceño arrugado.

 _-Mátalo-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Cuando llegó a su destino lo que encontró fue una mancha roja con plateado, un particular rostro que estaba fuera de sí ya que sus ojos eran del color de la sangre con el centro azul, una línea púrpura de cada lado de su cara, gruñendo bajo y en posición de ataque, se encontraba un descontrolado Inuyasha enojado por lo que podía percibir; ni su espada podía sellar su sangre demoniaca.

Cuando cruzaron miradas parecía una guerra en el infierno por el color de ambas y la furia reflejada en ellas, el mitad demonio dibujó una sonrisa de lado satisfecho porque ya tenía con quién luchar sin estar plenamente consciente de que era lo que hacía, el imponente Daiyokai tan furioso solo estaba observando al inútil de su medio hermano, esperó el ataque pacientemente aunque por dentro se moría por destrozarlo, su naturaleza INU disfrutaba jugar con sus presas antes de matarlas.

Abalanzándose rápidamente el Hanyo con su garra intentó atacar el rostro que tenía frente a él, sin esfuerzo y sin cambiar su perfecto rostro esquivó con gran facilidad los golpes que intentaba darle el híbrido, dando un salto hacia atrás puso espacio entre su medio hermano mirando lo estúpido que era aun siendo controlado por su sangre demoniaca, el hanyo tratando de hacer otro ataque se impulsó con sus piernas para brincar una vez más con una velocidad y fuerzas increíbles logrando rosar solo un poco el lado izquierdo de Sesshoumaru quien estaba tranquilo.

Sintiendo correr un poco de sangre sobre su mejilla izquierda sonrió de manera siniestra y limpiando el líquido dijo

 _ **-Mi turno.**_

Inmediatamente dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su medio hermano frente a frente y con sus garras filosas hizo un rápido movimiento hacia el costado derecho de su oponente rasgando su piel, pero Inuyasha no sintió nada así que tomando impulso casi al mismo tiempo respondió, con su mano izquierda le dio un golpe en el lado derecho del Lord, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa frunció su ceño; correspondiendo otro rápido golpe en el pecho haciéndolo estrellarse sobre el árbol más próximo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Dentro de la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Escuchaba unos estruendosos gruñidos y podía sentir dos energías demoníacas subiendo la intensidad de su poder, sin duda alguna se trataba de una batalla; eso fue lo suficiente para calmar su excitación y calor, se levantó para buscar su blusa encontrándola casi al salir de la cueva.

.

.

.

 **(POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Pero… ¿cómo llegó hasta este lugar?"_ pensé sonrojándome otra vez, _"Ya Kagome ¡concéntrate!"_ tengo que salir de aquí y ver que todo esté bien, sé que Sesshoumaru es un Yokai inmensamente Poderoso pero no sé quién esté con él, tal vez yo pueda ser de ayuda, me puse mi blusa y salí hacia el lugar donde percibía esas energías.

Después de unos instantes escuchaba gruñidos intensos y profundos, sacándome de mis pensamientos un árbol se movió por un cuerpo que se estrellaba contra él, lo único que miré fueron unos cabellos plateados, mi acelerado corazón dirigió mi mente hacia alguien _"Sesshoumaru"_ pensé y corrí rápidamente _"¿Quién puede ser capaz de hacerle algo como eso?"_ mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora mientras mis piernas intentaban alcanzar la velocidad de mi cerebro.

Cuando llegué pude ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ese árbol a unos cuantos pasos con su mirada fija en el cuerpo que estaba tirado sobre las raíces del árbol con la cabeza gacha pero yo no podía apartar la vista de esos intensos ojos que revolvían extrañamente mi interior _"está bien"_ fue un alivio saber que no era él pero mi mente asimiló y al mismo tiempo dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo y lo que miré hizo mi corazón estremecerse.

 _-Inuyasha-_ con esfuerzo salió mi voz acumulando lágrimas mis ojos, sabía que él no era consciente de sus acciones cuando su sangre demoniaca lo dominaba.

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Percibiendo el aroma de la mujer, preocupación, intriga, desesperación; el majestuoso Lord con su aire de superioridad miraba aquel bulto rojo tirado sobre el suelo, satisfecha la bestia por percibir esos aromas hasta que pudo sentir el aroma de la Miko cambiar, ahora estaba ¿triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Dolida?.

.

.

* * *

.

 **En la mente del Daiyoaki**

Yako miraba más frustrado y enojado la reacción de su perra

 _ **-Nuestra perra está molesta y triste por ese estúpido-**_

El lord también estaba enojado y molesto pero no diría ni demostraría nada.

 _-hn-_

La bestia, irritada dijo

 _ **-No podemos matarlo-**_

Eso sacó de sus pensamientos y descolocándolo un poco abrió ligeramente sus ojos en un rápido movimiento volvió a tomar el perfecto e inmutable rostro que mantenía siempre

 _-¿Por qué?_

Yako no estaba feliz con lo que contestaba pero sabía que era verdad

 _ **-Sabes que ella no nos perdonaría nunca si lo hacemos -**_

El Lord sabía eso pero no le interesaba, a parte él nunca había deseado realmente matarlo.

 _-hn-_

.

.

* * *

.

Después de que el descontrolado Inuyasha percibiera a alguien más ahí y tan cerca de él reaccionó violentamente sin saber de quien se trataba, así que se aventó contra la frágil presa colocándose amenazadoramente sobre de ella, rasgando el brazo izquierdo de la mujer gruñéndole por invadir su espacio haciendo una profunda herida.

Cuando el Macho Inukami miró lo que le había hecho la insensata mitad bestia, reaccionó por instintos y rápidamente con sus ojos tan profundos luchando inmensamente por controlarse para no desfigurar su perfecto rostro y transformarse tomó del cuello a Inuyasha; Con voz profunda y letalmente amenazadora dijo

 _ **-Maldito ¿cómo te atreves?-**_

No le importaba si en él nunca había pensado realmente en matarlo, ahora había hecho algo que había molestado tanto a su bestia que no tuvo que pensar en lo que quería, solo estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos y este le indicaba proteger con su vida lo que quería y sentía como suyo _**"maldito lastimaste a mi perra"**_ pensaba la bestia del lord; alguien se había atrevido a lastimarla, el Macho INU más solemne y poderoso de esos tiempos nunca permitiría que siguiera existiendo aquel que le hiciera algo que le pertenecía; Lanzándolo hacia arriba sacó su espada para darle el golpe final.

Kagome asustada al ver lo que Inuyasha le había hecho tuvo miedo, miró a Sesshoumaru que lo había tomado del cuello y estaba por atravesarle la espada para matarlo, con voz chillona y desesperada gritó.

 _-No Seshsshoumaru; no, por favor-_ corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

 _-No lo mates por favor, haré lo que me pidas-_ Soltando sus lágrimas le suplicaba al lord.

All instante que escuchaba los ruegos de la mujer, luchaba por controlarse, en un rápido movimiento saltó colocándose detrás del híbrido y le dio un golpe sobre la nuca para azotarlo en el piso dejándolo inconsciente; con eso tendría para que al despertar regresara en sí.

Kagome se colocó al lado de Inuyasha poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de él para protegerlo de Sesshoumaru, llorando resentida por lo que le había hecho, ahora entendía que si él perdía la razón una vez más podía terminar muerta por las garras de aquel que amaba.

 _ **-Vámonos-**_ La poderosa y profunda voz dando una orden a la Miko que ahora más que nunca le pertenecía.

Ella estaba consciente de lo que acababa de decir cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, pero recordaba lo que Sesshoumaru podía hacer y sabía que Inuyasha no tenía oportunidad de vencer a su medio hermano.

La quebrantada mujer comenzó a caminar sumergida en un mar de sentimientos, su corazón estaba dolido, su cuerpo y alma lo acompañaban en el dolor, todas las imágenes de los buenos momentos vinieron a su mente, cuando lo vio por primera vez sellado en aquel árbol, la sensación al tocar sus peludas orejas, la primer mirada que intercambiaron, cuando él decía que quería matarla para quedarse con la perla, cada vez que iba por ella a su época desesperado porque según él se tardaba más de lo que había dicho, las ocasiones que lo encontraba con Kikyo, los besos que le había dado a Kikyo, _"Soy una tonta"_ pensaba llorando en completo silencio, recordó antes de que todo pasara que él venía dispuesto con la decisión que ella no quería escuchar y sin que él le dijera ya lo sabía por eso había evitado hablar de él o con él, sabía que todo había terminado, el mitad demonio que ella amaba no le correspondía, su corazón dolido retumbaba marcando un fuerte ritmo; todo había terminado entre su amado Inuyasha y ella; _"Nunca me amó, nunca me amará"_ , pensaba con un corazón lleno de amargura y dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquel rincón oscuro y tranquilo se encontraba un repugnante ser híbrido con los ojos cerrados y un poco más alejado la pequeña niña blanca como la nieve velaba los intereses de su amo, mirando fijamente la casi completa perla que comenzaba a brillar un poco y volvía a teñirse de negro lentamente, su melódica voz interrumpió ese silencio.

 _-La perla está cambiando-_

Abriendo los ojos el malévolo mitad demonio dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios carmesí.

 _-Estoy seguro que mi plan está funcionando, y creo que no tardará mucho para que todo salga a mi favor-_

Después dejó escapar si profunda y malévola carcajada.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca de la cueva-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El Gran macho Inukami, poderoso guerrero tan majestuoso lleno de gloria y poder era perturbado con las emociones y aromas que destilaba aquella pequeña mujer que desbordaban un sinfín de cambios.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **En la mente del Daiyokai**_

Yako estaba atento observando cada movimiento, cambio de humor, sentimientos; el alma de la que consideraba "su perra" estaba atravesando sinfín de emociones de un instante a otro.

 _ **-Nuestra perra es frustrante-**_

El lord no podía afirmar "NUESTRA PERRA" pero sí que ese bulto era frustrante, le dolía la cabeza con tantos cambios.

 _-Deshazte de ella-_

Yako puso sus ojos sobre el Lord racional que estaba tan impasible e imponente hablando con desinterés.

 _ **-Ja!, no me mientas; sé que no quieres que la dejemos-**_

El Daiyokai no hablaba en serio pero jamás lo diría, algo estaba pasando; aquella mujer le hacía querer saber porque cambiaba tanto de humor, un pequeño interés se hacía presente en su naturaleza curiosa.

 _-Hn-_

.

.

* * *

 _._

Llegando a la cueva, encendió la fogata que se había apagado, ahora ese lugar estaba tan frio y se sentía un ambiente tenso y triste; como el corazón que podía escuchar el sensible oído del Lord.

 _ **-Miko, acércate-**_

Como un robot, sus movimientos eran hechos como una simple acción, sin procesar realmente lo que sucedía, estando frente a él lo miraba con sus profundos ojos chocolates tan brillantes como la luna un poco rojos por la irritación causada por aquellas lágrimas derramadas por un corazón dolido.

 _ **-Voy a curar todas tus heridas-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa voz, ese tono, aquellas palabras pronunciadas con voz ronca me tomaron por sorpresa, _"¿a qué se refiere?, ¿mis heridas?; Claro tonta, tienes el brazo herido, … una vez más"_ asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza permití lo que decía, " _¿Cómo podía verse tan Sensualmente atractivo?",_ y ahí perdí una vez más la cordura y mis sentidos, comenzando a acelerarse mi pulso, mi alocado corazón comenzaba a provocarme ciertos inconvenientes cerca de ese letalmente atractivo Yokai.

Lentamente tomó mi brazo levantando la manga de mi blusa que parecía un viejo trapo rasgado, así que rompió completamente la manga provocándome un pequeño susto por el rápido movimiento, pero sin retirarme solo observaba atenta lo que estaba haciendo, el gran Macho, el más poderoso, orgulloso guerrero tan lleno de majestuosidad y gloria estaba ahí curando mis heridas, las cuales eran de una despreciable humana como el me miraba y sabía que así me consideraba.

Su gruñido bajo e intenso con su ceño arrugado y ojos como fuego comenzó a lamer cada rasguño, cada herida ocasionada por Inuyasha, estaba curando mis heridas físicas, mi mente puso nuevamente la imagen de aquel que me hizo daño siendo descontrolado por su bestia, al principio ardía el contacto de su lengua, pero después se sentía cálido y calmaba todo dolor, como un efectivo anestésico.

Al terminar de limpiar cada herida, me miró con sus ojos profundos y fríos, como si quiera atravesarme con ellos.

-Gra, Gra…cias- dudaba si era buena o mala esa mirada, pero mi corazón acelerado evitaba que pudiera pensar correctamente, ya no sentía el dolor, ya no sentía nada más que el fuego que se volvía a encender…

 **(FIN POV KAGOME)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ ***ADVERTENCIA: LEMON***_

 _Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido puedes brincarte a la última parte que dice_ _ **–En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Continuó mirándola con ese deseo ardiendo en su interior y sin dudar tomó a la mujer para llevarla al futón, la bestia estaba siendo delicada con ella como esa vez que la rescató de la prisión; Depositándola suavemente se colocó encima de ella.

La mujer estremecida y excitada porque el imponente macho estaba sobre su cuerpo; su corazón acelerado retumbaba en el silencio y calor de la cueva; Sesshoumaru mirándola fijamente bajó su rostro dirigiendo su boca hacia aquél lugar que clamaba por él, comenzó a rozar con su lengua la piel provocando pequeños gemidos de placer y un cuerpo estremecido por el contacto, disfrutaba el olor que comenzaba a salir de ese pequeño cuerpo.

El calor se estaba intensificando sobre aquellas figuras que estaban a la luz de la luna y el fuego, sobre la cama improvisada; la mano aventurera del lord rápidamente terminó de romper la blusa que estorbaba cuando lo hizo pasó algo inesperado, la mujer jadeó excitada y arqueó su cuerpo contra el suyo chocando con un firme y musculoso pecho del gran macho Inukami, el Daiyokai emitió un pequeño y ahogado gemido de placer, la bestia del Lord estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento.

El lord bajó su boca sobre la mandíbula de la Miko rozando la piel con sus colmillos haciendo erizar la delicada piel nívea debajo obteniendo placenteros sonidos, descendiendo sobre su cuello la mujer no podía dejar de estremecerse al contacto de los letales colmillos amenazando con romper su piel en cualquier descuido, posicionando su boca entre la unión del cuello y el hombro el gran macho INU apretó su mandíbula haciendo una pequeña mordida dejando salir su sangre, esto volvió loco su bestia.

La pequeña e indefensa humana sintiendo ese placer subió sus manos por el poderoso y musculoso cuerpo hasta el firme abdomen del Macho que tenía sobre ella acariciando sobre la tela, en la desesperación del Inuyokai arrancó la parte de arriba de su traje para sentir directamente el contacto que le provocaba placer como nunca imaginó; animadamente la mujer comenzó a trazar cada músculo con sus delicadas y suaves manos, recibiendo pequeños ronroneos de placer, desesperada la bestia del lord con sus colmillos arrancó la tela de encaje que estorbaba la vista de aquellos perfectos, firmes y abultados montes que necesitaba probar.

Cuando estaban libres para contemplarlos, la mujer sintió vergüenza tiñéndose más sus mejillas de rojo, la jadeante y cortada respiración el lord se podía escuchar frunció su ceño y apartó delicadamente el brazo que había puesto la miko para taparlos, La voz ronca y profunda llena de excitación se esuchó.

 _ **-No, no te cubras-**_

Ella sonrió tímidamente sin perder de vista esos ojos deseosos por devorar con su vista aquella imagen que ella le ofrecía, el gran macho, admirado por la perfección del cuerpo que tenía esa mujer bajó su rostro para tomar con su boca aquel delicado pecho mirarando que subía y bajaba en un vaivén marcado por la respiración agitada, sudorosos y excitados causando un gemido y que nuevamente ella arqueara su cuerpo contra el suyo, tomando con su mano el otro pecho comenzó a trazar unos pequeños círculos alrededor del rozado pezón.

La mujer no sabía que aquello podía sentirse de esa manera, estaba tan excitada que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las caricias que sentía por aquel macho que no era salvaje hasta ahora, como ella había imaginado; cuando sintió una mordida en su pecho derecho y un pellizcón en su pezón izquierdo y gemido ahogado de aquel macho, ella inevitablemente arqueo el cuerpo haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza exponiendo su cuello, reaccionó ante las caricias del lord quien tenía su imponente erección sobre los muslos de la sacerdotisa asombrándose por la dureza.

Arrancó ferozmente el pedazo de tela que la mujer tenía en su parte baja, mirando el otro pedazo de tela de encaje desesperadamente también arrancó sus bragas para dejar expuesto el delicado cuerpo desnudo a su letal mirada.

La jadeante y excitada mujer miró como el cuerpo del poderoso y majestuoso macho que tenía frente a ella se separaba para quitar su pantalón y dejar expuesta una enorme e imponente erección haciendo que abriera los ojos en sorpresa al ver el gran tamaño y sintió un poco de miedo al pensar en lo doloroso que sería si "aquello" entraba en ella.

El extasiado macho estaba listo para poseer aquel diminuto cuerpo, su potente miembro estaba palpitando dolorosamente exigiendo atención, la miko mordió sus labios desesperada por los deseos e intenciones que venía a su mente deseaba tener todo dentro de ella, pero sabía que dolería, mas no le importaba cuanto sufriera por eso.

La bestia del Daiyokai estaba listo por poseer aquello que necesitaba, esa sangre que lo llamaba esa perra que deseaba, el cuerpo que anhelaba así que con sus comillos fue rozando la piel desde sus tobillos subiendo lentamente por la pantorrilla y muslos, deteniéndose en aquel lugar que emanaba un exquisito aroma que estaba dispuesto a probar posicionando su cara en medio de las piernas de la sorpresiva y excitada mujer; sacó su lengua rozando delicadamente la piel que estaba en ese lugar haciendo que la miko se levantara rápidamente sorprendida por esa sensación nueva y placentera, gruñendo un poco la calmó para que volviera a recostarse.

Regresando a su tarea con su lengua rozaba esa pequeña entrada y un delicado botón rosa e hinchado jalándolo un poco con sus dientes haciendo que la mujer se tensara y comenzara a brotar un líquido delicioso que gustosamente probaba y tomaba, la bestia estaba placenteramente relajada disfrutando de todo lo que podía ofrecer su perra, no cabe duda que era tan satisfactorio, el estremecimiento por esa nueva sensación, la mujer hizo que sus manos se pusieran al lado de cada extremo de la cabeza del lord intentando acercarlo más, el cual el placenteramente repetía varias veces ese movimiento, rozaba primero con su lengua ese lugar después el botón para jalarlo delicadamente con sus dientes, la bestia gruñía en placer, estaba disfrutando cada acción de la mujer que sentía que no podía contenerse más, pero con su experiencia era seguro que ese delicado bulto necesitara un poco de preparación antes de poseerla como tenía pensado ya que era una humana y no una fuerte yokai.

Llevó su mano hacia su boca para arrancar dos de sus garras chupando sus dedos para detener el sangrado puso su dedo sobre la entrada de la mujer empujando lentamente en aquella cálida y estrecha abertura, la miko estaba desesperada no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando pero sentía algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo, era entre dolor y placer.

Una vez que sintió una pequeña barrera que impedía seguir avanzando subió su rostro para tomar nuevamente el pecho con su boca y comenzar a rozar sus dientes al mismo momento que introdujo rápidamente su dedo rompiendo aquello que impedía su paso la mujer asustada se tensó y enterró sus uñas sobre los fuertes hombros del macho Daiyokai dejando salir un gemido ahogado, no estaba segura que aquello fuera placer, su corazón acelerado le decía que no era dolor que era algo diferente.

Aferrándose a la espalda del poderoso Inukami jadeaba al oído del lord que placenteramente recibía con gusto ese gesto, decidió continuar y sacó el dedo para ahora introducir dos repitiendo esa acción varias veces hasta que la mujer estaba relajada y acostumbrada con el ritmo, ese era el momento, ya estaba preparada, sacando rápidamente los dedos se introdujo de manera descuidada sin control, al fin estaba donde quería.

La mujer en sorpresa se aferraba con uñas y dientes al cuerpo del poderoso macho que tenía sobre ella, el Daiyokai tomó la pierna izquierda para subirla un poco, instintivamente ella elevó la otra y así lograron una penetración más profunda acelerando su empuje arrancando desgarradores gemidos de placer en su perra, sentía que se quedaba sin aire por todas las sensaciones e increíble placer que estaba experimentado por primera vez, sentía que se partiría en dos y no le importaba.

Los fuertes y firmes movimientos del poderoso macho INU provocando un inevitable orgasmo en ambos acelerando las salvajes embestidas y las respiraciones, los cuerpos sudorosos y agitados en éxtasis; la mujer comenzó a temblar mientras su interior contraria el miembro de su macho envolviéndolo con suaves palpitaciones y sintió aquel líquido correr dentro de ella llenando cada parte de su ser.

Casi relajándose el macho INU dejándose llevar por sus instintos después de derramar su semilla volteó a la mujer sobre el futón levantándola para ponerla sobre sus manos y rodillas, la posición INU, tomando sus caderas se introdujo de manera salvaje nuevamente haciendo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo que casi sin fuerzas se aferraba a la sábana que tenía debajo gimiendo de placer, tan extasiada por aquello que su corazón sentía, su cuerpo su alma estaban siendo liberadas y llenadas de nuevas sensaciones y emociones, sintió las garras del poderoso Inukami enterrarse en su cadera acelerando más el ritmo, llegando profundamente en cada embestida la bestia del lord tomó con fuerza el largo cabello azabache.

La mujer creía que su fuerza se iba y se desplomaría, sentía que se destrozaría todo su cuerpo después de todo ese movimiento, jalando hacia atrás la cabeza descubriendo aquel preciado lugar que lo llamaba, siendo dominado por sus instintos no lo dudó descubrió sus letales colmillos y se acercó hacia la unión del cuello y hombro abarcando gran parte haciendo una enorme marca presionó y tomó de su sangre mientras el éxtasis de sus cuerpos les regalaba otro orgasmo llenándose de placer y satisfacción.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

La bruja del viento estaba meditando sobre el perturbador trono que tenía frente a ella, acercándose encontró una pequeña palanca al costado izquierdo debajo del asiento empujándola un sonido casi imperceptible se hizo presente , ella podía capturarlo dado que su especialidad era el viento y ese movimiento hacía que el aire se moviera un poco hacia esa dirección, la pared que estaba atrás de ese trono comenzaba a abrirse _"nunca imaginé algo como esto"_ la pared solo abría un espacio pequeño donde se podía pasar al otro lado; cuando llegó hacia aquel lugar había un olor a humedad, tinta, papel, y algo que captó su completa atención un sonido que ella conocía tan bien, sin embargo pocas veces lo había percibido, _"Mi corazón"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A**

Cuéntenme que les pareció este capítulo n_n  
Espero encontrar sus preciados Reviews!

-¿Que sintienron al leer esta indicación?:

 ** _*ADVERTENCIA: LEMON*_**

jajaja, espero que disfrutaran todo el capítulo ;)

-Largo

-Entretenido

-Demasiadas emociones

-Estúpida, mi corazon idiota! (el meme "estúpida, mi pelo idiota")

-Kami Continua, AHORA!

 _ **Mikasaddy-MOON**_


	12. TAN CERCA

Mis queridos lectores:

Mil gracias por su apoyo, esta semana me a ido fatal, así que les tengo este capítulo espero lo disfruten y deseo encontrar sus lindos reviews! :)

 ** _Agradecimiento para TODOS los que toman su tiempo para leer y aun más aquellos que siempre me dejan su Review en cada capitulo, son realmente geniales!_**

 ***Cesia843, Daniela Rayo, Camony, Faby sama, Andi soul***

 **Junio 29, 2017**

 **GC MOON**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

-TAN CERCA-

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

Una niña vigilaba atentamente la perla que tenía frente a ella sintiendo un gran poder aumentar en ella y después desaparecer por unos segundos, extrañamente oscurecía y luego volvía a ser clara, volteando a ver a su amo notó que él estaba observando también y tenía dibujada una sonrisa perturbadora.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Tierras del Oeste-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Descendiendo a gran velocidad que parecía colapsaría todo el castillo, el gran Lord llegaba a su hogar hecho una furia que advertía peligro a cualquiera que se encontrara a unos kilómetros de distancia, un pequeño yokai sapo salía a su encuentro sabiendo que daría breves y precisas instrucciones para solucionar cualquier situación que lo tenía de ese modo.

 _-Bienvenido Ammm…. –_ inmediatamente calló por asombro al mirar a su amo que venía con un destello rojo en sus ojos, unas cuantas marcas sobre su torso desnudo que parecían ser de uñas y pequeños dientes; abriendo sus ojos como platos al mirar que tenía ambos brazos cargando sus dos espadas con sus manos…

 _-Apártate-_

Contestó haciendo retumbar todo el palacio perturbando las pobres almas que estaban por salir al encuentro de las necesidades de su amo; deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que Yaken, todos habían quedado estupefactos con la escena de su Imponente Lord con apariencia tan…. ¿Descuidada? ¿Había recuperado su brazo? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué alma tan insensata había sido capaz de enfrentar a su poderoso señor del oeste?

Sin voltear a ver a nadie se dirigía hacia su preciada habitación a darse su merecido baño, no necesitaba dar ninguna explicación, siendo el poderoso Lord del Oeste, tenía completa libertad de actuar como le placiera aún si rompía algún protocolo de la realeza yokai.

Yaken inmediatamente comenzó a mover a todo el atemorizado personal para que no molestaran a su amo que por alguna extraña razón venia como si hubiera luchado con alguien sumamente poderoso, como nunca antes lo habían visto y parecía tan molesto que destrozaría cualquier criatura que se acercara.

 _-Muévanse todos, ¡a trabajar!-_ Decía el pequeño demonio mientras su acelerada mente trabajaba meditando que pudo haber pasado con el amo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naraku observó que la perla palpitó varias veces brillando en color rosa cuarteándose un poco saliendo una energía pura hacia el cielo oprimiendo a los seres demoniacos que se encontraban cerca de ella; después de unos segundos esa luz desapareció y la perla quedó completamente negra.

 _-Sabía que esto funcionaría-_ Decía con voz potente dándole un toque malévolo en su tono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otra parte del castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una yokai estaba impactada por ese dulce sonido que percibía, estaba tan cerca lo sabía, dirigiéndose a tomar aquello que anhelaba tanto escuchó un ruido extraño luego el ambiente fue llenado por una presencia pura haciendo pesado respirar cayó de rodillas con una mano en el suelo deteniendo su caída y la otra sobre su pecho tocía un poco por la falta de oxígeno, lo tenía tan cerca…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Tierras del oeste-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una vez que llegó a su habitación aventó sus espadas a la cama y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su baño despojándose rápidamente de su hakama adentrándose en el agua tibia excelente para relajar sus músculos y pensamientos.

.

.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

El macho INU dejándose llevar por sus instintos después de derramar su semilla volteó a la mujer sobre el futón levantándola para ponerla sobre sus manos y rodillas, la posición INU, tomando sus caderas se introdujo de manera salvaje nuevamente haciendo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo que casi sin fuerzas se aferraba a la sábana que tenía debajo gimiendo de placer, tan extasiada por aquello que su corazón sentía, su cuerpo su alma estaban siendo liberadas y llenadas de nuevas sensaciones y emociones, sintió las garras del poderoso Inukami enterrarse en su cadera acelerando más el ritmo, llegando profundamente en cada embestida la bestia del lord tomó con fuerza el largo cabello azabache; jalando hacia atrás la cabeza descubriendo aquel preciado lugar que lo llamaba, siendo dominado por sus instintos no lo dudó descubrió sus letales colmillos y se acercó hacia la unión del cuello y hombro abarcando gran parte haciendo una enorme marca presionó y tomó de su sangre mientras el éxtasis de sus cuerpos les regalaba otro orgasmo llenándose de placer y satisfacción.

Dejando correr su veneno junto a su semilla en el cuerpo de ahora su hembra, teniéndola tan cerca aun dentro de ella la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo su delicada espalda, ella ya había perdido el conocimiento y estaba recostada en el futón, el simplemente se giró para ponerla ahora arriba se aferraba a su exquisito cuerpo y aroma que tenía una mezcla de ambos, era algo placenteramente inexplicable para el poderoso macho Inukami, tenerla tan cerca y sentirla era una sensación nueva e increíble, pero no duraría para siempre.

Saliendo de ella de mala gana, la deposito sobre el futón parándose mirándola por un instante pensaba _"maldita mujer, conseguiste lo que mi bestia deseaba";_ sin más buscó su Hakama para vestirse, dándose cuenta que su kosode estaba destrozado en pequeñas partes por toda la cueva _"maldita bestia"_ irritado percibió un aroma diferente provenir de la mujer ¿Dolor? ¿Desesperación? Observándola detenidamente parecía que solo dormía pacíficamente pero podía sentir mucho dolor y desesperación de ese pequeño bulto.

Se acercó un poco a ella y como si un campo de energía se estuviera formando le impedía hacerlo sin sentir su choque de energía pura y demoniaca, sin inmutarse se acercó a ella y de pronto parecía que su corazón se detenía; abrió ligeramente sus ojos, eso no podía pasar otra vez, el ya no podía revivirla con su espada, un momento _"más vale que mueras"_ iba a darse la vuelta para retirarse pero sintió una mano que se aferraba a la de él fuertemente enterrando un poco sus garras _"¿garras? acaso esta mujer…. NO, IMPOSIBLE"._

El corazón de la mujer se detuvo y dejó de respirar, frunció su ceño y de manera pasible dijo

 _-Insignificante humana, ¿Creías que resistirías mi poderoso veneno?-_ Pero se vio interrumpido por una luz rosa que salía del corazón de la mujer.

Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar insistentemente, _"¿pero qué sucede?, esta mujer no está muerta"_ Instintivamente tomó su espada que palpitaba cada vez más cuando se acercaba al corazón; todo lo hizo guiándose en sus instintos se puso de pie tomando la espada la encajó directamente en el corazón de la mujer el cual parecía una piedra tan sólida y fuerte pero utilizando un poco de fuerza adentró su espada soltando una descarga de inmenso poder demoniaco y puro que provenía del ahora herido corazón al mismo tiempo que la energía sagrada envolvía al lord dándole pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo sintió que comenzaba a arder su hombro izquierdo.

Abrió sus ojos ante lo que miraba, su brazo estaba siendo restaurado, El magnífico y poderoso lord estaba impactado al ver todo lo que sucedía; tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos para no ser purificado por toda esa descarga de energía sagrada que estaba elevándose, salió una luz rosa y otra verde envolviendo el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer haciendo imposible acercarse sin ser purificado decidió salir de ahí; sabiendo que nadie podría entrar pues su campo de energía se extendía alrededor de la cueva haciendo imposible la entrada al lugar.

 _ **(Fin del Flash Back)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

La bestia del Lord estaba quedándose dormida en su rincón después de tanta energía utilizada en las "actividades" realizadas por ambos pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo; Las voces somnolientas llamaron la atención de un ser racional que se encontraba sentado en un amplio sillón concentrado profundamente en sus pensamientos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

 _ **-¡hey tú!-**_

Esto lo molestó un poco, sin prestarle tanta atención solo contestó.

 _-Hn-_

 _ **-Date prisa, no podemos dejar a nuestra perra sola tanto tiempo, podría morir-**_

Y ahí estaba el maldito motivo por el cual su estúpida bestia no caía rendida, aún estaba alerta a su perra; Abrió sus ojos rojos, estaba molesto por no haber tenido más control sobre sí mismo y ceder a marcarla como su perra, estaba en un grave conflicto; necesitaba buscar la manera de anular aquella acción, iría a buscar al árbol sabio nuevamente; gruñendo contestó

 _-Cállate-_

Yako se rió un poco, sabía que su ser racional estaba meditando en la posibilidad de no responder a su marca.

 _ **-Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás; no puedes engañarme, sentimos lo mismo y lo deseabas tanto como yo-**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente al gran perro blanco tomándolo del cuello encajando un poco sus garras le contestó con su voz penetrante, tanto que parecía la voz de su bestia enojada.

 _-Cállate, bestia insensata; no digas que conoces las intenciones de este Sesshoumaru, deberías estar satisfecha con lo que has conseguido, ahora ya no puedes controlarme, solo estarás aquí en mi cabeza y saldrás cuando yo te permita-_

Yako aventó una mordida al pecho del Daiyokai racional, para empujarlo en el vientre bajo con sus enormes patas haciéndolo retroceder y soltarlo.

 _ **-Ja!, Claro, como tú digas-**_

 _-hn-_

La discusión había terminado

.

* * *

.

.

Abriendo sus ojos con ceño fruncido comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con aceites aromáticos distrayendo su mente; terminando su baño salió tomando unas toallas secándose su musculoso y firme cuerpo con una y colocándose otra sobre su cintura para cubrirse, llegando a su cama comenzó a vestirse con lo que estaba sobre ella, una vez que terminó Yaken aparecía en su puerta.

 _-Pasa-_ Decía el Lord con su voz calma y profunda.

 _-Amo bonito, le he traído algo de comer; ¿Desea algo más?-_

Esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su mano procedió a hacer señas a la Yokai tigre que entró en completo silencio hizo una reverencia

 _-Amo, traje lo que me solicitaron_ -

Sesshoumaru se limitó a hacer una seña indicando que podía pasar.

La joven Yokai comenzó a arreglar el pequeño comedor que tenía cerca del balcón depositando los alimentos que había solicitado Yaken para el Lord en completo silencio, con una agilidad que era poseedora por su raza; una vez que terminó hizo reverencia.

 _-Está todo listo amo, ¿Desea algo más?-_ Esperó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, sentía miedo de mirar esos ojos que tenían un ligero cambio que había percibido al entrar; ahora eran dorados con el centro rojo.

 _-No, puedes retirarte Kris-_ Observando a la hembra que no levantaba su cabeza y percibiendo su olor a miedo le llamó un poco su atención; pero no dijo nada.

Yaken estaba inquieto, necesitaba preguntar por qué ahora tenía su brazo y qué había pasado con él durante su ausencia ya que desapareció repentinamente, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por una impertinente niña.

 _-¡Amo Sesshoumaru-sama!-_ Chillando la pequeña con gran entusiasmo se arrojó a las piernas del Lord abrazándolo fuertemente que para él solo era una caricia; disfrutando la euforia de su protegida por unos instantes.

 _-Rin-_ Fue lo único que dijo haciendo entender a la niña que debía soltarlo.

 _-Amo… pero… usted tiene sus dos brazos ¡como Rin ahora!-_ y se lanzó nuevamente sobre su pierna.

Yaken trató de intervenir luchando con su curiosidad llamó la atención a la humana diciendo:

 _-Apártate niña, deja que el Amo coma-_

La pequeña volteó a ver al yokai sapo y después a su amo con sus ojos brillosos para soltarlo; Sesshoumaru le hizo una indicación a Rin para que se sentara en la otra silla que tenía en el pequeño comedor para comer juntos, cosa que hacía solo con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertando sentía como su cuerpo dolía de manera intensa, tal vez le habían arrojado miles de piedras encima o algo parecido, ya que le costaba bastante mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo, hasta a sus parpados les parecía imposible moverse, ubicándose un poco lo único que percibía era el sonido de los pequeños animales que rodeaban el lugar, después de un poco de esfuerzo logó sentarse en el suelo volteando a todas partes, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni cómo se encontraba en ese lugar, el joven híbrido estaba confuso; luchó un poco con su mente para recordar que había pasado.

.

.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

El mitad demonio salía en búsqueda de Kagome olfateando el ambiente para percibir el olor de la mujer; mientras avanzaba no podía encontrar nada que le indicara su cercanía, aventurándose un poco más retirado del pueblo decidió de mala gana buscar el aroma de su medio hermano, recordando que él había sido el culpable de su pérdida de tiempo.

 _-¡Feh, maldito me las cobraré!-_

Haciendo su puchero avanzaba; que a pesar de no percibir nada estaba avanzando en dirección correcta. Estando a unos cuantos kilómetros de un bosque que guardaba muy bien una cueva percibió un olor muy singular.

 _-Arg, esto es asqueroso-_

Decía arrugando su sensible nariz tallándose un poco con su brazo para cubrirse _"maldito tiempo de apareamiento"_ pensaba cuando abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir el leve aroma de su medio hermano _"¿Acaso el bloque de hielo…?"_ interrumpiendo sus pensamientos cuando llegó una esencia que hizo su corazón detenerse por unos segundos para después acelerar su ritmo que parecía que reventaría como un globo.

 _-Imposible, no, el no, ellos noooooooooooooo!-_

Incrementando su furia comenzaron a crecer sus garras, sus colmillos sobresalían y sus marcas aparecieron sobre su rostro que ya tenía los ojos tan rojos con el centro azul intenso; había perdido su conciencia elevando un rugido tomó la espada para enterrarla sobre el suelo haciendo un gran sonido que retumbó el lugar.

 _ **-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertando completamente y recordando lo sucedido se levantó de golpe.

 _-Tu….maldito; acabaré contigo!-_ Salió disparado hacia la cueva.

Sintió una enorme energía cerca, dentro de la cueva; emergía de manera increíble, sorprendido el hanyo se apresuró pero cada vez le costaba más respirar ya que era una energía poderosamente sagrada y otra demoniaca luchando juntas _"tal vez, Kagome purifique antes a Sesshoumaru por atreverse a tocarla ¡Ja, imbécil!"_ pensaba un poco más animado el mitad demonio, ya no podía seguir avanzando su cuerpo comenzaba a arder sentía quemaduras en su piel, se sentía pesado y cansado, dio la vuelta para alejarse de toda esa energía, debía esperar un poco más.

Después de unos momentos toda esa energía salió disparada hacia el cielo en un enorme torbellino mezclando el color rosa y verde, _"que demonios está pasando"_ se preguntaba el inquieto hanyo, escuchó un rugido intenso y furioso provenir de la cueva, salió corriendo hacia ese lugar encontrándose un enorme perro negro sobre ese pelaje brilloso tenía un delicado collar con una pequeña luna de color plata sobre su pecho y una línea de cada lado de su rostro _"que demonios es eso"_ se preguntaba confundido, la enorme figura salió disparada de la cueva pasándole al lado sin mirarlo; _"ese aroma"_ confundido intentaba reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En las tierras del oeste-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El lord se encontraba pacíficamente en su despacho leyendo unos pergaminos con ciertos asuntos sobre algunas tierras pidiendo permiso para entrar y otras para comenzar a trabajarlas, algunos permisos que debía dar, otros tenía que negar rotundamente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo algo lo llamaba… _"maldito vínculo"_ pensaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako se levantó de golpe en reacción al vínculo.

 _ **-Nuestra perra, ha despertado-**_

El lord racional también lo sintió poniéndose de pie trataba de restarle importancia.

 _-Ese no es mi asunto-_

La bestia miró con recelo a su acompañante, a veces era tan desesperante e infantil que dudaba que ese fuera el "ser racional" bufando en muestra de su enfado.

 _ **-Deja de ser obstinado, no puedes resistirte, el vínculo nos está llamando-**_

Lo que su bestia decía era totalmente cierto, estaba tan inquieto que deseaba salir inmediatamente.

 _-Hn-_

Fue la respuesta que le dio sin admitir que era verdad, pero Yako sabía que indiscutiblemente iría por ella.

.

* * *

.

.

Maldiciendo su naturaleza INU se levantó de su cómoda silla para salir de su despacho, llegando a su cuarto de armas comenzó colocarse a regañadientes su poderosa armadura y espadas, recordando que ahora podía utilizar ambas al mismo tiempo si lo deseaba.

 _-Yaken-_ Llamó con su profunda e imponente voz a su leal sirviente.

 _-Si amo-_ Apareció tan rápido como se pronunciaron las palabras.

- _Las cosas que te pedí, las necesito –_ Esperando a que se moviera, se desesperó después de que unos segundos se quedara parado, elevó su autoritaria y profunda voz _–¡ahora!-_

Yaken salió despavorido del lugar, la mirada letal de su amo lo hizo correr por su vida yendo por el extraño pedido de su amo, tomando el paquete regresó con él para entregárselo, haciendo reverencia en disculpas por su conducta anterior se inclinaba varias veces en el piso

 _-Disculpe mi torpeza amo bonito, aquí está su encargo tan rápido como pude-_ mientras seguía con el rostro cerca del piso.

 _-Hn, encárgate-_ Después de decir eso y perdonar la vida del pequeño demonio salió en su forma de esfera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el bosque-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Corría torpemente con gran velocidad cayéndose de vez en cuando, rodando para ponerse de nuevo en cuatro patas sacudiendo su pelaje para continuar corriendo dejando una ráfaga de viento creando varios poderosos torbellinos de colores verde y rosa juntos sin llegar a mezclarse, dejando a varios yokais de bajo nivel purificados o simplemente no resistían tanto poder demoniaco provenir de ellos; era un poder increíble sin llegar a hacerlo conscientemente, ese gran perro azabache corría sin control por el amplio bosque en busca de un escape, necesitaba salir de ahí, quería desaparecer para siempre, llegando al bosquesentía tan cerca la presencia de aquel pozo, deseaba entrar sobre este y desaparecer para siempre, anhelaba retroceder el tiempo para nunca haber llegado hasta este momento.

Deteniéndose de inmediato al percibir un aroma que la hizo resoplar _"maldito"_ pensaba con ojos intensos y rojos; ahí estaba el majestuoso y poderoso Lord del Oeste con su imponente presencia viéndola de manera penetrante con su dura mirada, sentía como estaba tratando de dominarla, hablando con una calma y autoridad que solo el poseía dijo:

 _-Mujer, detente-_

Obteniendo como respuesta un resoplido de parte de la enorme INU azabache, se impulsó con sus patas traseras para empujar al causante de su intenso dolor, no sabía que estaba pasando y solo tenía la intención de matarlo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de ella, interrumpida en su vuelo el Majestuoso guerrero la tomó de su costado aprisionándola con ambos brazos para tirarla al suelo.

 _-Insolente te estoy dando una orden, obedece-_ decía con gran poderío.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

El Gran perro blanco estaba babeando expectante ante la hermosa figura que podía ver, esa exuberante y deliciosa perra de color azabache intenso.

 _ **-Déjame salir, quiero jugar con ella-**_

El lord racional miraba a su bestia que estaba excitada ¿Acaso le provocaba que la insolente se resistiera a obedecer?

 _-Suficiente, no saldrás-_

Frustrado Yako bufaba en su rincón.

.

* * *

.

.

Sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo también por la atracción de ver aquella insolente alma que se reusaba a acatar sus órdenes se tensó al sentir unas punzadas en su cuerpo, la desvergonzada bestia que tenía en sus brazos comenzaba a elevar su poder purificador _"¿Cómo es posible?"_ le estaba quemando su piel pero él jamás se rendiría, una hembra no podía dejarlo en ridículo. Dejó salir a su bestia en su forma original, esto iba más allá de que cediera a sus impulsos, necesitaba ejercer su domino sobre la insolente perra.

El Gran Macho Inukami blanco estaba frente a la perra azabache gruñéndose ambos de manera insistente estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, siendo controlados por sus bestias, la tensión y atracción se elevaba nuevamente, era una guerra de poder, una danza de sensualidad entre dos bestias que ahora compartían su vínculo para siempre, cada que estuvieran tan cerca caerían en la necesidad del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Queridisimos lectores!

En este capítulo creo que les e despejado algunas dudas ;)

Poco a poco irán descubriendo las habilidades de nuestra Miko (una de ellas, hacer caer a sus pies al PODEROSO LORD) "MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cuéntenme que les pareció!

-Aburrido

-Confuso

-Interesante

-rayos, continua! D:

SALUDOS, ESPERO ENCONTRAR SUS OPINIONES!


	13. LIBRE

**Hola queridos y pacientes lectores!**

Siento que ha pasado mas de una eternidad desde que subí el capitulo anterior, tal vez se debe a que esta semana ocurrieron varias cosas y por lo mismo se me hizo más complicado escribir este capitulo espero no defraudarlos :/

Tuve una semana algo pesada, estaba enferma, mis exámenes finales y entregas finales de la universidad a parte la boda de mi hermana, mas espacio en mi casa! yujuuu n.n

en fin... Espero contar con su inigualable apoyo de siempre!.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS MIS LECTORES _**_

 _ **TANTO AQUELLOS QUE DEJAN SU REVIEW COMO AQUELLOS QUE SE DEDICAN A LEERME , MIL GRACIAS!**_

 _ **En especial esta semana comenzó a leerme una autora que sigo y que por ella comencé a seguir los fics de esta página Raquel Taisho, mil gracias por darte la oportunidad de leerme y seguirme!**_

 ** _PD. *nose si salgan los asteriscos aun no lo averiguo pero este formato será para la bestia de Kagome*_**

 **GC MOON** 🌙

06 Julio 2017

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 _-LIBRE-_

Una sacerdotisa se encontraba cuidando de los enfermos de un terrible mal que había azotado la aldea del pueblo, extraña enfermedad que hacía a todos caer en cama debido a intensos dolores y fiebres haciendo imposible levantarse sin ser antes purificados sus cuerpos, esto hacia que su débil cuerpo de barro se agotara más rápido y necesitara más _almas "Necesito regresar a la vida pronto"_ pensaba mientras secaba sudor de su frente terminando de purificar a un humilde herrero que estaba asombrado con la amabilidad y belleza de la mujer.

 _-Gracias Kikyo-sama por ayudarnos-_ le decía el hombre sin quitarle la mirada.

 _-Un placer para mí servirles, ahora descanse un poco más dentro de unos momentos podrá regresar a sus labores-_

Le explicaba mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose un poco alcanzando a detenerse con la pared de madera en la pequeña cabaña; en eso observó la luz que salía hacia el cielo por el Oeste.

 _-acaso eso es…-_ quedando muda del asombro, pero continuó hablando para sí misma en voz alta _–El sello, se ha liberado-_

No entendía bien que había sucedido pero podía sentirlo; un gran poder mezclado sagrado y demoniaco se alzaba al cielo, era tan confuso porque a la vez ella estaba perdiendo poder también; _"¿Qué demonios ha hecho Naraku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…Estaba impactada por ese dulce sonido que percibía, estaba tan cerca lo sabía, dirigiéndose a tomar aquello que anhelaba tanto escuchó un ruido extraño luego el ambiente fue llenado por una presencia pura haciendo pesado respirar cayó de rodillas con una mano en el suelo deteniendo su caída y la otra sobre su pecho tocía un poco por la falta de oxígeno, lo tenía tan cerca…

Después de unos momentos la presión en el ambiente desapareció haciendo que tomara oxígeno en una gran inhalación tratando de llenar sus pulmones regularizando su respiración manteniéndose en la misma posición hasta que se recuperó completamente; se levantó y caminó hacia ese delicado y hermoso sonido que podía percibir _"es mio, por fin es mio"_ pensaba en cada paso que daba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Corría sin detenerse pensando en lo que había percibido su olfato, tal vez su mente le jugó una mala broma _"maldita sea, esto no puede ser cierto"_ dirigiéndose al lugar donde escuchaba unos gruñidos de dos bestias y el aroma de ellos mezclados; su corazón latía a mil por hora no comprendía como era eso posible, su medio hermano con la mujer que el…. ¿amaba? ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad siempre la amó desde el primer momento que la vio, al abrir sus ojos después de que ella apareciera y eliminara su sello, siempre fue ella, la hermosa mujer que le regresó la vida, la que le dio una nueva oportunidad, la que le daba todo sin cuestionar, _"maldita sea"_ su corazón se comprimía con cada recuerdo y sensación que venía a su mente, era tan confuso; ella no podía estar con su hermano, ella lo amaba a él y ahora estaba seguro que él a ella.

Acercándose al lugar el intenso dominio demoniaco de su medio hermano aumentó de manera rápida oprimiendo con su inminente poder y autoridad a cualquier bestia a varios kilómetros, eso lo hizo detener un poco la velocidad de su avance; llegando cerca del pozo encontrándose a dos enormes bestias INU gruñéndose esperando atacar la una a la otra, negro y blanco moviéndose sutilmente.

La mente del híbrido estaba completamente confundida, el aroma de su querida kagome le llenaba su olfato pero era mezclado con el de Sesshoumaru _"acaso"…. –Arrrggg-_ pronunció un gruñido en frustración, no deseaba aceptarlo ni en su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo híbrido sentía que su transformación estaba durando más tiempo del necesario pero algo diferente podía sentir en su interior, una sensación extraña; se sentía libre _"¿será posible?"_ se preguntaba _"mi plan realmente está funcionando"_ curveando sus labios en una sonrisa perturbadora que fue observada por la niña que estaba en la esquina mirando atentamente a su amo.

 _-Kana, muéstrame a Sesshoumaru y la Miko-_

La pequeña niña rápidamente obedeció poniéndose frente a Naraku y levantó su espejo para mostrarle las imágenes…

….Un Gran Macho Inukami blanco estaba frente a uno azabache gruñéndose ambos de manera insistente estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, siendo controlados por sus bestias, era una guerra de poder…

El malévolo mitad demonio quedó sorprendido ante esas imágenes, dos INU luchando _"que significa esto"_ tenía su ceño fruncido como evidente frustración e incomodidad por no saber qué era lo que pasaba; no entendía porque la bestia del Lord del Oeste estaba peleando con otro del color de la noche más intensa.

 _-Kana, muéstrame ahora a la Miko-_ Confundido le hablaba a la pequeña.

 _-El espejo no cambia de ubicación, debe estar ahí-_ Explicaba por qué el espejo seguía mostrando la imagen de los dos demonios INU.

Naraku estaba inquieto mirando las bestias luchando por imponer autoridad _, "¿acaso la bestia de otro macho INU despertó por la estúpida Miko?, bueno si es así se pondrá más divertido esto"_ ; cambiando su expresión de confusión y enfado a una más relajada y satisfactoria mandó a Kana guardar el espejo para terminar de transformarse, ya había pasado tiempo y parecía que estaba casi listo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Otro lugar del castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagura se acercó a una especie de caja fuerte que estaba sobre una mesa de metal, esta era de acero parecía impenetrable, tan fuerte que era imposible romper con sus cuchillas pero recordó la llave, sacó de su yukata examinando la entrada de la cerradura, introdujo la llave provocando un sonido que le hizo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones ahí dentro estaba más intensa la melodía que era como una droga para ella, nerviosamente tomó un pequeño cofre de madera tallado y esculpido con finos detalles abriéndolo pudo ver su brillante y hermoso corazón _"por fin es mío"_ decía tomándolo entre sus manos y colocándolo, sintió algo de incomodidad al percibir los latidos dentro de su cuerpo pero era tan revitalizante, se sentía tan bien _"soy libre"_ pensaba en cada palpitar de su corazón; por fin era libre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca del pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Detente perra-**_ Decían las voces profundas y distorsionadas del gran Macho Inukami.

* _ **Lárgate, déjame en paz***_ Le contestaba la Inu azabache, gruñéndole insistentemente.

 _ **-No, me perteneces y me obedecerás-**_ irguiéndose más para mostrar su poderío y gran autoridad, aumentando más su aura demoniaca oprimiendo cada vez más a la impertinente perra.

Inuyasha estaba asombrado por la magnitud de la conversación y de las auras demoniacas que se percibían, sabía que si él se metía podía resultar gravemente herido, pero si Sesshoumaru se atrevía a lastimar a Kagome sin dudar intervendría.

La Hembra Inuyokai se aventó hacia el Imponente macho INU que sonreía por su insolente perra logrando esquivar el golpe girando su cuello para morderle una pata haciendo chillar a la INU azabache.

 _ ***Como te atreves***_ gruño aventando su pata trasera golpeando el rostro del poderoso macho, que rápidamente sacudió su rostro para aclarar su visión. Posicionándose una vez más frente a frente disfrutaba de las acciones de su perra, era algo tan excitante y frustrante para el macho y podía sentir aumentar el placer de su hembra también.

 _ **-No irás a ningún lado, tu lugar está conmigo**_ -

Poniéndose en dos patas se aventó directamente al cuello de la hembra que ágilmente respondió con unos pequeños torbellinos de tierra cargados de poder sagrado. _**"¿qué demonios?"**_ pensaba mientras sentía que su piel quemaba al contacto de los torbellinos.

– _ **Insolente, detente-**_ Gruño elevando sus voces con impaciencia destilando veneno de su hocico.

 _ ***Ja!, ¿qué sucede cachorro?, ¿ahora no puedes conmigo?***_ La INU se burlaba del macho inuyokai.

 _ **-¿Hn cachorro eh?, ¿Quieres que te demostremos que no somos un cachorro?-**_ Sus voces tenían un toque seductor y provocador _ **"este juego nos está gustando"**_ pensaba Yako.

Aún más sorprendido por la actitud de esas bestias y por el olor que lo estaba poniendo algo incómodo, no podía imaginar a Kagome y a su medio hermano en algo parecido, jamás aceptaría que ellos estuvieran juntos; pero por ahora no podía hacer nada más que observar.

 _ ***Intenta acercarte y verás lo que hago contigo***_ Bufándose en la cara del Macho la INU gozaba su ventaja hasta ahora manteniendo pequeños torbellinos alrededor de su cuerpo de colores rosa y verde sin mezclarse.

 _ **-Te demostraré algo que aún no conoces-**_ Diciendo esto comenzó a destilar su poderoso y letal veneno de sus garras y hocico, se aventó nuevamente hacia el cuello de la Inu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente de la Inuyokai-**_

Kagome estaba asustada y confundida mirando a todas partes, no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar y porque estaba al lado de una enorme perra de color azabache, solo recordaba que quería ser libre, quería ir a su época y descansar unos días.

La enorme perra azabache se encontraba excitada observando a su macho luchando por mantener su control y poderío.

 _ ***ummm este macho si nos gusta***_

Decía la bestia de Kagome mientras se relamía el hocico.

 _-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru está peleando en su forma demoniaca con esa INU?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Déjame salir! –_

Las voces chillonas de Kagome cada vez más intensas provocaron dolor de cabeza a su bestia.

 _ ***Shhh, haces mucho ruido***_

Le contestaba arrugando un poco el ceño rascando sus orejas con una de sus patas.

 _-¿Eh?, Dime como salir de aquí!-_

Insistía poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra señalando con su dedo de manera insistente y autoritaria

 _ ***No puedes, hasta que yo te ceda el control***_

Su bestia estaba divertida por la mujer insolente que debía soportar su macho _***"esto será tan divertido"***_ pensaba la bestia.

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?-_

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por el intenso dolor que sentían

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al hacer eso la yokai azabache respondió nuevamente con los torbellinos que esta vez parecieron no causarle daño alguno al poderoso macho que rápidamente con su hocico se posicionó sobre la marca enterrando sus colmillos haciendo retorcer a la perra de dolor, la intensidad de ardor y veneno se escurría por el vínculo que estaba tomando más fuerza

La inu soportando el penetrante dolor, se revolcaba chillando pero el macho no cedería, ella tenía que aprender quién la mandaba, a quién le debía respeto y si así le rompía el cuello no le importaba; después de unos momentos la hembra dejaba de revolcarse cediendo poco a poco, rendida por el cansancio y dolor cayó inconsciente.

Inuyasha estaba asombrado por lo que sesshoumaru estaba haciendo, pero sabía que eso se trataba de la dominación INU de un macho a su hembra rebelde, así que no sabía que hacer exactamente; era claro que su medio hermano no mataría a su mujer, ahora lo entendía, si así lo quisiera lo hubiera hecho desde el momento que se encontró con ella _"maldita sea, ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ su frustración y desesperación lo llevaban a querer perder el control de sí mismo tornándose sus ojos levemente de rojo pero esta vez controlando su sangre demoniaca por su espada.

El cuerpo de la perra azabache se estaba relajando y estaba cediendo su lugar a la hembra yokai que había cambiado considerablemente, su cabello era negro intenso pero su piel era más pálida, sus facciones eran más refinadas debajo de sus ojos en cada mejilla tenía una línea plateada, sobre su cuello tenía simulado un collar que llegaba hasta sus pronunciados y firmes pechos que dejaban ver ligeramente una luna plateada en medio de ellos, algo que no podría ser visto por cualquiera.

El poderoso Lord también dejó su forma original para tapar rápidamente a la yokai ya que se encontraba desnuda y su medio hermano estaba ahí, no permitiría que la observara en esa condición; sin dar explicaciones la envolvió con unas finas telas que había traído para ella y la enrolló con su estola abrazándola para llevársela de ese lugar.

Inuyasha viendo cómo Sesshoumaru tomaba con delicadeza a Kagome para cubrirla y después llevársela no podía salir de su asombro, reaccionando le gritó

 _-¿Oi Sesshoumaru a dónde crees que la llevas?-_ Tomando impulso para alcanzarlo.

 _-No te interesa-_ Contestó sin detenerse, no quería perder su tiempo.

 _-Déjala en la aldea, yo cuidaré de ella; sé que es un estorbo para ti en estos momentos, yo me encargaré de que se relaje, viaje a su tiempo y regrese para que hablen-_ hablaba calmadamente para hacer entrar en razón a su medio hermano.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako había estado descontrolado y excitado, deseaba a su perra; ahora que la sentía cerca no quería dejarla nuevamente.

 _ **-No, nosotros cuidaremos nuestra perra-**_

El Lord racional estaba frustrado, no le gustaba perder el control y con ella lo hacía en cuestión de segundos; no era nada agradable

 _-Hn-_

 _ **-Ja!, no tienes que pensarlo, la respuesta es ¡NO!-**_

Yako estaba desesperado, no podía creer que su lado "racional" estuviera considerando esa opción; su bestia insolente estaba comportándose como su perra y eso lo molestaba aún más.

 _\- ella no me interesa-_

Diciendo esto hizo que Yako elevara sus perturbadoras y penetrantes voces.

 _ **-No, tu deber como Macho INU es cuidar lo que te pertenece, ella es tuya, debemos cuidarla; ningún otro macho hará lo que nos corresponde-**_

Maldita bestia, Maldito Yako, ¿Cuándo podría ser libre de su estúpida bestia o de su estúpido deseo por la Miko?

 _-Hn-_

Yako sabiendo que había dado en un punto clave sonrió triunfalmente y se relajó en su rincón.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de acostumbrarse al latido de su corazón tenía dibujada una sonrisa, se sentía tan completa y ahora era libre para huir de Naraku pero antes debía ver qué otra cosa podía sacar de ese lugar, si deseaba continuar y salir de ahí con vida debía conseguir algo que le diera ventaja, buscando sobre esa caja fuerte encontró unos pergaminos al fondo y recordó el día que fue llamada para despertar la bestia de Sesshoumaru, Naraku tenía unos pergaminos en su trono y antes de irse el comenzó a leerlos _"esto debe ser importante"_ pensaba tomándolos, estaban enlazados con unos delicados listones rojo y dorado; escuchando un ruido en la parte del sótano se apresuró a meter todo y cerrar nuevamente.

Saliendo del lugar secreto regresó la llave al cajón donde lo había encontrado y se dispuso a salir del lugar con una sonrisa triunfal, _"Soy libre"_ pensaba dirigiéndose a la ventana para tomar una pluma de su cabello y volar hacia un lugar lejos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Otro lugar del castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo mitad bestia estaba listo, la perla también estaba lista solo faltaba recolectar los 3 fragmentos restantes del apestoso lobo y del niño que había escapado; se sentía tan bien, todo le estaba resultando como esperaba, su cuerpo y corazón estaban ligeros se sentía libre de todo sentimiento por la estúpida sacerdotisa de barro _"lo logré"_ pensaba dibujando una sonrisa sobre su rostro, todo el tiempo que soportó sin moverse habían dado resultados, ahora podía destruir a esa molesta mujer que lo hacía sentirse débil y expuesto.

Se dirigía hacia la salida cuando percibió un cambio, algo no estaba bien; puso más atención y sintió el aura de la bruja del viento diferente _"maldita, tomó su corazón"_ lo sabía ya que su poder se había incrementado aún si ella no se había dado cuenta, él ya lo había percibido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca del pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El poderoso Lord del Oeste volteó a mirar al molesto mitad demonio con su impecable rostro y una mirada tan dura y fría que parecía congelar a cualquiera; pero su medio hermano no prestaba atención o lo ignoraba más ahora que traía con él a su amada Kagome; El majestuoso y poderoso Daiyokai levantó una ceja hablando con voz fuerte y delicada le dijo.

 _-¿Crees que este Sesshoumaru te dejará su cuidado?-_

 _-¡No puedes llevártela!, necesita ir a su época, ella quiere…-_ no terminó de hablar por la interrupción de su medio hermano que había cambiado sus ojos por unos rojo intenso, su bestia estaba enojada y tomaba el control.

 _ **-Cállate híbrido, ¿crees que ella te necesita?, ¿Crees que está mejor contigo?, ¿Crees que puedes cuidarla?, ¿Crees que puedes darle lo que necesita?, ¿Crees que ella quiere estar contigo después de todo lo que le has hecho?-**_ su bestia había hablado molesto por lo que intentaba decir el hanyo.

Inuyasha dándose cuenta de que la bestia de su medio hermano estaba hablando con él y que lo que le estaba diciendo era para que recordara que él siempre la abandonaba cuando más lo necesitaba por ir a buscar a Kikyo _"maldita sea"_ se repetía cada vez que escuchaba una pregunta de su medio hermano.

 _-¡Pero ella no quiere estar contigo, quería huir a su casa!-_ Desesperado trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

 _ **-Suficiente, no te daré explicaciones; lárgate o te mataré-**_

Estaba enfadado de lidiar con ese insignificante problema que no podía eliminar ya que su perra se enfadaría con él; después de hablar con él avanzó de manera rápida sin que su medio hermano percibiera bien hacia donde se había dirigido, se quedó impactado, sabía que Sesshoumaru no mataría a Kagome o le haría más daño de lo que él le había provocado, esperaría a que se recupere para ir por ella, hablaría y la aceptaría aun si el vínculo con su medio hermano estaba creado, si ella le permitía se quedaría con ella, ya había tomado su decisión, sabía que la amaba sobre todas las cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Viajaba aferrándose al cuerpo de la delicada y hermosa hembra que ahora le pertenecía, jamás había cruzado por su mente tener alguien a su lado y aún no sabía si quería mantenerla con él, sin duda alguna le provocaba ciertas sensaciones que jamás había pensado posible, sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba en aquel lugar que tanto le llamaba, entre el cuello y el hombro inhalando profundamente ese delicioso aroma de su sangre mezclada con su veneno, el exquisito aroma de ellos mezclado perfectamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako estaba inhalando gustosamente el aroma que provenía de su perra

 _ **-Te dije que disfrutaríamos de nuestra perra-**_

El lord estaba profundamente sumido en un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones; sabía que esa hembra era poderosa, lo había percibido antes de que la marcara pero no quería aceptar que una humana sería capaz de tener tanto poder y nunca imaginó en lo que podría convertirse; _"es una maldita tentación"._

 _-hn-_

Yako estaba divertido, sabía que el Lord racional estaba impresionado por lo que ahora se había convertido su perra; él ya lo sabía había sentido que esa humana era poderosa y que el momento que la marcara su veneno se fusionaría con su poder y como resultado tendría a una hermosa y poderosa perra.

 _ **-Es hermosa, poderosa y es nuestra-**_

 _-hn-_

El lord racional estaba disfrutando el aroma de la hembra yokai pero algo lo detuvo _"¿a dónde rayos la llevo?"_ se preguntaba internamente frunciendo su ceño ligeramente.

 _ **-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-**_

La curiosa bestia estaba inquieta ya que no reconocía el camino y sabía que el castillo de la luna estaba en otra dirección.

 _-ya verás-_

El lord no quería llevarla a su castillo ya que si lo hacía debía presentarla como la Señora del oeste y era algo que no estaba seguro de querer todavía; Yako bufaba burlándose.

 _ **-Bah! Eres tan… -**_

Se calló de repente al sentir las garras del lord sobre su cuello y el veneno destilar de las garras, levantando una ceja le cuestionó.

 _-¿Que dices bestia?_

Yako estaba ansioso y divertido

 _ **-Ja!, Nada Lord "Racional"-**_

La última palabra parecía que la escupía, lanzando una lamida al rostro del Daiyokai este rápidamente lo soltó.

-Argg, asqueroso-

Yako reía divertido, disfrutaba esos momentos que podía molestar al ser racional.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Llegaron a una cabaña a la orilla de un extenso lago, un lugar extraño y hermosamente decorado con infinitas flores de diferentes tamaños, colores y olores; había tantos árboles frutales que llenaban un pequeño huerto que estaba en la parte de atrás, el día comenzaba a anunciarse por las montañas; debía recostarla y ambos necesitaban descansar.

Entrando a la cabaña fue recibido por un Yokai pantera, sus agudos sentidos habían percibido a su Señor acercarse, así que inmediatamente preparó todo para que estuviera a disposición de su Lord; recibiéndolo de manera elegante y cortés no ignoró el hecho que traía en sus brazos a una hermosa hembra que evidentemente poseía el olor de su amo.

 _-Señor bienvenido, tengo lista la habitación si desea descansar-_ Hablaba con gracia haciendo reverencia el Yokai.

 _-Bien, ve al castillo y trae más ropa para tu Señora-_ Decía sin cambiar su gesto de autoridad e indiferencia como lo más natural. _–Pero no menciones para quién es hasta que yo lo diga-_ Le amenazaba de manera sutil y letalmente elegante.

 _-Así lo haré amo-_

Hizo su reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente; eran pocas las veces que su amo se tomaba descansos en ese lugar y tenía el honor de prestarle sus servicios, de lo cual estaba siempre orgulloso y dispuesto a servir al Daiyokai más poderoso y solemne que existía en esos tiempos, no deseaba perder su vida si llegaba a desobedecerlo.

El Daiyokai entró a la habitación principal con la hembra en brazos aun inconsciente pues no era cualquier cosa luchar con su veneno, aunque ella era una Yokai ahora, él había puesto más veneno tanto como era necesario para someter a una hembra rebelde, así que tardaría un poco en despertar.

Recostándola en la cama se dirigió a su baño privado para tomar un merecido descanso y relajar sus músculos, tenía tantas cosas en mente; el Daiyokai más letal y peligroso, el guerrero más temido y respetado por todos tenía problemas con una pequeña insolente y molesta hembra, definitivamente había perdido su paz y libertad _"Maldita sea, ya no podré ser libre; ¿o sí?"_ pensaba en una posibilidad de romper ese vínculo en lo que avanzaba y comenzaba a quitar su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y se sumergió en el osen privado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 **N/A**

 **no olviden dejar su review!**

 **Que les pareció este capítulo? - Interesante - Aburrido - Confuso -Bueno - Y ahora queeeeee?**

Por favor también si tienen sugerencia para el nombre de la bestia de Kagome, se aceptan n.n

\- Mitsuki (Luz de luna)

-Kaori (Aroma -irónico pues es lo que cautivó a Sesshomaru-)

-Yumiko (Niña arquera)

-Mizuki (Luna bella)

\- tsukihime, (princesa luna)

recibí esas propuestas pero si tienen otras, adelante ;)

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias a todos aquellos que comenzaron a seguirme en esta semana!**_

Tambíen por sus hermosos reviews!

 _ **-Laura-**_ owww gracias linda!, un gusto saber que ames mi historia!

 _ **-Camoni-**_ siempre fiel a mi historia y siempre comentando cada capítulo! mil gracias!

 _ **-Faby Sama-** _ Gracias por mantenerte al pendiente de mi historia y siempre comentar cada capítulo es genial ;)

 ** _-Cesia843-_ ** Mil gracias linda! siempre leyendome y comentando, eres un amor!

 ** _-Andy Soul-_ ** Gracias por leerme y por mantenerte leyendo en tus ratos libres!. cuidate mucho de tu alergia! que te mejores pronto linda ;)

 ** _-Raquel Taisho-_** me quedé sin palabras cuando miré tu Review y que comenzaste a seguir mi historia!.. MIL GRACIAS! espero seguir contando con tu atención

 _ **-Daniela rayo-**_ espero no defraudarlos! , mil gracias por leerme y dejar tu valioso review ;)

* * *

 _También a mi comentario de esta semana en mi ONE SHOT y a todas aquellas lindas personas que lo siguen, claro que habrá conti... pero más adelante ;)_

 ** _*CESIA843; ANDY TAISHO; AKIRATECHIN; VERONICA RAMIREZ; GUEST 1 (QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, MAS ADELANTE EXPLICARÉ ;) ; NANY; Llyl; Andy Soul; anii . anii ; Faby Sama; Okita Kagura; Camoni; mi adorada gothikataisho6 y Guest 2._**

Saludos a tod s son geniales!


	14. LA MARCA

**Que tal mis queridos lectores!...**

 **ya se que me tarde demasiado! D:**

 **pero tuve complicaciones al escribirlo, a parte que mi computadora está fallando y la mayoría del cap tuve que escribirlo en mi cel :/**

 **si encuentran muchos errores disculpenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :'(**

 **después tendré mas tiempo de corregir pero no queria dejar pasar mas tiempo para ustedes!**

 **SON GENIALES! MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME!...**

 **agradecimiento a mis reviews! :**

 **LittelCurly21-** MIL GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA!

 **Camoni-** SIEMPRE FIEL A MI HISTORIA Y TUS REVIEWS!

 **Cesia843** \- SE QUE ESTE CAP TE ENCANTARÁ

 **Raquel Taisho -** MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y DEJAR TUS REVIEWS, QUE DISFRUTES TAMBIEN ESTA LECTURA ;)

 **Laura-** UN PLACER LEER TU REVIEW DICIENDO QUE ESTAS ENCANTADA!

 **Faby Sama-** TUS REVIEWS SON GENIALES, DISFRUTO CADA LINEA !

 **veronica ramirez -** MIL GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA!

 **SaraS3** \- WOOW! ESPERO QUE SIGAS DISFRUTANDO LOS CAPS! MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJAR TU REVIEW,

 **.gothikataisho6** YO TAMBIEN TE ADORO NENA!

 **Guest-** ALASKA!, WOOW NO HABÍA LEÍDO ESE Y ES GENIAL SU SIGNIFICADO... TENDRÉ EN CUENTA PARA FUTURO, MIL GRACIAS :)

GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES

 _ **SIN MAS QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**_

.

.

.

 **JULIO 14, 2017**

 **GC MOON**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 13  
** _-LA MARCA-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Recostándola en la cama se dirigió a su baño privado para tomar un merecido descanso y relajar sus músculos, tenía tantas cosas en mente; el Daiyokai más letal y peligroso, el guerrero más temido y respetado por todos tenía problemas con una pequeña insolente y molesta hembra, definitivamente había perdido su paz y libertad _"Maldita sea, ya no podré ser libre; ¿o sí?"_ pensaba en una posibilidad de romper ese vínculo, en lo que avanzaba y comenzaba a quitar su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y se sumergió en el osen privado.

Tranquilamente estaba sentado en una piedra cubriendo el agua hasta su bien definido, marcado y firme pecho relajándose tomó los aceites para comenzar a dar masajes en su cuerpo de manera lenta, pero su mente estaba inquieta, la mujer que estaba en su cama olía tan bien y su aroma llegaba hasta ese lugar penetrando su sensible olfato, frunciendo su ceño empezó a tallar más fuerte su cuerpo sin darse cuenta de eso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Su bestia estaba mirando hacia la salida, su ser racional se encontraba en su acostumbrado sillón recostado con ojos cerrados, inquieto Yako comenzaba a molestar al Lord racional ya que a unos metros estaba también su perra desnuda y a su completa merced.

 _ **-Deberías traer a nuestra perra y darle un baño para que descanse mejor-**_

Yako intentaba persuadir de tomar a la hembra, pero su ser racional parecía no querer cooperar.

 _-No-_

Bufando volteó su rostro alzando su hocico para que su aroma le llegara más fuerte ya que los aceites estaban llenando el cuerpo del Daiyokai.

 _ **-Date prisa, cuando despierte necesitará respuestas, tal vez vuelva a perder el control y debemos estar ahí para impedir que eso suceda-**_

Claro que él ya había considerado eso pero no pretendía estar ahí cuando ella despertara, le daría unos momentos a solas para que se vistiera por su cuenta.

 _-Hn-_

Había intentado persuadir a su ser racional para ir por ella pero no parecía muy adecuado tampoco el hecho de bañarla, estaría inconsciente, su excitación los haría perder el control y no sería muy divertido si ella no cooperaba, necesitaba a su insolente perra despierta, por eso no insistió más.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la habitación-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La hermosa Inu estaba recostada sobre la confortable y amplia cama cubierta con unas telas finas de seda, de las cuales eran utilizadas por los reyes más poderosos, ellas rozaban delicadamente su sensible piel en cada ligero movimiento de su respiración parecía tan quieta y relajada pero dentro de su cuerpo existía una batalla contra el letal veneno del poderoso macho Inukami…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el baño-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El Lord del oeste notó que había estado tallando con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado su cuerpo ya que se comenzaba a irritar su piel, decidió que era suficiente no estaba funcionando la relajación del baño, no mientras ella estuviera tan cerca con ese delicioso aroma que lo incitaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba inevitablemente, notando su "entusiasmo" se sumergió completamente y se dispuso a nadar un buen tiempo ya que eso siempre lo relajaba, este era el lugar al que iba cuando necesitaba alejarse de todos los despreciables seres con los que debía lidiar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako notó inmediatamente la excitación del Lord racional y no desperdició ese preciado momento.

 _ **-Parece que necesitamos "atención"-**_ enfatizando esa palabra continuó hablando con un toque de diversión _ **\- de nuestra perra-**_

El lord racional odiando profundamente todas las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar _"maldita mujer"_ pensaba, nunca había estado tan vulnerable ante una hembra, su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él así lo deseaba, solo cuando él buscaba ese momento pero ahora con ella TODO se estaba saliendo de control, era un profundo dolor de cabeza _"arrrgg"_ gruñía _"necesito deshacerme de esto, yo el Gran Sesshoumaru poderoso e invencible, nadie puede controlarme nadie me hará vulnerable"._ Contestando de mala gana, ya que su humor había empeorado.

 _-¡Cállate bestia!-_

Yako estaba divertido sintiendo la incomodidad y el aumento de su enfado riendo un poco burlándose del Lord racional.

 _ **-Ja!, sé que ambos deseamos que despierte para calmar nuestros "impulsos"-**_

Abriendo rápidamente sus ojos se puso frente al gran perro blanco sacando su látigo cargado de veneno lo tomó del cuello alzándolo considerablemente del piso.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru no necesita de nadie, así que cierra tu asqueroso hocico-_

Después lo soltó y regresó a su sillón; Yako sabía que había alterado más al ser racional con sus imprudentes palabras, pero solo así podía lograr que reconociera internamente que tenía razón lo que él le decía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sorprendido hanyo estaba sentado sobre el piso recargando sus dos brazos sobre la madera del pozo mirando hacia dentro, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, sabía que ahora todo sería diferente; las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, no estaba seguro si ella desearía regresar con él después de todo lo que pasó por su descuido, si tan solo no la hubiera abandonado esa noche o no hubiera deseado más a Kikyo que a ella, no la hubiera dejado ir a buscar el desayuno sola con Sango sin su arco, si tan solo él no hubiera estado tan enfocado en sus deseos, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes que estaba en peligro, si tan solo él la hubiera encontrado primero que Sesshoumaru, ella aún estuviera con él podrían estar juntos, si tan solo él fuera un demonio completo; interrumpido sus pensamientos sintió una picadura en su nariz y rápidamente aplasto el diminuto ser que estaba tomando su sangre.

 _-viejo Myoga-_ decía tristemente aplastando un poco al pequeño yokai.

 _-Amo Inuyasha, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué esta tan deprimido?-_ Preocupado preguntaba observando insistentemente a su amo.

 _-¡Ay ya cállate, déjame en paz!-_ gruñía cerrando sus ojos frunciendo el ceño con un puño cerrado, aventó a la pulga lejos de él.

La pobre pulga salió a estamparse contra una roca, sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a brincar de regreso a su amo; algo le preocupaba de su actitud, nunca había mirado tanta tristeza e impotencia en su rostro.

- _Amo Inuyasha, lo que sea que le pase sabe que puede contar conmigo, tal vez pueda ayudarle, ándele dígame que lo tiene así-_ La persistente pulga logró captar el interés de su acompañante.

 _-Es…-_ dudando un poco agachó su mirada escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo _– Kago, Kagome-_ se le quebraba su voz derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo híbrido cerró sus puños después de darse cuenta de que la maldita hembra había salido de ese lugar con su corazón, no pensó que llegara a encontrar su lugar secreto; abrió sus ojos un poco más recordando que había guardado en ese lugar _"maldita sea, los pergaminos"_ salía en busca de la bruja del viento, la estúpida había olvidado esconder su aroma, _"siempre tan inútil"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la dirección de Kagura, no podía permitir que leyera nada de lo que contenían.

No duró mucho tiempo para dar con su localización, disfrutaría un poco jugar con esa estúpida que creía haber recuperado su libertad, con gran velocidad se puso frente a ella haciendo que frenara de golpe sobre su pluma, sabía que no sería fácil una pelea con él pero su fuerza y su propósito valía la pena arriesgarse.

 _-Vaya Kagura, después de todo parece que conseguiste un poco de tu libertad-_ después de hablar dibujó su ya conocida sonrisa sarcástica.

 _-¿Te sorprendí?-_ Su tono de voz tenía cargado un poco de satisfacción y orgullo.

 _-¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de mi tan fácil?, te creía un poco más… astuta-_ Le hablaba cada palabra burlándose.

 _-Tengo lo que deseo y si debo luchar por conservarlo lo haré-_ amenazaba alzando su abanico dispuesta a pelear.

 _-Veo que sigues igual de estúpida, pero lo que conseguiste fue tu corazón no un cerebro y si deseas pelear ¿Quién soy yo para quitarte eso?-_ riéndose de manera siniestra se colocó para comenzar la luchar en el aire.

Kagura molesta frunció su ceño y comenzó a lanzar las cuchillas de su abanico que fueron absorbidas de manera inesperada por el cuerpo de Naraku quién devolvió su ataque con las mismas haciendo a la yokai moverse rápidamente por el cielo sobre su pluma, sintiendo como lentamente se enterraba una sobre su costado izquierdo, sin darle importancia continuó con una ráfaga de viento haciendo que el malévolo híbrido perdiera equilibrio y comenzara a caer un poco, aprovechó para lanzar más cuchillas que esta vez no fueron absorbidas si no lastimaron el cuerpo de su oponente, esto provocó que sonriera _"si lo ataco cuando está distraído puedo dañarlo"_ pensaba animadamente.

Naraku sintió las cuchillas que lo lastimaron, maldijo internamente a la mujer y acercó uno de sus tentáculos quitándole la pluma haciéndola caer de una gran altura, seguro se haría un daño considerable, observando cómo iba directo al suelo pensó que había sido suficiente lucha por hoy, una de sus nuevas habilidades había provado y debía mejorar, acercándose a la yokai le susurró a su oído

 _-¿De verdad crees que eres libre por tener tu corazón?, tan simple como volver a tomarlo-_ dijo con la naturalidad y tranquilidad que acostumbraba su voz.

Acercó un tentáculo y atravesó su pecho tomando el corazón, y sacando los pergaminos que llevaba enrollados sobre su cintura, para impulsarla de nuevo con fuerza hacia el suelo que aún no llegaba.

 _-Por cierto, la cuchilla que tocó tu costado izquierdo llevaba un pequeño regalo de mi parte, que lo disfrutes este tiempo-_ diciendo eso comenzó a reír con voz fuerte y profunda desapareciendo con el corazón e Kagura en sus manos y los pergaminos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el pozo-**_

Myoga estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su Amo, nunca lo había mirado llorar, esto realmente lo preocupó y estaba dispuesto a conservar su lealtad y juramento del general Perro.

 _-Amo Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede con la señorita?, ¿Algo malo le ha pasado?, Tal vez eso tiene solución.-_

 _-Es algo extraño y difícil de explicar, yo no sé bien que pasó viejo Myoga, pero Kagome es… Bueno ahora es una Yokai completa-_

El anciano abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos…

 _-Bueno pero eso no tiene nada de malo, como fuera que pasó su transformación, eso le da una ventaja amo, ¡ella podrá vivir mucho tiempo con usted si así lo desean!-_

 _-¡No!-_ gruñó, por primera vez viendo a Myoga elevó considerablemente su voz haciendo volar al pequeño Yokai _–Ella, ha sido marcada por alguien que no la merece, ni la ama-_

La vieja pulga volvió subiéndose al hombro de Inuyasha sintiendo la tristeza en el corazón de su amo, recordó un antiguo ritual que tenía que ver con la poderosa marca hecha por la raza INU, tal vez las otras serían más sencillas de romper.

 _-Bueno amo, tal vez usted pueda romper la marca-_

Inuyasha sintió un poco de esperanza, se alegró un poco; en caso de que eso fuera cierto haría lo que fuera para que Kagome regresara a ser libre, sabía que su hermano no la amaba y ella no estaría dispuesta a estar al lado de alguien tan frío y sanguinario, él le conseguiría el control de su vida nuevamente.

- _Dime viejo Myoga que puedo hacer-_

Dudando ya un poco si decirle la verdad pero recordó que se trataba de la señorita Kagome así que continuó hablado.

 _-Bueno se trata de un ritual antiguo que nadie de estos tiempos conoce, solo debemos conseguir todo lo necesario; hace miles de años existió una vieja bruja Yokai que fue desterrada de las tierras de su padre, ella tiene inimaginables conjuros para todo tipo de rituales y beneficios de los más perversos deseos, ella puede hacerlo un yokai completo, porque para realizar aquello necesitará serlo amo-_ Quedó en un breve silencio mirando que Inuyasha estaba en completo silencio escuchando atentamente cada palabra, realmente estaba interesado en todo lo que decía _–Una vez que sea un demonio completo se reta al macho y se procede a otro ritual el cual uno de los dos debe morir y si el que desea marcar a la hembra sobrevive se hace este nuevo ritual con la sangre de ambos y después la marca desaparece-_ suspirando un poco continuó _–Sería más sencillo si el macho fuera un pariente de línea directa, así en cuanto el macho resulte ganador la sangre de ambos no será necesario ya que la hembra la posee y así evitan el agudo dolor, pero bueno este no sería el caso amo; ¿Está dispuesto a pasar por algo como eso?-_

Esperando la respuesta miraba atentamente cada reacción de su amo que se había quedado mirando hacia el pozo en completo silencio.

 _-Entonces evitaremos el agudo dolor-_ Sin más que decir se levantó rápidamente haciendo caer de su hombro al diminuto yokai.

 _-¿Que dice amo?, ¿acaso un pariente directo suyo marcó a la señorita? , eso es imposible ya que su único pariente es Se..sshou..ma..ru-_

Abrió sus ojos y boca al pronunciar el nombre, ahora entendía el riesgo que quería correr Inuyasha, esto no estaba nada bien, debió preguntar antes de quien se trataba, seguro el amo general perro estaría en el inframundo tratando de llevárselo después de esta imprudencia; enfrentar en un duelo a muerte a ambos hermanos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En una cabaña-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La hermosa Inu que se encontraba recostada sobre la cómoda cama comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, aun sin abrir sus ojos una batalla en su mente se hacía presente

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente de la Inuyokai-**_

La gran perra azabache estaba mirando a su ser racional que se encontraba en un elegante futón recostada, valoraba enormemente ese momento ya que su ruidosa compañera era un gran dolor de cabeza cuando comenzaba a hablar, bufaba en su cojín sin quitarle de encima la mirada, ya que percibía que estaba por despertar.

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-_

La bestia se levantó de su cojín mirando fijamente a su ser racional, pensando en lo complicado que sería explicarle lo que sucedía ahora.

 _ ***Bienvenida a tu mente ser racional***_

Abrió sus ojos inclinándose hacia enfrente para quedar sentada sobre el futón.

 _-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-_

 _ ***Ahora eres una inuyokai, así que cuentas con tu ser racional e irracional que es la bestia que estás viendo***_

Explicaba con calma para no alterar a la mujer.

 _-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-_

 _ ***"maldición"***_ pensó, esto realmente era frustrante; no quería que le rompiera los tímpanos pero su sorpresa fue ver la reacción de su ser racional que llevó sus manos para cubrir sus oídos.

 _-¡ay qué horror, que fuerte se escucha mi voz!_

La bestia comenzó a reírse, bueno parece que ahora ella sola se detendría al gritar.

 _ ***Así es, la bestia de cada INU despierta cuando encuentra un propósito por el cual vivir, un macho que nos cautive y sea digno de nuestra descendencia***_

 _-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-_

La mujer racional abrió sus ojos como platos y llevó ambas manos de cada lado de su rostro; la perra azabache ya contaba con ese maldito dolor de cabeza gracias a la ruidosa compañera ***** _ **"maldición debe controlarse"***_ pensaba la bestia.

 _-Entonces yo… tú, ¿ya encontramos nuestro macho?, ay no que vergüenza ahora que recuerdo-_

Ahí comenzó su monólogo olvidando que estaba al lado de la enorme perra, se paró inmediatamente para verse al espejo que tenía al lado observando sus líneas en las mejillas su cuerpo más curvilíneo, un collar simulado sobre su cuello con un dije que estaba sobre sus pechos bien firmes y redondos sus caderas anchas, una cintura más estrecha, unas torneadas y femeninas piernas en las que se distinguían unas claras líneas plateadas, observando bien sus manos y brazos también tenía unas parecidas, justo en los mismos lugares que "Sesshoumaru", en ese preciso momento casi se desmaya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Abriendo sus ojos que comenzaban a tornearse de rojo se levantó rápidamente de la cama sin darse tiempo a sentir su desnudez, ya que su instinto le guiaba hacia un olor que deseaba y estaba tan molesta que solo quería llegar a él.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Advertencia LEMON-**_

Si eres sensible al contenido brinca esta parte hasta donde se encuentra **_*_** ** _DATOS SOBRE EL NOMBRE BESTIA DE KAGOME_** ** _*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-En el osen privado-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Deteniéndose bruscamente mientras nadaba percibió que la mujer había despertado, la guerra tomaba su segundo round, girándose para levantarse se acercó a unos escalones que había para salir cuando sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo.

 _ ***Tu maldito macho***_ Una molesta hembra había entrado empujando hacia el agua al majestuoso y solemne macho que tomó por sorpresa; Al ser escuchada la bestia de su hembra inevitablemente despertó a la bestia del Daiyokai y tomó el control del Lord, ambos en su forma humanoide.

- _ **Insolente, ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a tu macho? ¿Aún no tuviste suficiente?-**_

Gritaba quitándose de encima a la yokai ambos se encontraban parados en el agua y desnudos pero parecía no importarles por su enfado respirando pesadamente ambos por el estado alterado y dándose cuenta de sus cuerpos mojados viendo como escurrían las gotas por el cuerpo del otro la tensión y excitación comenzaba a subir.

 _ ***¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?***_ gruñía la hembra.

 _ **-Nada que no quisieras-**_ contestaba burlona y seductoramente el macho, persuadiendo a su insolente perra.

 _ ***arrggg, ¡No digas tonterías, tu… fuiste tuuu..!***_

Distrayéndose al percibir el olor de excitación del macho y la suya propia la distraía un poco, desviando su vista de los fríos y letales ojos que la miraban casi penetrando su alma, bajando la mirada hasta el fuerte y musculoso pecho del endemoniadamente atractivo Daiyokai que respiraba agitadamente haciendo que las gotas se deslizaran con mayor rapidez sobre su cuerpo siguiendo con su vista hasta el vientre del macho el cual tenía unas líneas magenta que no había observado antes, sin querer averiguar más hasta donde llegaban volteó hacia un lado tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, sí era una bestia, una perra, pero no era cualquiera.

El Poderoso e imponente macho estaba tan alterado y excitado que la manera de hablar tan irrespetuosa y rebelde de su perra hacía que su deseo aumentara, pero debía enseñarle que él era el macho y ella le debía respeto, se acercó con su velocidad demoniaca a ella tomando el rostro de la hembra con su mano derecha haciendo que lo mirara.

 _ **-Insolente perra, ¿no sabes que debes respetar a tu macho?, ¿Deseas que vuelva a enseñarte quién manda?-**_

Se detuvo ya que le estaba costando como los mil demonios seguir concentrado en lo que decía por el pecho desnudo de la hembra que tocaba su duro abdomen, sitió como los pezones de la INU se erguían ante el placentero contacto _**"maldita"**_ pensaba la bestia _**"esto es más de lo que esperábamos**_ " estaba por volverse loca su bestia.

La hembra yokai sentía el contacto con el abdomen y las miradas amenazantes de su admirable y poderoso macho la hacían desearlo, definitivamente ese Iukami era digno de su descendencia sintió como crecía la erección del Daiyokai sobre sus piernas rozando su piel delicadamente, como reacción lo empujó con sus manos soltando el agarre de su cara, haciendo cada vez más agitada la respiración.

 _ ***No me toques***_ gruñía ferozmente la hembra.

El macho estaba confundido, pues sentía la palpable excitación el olor de su deseo era como una droga que lo incitaba a tomar una y otra vez.

 _ **-¿Que dices perra? No puedes negarte puedo oler tu excitación-**_ Esto era un juego peligroso de palabras, sin saber que era el ritual para la marca de ambos así que se dejó guiar por sus instintos.

 _ ***No deseo que te acerques***_ diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

El macho mirando como movía las caderas de un lado a otro caminando hacia la salida una sensual invitación a seguirla, cuando subió por las escaleras se dispuso a salir por ella tomándola ferozmente por detrás se estamparon sobre la pared más cercana quedando el cuerpo de la hembra con el rostro de lado en la fría pared y su protuberante trasero cerca de su cadera, sus manos comenzaron a subir por el vientre de la mujer hasta sus delicados y firmes pechos masajeándolos un tanto desesperado, sintió como la yokai movía las caderas acariciando su pulsante erección que pedía atención de su hembra.

Después de unos tormentosos movimientos la inuyokai se impulsó con sus manos para separarse de la pared y del macho rugiéndole ferozmente.

 _ ***arrrrgggg, déjame***_ pero ahora dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios.

El macho entendía que se trataba de un letal juego de seducción las bestias se estaban conociendo y estaban disfrutando de la compañía.

 _ **-Regresa insolente, no puedes dejarme -**_ Rugía seductoramente a su hembra.

 _ ***Atrápame si lo deseas***_ diciendo esto salió disparada por todo el osen con su velocidad demoniaca.

El macho incitado por su deseo y excitación no lo pensó salió detrás de ella intentando tomarla sin éxito durante unos momentos, estrellándose de vez en cuando con ciertas cosas de la habitación, el mueble de las toallas quedó destrozado al paso de los inuyokai, un armario que contenía finas batas de seda estaba rasgado y triturado, unas cuantas rocas ahora eran montones polvo, la hembra viendo que el macho no tenía éxito reía burlonamente cuando salía por la puerta para dirigirse hacia la habitación fue alcanzada de la cintura y girada bruscamente quedando frente a frente con sus respiraciones agitadas con sudor y sus cuerpos mojados.

Sin pensar mucho el macho dirigió sus labios hacia los de la hermosa hembra que tenía en sus brazos la cual lo recibió gustosamente dejando que su lengua entrara comenzaron una guerra de posesión durante unos breves momentos hasta que la hembra mordió el labio inferior haciéndole un corte con sus filosos colmillos separándose nuevamente del macho salió corriendo, el Daiyokai estaba parado asombrado por todo lo que pasaba **_"esta perra es deliciosa y perfecta"_** una vez más salió tras ella tomándola del brazo la detuvo frente al pequeño comedor.

 _ **-Suficiente perra, te atrapé-**_ Su voz profunda y seductoramente ronca resonaba en la habitación dirigiéndose solo a ella haciendo aumentar el deseo en ambos, la tomó firmemente con ambas manos de su cintura subiéndola en la mesa bajó su rostro hasta ese delirante aroma que lo llamaba, la marca que tenía, inhalando sacó su lengua rozando delicadamente con ella la piel posteriormente con sus letales colmillos desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja mordisqueándola un poco.

 _ ***Ki,.. kimiko***_ Jadeando respondía la inu azabache haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su marca.

 _ **-Yako-**_ Decía con voz penetrante y ronca, las bestias se estaban presentando finalmente para lo que seguía.

Las manos de la hembra se posaron sobre el duro pecho de su macho apretándolo enterrando un poco sus peligrosas garras irritando la firme piel, escucho cerca de su oído el gruñido de placer que había provocado a su macho que ahora se encontraba masajeando sus pechos deteniéndose en ambos pezones pellizcándolos de manera sincronizada con un ritmo majestuoso, ella bajó sus manos hacia el vientre del Inuyokai y abrió sus piernas para acercar más a su cuerpo al imponente macho con una notable y dura erección digna de un poderoso macho, la tomó con sus manos al mismo tiempo que el Daiyokai tomaba con su boca el pecho derecho rozándolo con sus colmillos apretando el otro y pellizcando su pezón mientras mordía el otro haciendo que la hembra gimiera de placer apretando el poderoso miembro que tenía en sus manos.

Ambos rugían en respuesta de todo el mar de sensaciones; mantenían una agitada respiración y sus cuerpos llenos en sudor, la hembra pasó sus manos hacia la espalda del macho rosando ligeramente sus garras en toda la ancha y musculosa espalda _***mío***_ gruñía en voz baja y sin esperar recibir respuesta el macho instintivamente respondió _**–mía-**_ ambos Inuyokais posesivos hablaban.

El Daiyokai llevó su mano izquierda hacia su boca metiéndose dos dedos arrancándo sus garras escupiéndolas de lado estaba dispuesto a lamer su sangre que escurría por ellos pero sorpresivamente su hembra los tomó y los llevó a su boca chupándolos seductoramente casi los sacaba por completo y los volvía introducir acariciándolos con su lengua, el macho desesperado rugió llevando su rostro hacia el cuello de la yokai y su brazo derecho tomó la pequeña cintura acercándola más a él y mordió ese lugar tomando un poco de su sangre sin abrir la marca ni el vínculo, solo se alimentaba de ese delicioso cuerpo.

La hembra al sentir la excitación creía que no podía mas así que tomó la mano del Lord y la llevó a su entrada metiendo los dos dedos de golpe arqueándose al cuerpo del firme y duro pecho de su macho que la recibió también con un gruñido cargado de placer durante unos segundos dejó sus dedos dentro sin moverlos la yokai se aferró a cuello de su macho que comenzó a mover los dedos hacia dentro en círculos y luego hacia afuera sacándolos casi por completo sin aguantar más tiempo sabiendo que estaba preparada se dispuso a entrar en ella de manera salvaje, ambos cuerpos lo pedían a gritos, cuando sintió la intrusión de la erección dentro de ella enterró sus garras arqueando su cuerpo soltando un fuerte rugido al oído del lord que se aferraba a su cintura.

Pasando unos segundos comenzó a moverse frenéticamente haciendo temblar el cuerpo de la hembra y la meza que no soportó el peso ni movimiento de ambos cuerpos que se desplomó pero sintiendo esto la hembra puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del macho haciendo más profunda la penetración provocando un intenso y profundo gruñido del macho junto al de ella, la recargó en la pared más cercana para empujarla firmemente mientras aumentaba sus embestidas por la tormentosa estrecha entrada que le provocaba un inmenso placer que sobrepasaba cualquier sensación que había percibido antes, nunca había imaginado algo parecido, la inu gimiendo se dejó llevar en los sincronizados orgasmos sintiendo los fluidos de ambos correr por sus muslos aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo del macho llevando instintivamente su rostro hacia el cuello del Daiyokai abrió su boca y mordió el mismo lugar que el inuyokai lo había hecho y comenzó a dejar fluir su veneno haciendo su marca.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

 ** _DATOS SOBRE EL NOMBRE BESTIA DE KAGOME_**

 ** _Kimiko:_**

Reservadas y secretas, poseen, sin embargo, una personalidad firme y decidida. Son nobles y seductoras, sin dejar de ser simples… No obstante, manejan perfectamente sus emociones y esto puede intimidar. Tienen horror de la ligereza, de la mediocridad y de la superficialidad. Amantes de lo natural, de la pureza, son elitistas y selectivas. Perfeccionistas, son idealistas y buscan progresar y elevarse constantemente. Son ambiciosas y trabajadoras. El tiempo está de su lado. Sin embargo, si bien son capaces de ser muy pacientes en los momentos importantes de la existencia, pueden volverse bruscas y faltarles moderación para los hechos menores de la vida. Disciplinadas y voluntariosas, incluso tienden hacia un cierto autoritarismo. Perseverantes y obstinadas, no abandonan fácilmente sus empresas o sus ideas. Conservadoras, tienen los pies sobre la tierra y son capaces de asumir responsabilidades con sangre fría y eficacia. Posesivas, no por eso son menos generosas. De niñas, son agradables y gratificantes, y crecen sin causar verdaderos problemas. Son hermanas mayores protectoras y responsables con sus hermanos menores, disciplinadas y trabajadoras en clase

 ** _¿Qué les gusta?_**

Kimiko sueñan con armonía y amor, y buscan la perfección. Buscan la paz y se muestran conciliadoras y con buena voluntad para mantener relaciones agradables con los que las rodean, aunque no siempre sean tolerantes…a la hora del compromiso amoroso, serán particularmente exigentes, ya que necesitan admirar y respetar al elegido, a quien no le dejarán pasar ninguna falla. Además, la elección a menudo les resulta difícil. Son amas de casa notables, anfitrionas acogedoras y madres de familia ejemplares. ¡Son casi perfectas!

 _ **¿Qué hacen?**_

La vida familiar y sentimental es importante para Kimiko pueden, en un primer tiempo, consagrarse a su hogar, que resulta primordial para su equilibrio. Sin embargo, son mujeres activas, dinámicas, originales y no se contentan durante mucho tiempo con ser relegadas a segundo plano. Por eso, se comprometerán con los siguientes ámbitos: el ámbito medico-social, el de la justicia, y cualquier otro ámbito donde se sientan directamente útiles para los demás, actividades vinculadas con la estética, el arte, la creación, la decoración, la costura, las flores, la naturaleza…, profesiones independientes, o puestos de coordinación, donde haya que asumir responsabilidades.

.

.

* * *

 ** _CUÉNTENME_** ** _QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULU Y EL NOMBRE ;)_**

-ABURRIDO

-MUY LARGO

-EXCITANTE

-QUIERO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!

.

.ESPERO ENCONTRAR SUS GRANDIOSOS REVIEWS, SALUDOS

GC MOON


	15. ¿Y AHORA QUE?

**Hola, queridos lectores!**

se que los abandoné mucho tiempo y espero me disculpen y no me odien con este cap!

Agradezco enormemente que me lean, mil gracias por su apoyo y todos aquellos que fielmente dejan su Review es un enorme placer para mí leerles y trato de responder lo más pronto posible y aquellos que son anónimos cuando actualizo les respondo ;)

Pasen a leer, que disfruten la actualización

 _ **PD. TENGO ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI TWO SHOT "ANGEL DE NOCHE" ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**_

 **Julio 24, 2017**

 **GC MOON**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **- _¿Y AHORA QUÉ?-_**

.

.

Al terminar según él la plática con la pulga Myoga que insistentemente estaba aferrado a su cabello mientras el obstinado Hanyo no pretendía dar ninguna explicación de lo último que había dicho, avanzaba dirigiéndose hacia la aldea para ver a sus amigos y pasar ahí 'Esa noche' la cual odiaba con todo su ser, a su parecer sus 'malditos' rasgos y características humanas tomaban control de él y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo a excepción claro, de lo que le acababa de confiar el diminuto Yokai; perdido en sí mismo meditaba _"¿y ahora qué?"_ ; debía comenzar cuanto antes ese ritual para volverse yokai completo y así regresar a Kagome al lugar donde pertenecía según él, a su lado.

Llegando a la aldea pudo observar a Miroku levantando unos leños que después acomodaba cerca de la puerta, seguro se estaban preparando para la lenta, tormentosa y horrible noche como él la consideraba, cerca de él entre unos arbustos podía ver a Shippo jugando con Kirara ambos fueron los primeros en percatarse de la presencia de Inuyasha y el demonio zorro se apresuró para cuestionar al recién llegado.

 _-¡Inuyasha!... ¿Dónde está Kagome?, ¿la dejaste atrás perro tonto?-_ cuestionaba el cachorro con enfado.

 _-¡keh!, ¡Cállate enano!-_ sin desear responder o darle alguna otra explicación se apresuró a encontrarse con Miroku.

Volteando a ver el escándalo que había provocado su amigo mirando su rostro supo que algo no estaba nada bien, gracias a su gran persuasión podía darse cuenta de que Kagome estaba en una situación muy difícil y sería complicado con lo que tenían que lidiar, ahora lo más tedioso era hacer entender a Inuyasha que sea lo que fuera no debía iniciar hoy su lucha por el siguiente movimiento; debía pensar en una estrategia para retenerlo esa noche seguro en la aldea donde Sango y él pudieran 'cuidar' por así decir de él, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta a su obstinado amigo.

 _-Inuyasha, que bueno que has llegado Sango está por hacer la merienda, debes tener hambre-_ hablaba pacíficamente tratando de calmar los ánimos y hablarle de algo que lo hiciera sentir bien, no atacando como Shippo lo acababa de hacer.

 _-No tengo hambre-_ su voz había salido casi melancólica a lo que el pequeño cachorro se dio cuenta pero algo le decía que no era el momento de preguntar; el monje insistió.

 _-Vamos Inuyasha, no desprecies a Sanguito porque te puede ir muy mal-_ le decía algo que era verdad y ciertamente no podía negarse ante esa mención.

 _-¡Keh, está bien!-_ aceptó ya un poco más animado pensando en la posibilidad de ser golpeado por el Hiraikotsu de la exterminadora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-En la cabaña-_**

.

.

…Aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo del macho llevando instintivamente su rostro hacia el cuello del Daiyokai abrió su boca y mordió el mismo lugar que el inuyokai lo había hecho y comenzó a dejar fluir su veneno haciendo su marca.

De lo que no estaba consciente era que aparte de su veneno saldría poder purificador el cuál aun no era sentido por el Daiyokai que se encontraba en éxtasis, dejando hacer lo suyo a la yokai la aferró a su cuerpo aun tembloroso y la acercó a la cama; cuando la hembra soltó el lugar que estaba mordiendo con gran ímpetu y pasión desbordante el macho soltó un profundo y mortífero gruñido cargado de placer, bajando a la hembra de sus brazos y regazo movió su rostro hacia el cuello, con sus brazos la pegó con toda su fuerza a su cuerpo como si deseara unirse o fundirse en un solo ser olfateando aquel delicado y dulce lugar donde estaba su marca comenzó a lamer de manera lenta y seductora paseando su lengua desde el hombro hacia el cuello pasando por la mandíbula subiendo hacia el lóbulo de la oreja y lo succionó un poco, haciendo estremecer con el contacto a la hembra que daba pequeños gruñidos pero cargados de pasión, se pasó hacia la mejilla lamiéndola tres veces, abrió los ojos quería deleitarse con el rostro de su pequeña y hermosa acompañante la cual estaba tan sumergida en las sensaciones con un rostro tan acalorado que sus mejillas podían confundirse con el fuego ardiente.

Cuando sintió que el poderoso cuerpo del fuerte macho se separaba de ella lo buscó con la mirada y lo que encontró fueron unos ojos llameantes llenos de pasión y lujuria, la excitación no cedía, se aferraba a los cuerpos con gran ímpetu; voluntariamente al ser separada se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda acercándose rozando delicadamente la erección aun punzante del Daiyokai dejándose hacer lo que el macho deseaba y había leído en esos ardientes ojos que la devoraban con una expectante mirada como si pidiera permiso de lo que quería hacerle, el macho se asombró un poco **_"no deja de sorprendernos"_** pensaba, tomó la pequeña cintura de la hembra y la pegó de nuevo a su cuerpo con un brazo y el otro lo llevó al cabello por el lugar de su marca para apartarlo y descubrir esa parte que pedía su letal y hambriento contacto sin dudarlo llevó sus peligrosos colmillos sobre aquel lugar inclinando más a la hembra hasta hacerla recargar con sus manos sobre la madera de la cama y su exquisito trasero a su merced.

Encendiendo en gran manera su deseo una vez más llevó ambas manos hacia las caderas y se adentró en ella de golpe sacando el aire que estaba sosteniendo de manera estruendosa en un gemido cargado de placer proviniendo de ese delicado y exquisito cuerpo perfecto para él, mientras las caderas bailaban al mismo compás aguerrido, la hembra se aferraba fuertemente a la madera la cual reclamaba la fuerza a la que estaba siendo impuesta, sintió como las garras del lord comenzaban a aferrarse más a su cadera comenzando a sangrar por la presión, sensación que la encontró excitante, cargada de pasión, los gruñidos de su macho los escuchaba tan profundos cerca de su cuello hasta que sintió lo que tanto esperaba, el Daiyokai enterró profundamente sus colmillos de manera salvaje así como el aumento de sus embestidas que hacían reclamar de pasión el cuerpo de la hembra la cual sacaba sofocantes gemidos uniéndose al mismo sentir del macho el cual comenzó a sentir las palpitaciones provenientes del cuerpo de su hembra señal de que alcanzaría el éxtasis y se dejó llevar junto a ella.

Ambos con un intenso y letal gruñido eran sumergidos el en placer del orgasmo que los haría perderse en un merecido descanso, cuando el macho sintió pasar un poco el temblor de ambos cuerpos tomó a su hembra sin salirse de ella y la recostó sobre la cama para descansar ya que sentía su cuerpo pesado y ardiente, creía que era resultado del calor del momento pero no solo era eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Fuera de la cabaña-**_

.

.

Llegaba con gran rapidez a la cabaña pero antes de entrar percibió un peculiar aroma indicándole que no era el momento oportuno de adentrarse en ella, esto no le sorprendió ya que era normal que su Señor consiguiera alguna distracción de vez en cuando, lo que era extraño es que eligiera ese lugar para su encuentro, ya que este lo consideraba exclusivo para placer y descanso personal, sin nadie más, alejado de todo; meditando en eso se percató de algo más abrió sus ojos con clara sorpresa dijo en voz muy baja como un susurro:

 _-Su bestia está despierta-_ sabía que significaba eso, había encontrado a su pareja, aunque le había mencionado anteriormente _'tu señora'_ pero nunca la presento como tal, sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, ¿y ahora qué debía hacer?, decidió seguir esperando alejándose un poco más para otorgar privacidad.

Después de un tiempo escuchó unos gruñidos profundos y penetrantes el olor a excitación invadió el lugar y supo que estaba por terminar el momento, tomando lo que su Señor le había pedido se acercó de nuevo para entrar en silencio acercándose a la habitación principal, al lado de la puerta estaba una pequeña mesita la cual era precisamente para las ocasiones que él solicitaba algo y no deseaba ser molestado, acostumbrado a esto dejo el paquete sobre la mesita y se alejó de la habitación hacia una sala de entrenamiento que estaba en la que su Señor consideraba 'pequeña' cabaña pero en realidad parecía un pequeño castillo del oeste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-En otro lugar-_**

.

.

Una yokai se encontraba tirada en el pasto, golpeada y sangrando de la herida ocasionada por una de sus propias cuchillas, la cual no sanaba como las demás, si seguía así sangraría hasta morir; si era así pensó que Naraku acabaría con ella de una forma más perversa, pero algo más estaba pasando a su cuerpo que no comprendía completamente, se sentía tan extraña, _"¿y ahora qué?"_ pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo-**_

.

.

El malévolo híbrido estaba sentado en su trono sosteniendo con fuerza los pergaminos que recientemente había quitado de la bruja del viento "maldita" pensaba con el rostro molesto abriendo sus labios pronunció.

 _-Kanna-_ con su voz demandante; la pequeña se apresuró a situarse cerca de él.

 _-¿Que necesita amo?-_

Se extrañaba de la manera que le hablaba pero sin importancia continuó dando sus instrucciones.

 _-Trae el corazón de esa inservible-_ ella acato rápidamente su orden, lo tomó de la mesita que estaba en una esquina de la amplia habitación.

 _-Aquí tiene amo-_

 _-Retírate, en un momento más te hablo-_ La pequeña yokai tan blanca que parecía un ser más angelical que demoníaco salió como fue pedido, en completo silencio sin reproche o queja alguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-En la cabaña-_**

.

.

* * *

 _Como si su mente le quisiera jugar una broma comenzaba a pasar una asquerosa película de imágenes que no deseaba ver por nada del mundo._

 _En un ambiente completamente diferente al conocido y acostumbrado para él; había una niña humana recién nacida con algo brillante en su cuerpo, después la niña un poco más grande llorando la ausencia de un ser querido, consolando a su madre, esforzándose por ayudarla, luchando por la vida, después algo extraño y confuso sucedió, fue arrastrada por una mujer ciempiés hacia su conocida época por un pozo._

 _Ahí corría por su vida hasta que llegó a un lugar muy peculiar, aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de su repugnante hermano que estaba suspendido por unas ramas sobre el árbol sagrado despertó al sentir su presencia como si eso era suficiente para revivir, sin estar plenamente consciente soltó un gruñido bajo por esa escena, la mujer rompió ese sello y su hermano trataba de atacarla sin desearlo realmente ya que no le hacía daño solo quería lo que traía 'la perla'._

 _El ambiente cambió y ahora ella estaba muy triste, su corazón dolía, podía sentir el profundo dolor como si el mismo fuera atravesado con una daga venenosa, esas imágenes fueron pasando rápidamente la antigua mujer del híbrido revivió y ahora era dolor punzante cada encuentro con ella y decepción para el corazón, punzada tras punzada, cuando la escena del beso frente a ella se mostró hubo un dolor agudo y profundo que no podía explicar ya que nunca lo había sentido ni en sus más duras batallas, esto fue lo que ardió su alma y su ser soltando un letal y perturbador gruñido que fue escuchado por toda esa área, después todo se volvió oscuro, consumido por el ardor de su cuerpo y el profundo dolor que sentía._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-En la aldea-_**

.

.

Después de comer se habían dedicado a preparar todo lo necesario para la noche más vulnerable que pasaban como equipo; ya avanzada la tarde Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse más molesto que de costumbre, se encontraba cortando leños con su espada que parecía perder también sus poderes con una fuerza más de la necesaria dejando algunos leños triturados y cada vez se hacía más profundo el lugar donde estaba cortándolos, el monje les había advertido a todos que dejaran en paz a su amigo, sabía que algo estaba muy mal, el mitad demonio necesitaba descargar su furia de una forma y era mejor si no eran víctima de su enfado, en especial el pequeño de Shippo.

Cuando creyó que sería conveniente se acercó cautelosamente a Inuyasha y le habló de la manera más calmada que podía.

- _Creo que con esos son suficientes para la fogata y la cena, muchas gracias-_

 _-¡keh!, ¡ya sé que ya es tiempo de que me esconda monje!-_

Un exaltado Hanyo alzaba la voz más de lo necesario; tomó su espada y la enfundó, inspirando hondo soltó de golpe todo el aire, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede; el monje solo agacho la cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro siguiéndolo por detrás.

Entró a la cabaña y se fue a sentar en el rincón acostumbrado, el lugar más apartado donde la luz casi no llegaba y cerró sus ojos deseando no ser molestado por nadie haciéndose el cambio que no dejaba de sorprender a todos sus acompañantes, como los viejos tiempos. Kirara se rascaba insistentemente hasta que el diminuto yokai salto de su oreja dando pequeños brincos hasta la nariz de un enfadado humano que sin abrir sus ojos dijo.

 _-¿y ahora qué?-_ preguntó con voz autoritaria.

 _-Amo Inuyasha por favor, reconsidere la idea del ritual; creo que en estos casos lo mejor….-_ se cayó de inmediato ya que estaba siendo aplastado por las manos de su amo que ya tenía abierto los ojos y el ceño fruncido.

 _-¡Cállate pulga!, ya decidí que lo haría ¡No tienes por qué decirme que no lo haga!-_ decía alterado con el brinco de su ceja, el conocido tic que le daba en situaciones parecidas.

 _-No se moleste amo, pero creo que una batalla con su hermano sería algo para meditar tranquilamente esto no se trata…-_ otra vez la diminuta pulga era aplastada y arrojada lejos, Inuyasha se levantó gritando.

 _-¡ya cállate!, no me interesa lo que pienses ¡ya dije que lo haré!-_ alterado salió de la cabaña.

Todos estaban impactados con la información que habían escuchado y no sabían que hacer o decir, el monje se apresuró a seguir a su amigo, no debía salir de ese lugar solo durante toda la noche, todos en sus mentes tenían la misma pregunta ¿y ahora que había pasado para que Inuyasha decidiera ir a una mortal pelea contra el demonio más poderoso y temido en estos tiempos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-En la cabaña-_**

.

.

Los yokais que estaban recostados en la habitación principal dormidos pacíficamente con una respiración tranquila, hasta que ella abrió los ojos recuperando la conciencia notó que realmente la única que respiraba tranquila era ella porque sintió como el cuerpo que tenía a su lado convulsionaba y estaba hirviendo en fiebre entonces sintió que su marca ardía como si pudiera sentir el mismo ardor del cuerpo de su acompañante asustándose se levantó y tomó una sábana para cubrirse buscó en el armario más cerca algo para ponerse encontrando una fina bata de seda color marfil y se la puso ajustándola a su cuerpo, se apresuró y se colocó al lado del Daiyokai sonrojándose por la desnudez del magnífico ser, con la misma sábana que ella había tomado lo tapo, se apresuró a conseguir toallas y un recipiente para improvisar compresas frías para ponerlas en su frente, según ella tratando de evitar que aumentara la fiebre; aunque ella sentía su cuerpo desfallecer lo dejó de lado como si su instinto le guiara a aliviar el dolor del Lord, desesperada comenzó a llamarlo.

 _-Sesshoumaru-_ agitando un poco su cuerpo para que reaccionara, lo llamó tres veces más sin obtener respuesta _"¿y ahora qué?"_ Pensaba frustrándose más ya que comenzaba a notar unas quemaduras que dañaban la piel del Daiyokai.

 _-Sesshou…maru-_ su voz se quebraba, su desesperación estaba a flor de piel y como si hasta ese momento pudiera sacar todo lo que tenía desde que había comenzado la locura lloró angustiosamente agitando el cuerpo y llamándolo desgarradoramente _–Sesshoumaru, despierta por favor-_ gritaba.

A unos metros de distancia el yokai pantera se alertó por el aroma que estaba percibiendo, desesperación, angustia y mucho dolor _"¿y ahora que está pasando?"_ Pensó, inmediatamente aventó las katanas y salió a velocidad demoniaca hacia la habitación de su amo tocando la puerta habló.

 _-Señor, ¿todo está bien?-_ impaciente esperaba detrás de la puerta sabiendo que su amo no estaba bien y a su sensible olfato llegaba un aroma amargo y salino, la hembra estaba llorando así que volvió a insistir. _–Señora, ¿Puedo pasar?-_

Kagome estaba sollozando y moviendo el cuerpo del majestuoso Lord del oeste que se resistía a dejar de convulsionar, no reaccionaba, sus quemaduras cada vez eran más intensas y se podían ver unas manchas rosas en ellas, el poder purificador estaba luchando con su sangre demoniaca, sacada de su trance escuchó la insistente voz y ruido de la puerta, solo pudo hablar nerviosamente.

 _-Adelante-_ sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraban al apuesto yokai pantera, tenía unos ojos grandes astutos, era alto, robusto de piel morena, se acercó a ella.

 _-Señora-_ hizo reverencia tratando de ser cordial y ayudar en lo que podía.

 _-yo, no sé que pasó-_ contestaba en transe con sus manos temblorosas.

El yokai notando que se trataba de energía sagrada en el cuerpo del poderoso Lord del oeste sabía que era un energía altamente peligroso ya que el Daiyokai se encontraba en una dura batalla; sentía también extrañamente de ella la esencia purificadora que se comenzaba a expandir y hacía estragos también en su cuerpo.

 _-Si me permite, creo que debería calmarse; está expandiendo su poder purificador y eso hace que no pueda recuperarse-_ hablando con dificultad trataba de explicarle.

 _-¿eh?, si claro-_ inhalando profundamente tomó todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad que podía entrar en ellos para exhalar, repitiendo hasta calmarse.

El yokai pantera extendió su poder demoniaco tratando de nivelar el de su Señor, poco a poco las quemaduras del Lord iban desapareciendo, el cuerpo dejaba de temblar hasta que abrió sus ojos mirando fijamente hacia el techo de la habitación, inmediatamente el yokai pantera se apresuró a salir sabiendo que su señor se encontraba bien, no deseaba morir en ese instante por garras de su amo al encontrarlo en esa situación y menos si se daba cuenta de la vestimenta de su mujer.

Después de salir Kagome se apresuró a levantarse y sin saber que hacer; se sentía muy diferente, percibía cada detalle de la habitación, la respiración de Sesshoumaru resonaba fuertemente para ella y el corazón latía rápidamente al compás del suyo, ambos yokais incómodamente luchaban con sus mentes sin saber que se cuestionaban lo mismo _"¿y ahora qué?"_ ella decidió hablar.

 _-Sesshoumaru-_ Esperó la respuesta de él pacientemente, que parecía no querer levantarse ni mirarla.

 _-hn-_ contestó en un leve susurro aun sin voltear a verla.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ preguntaba ansiosa y nerviosa, pero no recibió respuesta, después de unos minutos sin escuchar nada de él se dirigió al baño.

Cuando entró a este notó todo el desastre y entonces se permitió llorar nuevamente, todo había cambiado; su frustración se apoderó de ella se quitó la bata y se sumergió completamente; deseaba desaparecer, deseaba nunca haber llegado a esta época lo único que pasaba por su mente era _"¿y ahora qué?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, Sesshoumaru me odia"_ , lloraba con cada pensamiento, no supo cuánto tiempo tardó ahí hasta que se calmó y dejó de llorar, se puso de nuevo la bata y fue hacia el cuarto pensando que necesitaba urgentemente conseguir ropa, cualquier estúpida voz que venía a ella no deseaba aparecer en estos momentos que más necesitaba respuestas.

Al llegar a la habitación estaba vacía y sobre la cama se encontraba una yukata color blanco con flores azules parecido al diseño del traje de Sesshoumaru, en silencio se lo colocó para salir a enfrentarlo con su mente confundida y hecha un desastre como su vida; caminó por el amplio pasillo que estaba decorado de manera exquisita, indudablemente tenía buen gusto, enormes cuadros con imágenes de unos perros demonio, seguramente era el padre de Sesshoumaru ya que su tamaño era inmenso y al lado de este se encontraba uno más pequeño de rasgos finos y con elegancia desbordante seguramente era su mamá, avanzaba con gracia por la estancia se dejó guiar por un aroma que la llamaba, el delicioso olor de lavandas.

Llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta sin tocar ni llamar antes, ahí estaba tan solemne, poderoso con un porte lleno de elegancia y tan majestuoso que dudaba que hace unos momentos estaba tumbado en cama inconsciente con terribles quemaduras "¿Cómo era posible?" se preguntaba, se dio cuenta que ya tenia la atención de ambos yokais y dijo

 _-Sesshoumaru, tengo que ir a mi casa-_ esperó la respuesta sin querer hacerlo, solo deseaba correr hacia el pozo y desaparecer para siempre.

 _-Retírate-_ Pronuncio con elegancia y autoridad, Kagome no creía que le hablara de ese modo, sabía que era un ser sin sentimientos pero de eso a tratarla como una basura la confundía más, ¿el desprecio siempre seria parte de su vida?; pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el apuesto yokai pantera que salió rápidamente del lugar dejándolos solos; mirándola fijamente le contestó con la mayor gracia y tranquilidad.

 _-¿Cuándo te irás? –_ está respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sabía lo que era el desprecio pero ahora vivirlo una vez más le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser, aumentando su coraje, algo que no inmutó al gran Lord.

 _-Ahora mismo, solo quería agradecer…-_ sin terminar la frase ya que no tenía idea porque había dicho eso, solo quería salir corriendo y no volver a verlo en su vida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse en cuestión de segundos era detenida por unas fuentes garras que amenazaban romper la piel de su brazo.

 _-¿Cuándo volverás?-_ preguntaba como si todo esto fuera natural o lo más normal del mundo, pero en su mirada había algo diferente, si, era dura y fría pero había algo más.

 _-Aun no sé-_ si sabía la respuesta y no quería dársela pero esa mirada le decía que no pretendía dejarla ir sin que le diera una contestación _– tres días –_

Soltó el agarre, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda acercándose a su escritorio sacó algo de un cajón.

 _-Aún no controlas tus poderes, ponte esto en tu cuerpo y tu aroma será cubierto para evitar ataques-_ le entregó el pequeño frasco haciendo contacto con sus dedos sobre su palma y sintió una corriente eléctrica al roce de su piel, volteo a verlo pero el tenía su habitual mirada inmutable.

 _-Gracias-_ se dio la vuelta y antes de salir escuchó.

 _-En tres días iré por ti –_ paro en seco cuando escuchó esas palabras.

¿Cómo rayos iba a decir que no pensaba volver? ¿Acaso él podía cruzar el pozo como Inuyasha? Peor aún ¿ella ahora podría hacerlo?, esto la altero y sus nervios aumentaron.

 _-¿Mujer?-_ no necesitaba hacer la pregunta para que ella entendiera a que se refería.

 _-¿y si no puedo pasar?-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _-Vamos-_

Se levantó y la tomó convirtiéndose en una esfera llegaron rápidamente al pozo en la oscuridad de la noche; ¿Cómo supo a dónde llevarla exactamente?, ¿Porqué tenia esa información? Sin más lo miro fijamente y le dijo.

 _-gracias-_

Se dio la vuelta, ya sabía que no debía esperar que le dijera algo, dudosamente tocaba el borde del pozo nerviosa sin saber que esperar si no podía cruzar, ¿hacia dónde iría?, ¿Cuál podría ser su escape?, nunca se había considerado una cobarde, pero esto sobrepasaba en gran manera sus ideales de una vida; convertirse en la esclava de Sesshoumaru definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

 _-Hazlo, nos vemos en tres días-_ sin más se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Sorprendida se colocó para brincar y así fue cubierta por la conocida luz que la transportaba, salió de ahí, se dirigió a su casa; todos estaban dormidos a esta hora así que en completo silencio se fue hasta su habitación.

Llegando ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa viendo tendida en su cama a la mujer que tanto amaba y le había dado la vida, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella y se permitió llorar amargamente despertando a su madre, la estrecho en sus brazos y lloró junto a ella.

Kagome lo único que pensaba era _"¿y ahora que?, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿de qué se trataba ahora su vida?"_ , ya no era suya completamente, ahora le pertenecía al hermano de Inuyasha, fue una estupidez de su parte haber dejado que pasara, pero era algo que estaba fuera de sus fuerzas, como si alguien más se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo; su mamá afligida por los sentimientos de su hija le dijo amorosamente.

 _-¿Qué te atormenta mi niña?-_ haciendo la pregunta sin esperar una respuesta realmente, solo continuo abrazándola fuertemente besando la coronilla de su cabeza y acariciando su cabello, en su mente estaba la pregunta _"¿y ahora qué?"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

PD.1 NO PUSE ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON PORQUE RECORDÉ QUE EL FIC EN SÍ YA TIENE INCLUIDO ESO, ASÍ QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE (SI ES QUE HAY MAS) YA NO SERÁ ESPECIFICADO.

PD2. DISCULPEN EL FORMATO, NO SE QUE ES LO QUE PASA QUE ME CAMBIA, Y NO PUEDO ARREGLARLO :/

* * *

.

.

Muchas gracias por leerme! n.n

Espero encontrar sus Reviews, no me abandonen!

Tal vez piensen.. Kagome lloro mucho pero ¿como se sentirian ustedes despues de darse cuenta de lo que hicieron sin ser plenamente conscientes? (yo sigo gozando :p ok ya pss)

Cuentenme que les parecio este capitulo! D:

-Enfadoso

-Aburrido

-Bueno

-Emocionante

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? SE FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-¿ Y AHORA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS A REVIEWS:_**

 ***Andy Taisho x2-** siii bastante n.n un gusto saber que ya tienes mas tiempo para leer, espero tu peque siga mejor de la operación y tu de tu alergia, saludos ;)

 ***Cesia843-** Muchas gracias por mantenerte fiel a mi historia eres la única que sigue dejando sus reviews! mil gracias linda ;*

 ***Guest1-** Mil gracias, es tan agradable leer cuando un lector dice que esta encantado con la trama y aprecio de gran manera esto, saludos!

 ***Camoni x2-** Es un placer saber que disfrutaste mi capitulo! ,, muchas gracias por seguir comentando también eres de las que se han mantenido fiel, mil gracias por eso!

 ***Ag-** Procuro que sea un cap por semana, pero la pasada tuve varias complicaciones así que aun pretendo que sea así, gracias por leerme ;)

 ***Faby Sama-** Es bueno saber que te guste mi historia y ojala no me maten por este cap!, jeje saludos (espero encontrar tus quejas jijii se querrás matarme un poco) .

 ***Guest2-** Hola, Gracias por tu sugerencia me pareció un buen nombre, cuando me diste la opcion ya había subido el siguiente cap con el nombre, pero esta muy lindo gracias!

 ***lili Lara-** Oww gracias linda!, aquí esta la conti , que disfrutes, saludos!

 ***Guest3-** Gracias!, es un placer saber que te guste mi historia, pretendo subir uno por semana entre miércoles-viernes, pero la semana pasada se me complicó un poco, saludos!

 ***Valendetaisho-** Hola, hermosa!.. ya hemos platicado acerca de tus dudas, mil gracias por tu review y tomar tiempo para leerme ;)

También quiero agradecer a mis nuevos seguidores!, son un amor

 **Saludos, nos leemos!**

 **GC MOON - Mikasaddy**


	16. MI DECISION

Hola queridos lectores, sé que el capítulo pasado les dejó una interrogante tal cuál el título que tenía,

creo que este les dejará mas dudas y tal vez uno que otro arranque de ira, desesperación o frustración :)

.

.

.

.

 **¡NO SE OLVIDEN QUE LOS QUIERO!**

 **PD. Para este capítulo quería resaltarlo.**

 **.**

 ** _Disfruten su lectura._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Julio 31, 2017**

 **GC MOON-MIKASADDY**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-MI DECISIÓN-_

 _._

 _-¿Qué te atormenta mi niña?-_ haciendo la pregunta sin esperar una respuesta realmente, solo continuo abrazándola fuertemente besando la coronilla de su cabeza y acariciando su cabello, en su mente estaba la pregunta _"¿y ahora qué?"._

No pretendía juzgarla pero sabía que algo había hecho y se arrepentía por ello, notó que estaba muy cambiada pudo apreciar unas marcas en su rostro, piernas y manos, sus ojos eran chocolate con un aro de color dorado, su cuerpo lucía más desarrollado y femenino, unas curvas evidentes a pesar de que su yukata no era ceñida pero su pequeña cintura si resaltaba y al estrecharla podía notarse más, sin duda ahora era toda una mujer, se miraba preciosa pero su mirada era vacía, llena de confusión; suspiró por ese sentimiento y siguió consolándola hasta quedar dormidas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero cuando despertó se levantó inmediatamente para dejarla dormir más cómoda, la tapó con una mata, salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno y decirle a los hombres de la casa que guardaran absoluto silencio ya que había llegado muy cansada su angustiada hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo de Naraku-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo híbrido tenía su perversa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sostenía el corazón de la bruja del viento, después de derramarle un líquido verdoso-morado lo devoró completo sin masticar dejando escurrir por su rostro un poco de ese brebaje por su barbilla, disfrutando el sabor relamió sus labios y con su dedo índice llevó lo que había quedado de líquido en su rostro hacia su boca.

 _-Kanna-_ Llamó con su voz penetrante.

La pequeña inmediatamente se acercó a Naraku y llevó con ella el espejo, se imaginaba para que la necesitaba.

 _-Muéstrame a Sesshoumaru-_

La niña levantó su espejo y le mostró la imagen del lord en su despacho firmando algunos pergaminos y leyendo tranquilamente otros, esto se le hizo raro frunció el ceño, se suponía que Kagome tenía que estar con él, o muerta; lo que fuera pero necesitaba verla.

 _-Ahora enséñame dónde está Kagome-_ La niña intentó hacer cambiar el espejo pero no pasaba nada, Naraku enfurecido gritó haciendo que la pequeña retrocediera para darle espacio.

 _-¡Kanna, te dije que mostraras a la miko!-_ La niña solo lo miraba tranquila y hablo con su voz angelical.

 _-No sé dónde está, no aparece en ningún lado-_

El colérico mitad demonio la levantó con uno de sus tentáculos, estrujándola le decía

 _-¡Ahora también tú eres inútil y estúpida!-_

Aventándola a un rincón fuertemente hizo que se golpeara la cabeza con la esquina del muro haciendo una pequeña fisura en su cabeza; Frustrado aventó la mesita donde había puesto el corazón y el brebaje que había devorado, un poco más calmado le habló aun con voz dura, mientras la pequeña niña se ponía de pie tambaleando un poco recuperando el equilibrio.

 _-Si no quieres terminar peor que Kagura muévete y encuentra a la Miko, no me interesa que tengas que hacer, ¡Solo hazlo ya!-_ gritó poniéndose frente a ella se agachó para tenerla cara a cara, le tomó el fino y delicado cabello con fuerza _-¿Haz entendido?-_ La niña sin perturbarse contestó

 _-Si amo-_ salió del lugar pensando en lo que debía hacer para encontrar a la Miko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la época actual-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagome se acababa de despertar sin deseo de levantarse pero lo hizo y decidió tomar un baño, miró su ropa con coraje, se dirigió al baño mientras se la arrancaba haciendo trisas la yukata con sus garras, dejándose caer en el piso llorando de impotencia, frustración y desesperación _"¿Por qué tenía que ser de nuevo la segunda?"_ ella no deseaba estar en tal situación se levantó, abrió la llave para meterse en la bañera quedándose así por un tiempo; su vínculo comenzaba a hacer de las suyas trayendo a su mente imágenes y sensaciones de los encuentros con el magnífico Lord del oeste, la temperatura comenzaba a subir, su deseo era palpable como si el mismo se presentara y estuviera rozando su piel, sentía sus garras y la electricidad recorrerle por todo el cuerpo juntándose en su vientre hasta su entrepierna; abrió los ojos jadeante por la intensidad de sus recuerdos tan vívidos, abrió directamente la llave de agua helada para relajarse.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***En la mente de la Inuyokai***_

Kimiko estaba en su cojín totalmente rendida después del encuentro pasional, sin duda era un macho que le hacía honor a su presencia fuerte y varonil, estirándose se percató de un olor peculiar, estaba excitada pero había algo diferente que no lograba reconocer del todo, su lado racional estaba en el espejo donde observaba a detalle su cuerpo, se dio la tarea de olfatear y observar donde estaban.

 ** _*¡hey, oye tú!*_**

Gritaba la inu azabache a su ser racional, sacada de sus pensamientos volteó a ver a su bestia.

 _-Tengo mi nombre, ¡USALO!-_

Gritó elevando considerablemente su voz con la última palabra y después dijo entre dientes

 _\- ¡Malditos Inus engreídos! ¿Por qué no pueden hablarme por mi nombre?, ¿será tan difícil?-_

La perra se había cubierto las orejas con sus patas maldiciendo internamente el haber alterado a su ser _'Racional'_

 ** _*Ya tranquila, Ka-go-me*_**

Decía en son de burla.

 ** _*¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está nuestro macho?*_**

Su ser racional volteó de manera salvaje y puso sus manos a la cadera cerró los ojos, suspiró pesadamente y dijo

 _-Tuuuuu, TONTA, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tan… tan…? uy, eres una ¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, TONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

La enorme perra estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de su ser racional, ¿acaso no había disfrutado ese momento?, había sido tan placentero y estaba segura que ella lo sentía tal cual, después de todo eran la misma.

 ** _*Tranquila, sé que te gustó todo lo que pasó; ¡no me lo puedes negar!*_**

Viendo la reacción de su ser racional rió internamente, estaba sonrojada y callada, si, ¡estaba CALLADA!, benditos sean todos los Kamis.

 ** _*Dime, que es lo que está pasando; ¿Por qué estamos en este extraño lugar?*_**

Su ser racional suspiró fuertemente y se sentó en el elegante sillón que estaba al lado del espejo.

 _-Está bien, te lo contaré; sé que después de lo que te diga estarás de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyarás-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-En el castillo del oeste-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en su escritorio firmando unos documentos e intentando concentrarse en leer otros de suma importancia ya que había perdido mucho tiempo estos últimos días, parecía que el lord del norte tenía problemas para encontrar su sucesor, no había conseguido descendencia y meditaba en el Yokai perfecto para el puesto, en la carta pedía su consejo contaba con el gran sentido del Lord del oeste pero el parecía distraído, preocupado; se sentía muy extraño el vínculo le ardía, su cuerpo le pesaba y las imágenes del encuentro con la miko venían a su mente, podía sentir su piel debajo de sus garras, percibía su dulce olor mezclado con el suyo, el embriagante aroma de su excitación; cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño como resultado de su frustración por todas las sensaciones que percibía ya que su cuerpo estaba 'reaccionando' inevitablemente, soltó un gruñido bajo por impotencia.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

El gran demonio blanco estaba en su tapete olfateando por todos lados buscando a su perra pero no podía percibir su aroma ni su cercanía, pero sentía como lo llamaba con el vínculo, su excitación crecía cada vez más ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?, ¿no se suponía que ahora debería de estar a su lado o sentirla siempre?; el Lord racional estaba concentrado leyendo un libro, entonces decidió enfadarlo un poco.

 ** _-¡Hey tú!-_**

Gritó tratando de llamar su atención sin obtener respuesta de su parte; bufó como cachorro y pensó en hacer otra cosa para llamar su atención, algo infantil pero aun así sabía que le haría caso, tomó un cojín que tenía a su lado y la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia la cara del ser racional que inmediatamente la tomó y lo miró de manera fría; sonrió triunfalmente por conseguir lo que deseaba.

 _-Suficiente bestia-_ dijo con su voz profunda y fría.

 ** _-¿Dónde está nuestra perra?-_** preguntó una vez que tenía su atención

 _-se fue-_

Yako se irguió más y lo enfrentó con sus voces distorsionadas que retumbaron todo el interior del Lord, se acercó rápidamente arrebatando con su hocico el libro de las manos.

 ** _-¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Se fue?, ¿La has dejado sola?-_**

No recibió respuesta y eso lo alteró más.

 ** _-¿Te atreviste a dejar a tu hembra desamparada?, ¿acaso no eres un macho honorable y respetable que cuida lo que es suyo?-_**

Eso era lo menos que deseaba escuchar en esos momentos, tenía ganas de matar a su bestia, algo que no podía hacer ya que eran uno solo y eso significaba que tenía que morir para que su querido acompañante dejara de existir; se levantó a una velocidad increíble destilando veneno de sus garras y boca con ojos rojizos lo levanto del cuello firmemente con una fuerza innecesaria enterrando sus garras.

 _-Cállate insolente, este Sesshoumaru no necesita dar explicaciones de sus acciones, no eres nada más que una bestia que se rige por sus malditos impulsos-_

Yako para defenderse le clavó las garras de sus patas traseras en el abdomen, el lord racional lo soltó y se fue a su sillón; algo estaba pasando Yako debía ser más astuto si deseaba que le contara; sin decir nada se fue a su rincón observando detenidamente todo.

.

.

* * *

.

El lord terminó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, decidió salir de ese lugar o se volvería loco, debía mantener su mente ocupada, su maldito vinculo quemaba, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo y cansado, _"maldita miko"_ pensaba mientras avanzaba, después de haber pasado por la marca su cuerpo no estaba tan fuerte como siempre, algo le pasaba y no entendía pero no se dejaría caer tan fácil, se decidió ir a hacer algo de ejercicio en su sala de entrenamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Época actual-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kagome termino su baño, se dirigió a cambiarse sabía que después de explicarle las cosas a su bestia la apoyaría su decisión estaba tomada y tenía el apoyo de Kimiko, no regresaría nunca a la era feudal, que la perdonaran sus amigos eran los únicos que extrañaría, sobre todo al pequeño Shippo, pero contaba que Sango ni Miroku lo dejarían desamparado, un poco más tranquila se dirigía a desayunar; bajado las escaleras fue alcanzada por su pequeño hermano más crecido.

 _-¡Hermana!-_ corriendo se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

 _-¡Hola Souta!, yo también te extrañé.-_

 _-Hermana… ¿Por qué tienes esas líneas en tu cara y manos?-_

Kagome frunció el ceño, eso siempre estaría recordándole su pasado, estaba ahí para olvidarse de lo que había hecho y ahora estaban esas marcas para siempre con ella, sonrió con dificultad a su hermano, tocó su cabeza despeinándolo un poco.

 _-Después te cuento, ¿está bien?-_

 _-¡Sí hermana!-_ salió disparado a la cocina gritando _-¡Mama, Kagome ya se levantó!-_

De pronto sintió algo extraño mientras caminaba su vínculo ardía, se sentía mareada, la cabeza y estómago le dolían constantemente, sin hacerle caso se sentó en la mesa para desayunar tratando de ser lo más positiva que podía; su mamá notaba eso pero prefería hablar con ella a solas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo de Naraku-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo hanyo se encontraba más tranquilo leyendo uno de los pergaminos que había guardado celosamente, sonrió hablando para sí mismo;

 _-Bueno querida si tú no te apareces haré que él te llame y te mueras por llegar a este lugar, sé que te ha marcado y aun así te has separado de él, pero existe un vínculo casi irrompible que estoy seguro te consumirá hasta que estés aquí y después te arrepentirás de aquel día que te negaste a unirte a mí, elegiste el lado perdedor y pagarás por eso-_

Después su risa retumbó por el lugar cuando Kanna apareció quedó completamente en silencio, la miró y le hablo.

 _-Espero que te estés presentando ante mi porque la has encontrado ¿Cierto?-_

 _-Si amo-_ contestó; se acercó aún más y agregó _–Sé porque el espejo no la muestra, es porque ella viene de otro tiempo-_

 _-Si recuerdo perfectamente eso, continua-_

- _Ella no se refleja en el espejo porque no está en este tiempo, se encuentra en su época; existe un pozo el cual le permite atravesar las dimensiones del tiempo -_

 _-Excelente Kanna, sé cuál es ese pozo; ve allá, asegúrate que fue así, déjame tu espejo y vete-_

La niña dejó el espejo en el escritorio de Naraku, este se dio la vuelta dejando ahí a la pequeña, tomó los pergaminos para guardarlos nuevamente bajo llave y después de estar solo tomó el espejo, necesitaba un conjuro para lo que tenía planeado y sabía quién era la persona correcta para eso, se jactaba de su magnífico plan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la aldea-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Inuyasha estaba como loco pateando los troncos que se atravesaban en su camino, cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de él se dio la vuelta rápido en posición de ataque, si alguien se atrevía a pelear con él por lo menos se defendería, no fue necesario ya que era Miroku el cual habló levantando las manos en son de paz.

 _-Tranquilo Inuyasha, solo soy yo-_

 _-Ya me di cuenta Miroku, ¿Por qué no me hablaste?-_

 _-Inuyasha... Lo hice, venía gritando desde la cabaña-_

 _-¡Keh!, ¿Qué quieres?-_ Estaba molesto, odiaba que le tomaran por sorpresa y en su condición no podía evitarlo.

 _-Simplemente quiero acompañarte a caminar, tal vez podamos platicar ahora que estamos solos-_

Si su intención era platicar, pero también mantenerlo cerca y a salvo si estaba en sus posibilidades, sobre todas las cosas era su amigo y no quería que nada malo le pasara; Inuyasha llegó a su árbol favorito pero como no podía brincar solo se sentó en sus raíces, Miroku se puso a su lado esperó a que él estuviera listo para hablar.

 _-La extraño-_ dijo sin vergüenza solo dejó salir lo que sentía su corazón con melancolía.

Miroku extrañado por la reacción y sinceridad de Inuyasha, esto pasaba cuando era humano, sus sentimientos salían sin tapujos, era raro verlo así de natural y tan expuesto, lo miró estaba con la cabeza agachada recargado sobre su espada dibujando círculos con su dedo en la tierra.

 _-Lo imagino, yo no puedo separarme tanto tiempo de Sango-_ Si Inuyasha le hablaba con el corazón él también lo haría, después de todo eran dos hombres hablando sinceramente.

 _-Ustedes son perfectos, a pesar de que peleen-_ revolvió la tierra borrando lo que había dibujado y comenzó de nuevo.

 _-Bueno, creo que es porque ella me ama más de lo que merezco y sabe que a pesar de todo nunca le sería infiel, si no desde hace tiempo me hubiera matado-_

Lo dijo natural, hablando como debían ser las cosas, refiriéndose al comportamiento contradictorio de su amigo; Inuyasha no dijo nada pero sabía de qué hablaba, solo asintió con su cabeza aun agachada y le dijo.

 _-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ella sea feliz con quien desee, es por eso que debo pelear con Sesshoumaru, debo darle su libertad aunque eso sea lo último que haga y ella no desee estar conmigo-_

Y ahí estaba la verdadera razón del comportamiento, sabía que no era tan egoísta como Sango o los demás pensaban, Inuyasha quería a Kagome tal vez no del modo que él creía que lo hacía pero sin dudar su afecto hacia ella era profundo, prefería verla feliz a estar con alguien que no amaba y le haría daño.

 _-Yo te apoyo Inuyasha, pero deberías preguntarle qué es lo que ella quiere, tal vez no interpretas bien las cosas-_

 _-¡No!, yo vi en sus ojos el deseo de escapar, de desaparecer para siempre, ella no desea eso para su vida-_

 _-¿Bueno entonces que haremos?, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?-_

 _-Haré el ritual para ser un Yokai completo y después retaré a Sesshoumaru para liberar la marca de Kagome-_

Se quedó pensativo un momento y después le preguntó

 _-¿Cuándo lo harás?-_

 _-Al amanecer partiré en busca de la Vieja Yokai-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-En la época actual-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El abuelo y Sota habían ido a pescar al río como una excursión de verano así que Naomi aprovechó la ocasión para platicar extensamente con su hija, preparó algunos bocadillos y la llamó.

 _-Hija, preparé bocadillos-_

Kagome estaba en su cuarto tendida sobre la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido, cuando escuchó a su mamá sabía lo que seguía, _'la Charla´_ había tenido el tiempo necesario según ella para ser fuerte cuando hablara con su mamá, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala directamente.

 _-¡Gracias mamá!-_ Hablo entusiasmada tratando de no sonar tan deprimida.

 _-¿Descansaste bien?-_ Astutamente comenzó para que ella tocara el tema.

 _-Sí, realmente venía muy cansada, mamá gracias por quedarte conmigo_ \- ya lo decía con algo de melancolía en su voz.

 _-Fue bueno pasar esa noche en tu cuarto, creo que mi instinto maternal te estaba esperando-_ le regaló una cálida sonrisa a su hija, ya estaba lista para hablar.

 _-Ma, ma-ma-_ decía con dificultad pero se tragó sus lágrimas, no lloraría por él.

 _-Cuéntame hija, no voy a juzgarte, sé que no hiciste nada malo-_

 _-Es todo confuso, yo… estoy... ahora con Sesshoumaru-_ dudó si continuar pero lo hizo _–Es decir, ahora 'Estoy'-_ se puso colorada al decir eso tratando de que su mama entendiera.

 _-¡Oh!, ¿es tu novio?, ¿el medio hermano de Inuyasha?-_

 _-¡No!, bueno algo así…. –_ sacudió su cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas, _-En realidad es mi… compañero… bueno aquí sería como mi esposo-_ no tenía el valor de ver a su mamá.

 _-¡Estás casada!, ¡Felicidades cariño!,-_ la estrechó fuertemente y después la soltó _\- ¡no hay porqué tener vergüenza!, solo me gustaría conocerlo, ¿es gentil? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es apuesto?-_ se quedó callada cuando miró las lágrimas de su hija sobre sus mejillas, ella mecía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _-No, no es bueno que esté casada, ahora yo… soy Yokai, mamá viviré mucho tiempo y me quedaré sin ustedes, estaré sola.-_

 _-¡Eso no es verdad cariño! Tendrás a tu esposo que cuidará de ti ¿Tenias miedo de decírmelo?, sabes que te amo y te acepto tal cual eres con todas las decisiones que tomes-_

 _-Mamá, Sesshoumaru es el Daiyokai más despiadado y sanguinario de la Era feudal incluso es más peligroso que Naraku, es el demonio más poderoso que existe-_

 _-¡Pues qué bueno!, me da gusto que mi yerno sea tan poderoso y pueda protegerte como se debe, no como tu amigo con orejas de perro, ¡siempre te pasaba de todo!-_

 _-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ gritó desesperada tratando de que le pusiera atención

 _-¡Sesshoumaru no me ama!, ama a otra y yo no lo amo-_ lo último lo dijo sollozando, su mamá se acercó y la consoló; bueno no estaba segura que él amara a alguien más pero no había otra manera para que lo entendiera.

 _-No te preocupes cariño, si hablan pueden solucionar su problema, no debes huir de ellos-_

 _-soy un estorbo para él y mi decisión es quedarme en este tiempo para siempre, así el vínculo que nos une ahora no hará efecto, el será libre para amar a quien desee y yo igual, esto no se soluciona con simples palabras, es más fuerte-_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Él ya te dijo que no te ama?_

 _-No exactamente, cuando nos 'casamos' existe un tipo de ilusión la cual muestra lo más importante de nuestra vida, ahí me di cuenta de lo que realmente ama Sesshoumaru; no puedo quitarle eso, no soy una egoísta, no puedo tenerlo atado a alguien que no desea ver a su lado y la cree tan despreciable para considerarla alguien digna de su compañía-_

 _-Está bien, te apoyo hija, ahora a comer todo esto que no quiero desperdiciarlo-_

Le sonrió de manera maternal, era una mujer extraordinaria, se les fue la tarde entre risas y películas, cuando menos pensaron llegaron Sota y el abuelo cenaron, después cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Kagome se aventó tal cual a la cama, no tenía ánimos de nada, su bestia estaba tranquila, no tenía motivos para despertar parecía estar en depresión, se sentía tan extraña se levantó rápidamente al baño, vomitó todos los bocadillos y la cena.

 _-Creo que me excedí de alimentos-_ sonrió, se detuvo para no caerse estaba mareada y miraba todo oscuro hasta que se desvaneció cayendo al frío piso del baño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una yokai estaba sobre el pasto húmedo no solo por la brisa, sino también por la sangre que no dejaba de fluir, su corazón le llamaba resonaba fuerte haciendo eco, creía que se estaba volviendo loca en sus últimos momentos de vida, ahí tendida pasaba solo una imagen en su mente, una figura alta llena de elegancia y tan poderosa con una gran presencia que podía sentirla incluso más cerca de ella cada vez, así como se aclaraba cada vez más pudo ver su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa, eso deseaba más que nada en el mundo, verlo una vez más aunque se tratara de un simple juego de su mente, su rostro frio, varonil tan majestuoso y atractivo que nunca podría cansarse de admirar deseaba solo una vez más tenerlo cerca, como si no fuera suficiente sus alucinaciones lo olía, ese aroma a lavandas llenaba su olfato, sonrió por eso pero el dolor no la dejaba, después escuchó su voz masculina y penetrante sin entender lo que decía, sí que anhelaba escucharlo, verlo y tocarlo; por instinto ella le susurro

 _–Quédate conmigo-_ luego todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca del pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una pequeña niña tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba cerca del pozo, una energía pura y demoniaca extrañamente mezclados provenía de ahí, había alrededor unos pequeños torbellinos rosa y verde que custodiaban el paso, intentó acercarse pero existía una barrera que era difícil atravesar sin ser purificados, ahora sabía que esa información era esencial para Naraku, se apresuró a llegar al castillo.

Inuyasha y Miroku regresaban del bosque cuando percibieron las energías, apresurándose se acercaron al pozo, el monje se quedó impactado y dijo

 _-Espera Inuyasha, eso es peligroso existe una barrera altamente poderosa, tanto pura como maligna; es mejor que no nos acerquemos por ahora-_

 _-¿Crees que ella lo hizo?-_ se sorprendió por el poder que emanaba de ahí, sin duda el sello de su poder estaba roto y ahora era más poderosa que cualquier otra.

 _-Puedo percibir un poco de su aura y de Sesshoumaru, tal vez si sea ella quien lo hizo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-En un refugio retirado-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaban en una especie de cascada, él se encontraba recargado en un árbol y su acompañante estaba a unos pasos recostada sobre un montón de hierbas, se sentía tan cansado, mareado y sin fuerzas, su vínculo no dejaba de arder y la cabeza le dolía, _"maldita hora que se te ocurre morirte"_ pesaba el Daiyokai custodiando a la manipuladora del viento para que tuviera una muerte digna.

.

* * *

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako estaba atento a su ser racional y le gruñía

 _ **-¡No es nuestro deber proteger a esa hembra!-**_

 _-Hn-_

Al ser racional no le interesaba lo que pensara su bestia, el cuidaría de ella hasta que muriera.

 _ **-¡Nuestro deber es pensar en la protección de NUESTRA perra, esta cualquiera no nos interesa!-**_

Gruñia desesperado el enorme INU, destilando su veneno de garras y hocico.

 _-Silencio bestia, no cuestiones las decisiones de este Sessoumaru-_

Yako enfurecido miraba a la hembra escuálida tendida, sabía que esa había estado en sus garras pero nunca lo había despertado, esto no iba a resultar nada bien.

.

* * *

.

Los pensamientos del Lord fueron interrumpidos por una voz que lo llamaba desde los cielos, ese aroma era inconfundible.

 _-Señor Sesshoumaru, sabía que lo encontraría aquí, un gusto saludarlo-_ soltó su estruendosa carcajada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **DOS DÍAS**_ ** _DESPUÉS..._**

 _ **EL TIEMPO PACTADO PARA EL REGRESO DE KAGOME**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la caverna del castillo de Naraku-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una banca de madera mirando a su invitado sostenido con unas cadenas especialmente creadas para él, mirando fijamente a su presa le habló sínicamente.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _ESCENA DEL ESPEJO_**

 ** _._**

Kagome estaba tranquila leyendo un libro de literatura pero se vio afectada por que sentía constantes dolores de cabeza, abdomen y también sentía como si le enterraran cosas filosas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, no tenía idea que pasaba, agitó su cabeza como tratando de alejar algún pensamiento, llevó una mano hacia su pecho como si tuviera un gran dolor luego a su garganta, manos finalmente en su vientre, se asustó tanto que se paró y corrió bajando las escaleras pero al terminar de bajar las escaleras un profundo dolor la hizo tirarse al piso sosteniéndose su vientre bajo haciendo presión sobre él se miró un líquido correr entre sus piernas y se asustó más, bajó su mirada y lo que encontró la hizo sacar tantas lágrimas como la sangre que corría por sus muslos, el dolor aumentaba cada vez más, sus gritos fueron escuchados la madre iba llegando y se apresuró a entrar, se aterró al ver a su hija tumbada sobre un charco de sangre llorando, reaccionó de manera rápida llamó una ambulancia y esperó junto a su hija intentando calmarla.

.

* * *

 _-¿Que te ha parecido esa escena?-_ le había mostrado a Kagome tirada en el piso sobre un charco de sangre y llorando.

Claro que no esperaba respuesta, le era suficiente verlo ahí derrotado.

 _-Parece que el pequeño heredero no soportó la presión del vínculo, lamentable historia para el linaje Taisho, no son tan fuertes como parecen-_

Lo miraba de manera sínica y burlona, el Daiyokai estaba quieto pero había gruñidos proviniendo de su interior, como su acompañante parecía no querer hablar continuó.

 _-¿Sabías que una vez que un INU se separa de su pareja se vuelve más vulnerable ya que el vínculo hace fuerza y presión para que se reúnan de nuevo?, ¿te sentías débil, cansado?, esa es su respuesta honorable lord-_ se permitió reír perversamente que resonaba en todo el lugar.

 _-Así que en parte, ese es el motivo de que el heredero del oeste no resistiera, el vínculo de la madre sintió todo lo que le hice a tu cuerpo, el pequeño ser luchó por su madre para que no le afectara igual que a ti, sacrificó su miserable y diminuta vida por unos seres que no lo querían-_

El penetrante gruñido, la voz profunda y distorsionada, cargada de poder retumbó por todo el lugar.

 ** _-Suficiente híbrido asqueroso, morirás-_**

En ese momento el poderoso Lord del oeste se levantó con gran soberanía, la bestia tomó el control deformando su rostro dando lugar al enorme perro blanco que destilaba el veneno de sus garras y hocico, escupió veneno hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el híbrido y lo desvaneció, se trataba de una simple marioneta, salió del lugar a gran velocidad corriendo hacia el pozo, con un solo pensamiento en mente, tenía que saber si era verdad lo que Naraku le había mostrado.

.

.

.

Llegando al pozo dio lugar a su forma humanoide, cuando escuchó una voz y aroma que le hizo perder un poco la concentración ¿se trataba de él?, su aroma era tan parecido…

 _ **+Hola hermano+**_

Dijo la bestia de Inuyasha la cual también estaba en forma humanoide, se miraba igual a las ocasiones que perdía control pero sus orejas de perro habían desaparecido, ¿Era un yokai completo? ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Mis amados lectores!...

 ** _...REPITO: NO OLVIDEN QUE LOS QUIERO... O_O_**

x fa no saquen sus armas! D:

¿Que tal el final, se lo esperaban?!

¿Creen que Naraku solo esté jugando con la mente del Lord?

¿Estará haciendo presión para que Kagome regrese?

¿Quién está ayudando a Naraku?

¿Ahora que está planeando?

¿más dudas?...

 ** _Cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo! :_**

-Muy largo

-Aburrido

-Emocionante

-inserte libremente su expresión...

.

* * *

.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

 _ **A los que comenzaron a seguir mi historia esta semana :)**_

 ** _También a todos mis lectores, anónimos y aquellos que dejan sus reviews; gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo_**

 _ ***Cesia843** ,_ gracias por mantenerte siempre fiel n.n

 _ ***Laura** ,_ Es su personalidad, acostumbrado a vivir para él y nadie más, a ver si ya se ablanda un poco ;)

 ** _*Camoni,_** otra lectora fiel, gracias por todo :)

 _ ***Faby Sama,**_ ya se que me deseas la hoguera y tal vez en este despellejarme viva mientras me arrojas en ácido o algo parecido, pero te quiero lectora mía! -hasta el final :)

 _ ***Andi Soul,**_ Gracias por tomar tiempo para leerme y ser fiel a mi historia ;).

 _ ***Guest1,**_ Hola, gracias por leerme espero seguir contando con tu atención y tus reviews!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimiento Reviews - ANGEL DE NOCHE - CAPITULO 2**_

 _ ***Laura,**_ muchas gracias n.n; es muy agradable saber que te guste la historia ;)

 ** _*Camoni,_** Sesshoooooo! D: solo vive en nuestros sueños :'(

 _ ***Raquel Taisho**_ , owww, muchas gracias! n.n; sí más adelante vendrá conti.. aún no se cuanto tiempo pero estoy segura que la tendrán...

 _ ***Cesia843,**_ Gracias por seguirme y dejar tus fieles Reviews!, sobre el Long Fic... lo pensaré, pero creo que merece conti ;)

 ** _*Faby Sama,_** jajajaja!, ya sabes... mis conflictos internos xD - gracias por seguirme y siempre dejar tu Review ;)

 _ ***Andi Soul,** _ Muchas Gracias mi querida lectora fiel ;)

 _ ***Andi Taisho,**_ ¿Aparecerá?... ya veremos, gracias por tu Review linda ;)

 **|Moon/Mikasaddy- sube el capítulo y se aleja rápidemente|**


	17. LAS PIEZAS

**¡Buen día queridos lectores!**

Como saben el capítulo tardó y me disculpo por eso, este contenía algo que se me complica redactar deseo que sea de su agrado

Para este capítulo quiero hacer mención de la autora **_Raquel Taisho_** quién me ayudó dándome algunos tips para sacar lo que tenía en mi cabecita,

 ** _¡Mil gracias eres un amor!_**

Al final les diré que parte se me complicó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disfruten su lectura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANOTACIONES ESPECIALES:**

 _ **}}Tiempo Real**_

 ** _{{Dos días antes_**

 ** _*Saben que mi complicada mente le gusta mezclar los tiempos, espero no confundirlos XD_**

 _ **Agosto 11, 2017**_

 _ **GC MOON- Mikasaddy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-LAS PIEZAS-_

 _._

 _._

 _ **}}Tiempo real**_

Llegando al pozo dio lugar a su forma humanoide, cuando escuchó una voz y percibió un aroma que le hizo perder un poco la concentración ¿se trataba de él?, su aroma era tan parecido…

 _ **+Hola hermano+**_

Dijo la bestia de Inuyasha la cual también estaba en su forma humana, se miraba igual a las ocasiones que perdía control pero sus orejas de perro habían desaparecido, ¿Era un yokai completo? ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Se giró lentamente con su rostro inmutable e indiferente.

 _ **-Este Sesshoumaru no perderá el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante-**_ Estaba desconcertado al verlo de esa manera pero no deseaba pasar más tiempo sin saber que había pasado con su perra.

 _ **+Ja!, Supongo que te harás el tiempo cuando sepas que he venido a reclamar algo que es mío+**_ La bestia estaba hablando de la mujer de su hermano, pero eso era un detalle que no le interesaba.

 _ **-¿Qué dices bastardo?-**_ Esas palabras fueron como un fuego ardiente en su interior, _"¿Cómo se atrevía a decir_ _ **'algo que es mio'**_ _? ¿Podría ser aún más estúpido?"_ pensaban el Lord racional y su bestia.

 _ **+Lo escuchaste perfectamente, Kagome debería estar conmigo no con un ser tan despreciable como tú+**_ se inclinó más hacia adelante reafirmando su postura de combate.

 _ **-Solo dices estupideces, ella es de este Sesshoumaru y de nadie más-**_ frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que decía pero desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que eso era cierto, era de él y nadie más podría reclamarla, solo le pertenecía a él.

 _ **+Lo lamento hermano, estoy aquí para retarte a muerte por la marca de Kagome+**_ Sonrió de lado demostrando su arrogancia y obstinación en el asunto, no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo por un momento a Inuyasha, su rostro estaba perfectamente serio sin demostrar ninguna emoción o exclamación ante las provocaciones de su medio hermano, aunque no se sentía tan bien físicamente, su cuerpo dolía intensamente y lo sentía tan pesado, estaba consciente que no era un buen momento para luchar, menos sin saber de lo que era capaz en estos momentos su oponente ahora que era un Yokai completo.

 _ **-Bien, si eso deseas-**_ Reprendiéndose internamente, pero era algo que debía hacer si se consideraba un macho honorable, debía luchar por su hembra y solo demostraría que era digno de tener compañera si era fuerte y respetable; se inclinó tomando su espada.

 _ **+Esta debe ser una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo querido hermano es la ley del más fuerte; el vencedor será digno de reclamar a la hembra+**_ sonrió de manera jovial y cargado de arrogancia.

 _ **-Hablas demasiado-**_ Dijo consintiendo así el inicio de la batalla por su hembra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el castillo de Naraku-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El híbrido se encontraba en la comodidad de su trono sentado observando tranquilamente lo que acontecía desde las profundidades de su caverna, si bien estaba cerca de su escondite aún era retirado y difícilmente se podía dar con él.

 _-Funcionó-_ habló con su voz tranquila mientras dibujaba una sonrisa placentera en su rostro.

 _-Justo como pensábamos-_ Habló una voz femenina que acompañaba al hanyo.

 _-No creí que nuestro Lord se rindiera a la Sacerdotisa-_ Su tono era más divertido ocultando un poco su asombro por el pensamiento que vino a su mente.

 _-Sabías que cuando se despertara la bestia de Sesshoumaru no descansaría hasta obtener lo que deseaba y ahí corrías el riesgo que deseara una hembra-_ hablaba con un poco de confusión sin hacerlo notar.

 _-Lo sé, pero nunca pensé que "se interesara" más que simple diversión; en mis planes no estaba que ella se convirtiera en un demonio y la Señora del Oeste-_ Su tono de voz se estaba tornando más pesada casi como reclamo.

 _-¿Acaso estabas deseando que se convirtiera en tu señora?-_ La acompañante estaba incrédula ante su propia suposición.

 _-No digas palabras sin sentido, retírate antes que alguien note tu presencia-_

Así la acompañante en las tinieblas salió de ahí rumbo a su destino; Naraku se quedó pensativo en su trono y comenzó a recordar…

.

.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{{Dos días antes**_

El malévolo híbrido estaba más tranquilo ahora que había hablado con la persona indicada que le ayudaría para que la joven miko regresara, debía hacer más presión ahora que se había ido, justo como necesitaba, el Lord del oeste se encontraba vulnerable ahora que tenía hembra y se habían separado, sin duda alguna se trataba de una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar tenía poco tiempo para realizar un buen golpe y todo explotaría sin ensuciarse tanto las manos, él solo seguiría moviendo un poco las piezas, sus labios tenían dibujada una sonrisa perversa, era tiempo de hacer algo útil con la bruja del viento. Después de Beber el brebaje y devorar el corazón de Kagura.

" _esto me sirve para no dejar cabos sueltos, ella solo es una pieza más en mi juego, trató de ser libre y ahora nunca podrá escapar de mí la tengo bajo mi control absoluto, me divertiré un poco con su miserable vida haciéndola sufrir, la usaré para atraer a Sesshoumaru";_ pensaba el hanyo desde la tranquilidad de su trono soltando una perturbadora carcajada.

 _ **(Fin de Flash back)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **}}Tiempo Real**_

 _-Kagura-_ Habló el híbrido llamando a la bruja del viento.

La hembra entraba con desagrado y derrota tratando de ocultar su verdadero sentir a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que el percibía cada reacción o sentimiento provenir de ella.

 _-Dime Naraku, ¿Qué quieres?-_

 _-Al parecer no has descansado lo suficiente, tu mal humor está invadiendo el ambiente-_ Su tono de burla hacía enfurecer a la Yokai.

 _-¿Por qué no me eliminas?-_

 _-¿Crees que deseo acabar contigo?-_ Dibujó una sínica sonrisa que ya era parte de él.

 _-Deberías, ¡te he traicionado!-_ se alteró al decirlo; Después de unos momentos se calmó y habló con voz casi derrotada.

 _-Intenté escapar-_ Agachó su cabeza en sumisión, solo quería su libertad y si era con la muerte que así fuera.

Naraku se levantó de su trono acercándose a la mujer yokai que estaba firme en su lugar sin desear moverse, quería su libertad y su condición actual era peor de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, era una esclava que no tenía ningún valor sobre sí misma, estaba bajo el absoluto control de su dueño el cual parecía disfrutar con tanto placer su desgracia.

 _-No soy tan bueno como para terminar con tu miserable vida, pagarás más estando a mi lado-_

La acercó a él con su tentáculo que envolvía la estrecha cintura de la hembra, inclinó su cabeza hacia el cuello e inhaló el aroma de la yokai; esta se estremecía ante el contacto y no era precisamente placer lo que sentía, habló cerca de su oído.

 _-¿Crees que no sé que has estado con Sesshoumaru?, tu esencia cambió desde aquel momento y ahora que tengo tu corazón sé que lo amas, ¿piensas que no disfruto tu dolor al enterarte que ha tomado hembra y no eres tú?-_ pasó la lengua sobre el cuello de Kagura y ésta se tensó por la extremidad recorriendo su piel; Naraku reprimió un gruñido le provocaba gran placer saber que se resistiría, la apretó aún más para hacerle notar su excitación y el pulso acelerado de la mujer por desesperación no se hizo esperar.

 _-Ahora ve a mi habitación, ponte lo que está sobre la cama y espérame, nos divertiremos un rato-_ tomó con fuerza el rostro de la hembra, le dio un beso exigente y tosco mordiendo el labio inferior sacándole sangre provocando que se quejara y se apartó de ella.

La hembra temblorosa se dirigió al lugar que le indicó Naraku sin poder resistirse, tarde se dio cuenta que ella solo era una pieza más en el juego, su libertad ya no existía _"debí apuñalar mi corazón cuando tuve oportunidad"_ ahora no podía pensar en suicidio, no mientras él tuviera su corazón

Llegando a la habitación encontró unas cadenas que colgaban de unos tubos sobre la cama encima de ésta había un traje de cuero negro, su rabia aumentó pero no tenía escapatoria se desnudó para ponerse el conjunto que era para ella, después de estar vestida se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse las cadenas en ambas muñecas y esperó con la cabeza agachada hasta que se abrió la puerta; libertad ya no era una posibilidad para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dos machos Inuyokai estaban en posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la tensión del ambiente era palpable, los poderes demoniacos advertían peligro a varios kilómetros haciendo que las criaturas se sintieran amenazadas y el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el pozo sacara chispas al contacto, los pequeños remolinos sagrados se estrellaban con el campo de fuerza también intentando eliminar la amenaza demoniaca.

El majestuoso Daiyokai estaba observando a su oponente joven e inexperto pero fuerte sin duda, Inuyasha tenía dibujada una sonrisa burlona y esto hacía crecer la desesperación del Lord pero no se adelantaría hasta conocer la fuerza de su medio hermano.

El yokai más joven se acercó sorprendentemente más rápido hacia el Lord que estaba atento a cada movimiento esquivando con solemnidad el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su perfecto rostro, sin mover su cuerpo; Inuyasha bufó frustrado por fallar e intentó nuevamente con otro puñetazo ahora dirigido al costado de izquierdo el cual fácilmente fue detenido por la mano del Lord.

La experiencia, la mente fría y calculadora del Lord permitían que su sabiduría en combate mantuviera un perfecto control sobre sí mismo, algo que sin duda el joven inexperto no era capaz de tener y el carácter explosivo lo haría fallar como en estas ocasiones en las que se apresuraba a atacar.

Sesshoumaru dio un brinco y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda sacándole aire de los pulmones.

 _ **-Patético-**_ Decía la bestia del Lord con arrogancia en su voz profunda.

Inuyasha recuperó su postura rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente y le contestó de manera obstinada.

 _ **+¡Ja!, no creas que por un golpe me has ganado, tu fuerza se ha reducido considerablemente; ¿acaso no deseas luchar por tu hembra?+**_

Esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre del Daiyokai, _**"¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas de Este Sesshoumaru?"**_ pensaban la bestia y el Lord racional, frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos un poco.

 _ **-¡Cállate bastardo!-**_ se abalanzó sobre él con sus garras en puño para darle un golpe sobre el pecho pero una vez más la nueva velocidad hizo de las suyas y su oponente esquivó por poco la garra del Lord.

 _ **+Eres lento+**_ Se burlaba con más arrogancia.

Yako estaba impaciente por darle un buen golpe, tal vez dejarlo inconsciente aunque no lo matara, necesitaba terminar rápido la pelea absurda para ir a ver que estaba pasando con su perra ya que no podía sentirla a través del vínculo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Época actual-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{{Dos días antes**_

Kagome estaba en su baño frustrada por las sensaciones que venían a su cuerpo después de las imágenes que transmitía su cerebro mientras el vínculo le ardía y el fuego consumía su interior acumulándose en su vientre y finalmente entre sus piernas, dio un gruñido bajo como reclamo a su mente, ya había tranquilizado a su bestia pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en él y todo lo que le provocaba el roce de sus garras, sus colmillos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, la lengua sobre cada rincón, el contacto de su piel sobre la suya, otro gruñido intenso retumbó en el baño y se sumergió hasta tapar su boca con el agua, su frustración se elevaba con el ritmo de sus pensamientos, decidió ocupar su mente en algo más así que recordó aquella ilusión al recibir su marca.

.

.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 _ **.**_

Las imágenes de un cachorro Inuyokai con una luna en su frente y marcas sobre sus mejillas se encontraba en los brazos de su padre, imágenes tiernas y rápidas pasaban en la mente de Kagome, su crecimiento fue rodeado de un trato rudo para un pequeño niño ante sus ojos, claramente estaba siendo educado para ser el sucesor de un Gran Demonio Perro como era su padre que no esperaba menos de su hijo, duros entrenamientos eran sometidos para el cachorro, sangre brotaba de su rostro y cuerpo, los combates eran muchas veces con su padre el cual parecía que no le tenía misericordia por ser su hijo, incluso se miraba más severo, las miradas dirigidas para el pequeño no parecían de un padre a su hijo, si no de desprecio, sentía como el cachorro guardaba poco a poco resentimiento y rencor hacia la figura paterna, la determinación, esfuerzo, coraje fueron sus aliados para vencer a su padre y demostrarle que él podía ser digno de ser llamado hijo del General Perro.

Cada vez había más batallas sangrientas, Sesshoumaru no recibía un cariño de parte de su madre, solo algunas ocasiones en las que se encontraba gravemente herido la miraba pasar a su habitación pero el adolescente rechazaba a su madre.

Rápidamente hubo una escena que no entendió muy bien, se trataba de una fuerte discusión con su padre en la cual Sesshoumaru fue sometido por su padre como lo había hecho con ella, en la cual él pasó a quedar inconsciente y no supo cuánto tiempo duró así.

Después el Joven yokai casi no pasaba tiempo con su padre en entrenamientos, se miraba siempre vigilando las tierras y algo que hizo hervir su sangre, pasaron las imágenes del Lord acompañado de varias figuras femeninas disfrutando de ellas plenamente, ella podía sentir el placer del Daiyokai, fue como un golpe bajo que no la dejaba respirar.

Hubo una hembra la cual habitaba en su mente más tiempo de lo acostumbrado y la que era dueña aparente de sus aposentos durante más tiempo que las otras, se notaba algo diferente en ella, sabía que el Lord tomaba más consideraciones, había sentimientos dentro del Daiyokai que sintió como un afecto diferente a cualquier otra, "¿amor?" no lo sabía era confuso como para confirmarlo.

Luego ya no apareció más esa mujer ahora se trataba de encuentros pasionales con Kagura, quería llorar ya no deseaba seguir viendo tales imágenes quería despertar, quería arrancar su corazón para eliminar cualquier sentimiento que venía inevitablemente a ella; la desesperación se apoderó de todo su ser, una vez más se sentía desplazada, rechazada y humillada, no deseaba ser la que ocupara un lugar que no le pertenecía; no quería estar una vez más como segundo plato, por alguna extraña razón le dolía más que las veces en las que encontraba a Inuyasha con Kikyo.

 _ **(Fin de Flash back)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se levantó llorando, estaba harta de ser la tonta, pero gracias al apoyo de Kimiko, no lo haría más; jamás entregaría su corazón a alguien que no la tomara como lo que era 'Kagome Higurashi' hembra Inuyokai ahora, no era el espejo de alguien más, no era aquella que fue marcada por un vil deseo, debería ser la mujer de alguien que diera todo por su amor, solo así entregaría su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **}}Tiempo Real**_

La garra de Inuyasha iba directamente hacia el abdomen del Lord que en el momento leyó las intenciones dio un salto hacia atrás haciendo que su medio hermano quedara un poco agachado tomando la oportunidad mientras bajaba a tocar la tierra nuevamente le dio un fuerte codazo en la nuca provocando que este se estrellara inevitablemente en la tierra; el impacto fue tan duro que al levantarse escupió sangre mezclada con tierra y se tuvo que limpiar el resto de su rostro con la manga de su haori.

 _ **+Ja!, veo que ya has tomado esto en serio+**_

 _ **-Hn-**_ La simple respuesta que obtuvo, Yako se encontraba ansioso necesitaba ver a su perra, quería saber que ella y su cachorro estaba ansioso por saber si estaban bien.

Se abalanzó nuevamente con una velocidad increíblemente rápida que el Lord no se esperaba ya que se había distraído por el vínculo que comenzó a arder intensamente como si le quemaran con energía sagrada; así que el impacto fue directo en su mejilla izquierda de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre.

 _ **-¿Cómo te atreves?-**_ Habló con voz perturbadora

Sacó su látigo cargado de veneno envolviendo fuertemente el cuerpo de su oponente quemando el traje hecho con tela de la rata de fuego, desafortunadamente para el joven macho no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo el poderoso veneno y desintegró parte de su traje donde tenía contacto llegando hasta su piel la cual ardía intensamente, se revolcaba para zafarse, con su garra izquierda hizo un movimiento impactando al Solemne macho que estaba frente a él.

Un látigo pequeño y rojo salió de la garra con pequeñas llamaradas dirigidas hacia la armadura del Lord la cual trozó de la parte del hombro, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño no podía creer que su inútil hermano estuviera adquiriendo esas habilidades, forzó más su látigo sacando un intenso gruñido cargado de dolor proviniendo de Inuyasha pudo escuchar como algunos huesos se quebraron, con pasos fuertes y rápidos dignos de un Daiyokai tan majestuoso se acercó a su indefenso hermano.

Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara el joven que tenía sus ojos cerrados hizo un gran esfuerzo zafándose de su prisión momentánea y con gran impulso dio un fuerte y poderoso golpe en el costado izquierdo del lord atravesando la armadura quebrándole algunas costillas.

Se sorprendió del repentino ataque pero no por eso iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, brincó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y se apresuró a dar un golpe directo en el estómago sacándole el aire a Inuyasha, comenzó a toser fuertemente tratando de traer aire a sus pulmones, aprovechando ese momento Sesshoumaru le pegó con su rodilla en el rostro al mismo tiempo que atravesaba su espalda con el veneno que hervía de sus letales garras, el joven sin poder defenderse quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Creyendo que era suficiente se dio la vuelta para retirarse al pozo, necesitaba ir pronto a ver a Kagome, deseaba ver que estaba bien, que nada le había pasado a su cachorro si es que existía uno; durante su ausencia no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, recordar su aroma lo volvía loco y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, después de todo era su compañera, su hembra, su perra.

Dando unos pasos sintió como algo lo jalo de su pie derecho llevándolo hasta el piso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era se sorprendió, _**"¿sigue luchando el imbécil?"**_ pensó mirando el pequeño látigo de fuego que lo sostenía y arrastraba directamente a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una hembra Yokai estaba sangrando de diferentes partes del cuerpo soportando un terrible dolor que jamás había sentido, su voluntad estaba quebrada ya nada quedaba de ella, nunca pensó que podía llegar a convertirse en un juego asqueroso para Naraku, anteriormente había estado con él pero nunca había sido tratada de esa forma como en esa ocasión, la brutalidad con la que había sido poseída iban más allá de lo imaginable incluso para ser bestias fuertes y resistentes.

 _-Deja de lamentarte estúpida ese aroma me molesta-_ Hablaba de manera déspota el hanyo que estaba tendido en la cama al lado de la manipuladora del viento; no recibió respuesta

 _-¿Quieres que te someta?, detesto cuando tu aroma mezclado con el mío cambia-_ Se levantó y se puso una bata que tenía colgada al lado de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

 _-Descansa lo que puedas, regresaré para seguir en lo que nos quedamos, sabes que dos veces para mí no son suficientes-_ le dedicó una sonrisa perturbadora y salió de la habitación dejando una maltratada y afligida yokai.

Se dirigía a su acostumbrado lugar, mientras caminaba llamó a la niña albina.

 _-Kanna, trae el espejo-_ Su voz era pacífica casi sin interés.

La pequeña yokai se acercó con el espejo en sus manos mostrando el reflejo hacia el Hanyo.

 _-Muéstrame como va el juego con mis piezas-_ Inmediatamente observó la pelea de los medios hermanos inuyokais dibujó una placentera sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, mirando a la pequeña le dijo.

 _-Estoy seguro que no tardará en llegar mi última pieza, está siendo llamada inevitablemente solo necesita sufrir un poco más-_ se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba un líquido guardado en la botella que estaba en su mesita del rincón y se puso sobre su escritorio a observar un rato la pelea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En una cabaña-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un pequeño demonio se sentía abrumado por las auras demoniacas que se percibían, el monje estaba preocupado sabía que la pelea había comenzado, de otra manera no se explicaba el aumento repentino de los poderes; el cachorro de zorro se encontraba en el regazo de Sango temblando, a su lado se encontraba una pequeña gata de dos colas chillando hacia el lugar del pozo.

 _-Su excelencia ¿no cree que deberíamos averiguar que está pasando?-_ preguntaba ingenua a la situación la exterminadora.

 _-No te preocupes Sango yo iré, quédate con Shippo y Kirara si necesito apoyo ellos sabrán primero, solo así me buscarás-_ trataba de ocultar el verdadero motivo por el cual no deseaba que ella lo acompañara.

 _-¿Pero que dice su excelencia? ¿Por qué quiere ir solo? Es muy peligroso, yo no quiero…-_ No pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente, el monje la vio dándose cuenta de lo avergonzada y la preocupación que tenía la joven.

 _-Sango estaré bien, ¿acaso no sientes el aura de Inuyasha?-_ Pensó que se quedaría tranquila pero reaccionó rápidamente, se levantó tomó su Hiraikotsu, el traje lo tenía puesto ya que había estado entrenando hasta tarde se quedó parada en la puerta, volteó a ver al monje sorprendido.

 _-¡Apresúrese excelencia, debemos alcanzar a Inuyasha!-_ salió rápidamente de la cabaña junto a Kirara y Shippo, el monje se tuvo que levantar desconcertado siguiendo a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El híbrido seguía observando la batalla de los demonios Inuyokai atentamente, disfrutaba verlos destruyéndose sin tener que mandar a alguien para matarlos, una vez que resultara un ganador estaba seguro que la joven sacerdotisa le sería incapaz aceptar la muerte de cualquiera, ahora que era fuerte seguramente se creería capaz de valerse por sí misma sin la necesidad de ser rescatada y se apartaría de cualquiera, sus piezas se movían en perfecta sincronía tal cual deseaba; cuando estuviera sola la mujer sería el momento perfecto para manipularla a su antojo y continuar con su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca del pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El majestuoso lord se encontraba en una posición no muy agradable, estaba siendo arrastrado por el pequeño látigo de fuego que tenía Inuyasha, dio un salto para ponerse de pie llevando consigo a su oponente que también se ponía de pie ambos tenían heridas sangrantes, cuerpos sudados y mentes obstruidas por el salvajismo, la naturaleza inu reclamaba ser el vencedor demostrando ser digno de ganarse su hembra, Sesshoumaru soltó un gruñido bajo y amenazante anticipando su ataque letal, brincó para ponerse detrás del joven yokai, rodeó el cuello con su brazo cortando la respiración de su medio hermano que intentaba zafarse pero la otra garra del lord atravesó su costado derecho descargando el mortífero veneno en el interior del cuerpo.

Soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando el veneno hacía su trabajo en su interior, sacó sus filosos colmillos y los enterró en el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cuello, hizo un brusco movimiento arrancando un poco de piel de Sesshoumaru, frunció el ceño por lo salvaje que se estaba haciendo la pelea, cada vez se convencía que era una pérdida de tiempo, si debía matarlo para acabar con la situación absurda definitivamente era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Lo tomó del cabello fuertemente y lo arrojó al suelo, con pasos firmes se acercó al lugar que lo había aventado, lo tomó del cuello alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo, brincó junto con él y lo arrojó de nuevo a la tierra con gran fuerza haciendo retumbar la tierra, escuchando el crujir de los huesos y ramas que estaban tiradas, repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que percibió el aroma de los compañeros de Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban horrorizados ante el espectáculo que estaban percibiendo al ver a su amigo tumbado en el suelo con la garra del poderoso Daiyokai en el cuello; Sango intentando intervenir aventó su Hiraikotsu sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa más que quitarle de encima a al Lord.

 _-¡Sango, no espera!-_ Gritó el monje sin poder detener el ataque que ya había sido arrojado.

El lord escuchando la interrupción se levantó rápidamente y con su látigo tomó el arma de la exterminadora, presionó fuertemente derritiéndolo lo arrojó lejos.

 _ **-No te metas humana-**_ Habló con voz demandante y profunda.

Miroku se apresuró, tomó a Sango que estaba impactada por ver al poderoso Lord del oeste con los ojos rojos, el rostro ensangrentado y su armadura un poco destrozada.

 _-Ven, no podemos intervenir en esta lucha_ \- Le habló dulcemente el monje tratando de volver a la realidad a su prometida.

Ella solo lo miró y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza; Shippo estaba montado en Kirara de gran tamaño preparada para el combate ambos estaban asombrado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Inuyasha aprovechando la distracción se levantó con esfuerzo y se abalanzó sobre su medio hermano una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El malévolo híbrido le habló a Hakudoshi para que trajera a su pequeña pieza del juego ante él, debía mostrarle en primera fila todo ese espectáculo que él había planeado y que él había formado parte para lograr sus objetivos; entrando el pequeño Yokai traía una jaula diminuta y la puso en el escritorio.

-Aquí está como me pediste- Habló el niño con su tono tranquilo.

-Bien, ahora puedes retirarte, Kanna tú también vete, solo deja tu espejo- Así depsues de recibir las instrucciones ambos salieron del lugar.

Miró la pequeña jaula que estaba cubierta por una fina tela de seda en color negro, llevó un tentáculo hasta ella y la destapó dejando ver a un diminuto yokai, era el leal sirviente del Gran General perro.

-Bienvenido pequeño, serás privilegiado en ver la muerte que has provocado al fallar a la memoria y confianza de tu amo- le dedicó una sonrisa perversa y cinica.

Temblorosamente el pequeño demonio miró la imagen de la pelea entre ambos hermanos y comenzó a brincar sobre su jaula de manera desesperada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _-En el pozo-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sesshoumaru tenía nuevamente tomado a inuyasaha del cuello con su brazo desde la espalda dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su molesto oponente que se encontraba inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que le había dado en la cien antes de que el joven yokai intentara atacarlo por la espalda, tomó su espada acercándola al cuello de su medio hermano listo para hacer el corte percibió un aroma que lo dejó perturbado.

 _ **-Kagome-**_ susurró.

 _-Detente ahora mismo Sesshoumaru-_ Gurñó la hembra Inuyokai con autoridad y voz perturbadora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

-Aburrido

-Entretenido

-Interesante

-Emocionante

-Estresante

-Confuso

-Necesito leer mas!

.

.

Lo que se me complicó fue la pelea entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha! D:

Espero lograr lo que deseaba y entendieran lo que quería transmitir, mil gracias _Raquel_ ;*

 _ **¿Encontraron respuestas?**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus increíbles reviews!**_

 _ **No se olviden de leer mi nuevo Drabble -El album- del reto : Fotografía comprometedora ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIS REVIEWS:**_

 ** _*Cesia843 , *Camoni, *Faby Sama, *Andy Soul,_**

 ** _*jhaquelyn- Review de nueva lectora mil gracias por seguirme y dejar tu opinión, amé tu comentario "continua ya o me mato" jaja xD tranquila ya está tu actualización._**

 _A todos les dejé sus respuestas, mil gracias por su apoyo_

Estaré ansiosa por leerlas nuevamente ;)


	18. AROMA

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Tanto tiempo y sin tantas explicaciones ni palabras solo agradezco enormemente a todas aquellos que me leen pacientemente esperando actualización, aprecio todo el apoyo que me brindan, aun más aprecio a todos aquellos que dejan sus adorables Reviews.

Disfruten su lectura.

.

.

 ** _GC MOON_**

 ** _AGOSTO 21, 2017_**

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 _-AROMA-_

 _._

 _._

La sangre brotaba por su costado, la desesperación junto al instinto le guiaba a terminar lo que estaba pensando y sin desear detenerse estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero su cerebro recibió una señal cuando llegó a su sensible olfato el ligero aroma que había extrañado intensamente esos últimos días sin explicación alguna, tanto que le quemaba su interior.

 _ **-Kagome-**_ susurró.

 _-Detente ahora mismo Sesshoumaru-_ Gurñó la hembra Inuyokai con autoridad y voz perturbadora.

Después de escucharla hablar soltó inmediatamente el cuerpo inconsciente de su medio hermano; trató de recomponer su postura lo mejor que pudo para ver a una hembra molesta; por su aroma y al observar su rostro pudo darse cuenta del mal humor.

Ella estaba aún de pie dentro del campo de protección que se encontraba alrededor del pozo viéndolo fijamente con el rostro endurecido tan molesta que deseaba purificarlo, conociendo sus intenciones se quedaba dentro del límite que consideraba aceptable para detenerse, maldita sean todas sus nuevas habilidades, sus nuevos poderes, todo estaba fuera de control dentro de ella, al verlo se le revolvieron todas sus emociones y sentimientos, deseaba correr abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, este tiempo lo había deseado todos los malditos días anhelando tenerlo cerca de ella; ansiaba sentir su tacto sobre ella, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de ella todo era más intenso; esto era algo que nunca podría comprender, _"¿Cómo es posible que pueda ansiar verlo o necesitarlo de esa manera?"_ pensaba; pero también podía oler algo más que el aroma de la sangre de Inuyasha.

Sí, ella captaba un olor diferente; se pudo dar cuenta del aroma de una hembra, estaba muy segura de saber de quién demonios se trataba, se estaba odiando por sentir todo eso en un momento como este, debía tener la mente fría para actuar correctamente sin mezclar todo lo que venía a su mente o estaría una vez más como actuaba con Inuyasha, siempre detrás de él perdonando todo solo por estar a su lado *** _que patética*_** pensaba su bestia y kagome solo podía estar de aucerdo con eso; tampoco podía reprocharle algo si ellos nunca se juraron amor eterno y ser fieles hasta la muerte, simplemente se trataba de unos momentos de lujuria y pasión a los cuales ella había accedido aun sin entender perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

Yako agradecido por ver a su hembra cerca accedió que el lord tomara el control, ya que no era Kimiko la que hablaba si no Kagome, esto debía ser tratado entre los seres racionales; claro sabía que en caso de que eso no fuera por un rumbo correcto ellos intervendrían.

 _-Mujer-_ Habló el Daiyokai con voz solemne indicando el saludo; aunque no entendía bien el mar de sensaciones que experimentó solo con percibir su aroma y todo lo que sucedía; pero deseaba estar cerca de ella, ansiaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Ella frunció el ceño deseaba arrancarle la lengua ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él hablarle por su nombre?; no quería que le hablara como cualquiera de sus mujerzuelas con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

 _-Tengo un nombre, ¡úsalo!-_ Elevó su voz al decir la última palabra, deseaba gritarle tantas cosas.

-Hn-

Ahora que pensaba mejor recodó en medio de que lo había encontrado, así que volteo dirigiendo su vista al bulto que estaba tirado cerca de él, sí; casi había estado por matar a su medio hermano _"patético intento de demonio"_ pensaba.

 _-¿Estabas a punto de matar a Inuyasha?; ¡creí que habían superado sus peleas de niños por la espada!-_

Kagome estaba furiosa también por eso, pero no tanto como por el hecho de percibir aquel aroma que le llegaba del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru quería desaparecerlo y taparlo con el de ella, para hacer notar que le pertenecía _"rayos esto debe ser por culpa de Kimiko"_ pensaba frustrada.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***En la mente de la Inuyokai***_

La enorme Inu azabache estaba atenta con ojos rojos mirando al macho que estaba frente a ellas, como deseaba marcarlo nuevamente para que no se le olvidara a quién le debía el respeto, maldito macho pensaba ofuscada la hembra.

Su ser racional solo estaba observando con ojos un poco llorosos, no podía soportar la frustración de ver tumbado a Inuyasha inconsciente desangrándose y al mismo tiempo saber por qué el aroma de hembra estaba en el cuerpo del Daiyokai.

 _ ***Tenemos que reclamarle***_ interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos la Inu azabache.

 _-No, no podemos hacer eso, necesitamos primero asegurar que Inuyasha se encuentra bien-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 _-¡Kagome! –_ El grito de Sango la trajo a la realidad interrumpiendo su mente.

Puso su mejor cara intentando animarse regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga de las que siempre le daba ocultando su verdadero sentir algo que era ya bastante conocido entre ambas, más tarde hablaría con Sesshoumaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un malévolo híbrido estaba furioso gritando palabras que no eran propias de mencionar ni aun para un demonio, la pequeña jaula había caído al piso después de que el Hanyo aventara todo a su paso, con un tentáculo volvió a levantarla, la colocó sobre el escritorio y se le quedó viendo fijamente al pequeño Yokai.

 _-Parece que tendremos que esperar un poco más para que termine esa batalla-_ dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro perturbando al pequeño Yokai.

 _-¡Ellos no se matarán, si desea la muerte de alguno deberá intervenir directamente!-_ Gritaba el pequeño demonio.

 _-Veremos, querido amigo; ya veremos lo que la desesperación logra hacer, y quien mejor que tú para comprobarlo; Si no, ¿cómo has llegado hasta este lugar?-_ soltó una gran carcajada.

 _-Hakudoshi, llévatelo y enciérralo de nuevo-_

Hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se retiraran ambos, mientras observaba aun en el espejo, sus planes estaban siendo desviados, solo trataría de ajustar unas cosas más; tenía que consultarla pero ahora se dedicaría a descargar sus frustraciones con alguien más, de la forma más placentera que conocía, caminó dirigiéndose una vez más a su habitación; llegando al lugar encendió una lámpara que daba una buena luz hacia la cama y dijo.

 _-He vuelto, espero que te encuentres preparada-_ Su perversa y sádica sonrisa no abandonaría por esos momentos su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de escuchar la voz de su amiga dudó unos instantes si salir de su campo de protección, no deseaba purificar a Sesshoumaru con todo su enojo que sentía, inhaló profundamente varias veces manteniendo cerrados los ojos unos instantes antes de salir lo más relajada que podía, el campo cedió dando paso a la joven Yokai, estaba vestida de manera casual con ropa de su época traía un vestido con flores de colores armónicos perfecto para el otoño ceñido de la parte de arriba acentuando sus nuevas curvas adquiridas por su transformación sin escote alguno ocultando su collar que marcaba su piel, las líneas que dibujaban su cuerpo eran difícil de notar de lejos, pero ya en la cercanía se podía ver la belleza de las plateadas marcas.

Sesshoumaru no apartó la vista de ella, la observaba detenidamente asegurándose de que todo estaba bien tratando de sentir a su cachorro, sintió un poco de molestia al no sentir nada, caminaba ignorándolo completamente, aun percibía ese aroma que le indicaba que estaba enojada, frustrado por creer que esto era debido por estar a punto de matar al malnacido, _"¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?, ¿Aún tiene sentimientos por ese inútil?"_ pensaba el Daiyokai, claramente su medio hermano era un macho inservible, no podía brindarle nada de lo que él sería capaz de ofrecerle.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

La enorme bestia blanca estaba sentada en su tapete moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, jadeando mientras rebozaba en felicidad, esa que le provocaba tenerla cerca, verla aunque extrañamente no podía sentir su vínculo, pero sabía que estaba ahora ahí.

El lord racional estaba parado observando también atentamente cada acción de la mujer que parecía ignorarlo completamente, " _¿Por qué demonios estaba evitándolo?, ¿No se supone que su cachorro estaba en peligro o peor aún había muerto?";_ sacado de sus pensamientos por su bestia de manera brusca.

 _ **-¡Hey tú!-**_

 _-Hn-_

Las voces distorsionadas se elevaron por todo el lugar haciendo temblar cada rincón, Yako estaba molesto porque el lord racional estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

 _ **-Debemos preguntar por el cachorro, ¡Tenemos que saber si están bien, es tu perra MUÉVETE O LO HARÉ YO!-**_

El lord racional lo miró con indiferencia y naturalidad contestó.

 _-Cállate bestia-_

Yako, sabía que detrás de esa calma le estaba dando la razón, investigaría lo del cachorro a como diera lugar.

.

.

* * *

.

Después de la pequeña discusión en su mente decidió hablar con ella, tenía cosas que explicarle y le importaba muy poco que sus amigos estaban ahí, le importaba poco que su medio hermano estuviera casi muerto, necesitaba respuestas de su hembra y ella le debía respuestas; habló con su voz profunda y solemne.

 _-Kagome-_

Inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre captó toda su atención " _¿Cómo no iba a responder a eso?_ " Por unos segundos casi se le olvida todo su enojo, si no fuera por ese maldito aroma que parecía no dejarlo en paz; así que detuvo su andar hacia sus amigos y se dirigió hacia él de la manera más tranquila que podía.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru?-_

Esa insolente pregunta le hizo alzar una ceja " _¿Qué pretende esa mujer, porqué se dirigía así a este Sesshoumaru?"_ Pensaba el lord.

 _-Hablemos-_ de manera estoica y autoritaria pronunció con voz firme.

Ella al sentir el peso de su voz junto a aquella palabra su vínculo ardió inesperadamente _"¿Qué rayos quería decir eso?"_ deseaba decirle que no, que se fuera al demonio, que se largara a revolcar con cualquier hembra y después hablaban cuando ella quisiera.

 _-¿Ahora?, verás necesito asegurarme que Inuyasha se encuentra bien, tratar de curar las heridas que tú le has provocado, una vez que vea que se encuentra bien, hablamos-_

El lord sin cambiar sus facciones pero su instinto INU por hacerla entender que le debía respeto y que se debía primero a sus obligaciones como su hembra no lo dejaban en paz, podía escuchar las risas de su bestia interna, _**"esta maldita perra es tan excitante"**_ le indicaba su bestia; se reprimía internamente ya que estaba de acuerdo con su bestia, _**"esa hembra es como un afrodisíaco andante y personal hecho exclusivamente para nosotros"**_ reclamaba aún Yako; _"¿Cómo es que esa hembra podía hacer eso?_ " pensaba el lord sin hacerle tanto caso a su bestia, aunque de alguna forma estaba de acuerdo, pero no mostraría su interés por ella; simplemente su naturaleza dominante.

 _-¡Ahora, sígueme!-_ Dijo esas palabras en una orden haciendo retumbar en el lugar y estremecer por tal autoridad a los presentes, la cual no podía ser refutada por nadie.

Kagome se maldijo; el maldito vínculo le quemaba y le hacía seguirlo, si continuaba negándose el vínculo ardería más y lo menos que deseaba era revolcarse de dolor en el piso con espectadores, menos que Sesshoumaru se diera cuenta del poder que tenía sobre ella.

 _-Sango, Miroku, lleven a Inuyasha a la cabaña en cuanto termine de hablar con Sesshoumaru iré a revisarlo-_ dirigió la vista a su amiga y continuó hablando _– Procura lavar todas sus heridas y trata de vendarlas para evitar que corra más sangre, yo iré más tarde-_

Le regalo una sonrisa forzada a sus amigos, al ver como asentía la exterminadora con su cabeza, escuchó a Miroku decir.

 _-Ve sin preocuparte, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de él-_ sabiamente estaba tratando de calmar a Kagome indicándole que no se preocupara por el tiempo.

Así fue como se dio la vuelta siguiendo el rastro de Sesshoumaru que ya se había adelantado sin apartarse mucho, estaba consciente de que ella era nueva con sus habilidades y tal vez no sería muy buena rastreándolo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El gruñido de placer retumbó la habitación que ocupaba el híbrido con tentáculos, la yokai casi estaba por perder la consciencia al lado del hanyo que también se miraba cansado, " _¿y si esta era una oportunidad para volver a recuperar mi libertad?"_ pensaba la hembra, después de todo él se quedaría satisfecho y dormido, por fin estaba recuperando una pequeña esperanza para ella, debía calmarse o Naraku tomaría eso como si le agradara la situación.

 _-Vaya al parecer te está gustando cada vez más la idea de ser mi sumisa-_

La voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo sintió como un tentáculo acariciaba con brusca delicadeza su mejilla derecha y otro estaba dibujando círculos por su abdomen; bien tal vez fingir placer le daría un poco de confianza; puso todo su esfuerzo por regalarle una sonrisa coqueta que él no pasó por desapercibida y le respondió con otra perversa sonrisa dejándose caer en la inconsciencia, bien ahora solo debía formular un buen plan que no tuviera falla esta vez, sería la maldita sumisa que él deseaba y solo así lograría liberarse de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la cabaña-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Miroku, Sango, Shippo junto a Kirara que cargaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha llegaban a la pequeña cabaña de la anciana Kaede, rápidamente extendieron un futón, la exterminadora se encargó de conseguir vendajes y trapos para limpiar a Inuyasha con la ayuda del pequeño demonio Zorro, el monje había ido a traer agua mientras la anciana se encargaba de buscar hierbas para aliviar el dolor del herido.

Miroku traía varias cubetas con agua, Sango se encargaba de lavar correctamente cada herida verificando la profundidad en cada una de ellas, las más graves y difíciles de que se curaran por si mismas eran las que contenían el letal veneno del Lord, con dificultad limpiaba de manera cuidadosa cada herida, el pequeño Shippo se estaba encargado de la parte inferior de Inuyasha ya que Sango no pretendía desvestirlo, el monje pasaba de una cubeta a otra para que siempre tuvieran agua limpia, fue un trabajo duro y en equipo, la anciana Kaede una vez que Sango dejaba una herida perfectamente lavada le colocaba un puñado de ramas medicinales que él no aceptaría si no estuviera perdido en la inconciencia.

Al terminar todos estaban cansados y no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado después de todo el arduo trabajo que habían hecho para lograr una mejor recuperación de su amigo; Sango tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle al monje, ya que el parecía muy enterado de la situación la cual ella desconocía completamente y necesitaba saber por qué Kagome estaba tan diferente, porqué hacia caso a Sesshoumaru de esa manera, incluso había dejado a Inuyasha por él; eso ya era demasiado y lo último, porqué el herido tenía la apariencia de un demonio completo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-cerca del pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, ya estaba cerca de él podía escuchar el sonido del viento golpear su cuerpo y el aroma de su sangre llegó hasta captar por completo su olfato, la preocupación se apoderó de ella.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por el lord pero lo interpretaba todo relacionándolo con Inuyasha, se maldecía por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentado, ¿Por qué le hacía detestar aún más a su medio hermano el saber que la sacerdotisa aún tenía interés sobre él? _"maldita sea"_ pensaba el Daiyokai.

El atardecer llegaba pintando el cielo de colores ocres dignos de una hermosa obra de arte, el Lord estaba de pie, un guerrero inmensamente poderoso como si nada hubiera pasado pese a su condición física, _"¿Cómo puede mantener su perfecta postura y su elegancia aun estando hecho un desastre?"_ pensaba la hembra yokai.

El lord dándose cuenta de la cercanía de ella de manera estoica digna de un Daiyokai dirigió su mirada a la hembra que le correspondía, habló con su voz suave y profunda, una melodía sensual.

 _-¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó sin rodeos, para él esa pregunta sería suficiente para que ella le contara todo.

 _-¿Eh?-_ La hembra se sorprendió, parpadeó varias veces intentando conectar su cerebro para contestar algo coherente.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru no repite las cosas-_ Alzó una ceja dando a tender que sabía perfectamente que había escuchado bien la pregunta, a veces se cuestionaba si esa mujer tenía cerebro por ciertas actitudes o acciones provenientes de ella.

 _-Yo... pues... estoy… -_ Trataba de responder pero estaba perturbada _"¿Para esto me ha traído, Solo para preguntarme como estoy?"_ se cuestionaba.

La paciencia del Solemne Lord estaba a prueba una vez más, primero con su medio hermano, ahora con esa hembra que no hacía nada más que darle intensos dolores de cabeza, como odiaba no poder comprenderla, no le gustaban las cosas que no entendía, no descansaba hasta comprender todo perfectamente, era un Daiyokai y debía conocer todo, la ignorancia no era parte de su impecable personalidad.

 _-¿A qué viene esto Sesshoumaru?, te acabo de ver intentando matar a tu medio hermano, me estabas llamando por el estúpido vínculo, ¿Deseabas traerme aquí solo para ver como destrozabas a Inuyasha? ¿Para observar como lo matabas con tus garras?-_

Ahí se estaba desquitando un poco de su furia, dolor, desesperación, frustración y todo lo que había tenido que sufrir durante esos días, un maldito infierno, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir acomulandose en sus ojos brillantes, todo lo que había retenido estaba ahí exponiéndose ante el, se reprendía internamente por ser tan débil mostrando sus sentimientos, aunque no eran todos pero su alma se desbordaba.

Sesshoumaru estaba inmutable viendo como la pequeña hembra frente a él se ahogaba en un mar de emociones y sentimientos que golpeaban fuertemente su olfato pero extrañamente algo más interno era conmovido _"¿Qué se supone que es esa sensación?"_ Pensaba el lord; deseaba correr y abrazarla para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien, que el no pretendía hacerlo, pero se quedó ahí parado observando cómo se desahogaba la hembra.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru no pretendía que vinieras y presenciaras eso-_ Dijo con su voz profunda llena de indiferencia.

Kagome frunció el ceño, claro lo que le faltaba que él negara todo; seguro que si le preguntaba si se había revolcado con otra hembra mientras ella no estaba también se lo negaría, ahora por su maldita naturaleza podía percibir y no estaba tonta, tampoco ciega.

 _-Ah claro, tu intención era matarlo sin que me diera cuenta y después decir que fue un accidente, ¡o que tu no lo habías hecho!-_

Estaba frustrada, realmente necesitaba descargar su furia, su interior ardía intensamente, habló elevando cada vez más su voz hasta que le estaba gritando, también refiriéndose al aroma pero esto Sesshoumaro no lo sabía solo ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En un pueblo retirado-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una mujer estaba rodeada de niños contándoles unas historias que recordaba de pequeña, la oscuridad se estaba haciendo presente y anunció que ya era tarde.

 _-Es hora de que vayan a dormir, sus padres deben estar esperándolos-_ decía la mujer pacíficamente.

Los niños con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros se levantaban y se despedían de ella reverenciando al retirarse

 _-Buenas noches Kikyo-sama –_

Cuando ya no estaba ningún niño se levantó y fue hacia el bosque junto a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas, necesitaba más de ellas, su cuerpo se agotaba cada vez más rápido, se mantuvo recostada en un árbol cuando sintió una presencia demoníaca, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos preparándose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Cerca del Pozo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿El majestuoso Lord estaba recibiendo reproches de una hembra?, sin duda era algo que nunca se imaginó, con esa mujer estaba descubriendo tantas cosas en tan pocos días, lo más sorprendente eran las sensaciones que experimentaba al ver que era irritablemente divertida y excitante cuando la miraba de esa forma.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru no miente-_ Dijo contestando el reproche que hacia la yokai.

 _-¿Ah no mientes?,-_ Hizo una pausa tomando aire profundamente para continuar - _¿Entonces me dirás con quién estuviste estos días en mi ausencia?-_

Sí, ahí estaba lo que ella odiaba, la maldita mujer controladora; " _¿Con que derecho se atrevía a reclamarle algo a él?"_ Se reprochaba internamente, pero necesitaba decirlo, quería que le contestara.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja _"¿Acaso la hembra estaba reclamándole algo?"_ -pensaba _ **. "umm está hembra está que arde, apresúrate, tómala"**_ decía la bestia del lord.

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Preguntó sin inmutar su tono de voz indiferente, tratando de evitar a su bestia.

El humor de la hembra era peor cada vez, las ganas de purificarlo se estaban intensificando, los pequeños remolinos se estaban formando alrededor de ella; dándose cuenta inmediatamente se calmó y continuó hablando pero no desaparecieron.

 _-Tu… aroma-_ Dijo con dificultad tratando de contener su furia, que evidentemente no lograba muy bien, parecía que Kimiko quería salir, podía sentir su cuerpo arder, decidió cambiar de tema.

 _-Pero dime ¿De qué querías hablar?_

Sesshoumaru se sorprendía por el cambio tan repentino de tema y de humor que tenía la hembra frente a él, pero eso le recordó el propósito de querer eliminar pronto a su inútil oponente.

 _-¿No estás herida?-_ Preguntó con un ligero toque de interés y curiosidad que dejó escapar, recomponiendo su postura indiferente rápidamente.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, _"rayos"_ se recriminó pensando que él estaba herido, después de la batalla con Inuyasha había percibido dos tipos de sangre muy parecidos, era obvio que una se trataba de él, y en ese preciso momento se derrumbó su barrera un poco y los pequeños remolinos cedieron desapareciendo.

Sesshoumaru abrió un poco los ojos al percibir el vínculo, se trataba de eso, ella lo había cerrado para él, no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, dudaba que ella supiera como hacerlo pero por esos breves momentos pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba bien en su cuerpo, o bueno evidentemente el pequeño heredero ya no existía.

 _-No, yo no estoy herida, pero tu…-_

Dudó de lo que quería hacer pero aun así dio pasos inseguros hacia él, si en algún momento veía incómodo a Sesshoumaru ella se detendría y no insistiría más, solo recibía la mirada fija en ella mientras se acercaba cada vez más, a escasos centímetros levantó su mano para tocar el costado donde inuyasha había roto su armadura hasta quebrar algunas costillas, dudando si tocarlo lo hizo sin apartar la vista de los ojos del Daiyokai que sólo estaba de pie observando lo que hacía.

Ese toque, el rose de las yemas de sus dedos le provocaban sinfín de emociones, la dificultad para pensar coherentemente estaba afectándolo, " _¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso? ¿Cómo era posible que esa hembra provocara eso con solo ese pequeño roce?",_ sintió un cosquilleo en su costado y un pequeño ardor en su interior, bajó su vista un poco más y se dio cuenta de la pequeña luz rosa y verdosa que emanaba de la mano de la mujer.

Después ella elevó su mano a la mejilla que había recibido el golpe que ya no sangraba, solo estaba una pequeña marca cicatrizando, posó la mano sobre ella y una pequeña descarga hizo desaparecerla, ni ella entendía bien lo que hacía pero se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos, como si su cuerpo supiera perfectamente lo que debía hacer, luego su mano viajó por el brazo del Lord hacia la brutal mordida que había hecho Inuyasha, se sorprendió al verla ya que no sabía qué tipo de herida se trataba cuando miró la mancha de sangre, sin entender bien llevó el brazo hacia su rostro, delicadamente pasó la lengua sobre esa herida, curándola con su saliva la cual era un perfecto anestésico.

El lord disfrutaba las caricias de la lengua sobre su piel, ¿Cuánto tiempo la había pasado desde que la había sentido cerca?, solo unos momentos y se había acostumbrado a ese contacto; casi estaba por soltar un ronroneo pero ella se detuvo al terminar de curarla y se apartó de él.

El maldito aroma estaba presente, a pesar de tratar evitarlo ahí se encontraba; retrocedió unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a una piedra y sentarse sobre ella, alejando cualquier pensamiento.

 _-No sé qué fue lo que te llevó a querer matar a Inuyasha, pero esto no puede ser, recuerdo que te prometí mi vida a cambio de perdonar la de él, no sé de qué te pueda servir la mía, pero dices que no mientes; cumple tu palabra y yo haré lo mismo-_

Habló con pesadez en su corazón, esas palabras le dolían incluso más de cuando las había dicho por primera vez, si estaría con él pero como su esclava, obligada en cumplir una estúpida palabra.

Sesshoumaru se acercó un al lugar donde estaba ella quedando justo a su lado, con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso ella no había estado de acuerdo ya en su pacto? Ahora era su hembra y como tal debían estar juntos; claro le costó tiempo, días llenos de frustración, anhelo desesperado por tenerla cerca y una pelea pero logró asimilarlo.

 _-¿Y el cachorro?-_ preguntó una vez para sacar de dudas todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba saberlo.

La hembra rápidamente adquirió un tono encendido en sus mejillas, pudo oler su nerviosismo, eso conmovió algo dentro de él que no entendía muy bien pero esperaba ansioso la respuesta, aunque no dejaba ver nada de lo que ocurría dentro de él.

 _-¿Eh?, ¿Qui..quie..res… u..un be…be… bebe?-_ esto le cayó de sorpresa, nunca imaginó al letal y poderoso Lord deseando tener un hijo, _claro era un Daiyokai y suponía que debían dejar descendencia pero, ¿tan pronto y con ella?_ pensaba confundida.

Después de ver su actitud y oler su nerviosismo supo que Naraku lo había engañado, _"maldito, morirás"_ pensaba mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que estaba con la cabeza agachada sin poder dirigirle la mirada.

 _-No-_ contestó con su voz imperturbable y profunda.

Kagome se confundió más, levantó rápidamente su cabeza y solo se quedó mirando a Sesshomaru que parecía no prestarle atención ya que se veía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el horizonte; algo dentro de ella sintió alivio y a la vez decepción " _¿No deseaba tener nunca un hijo?"_ fue lo que quedó en su mente.

 _-¿Qué hay del aroma de este Sesshoumaru?-_

Preguntó ahora que parecía haber aclarado sus dudas.

La joven yokai abrió sus ojos grandemente y volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos un momento y volteó rápidamente hacia otro lugar para contestarle.

 _-Tu… hueles a…-_ suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojo. _–Hueles a hembra-_ finalizó sin mirarlo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó asombrado por primera vez, su interior se comprimía y no era dolor lo que estaba experimentando, algo extraño sucedía, que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso al escuchar ese tono de voz y ver la reacción de ella; pero no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso.

 _-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Hembra?, ¿Te has vuelto loca?-_ Contestó con su voz afilada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo como eso, cómo podía ella atreverse a reclamarle algo a él?

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Viendo como estaban pasando las cosas Yako tenía que intervenir.

 _ **-Hey tú-**_

Le gritó al Lord que se encontraba frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba la escena

-Hn-

 _ **-Habla del aroma de bruja escuálida, te dije que eso no iba a terminar bien, nuestra perra no es tonta-**_

El lord solo volteó, la mirada amenazante y fría que recibió Yako le hizo bufar, bueno parecía que entendía lo que había aclarado.

.

.

* * *

.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru huele a hembra solo porque acompañó a alguien en su lecho de muerte_ \- Dijo de manera indiferente, jamás había tenido que explicar una de sus decisiones o lo que hacía y no pretendía rendirle cuentas a ella.

Kagome, suspiró tratando de controlarse nuevamente, ¿Por qué no mencionaba su nombre? ¿Por qué no le decía de una maldita vez que había estado con Kagura? ¿Acaso no se suponía que él nunca mentía? ¿Qué era un macho honorable?, tantas preguntas que llegaron a su mente en ese momento y la furia comenzaba a tomar control de ella nuevamente.

 _-¿Crees que no sé qué se trata de Kagura, por qué no me lo dices?-_ Soltó el nombre sin detenerse a pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

.

 **N/A**

Bueno, este capítulo fue algo dificil ya que lo sentía algo melodramático, pero creo que todo fue necesario para aclarar la situación entre ellos, y obviamente el Lord no se iba a quedar sin recibir el reproche por el aroma.

¡AGRADEZCO GRANDEMENTE CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, SON UN AMOR!

TAMBIEN, A MIS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES, GRACIAS POR TENERME PACIENCIA.

.

* * *

.

No olviden dejarme sus Reviews ;)

-SÍ, el Lord ya aceptó a Kagome ¿Pero como pasó?... y SÍ Kagome ya decidió quedarse con él pero ¿Que fue lo que le llevó a tomar la decisión?

¿Cuéntenme que les pareció?

-Aburrido

-Melodramático

-Innecesario

-interesante

-Emocionante

-Inserte libremente su emoción.

 _ **¡NOS LEEMOS!**_

 _ **GC MOON**_


	19. A TU LADO

Queridos lectores disfruten su lectura :)

Aquellos que son de México y se vieron afectados por el sismo de ayer les deseo que se encuentren bien

y ante las alertas de Tsunami espero que tomen sus precauciones necesarias, ¡ánimo para todos y mis mejores deseos!

.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi lectora Cesia ¡HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS! que tengas un bonito día, mis mejores deseos ;)

PD. AGRADEZCO AQUELLOS QUE ME COMENZARON A SEGUIR ESTA SEMANA Y TAMBIEN A SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS

 _ **Septiembre 08, 2017**_

 _ **GC MOON**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 18**

-A TU LADO-

 _-¿Crees que no sé que se trata de Kagura, por qué no me lo dices?-_

Soltó el nombre sin detenerse a pensar y al terminar de decir aquello su furia aumentó sintiendo arder su interior, sus ojos se teñían levemente de rojo en señal de advertencia, Kimiko amenazaba por salir; el Daiyokai inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso pero no lo perturbó.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru no tiene por qué darte explicaciones de sus actos-_ Dijo con su cara indiferente y el tono de voz amenazante, pero en su interior no se sentía bien algo le indicaba que no tenía que hablar de esa manera Yako bufaba desde su interior.

La hembra al ver la actitud y la respuesta de él se dio cuenta de la verdad afilada que salió de sus labios, lo que decía era una completa verdad, él no le debía nada a ella; las lágrimas estaban por salir pero las reprimió.

 _-Sí, tienes razón -_ continuó hablando ahora con un tono de voz apagado y triste pero su rostro no lo reflejaba _-¿hay algo más que quieres hablar?, necesito ir a ver a Inuyasha-_

El cambio de actitud lo confundió, ella era tan impredecible y parecía molestarle aún más " _¿está deseosa de irse a hablar con el bastardo?"_ respondió con voz firme.

 _-No-_

 _-Entonces iré a verlo, tal vez necesita que cure alguna de sus heridas-_

Hizo el intento de levantarse pero fue detenida bruscamente por las garras de Sesshoumaru que la tenía prisionera, con su rostro inmune a cualquier sentimiento y decidido le indicaba su poder y autoridad ante ella.

 _-No tienes nada que hacer con ese bastado, nos iremos-_ Sin entender bien que era ese impulso y necesidad de retenerla para evitar que estuviera cerca de su medio hermano.

Kagome jaló su brazo para soltarse y con el ceño fruncido le respondió bruscamente.

 _\- No vuelvas a tocarme de esta manera, solo quiero ver si necesita ayuda ¿Recuerdas que intentaste matarlo?-_ Preguntaba con un tono de voz afilado que no era conocido en ella;

Sesshoumaru no decía nada simplemente se quedaba viéndola no supo qué fue ese impulso por sujetarla; algo estaba sucediendo con él, desde que despertó su bestia ya no era el mismo.

 _-Has hecho tu promesa de perdonar su vida a cambio de la mía, deja asegurarme que seguirá vivo después de esto y así podré cumplir con mi parte-_ terminó de hablar ya más tranquila aunque él no contestara sabía que escuchaba completamente todo lo que ella decía.

 _-Tienes un momento; después iré por ti y partiremos-_ diciendo su advertencia dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente; Kagome se quedó quieta unos momentos viendo el lugar donde Sesshoumaru había estado, ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso y difícil?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En un bosque-**_

.

.

La mujer que estaba esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento la presencia demoníaca se encontraba alerta ante cualquier movimiento o ruido que se acercara a ella, sus serpientes viajaban de un lugar a otro recolectando las almas cercanas para traerlas a su dueña que necesitaba de ellas para sobrevivir. Una vez que la presencia maligna estaba a su espalda con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo habló.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? -_

Sintió como era rodeada por esa aura maligna y desprendió un poco de su poder purificador haciendo retroceder al acompañante.

 _-Parece que alguien se encuentra de mal humor-_ habló con un tono de burla en su voz.

 _-¿Vienes por el fragmento? -_ preguntó sin hacer caso de la provocación que intentaba el ser demoníaco.

 _-Muy persuasiva, eso es lo que me ha llamado pero no es todo; también necesito algo más-_

La mujer de barro sin inmutarse se giró para estar de frente con el ser, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que ardían en deseo y avaricia, definitivamente se había acercado para obtener el fragmento.

 _-Si deseas el fragmento debes darme algo a cambio-_

 _-¿Qué es lo que desea obtener una Miko de un ser que es impuro?-_ Le seguía el juego aun sabiendo a donde iba a parar eso.

 _-Deseo estar a tu lado hasta el fin, acabemos juntos con todo esto-_ La rabia se apoderaba de ella pero no dejaba ver lo que sentía, sabía que su acompañante era muy persuasivo en esos detalles.

 _-Veo que quieres una garantía de sobrevivir, ¿Estas consiente que necesito a la Joven sacerdotisa para mi plan? ¿Aun así soportarás todo?-_

 _-Sí, lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado-_ Miraba fijamente a los ojos a su acompañante que analizaba a la Miko de barro atentamente.

 _-Bueno, entonces podrás estar a mi lado siempre y cuando cumplas con ciertos… requisitos y no te quejes demasiado-_ Su siniestra sonrisa apareció, entonces dejó que uno de sus tentáculos la alcanzara y rodeara bruscamente el cuello de la mujer y la besó de manera salvaje cerrando aquel pacto.

La mujer dejó que Naraku se saciara en ese beso que extrañamente lo disfrutaba, había pasado tanto tiempo que había estado con él y lo extrañaba aunque nunca se lo diría; se separaron y el malévolo híbrido sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo.

 _-Ahora mi querida Kikyo ¿Dónde está el fragmento?-_

Ella metió la mano en su traje, sacó un pequeño saquito y tomó el fragmento enseñándolo para que Naraku observara cómo brillaba puro de nuevo.

 _-¿Acaso se lo has quitado al joven exterminador tú misma?-_ impresionado por el hecho que implicaba tenerlo, el pequeño no podía sobrevivir sin ese fragmento.

 _-Así es, fui yo quien se lo quitó-_ Dijo como si aquello no fuera importante.

- _¿Has matado a un niño, solo por obtener el fragmento y aun así sigue puro?-_ Esto sorprendió al Hanyo.

 _-Claro, no olvides quien soy; mis poderes te serán de gran ayuda-_

El ser con tentáculos dibujó nuevamente su sonrisa y la volvió a besar con más intensidad y pasión, a pesar de haber disfrutado hace unas horas atrás con la bruja del viento jamás se compararía a lo que le hacía sentir la Miko que tenía en estos momentos, su necesidad ardía en su interior y poco a poco fue colocándola sobre el piso para continuar con aquella pasión desenfrenada que sentían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la cabaña-**_

.

.

El monje y la exterminadora estaban en la fogata que habían hecho fuera de la cabaña terminando la conversación que tanto tenía inquieta a la mujer, Sango estaba asombrada por la cantidad de información que le había dado Miroku; sin duda era una situación bastante complicada y jamás había pensado que algo como eso hubiera sucedido; su amiga ahora era pareja del medio hermano del que amaba; algo que era muy difícil de creer si no hubiera presenciado la escena de hace unos momentos y tener a un Inuyasha inconsciente para ella era una prueba más que evidente.

 _-Su excelencia, ¿Ahora qué pasará?-_ Sango preocupada cuestionaba a su prometido.

 _-Estamos en una situación delicada, estoy seguro que no podremos estar todos juntos ahora, sin embargo yo siempre estaré a tu lado-_ Se acercó y tomó las manos de su bella acompañante _–Yo jamás te dejaré sola, te acompañaré hasta que la muerte nos separe; juntos podemos luchar contra Naraku, mi deseo es seguir al lado de Inuyasha, así tendremos más oportunidad de vencer a nuestro enemigo pero si tú quieres hacer otra cosa dímelo y veremos que haremos, pero siempre juntos-_

Las palabras cada vez fueron más suaves como una caricia al corazón preocupado de la mujer que estaba a su lado, sin dudar se acercó más a ella uniendo sus labios sellando la promesa que le acaba de hacer en aquella fogata teniendo de testigos la luna y el cielo hermosamente estrellado; ella nerviosa y tímida aceptó aquel gesto llenándose de esperanza y amor, lo que más necesitaba su corazón herido y lastimado.

Kagome se acercaba silenciosamente al lugar mirando a lo lejos la escena entre sus amigos, su corazón se comprimió; ella había renunciado al amor ahora estaba condenada a vivir su eterna vida al lado de un ser frio y cruel.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ ***En la mente de la Inuyokai***_

Kimiko estaba observando la escena entre los humanos y le parecía bastante empalagosa, dirigió su vista hacia su ser racional y lo que encontró le hizo ladear la cabeza; Estaba sentada en su elegante sillón con ojos llorosos, se podía ver dolor a través de ellos.

 _ ***Hey, ¿Qué sucede?***_

Su ser racional volteó llena de emociones encontradas y le contestó aun con los ojos irritados.

 _-Estoy condenada a vivir con un Yokai frio e inexpresivo, nunca encontraré el amor-_

Su voz chillona hacía doler la cabeza de Kimiko, como se maldecía cada que la hacía hablar.

 _ ***Yo no entiendo a qué te refieres pero ni Yako, ni Sesshoumaro son fríos y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe***_  
Ella hablaba con un tono de voz pícaro; su ser racional se sonrojó rápidamente y se levantó.

 _-¡Hey! Eso es… diferente… Eso no es amor… eso es lujuria, pasión-_

 _ ***Hn***_ su bestia quedó pensativa y después continuó _***¿Eso no es parte del amor?***_

Se quedó pensativa en esa pregunta, claro era parte pero no era todo lo que se necesitaba para amar, nerviosamente contestaba el ser racional a su bestia.

 _-Bueno es en parte, pero no lo es todo; es algo más profundo y especial, no es momentáneo como la lujuria y la pasión-_

Kimiko solo meditaba en las palabras ¿Por qué era tanto alboroto por sentir algo más? ¿No le bastaba el placer para sobrevivir? Estos humanos siempre complicando todo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siguió caminando hasta que consideró apropiado para no interrumpir, llegando hizo un cordial saludo.

 _-Hola muchachos, ¿Cómo sigue Inuyahsa?-_

Sango se sonrojó pensando en la posibilidad de ser vista en una actitud cariñosa con Miroku y habló tímidamente.

 _-Hemos lavado todas sus heridas y la anciana Kaede nos ayudó a colocarle hierbas medicinales, ahora está dormido dentro de la cabaña-_

 _-Oh gracias, pasaré a verlo antes de irme-_ Sonrió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ante una pregunta incómoda.

 _-Está bien-_ Contesto la exterminadora sin hacer alguna interrogación a su amiga.

Kagome se sintió extraña por la actitud de la exterminadora pero supuso que Miroku le había puesto al tanto de toda la situación, se dio la vuelta y entró en la pequeña cabaña mirando a la anciana Kaede cambiando las vendas para colocarle más hierbas al herido, se acercó a ella tímidamente tocándole un hombro.

 _-Hola ya estoy aquí, puedo hacerme cargo un momento de él-_ la vieja miko volteó a verla sonriendo cansadamente y agradeció que estuviera ahí para ayudar.

 _-Gracias mi niña-_ Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su cambio pero no quería incomodarla, si ella deseaba le contaría lo que estaba sucediendo; se retiró dejándolos solos.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha para verlo detenidamente, su rostro mantenía la apariencia aún demoniaca pero podía sentir como su poder iba disminuyendo esto la abrumó ¿Acaso moriría? Si eso pasaba definitivamente jamás se lo perdonaría a Sesshoumaru y no existiría nada más que la ligara a estar con él, de eso se encargaría ella.

Con su mano intentó curar las heridas que parecían eliminarse pero después de unos segundos aparecían nuevamente era extraño, se estaban curando lentamente pero el efecto de ella no parecía eliminarlas como había sucedido con Sesshoumaru, entonces intentó con las heridas que tenían el letal veneno, éste rápidamente fue eliminado y las heridas desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido; confundida frunció el ceño, bueno las más graves había podido sanarlas, al parecer se pondría bien aunque le tenía inquieta que el poder estuviera bajando ¿llegaría a morir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en el bosque que parecía andar sin rumbo con sus pensamientos obstruyendo y captando la completa atención de su mente.

.

.

* * *

.

 **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**

Yako estaba agitado y exaltado, ¿Por qué la había dejado ir con aquel insignificante ser?

 _ **-Hey tú-**_

Hablaba la bestia al ser racional que se encontraba sumergido en el mar de pensamientos recostado sobre su sillón.

 _-Hn-_ Contestó indiferente al tono alterado de su bestia.

 _ **-Ve por tu perra, ¿qué haces huyendo?-**_

El ser racional rápidamente se levantó y tomó del cuello a la enorme bestia blanca.

 _-¿Qué dices de este Sesshoumaru?, ¿Huyendo? , estúpida bestia inservible-_

Yako comenzó a sacar veneno de su hocico que caía por su pelaje y después hacia las garras del lord hasta que lo soltó y se fue nuevamente a su sillón.

 _-Este sesshoumaru jamás huye, dejé que ella fuera con el híbrido-_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué?-**_

Bufaba Yako molesto por haber sido alejado una vez más de su perra, la necesitaba.

 _-No molestes bestia-_

 _ **-Grrr-**_

Fue lo único que pudo contestar Yako antes de quedarse tirado en su tapete observando fijamente a su ser racional, _**¿Por qué era tan estúpido a veces su ser "racional"?**_ pensaba Yako.

.

.

* * *

.

Se tumbó sobre un árbol y se recostó meditando todo lo que había sucedido, ansiaba la tranquilidad que tenía antes de que todo esto sucediera, antes de conocer a la miko, antes de haberla poseído, antes de marcarla, antes de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En el bosque-**_

.

.

Después de unirse en uno solo tirados sobre el pasto del espeso bosque el malvado híbrido tenía abrazada a la Miko que estaba descansado tranquilamente a su lado, con un tentáculo comenzó a delinear cada parte de su cuerpo como una suave caricia estremeciendo el cuerpo frio de la mujer de barro, se despertó mirado a un tranquilo y aparentemente atractivo hanyo.

 _-Ahora lo que necesito es el corazón puro y poderoso de esa mujer, pero deben morir sus protectores antes de hacerlo o será imposible obtenerlo-_ le confesó Naraku.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que él le decía algo de su plan, ¿Podría confiar en que eso era realmente lo que deseaba?; pero parecía algo lógico.

 _-Libera al demonio-_ dijo ella de manera natural y sin inmutarse ante la confesión que él le acaba de hacer.

 _-¿Demonio, a qué demonio te refieres?-_ cuestionó de manera curiosa mientras seguía con el recorrido sobre la piel fría y suave de la miko.

 _-El que está en la perla, ¿No lo has sentido?-_ ciertamente sabía que existía algo maligno dentro de ella pero nunca se imaginó que hubiera un ser poderoso y demoniaco dentro de ella.

 _-¿Y qué va a pasar después de eso?-_

 _-Él sabrá que hacer y conseguirá lo que su maligno corazón y deseo anhela, te aseguro que será tan beneficioso para ambos, si no cumple con el propósito podemos eliminarlo-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la cabaña-**_

.

.

Kagome había cambiado todas las vendas de Inuyasha y eliminado las heridas que contenían veneno, seguía muy preocupada por la reducción del poder que se sentía en el cuerpo del joven yokai, era tan extraño verlo así, más reconociendo que ya no sentía lo mismo por él como antes, ya no lo amaba, ya no sentía esa desesperación y dolor como el suyo propio tal y como tiempo atrás, ahora se preocupaba porque era alguien especial pero nada más; sintió como la presencia abrumadora e imponente de Sesshoumaru se acercaba a la cabaña, así que salió para despedirse de sus amigos y no perturbar con tal poder al herido.

Saliendo pudo observar a la solemne figura en la espesura del follaje cercano, dirigió su vista a sus amigos, Sango estaba recargada en el hombro de Miroku, quien la tenía abrazada de manera casta como si eso fuera imposible pero le hizo sonreír, sin duda ellos eran una pareja perfecta, la punzada en su corazón se hacía presente, ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en alejarla de lo que amaba? Todo era por aquella estúpida consecuencia de ceder a esos momentos de pasión, ¿Por qué nunca se detuvo?, con esos pensamientos susurró levemente deseando no despertar a sus amigos.

-Me voy, espero volver a verlos muy pronto, cuídense y sepan que siempre estarán en mi corazón-

Los ojos llorosos, punzadas constantes llenaban su interior, todos los recuerdos que tuvo desde que había llegado a la era feudal venían a su mente, tantas anécdotas divertidas y tristes acudieron a su mente, siempre al lado de Inuyasha, siempre amándolo, siempre con él, a pesar de todo él siempre cuidó de ella, siempre la protegió.

Cada paso que daba era una punzada en su corazón, dejaba atrás aquello que ella juró amar y estar siempre a su lado sin importar que pasara, aquella promesa que ahora estaba rota y la había hecho a aquel ser que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, aquel que la esperaba en la espesura de la noche, a su nuevo destino, cerraba un ciclo de su vida que había pasado junto a aquellos que le habían brindado momentos hermosos, extrañaría tanto a Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede y sus consejos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Sesshoumaru esperó pacientemente alguna indicación de su parte pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría y penetrante, como si analizara cada parte de su ser esto la hizo estremecerse ¿Cómo era posible que su mirada le causara una reacción así? Pensaba la joven yokai, después de eso sintió el brazo de Sesshoumaru rodearle la cintura y se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto pero se dio cuenta que era para retirarse de aquel lugar, podía notar la respiración pesada y corta de él pero su rostro era perfectamente serio y lleno de indiferencia.

Mientras se dirigían a su destino ella estaba callada con su corazón acelerado por el contacto y daba breves miradas a aquel Daiyokai imponente y serio su perfecto perfil era una obra de arte alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna.

 _-Suficiente-_ Pronunció con su voz profunda y elegante.

Esto hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa " _¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué había hecho?"_ Se preguntaba.

 _-¿Eh?-_ Preguntó confundida.

 _-Tu ansiedad es repulsiva-_ Soltó sin inmutar su tono de voz.

Esto hizo que Kagome se molestara y se sonrojara a la vez, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rudo?

 _-Pues bájame, yo no te dije que me cargaras puedo caminar perfectamente-_

Contestó totalmente molesta forcejeando para soltarse del agarre sin obtener éxito alguno _***Maldito perro***_ bufaba Kimiko, y Kagome estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

 _-Deja de moverte, llegaremos más rápido así-_

 _-¡No me interesa bájame!-_ Gritó con su voz chillona.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja pero no contestó, la ignoró completamente como si no hubiera replicado, Yako estaba inmensamente feliz ahora que la tenía tan cerca de él pero necesitaba más de ella, esa actitud hacía que se desesperara y la deseara con más intensidad. _**"Vamos, tómala aquí"**_ le indicaba su bestia; pero el magnífico lord se contenía e ignoraba lo que le decía.

Después de rendirse y cansarse de forcejear se veía a lo lejos una enorme cabaña junto a un lago hermosamente rodeada de grandes árboles frutales y flores silvestres, el aroma que percibía era una caricia a su olfato, todo parecía agradable en ese lugar hasta que recordó lo que había pasado ahí y se sonrojó hasta lo último de su ser.

Sesshoumaru no pasaba por alto los cambios que tenía esa hembra que llevaba en sus brazos, se sorprendía cada vez de que ella pudiera tener tantos sentimientos de un momento a otro " _¿Será plenamente consciente de todos ella misma?"_ Se preguntaba internamente, ella era un misterio y eso lo hacía interesarse cada vez más, la naturaleza curiosa de su raza INU pura lo hacía anhelar descubrir más de ella pero no lo haría notar, él era un poderoso Daiyokai y jamás haría saber que estaba tan interesado en una hembra a tal grado.

Cuando consideró oportuno descendió para tocar tierra, la soltó y comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel lugar, la hembra aún estaba sorprendida y algo perturbada; se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía a qué le obligaría cuando entraran a la cabaña, ¿Sesshoumaru sería capaz de tenerla como una esclava para su placer personal? Ese pensamiento le revolvía el estómago, se puso tensa y dejó de caminar sin ser plenamente consciente de eso, estaba asustada.

El Daiyokai se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de la joven yokai, se dio la vuelta y miró su cara que reflejaba como se sentía por dentro, ¿A que le tenía miedo? Era solo una cabaña pensaba el lord; frustrado por no entender la complicada hembra habló.

 _-Apresúrate-_ Levantó una ceja captando la tensión con su voz demandante y dominante.

 _-¿Que… que haremos en este lugar?-_ Su nerviosismo estaba dejándola en shock y sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos brillantes y expectantes.

 _-Descansaremos tanto como sea necesario-_

La cabeza del Daiyokai estaba hecha un lío, sentía que explotaría y deseaba relajarse con un buen baño; recuperaría todas sus fuerzas para ir en busca del maldito hibrido que le había jugado una mala broma y ahora pagaría las consecuencias con sangre.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, trató de seguirle el paso su mente y corazón no se calmaban aun a pesar de saber que él no la mataría, pero le tenía miedo a algo más; ¿De qué se trataba? Sabía que al entrar a esa cabaña las cosas serían muy diferentes, ¿Pero qué pasaría? ¿Sesshoumaru sería capaz de utilizarla como objeto sexual tal y como antes lo hizo? ¿Permitiría eso a pesar de saber que había estado con Kagura? De lo único que podía estar segura es que ahora su lugar estaba a su lado, pasara lo que pasara era una promesa que debía mantener.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

.

.

 **N/A** Les había comentado que les tenía sorpresa y sí, durante este día actualizaré ANGEL DE NOCHE ;)

Espero que disfruten su lectura y deseo encontrar su opinión sobre el capitulo.

Saludos, que tengan excelente fin de semana.

.

.

 _ **Agradezco a cada lector que toma parte de su tiempo para leerme y aun más aquellos que dejan sus reviews:**_

 _ ***Cesia843, *Camoni, *Andi Taisho, *Faby Sama, *Andy Soul, *Raquel Taisho, *Kenia Abraxas Guillien.**_


	20. ¿ENEMIGOS?

Mis queridisimos lectores, ¿Ya me odian?...  
Bueno, tal vez al final si me odien.

Han esperado tanto que solo quiero decirles, una cosa: Disfruten su lectura.

 **Enero 13, 2017  
GC MOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 19

.

.

 _ **-¿Enemigos?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertando asustada con la respiración agitada y el corazón vuelto loco se sentó de golpe en la cama mientras observaba la habitación y el aroma a lavandas ahora tan familiar le golpeaba fuertemente; el pulso, la respiración y corazón parecían no querer ceder, el miedo se apoderaba de ella a pesar de estar consciente de que había tenido una pesadilla, su respiración se normalizó cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba bien; llevó sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a darse ligeros masajes para calmarse un poco; una vez tranquila trató de recordar ¿cómo llegó hasta la cama?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Y lo más importante ¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó de la cama y se percató que traía aun puesto el vestido con el que había regresado de su época y suspiró aliviada, ahora estaba segura que no se había acercado más de lo necesario a Sesshomaru; sin notar se estaba dirigiendo automáticamente a ese aroma que le llamaba, caminaba de manera lenta y un poco mareada por la enorme cabaña encontrándose grandes decoraciones de INU en su forma original; avanzó sin detenerse hasta una puerta de madera visiblemente pesada, en ella estaban tallados dos enormes bestias amenazándose una a la otra, el aroma que le llamaba era más intenso y sabía que el origen se encontraba detrás de ella; por instinto abrió la puerta encontrándose una vista inesperadamente excitante.

El poderoso y letal Daiyokai estaba agachado regalando la vista de su amplia espalda descubierta, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que ahora se iba hacia un lado pasando por un hombro hasta caer en el piso; tomando su espada hábilmente tenía amenazado a su oponente inmovilizándolo en el piso, este jadeaba pesadamente ya que tenía una peligrosa arma sobre su cuello; el aroma llenaba aquel lugar a sudor, sangre, excitación y la testosterona se elevaba golpeando fuertemente el sensible olfato de la hembra.

Los machos en todo su esplendor luchando la tenían embobada observaba de manera descarada al magnífico ser que tenía a su merced aquella presa indefensa, el sudor escurría por su torso desnudo viajando por algunas de sus marcas delineándolas perfectamente, sus brazos fuertes marcaban sus exquisitos músculos y la respiración agitada en ambos machos hacía más difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera aquel que tenía dominado al otro yokai; _***Grrr***_ rugía Kimiko en su cabeza haciendo que Kagome se sintiera extrañamente ansiosa y desesperada por lanzarse encima de _**'su macho'**_.

Sesshoumaru sintiéndose algo perturbado con el aroma de la hembra " _ **Nuestra perra está excitada, tómala"**_ decía su bestia; pero como era esperado no le hizo caso se levantó de manera impasible y elegante, su rostro inmutable; habló con voz ronca resultado de la lucha placentera y el deseo que comenzaba a llegar a él.

 _-Suficiente-_ Exclamó dando por terminada la batalla de entrenamiento; dio la vuelta y caminó sin preocuparse en mirar a la hembra saliendo del lugar, dejando una Kagome muy confundida.

El Lord se dirigía a su osen personal para ducharse después del estimulante y gratificante entrenamiento con su fiel sirviente, agradecía tener a un súbdito tan leal y fuerte como él, el cual podía disponer para estas ocasiones cuando su cuerpo necesitaba sacar su frustración de alguna forma gratificante, aunque no tan placentera como hubiera deseado, rápidamente apartaba esos pensamientos de su mente; pero como era esperado su bestia no pretendía dejarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-En la mente del Daiyokai-**_

Yako estaba furioso por no haber tomado a su perra, estaba ahí disponible y lista para él.

 _ **-¡Oye tú, ¿Por qué no la has tomado?!-**_

Gritaba enfurecida la bestia rugiendo fuertemente retumbado el lugar.

 _-….-_

Sin inmutar su rostro y sin hacer caso seguía leyendo su libro en su amplio sillón.

 _ **-¡Hey te estoy hablando!-**_

Las voces distorsionadas hacían temblar todo el lugar, sin embargo su ser racional parecía no importarle, claro se trataba del poderoso Lord.

 _ **-Grrr-**_

Se aventó directo al ser racional que en un rápido movimiento, este se puso de pie sacando su látigo que envolvió el cuello de la enorme bestia sin problema.

 _-Quieta bestia-_

 _ **-Grrr-**_

Llegando a su habitación sin perder tiempo se quitó el resto de su ropa y se sumergió en el agua relajante y estimulante para su calurosa situación, apartando toda tensión de sus músculos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la sala de entrenamiento-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La confundida Kagome estaba ahí de pie frente al Yokai pantera que se había levantado cansado y agitado pero después de unos momentos su respiración se calmó haciendo reverencia se inclinó, su cuerpo le jugó mal ya que tenía una herida sobre su costado izquierdo, haciendo mueca de dolor le costó trabajo levantarse, la hembra al darse cuenta se acercó a él de manera inmediata, tomándolo del brazo derecho para ayudarlo a caminar éste rápidamente se apartó cayendo al piso, la joven Yokai se asustó y se arrodilló junto a él.

 _-No haga esfuerzo, ¿Tiene más heridas?-_ preguntaba con preocupación mientras observaba el torso desnudo Yokai pantera que se tensaba ante la mirada de la hembra.

 _-E… estoy… bi… bien-_ Hablaba con dificultad por el dolor y por la tensión de tener tan cerca a la hembra que sin duda estaría en problemas si su Señor lo encontraba tan cerca de ella, hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse apoyándose con su brazo derecho.

 _-A mí no me parece que te encuentres bien-_ como niña pequeña frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero. _–Déjame curar tu herida-_

 _-No mi señora, deme unos momentos y esto sanará rápidamente; no tiene nada de qué preo…-_ Enmudeció inmediatamente al percatarse del aroma que se acercaba a gran velocidad, quien emanaba ese singular esencia pronto se encontraba en la puerta observando con su mirada fría y penetrante.

 _-Déjalo-_

Ambos escucharon el peso de la autoridad en esa palabra, haciendo que su piel se erizara; A la hembra hizo que su vínculo ardiera; _"¿Qué demonios"_ pensaba Kagome con su ceño fruncido se levantó.

 _-Está herido, luchó contigo seguramente porque se lo has ordenado y si puedo ayudarlo ¿Por qué no hacerlo?-_

Como si ella no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada miró al Yokai pantera que se había levantado rápidamente por la impresión, sabía que estaba asustado, seguramente temiendo por su vida y hacia bien, tenía que saber que él podía ser capaz de matarlo por tal comportamiento.

 _-Vete-_ Ordenó con voz dura y fría.

Sin pensarlo el yokai se apresuró para que la hembra no pudiera decir nada más, aunque temía por la seguridad de su ahora señora pero no podía desobedecer una orden.

 _-¿Por qué no has dejado que lo ayude?, No estoy haciendo algo malo ¿O sí?-_ Su voz chillona amenazaba al Poderoso Lord que la miraba sin decir alguna palabra.

 _-…-_ No recibía respuesta.

 _-Estoy preguntando algo, ¿Por qué no me contesta oh gran y poderoso Lord dueño del universo?-_ decía sarcásticamente, su temperamento estaba empeorando cada vez más, ahora que ocupaba a la estúpida voz de su cabeza parecía no importarle ese pequeño asunto.

 _-Silencio-_ Respondió por fin con su voz profunda e indiferente.

Kagome se quedó asombrada " _¿Acaso me está callando?"_ Sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente de rojo _ ***Maldito perro*"**_ rugió Kimiko en sus pensamientos.

 _-Sígueme._

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, Kagome estaba confundida, todo era tan complicado ahora que estaba con él, tenía que adivinar sus pensamientos y obedecer sus cortas, profundas y demandantes órdenes, si claro; su ahora naturaleza INU tan curiosa le mandaba también a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Sesshoumaru estaba inquieto, no le gustaba cuando la hembra comenzaba con esos ligeros y repentinos cambios de ánimo o de humor, su instinto le hacía desear descubrir sobre ella, entender lo que pasaba por su mente, comprender su comportamiento tan diferente a pesar de ser Yokai, parecía como si su parte humana existiera aun en ella.

Caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno que daba en dirección a las escaleras hechas de madera fuerte de gran calidad, talladas finamente dándole toques delicados y decoración exquisita dignas de un gran Rey, _"claro como el lord del oeste, exquisito y bello"_ pensó se asombró por eso y aparto rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Subiendo por ellas entraron a un despacho _"¿No había uno en la parte de abajo?"_ se preguntaba, cuando se dio cuenta estaba ahí alguien más, una hermosa yokai alta y delicada tanto como una flor con un aire amable, esto la hizo confundirse más _"¿Qué significaba esto?"_.

 _-Siéntate-_ Interrumpió sus pensamientos de manera pasiva pero era una orden.

- _Mi nombre es Junsei-_ Le dedicó una sonrisa cortes.

Hizo una reverencia al decir su nombre, ahora la podía observar mejor, su cabello caía como una larga cortina hecha de seda fina larga y hermosa de un tono azul casi morado, su piel pálida y sus ojos de color índigo resaltaban aún más su piel, vestía una yukata de color marfil, sencilla y sofisticada, se sentía tan insignificante al lado de esa hermosa yokai; _"¿Acaso ella era la mujer que amaba Sesshoumaru?"_ se preguntaba, era muy bella; _"sí podría serlo, es muy hermosa"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En la aldea-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado toda la noche al pendiente de las heridas de su amigo que parecía no querer despertar, estaban preocupados sobre todo Miroku que sentía el poder de Inuyasha casi desaparecer por completo "¿Acaso llegará a morir?" esas duras palabras venían a su mente, pero se reusaba a creer.

 _-Anciana Kaede, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pueda seguir de este modo?-_

La vieja Miko estaba terminando de poner algunas hierbas medicinales en costado, suspiró profundamente signo del cansancio que llegaba a su cuerpo tan desgastado.

 _-Eso no podemos saberlo, he oído de gente que dura mucho tiempo así, como si estuvieran muertos y de pronto despiertan sin saber que han dormido-_

 _-No tenemos mucho tiempo-_ Decía preocupada la hermosa exterminadora que deseaba poder hacer algo para que reaccionara su amigo, debían encontrar la manera de solucionar esa situación.

 _-¡La pulga Myoga!-_ Gritó el pequeño Shippo sobresaltando a Kirara que estaba echada a su lado.

 _-Tienes razón, él puede saber que ha pasado y si podemos encontrar una solución para que despierte más rápido.-_

 _-Pero tenemos mucho sin verlo ¿Dónde podremos buscar algo tan pequeño?-_

 _-Cierto, el siempre viene a nosotros; nunca lo hemos buscado.-_

La alegría momentánea por la posibilidad de encontrar una respuesta a sus problemas fue sustituida por el desánimo e impotencia, algo tenía que hacer, sus pensamientos interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido que los puso alerta saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña.

Un Yokai pájaro llegaba a la aldea atacando a los habitantes chillando fuertemente golpeando sus oídos haciendo insoportable ese sonido, se acomodaron para luchar contra el ave.

Sango tomó su Hiraikotsu y lo aventó con toda su fuerza pero fue esquivada ágilmente por el ave.

 _-Humana estúpida, eres muy lenta-_ Le gritaba el ave.

Miroku rápidamente empujó a Sango para alejarla del ataque de esa ave que se disponía en atacarla con su pico, cuando miraron de cerca se asombraron

 _-¿Acaso es un ave Fénix?, ¿esas que renacen de las cenizas?; será difícil derrotarla sin ayuda-_ Preguntaba el joven Monje con asombro ya que tenían mucho que esas aves no se miraban, creían que se habían extinguido hace años.

Ambos tenían sus pensamientos de temor ante el enemigo pero aun así no se rindieron intentaron atacar nuevamente.

El monje sacó sus pergaminos lanzándolos sobre el ave que los esquivaba fácilmente con su aleteo alejándolos de su cuerpo.

 _-Inútiles humanos, son aburridos-_ abrió su hocico y aventó fuego prendiendo algunas cabañas, el caos se estaba formando, niños y mujeres salían llorando de aquellas cabañas y corrían sin detenerse tratando de huir.

 _-¿Dónde está?-_ Preguntó el ave.

 _-¿A quién estas buscando?-_ indagó de manera calmada el Monje.

 _-Esa sacerdotisa, ¿Dónde está?-_

La miraron confundidos, "¿se refería a Kagome, Kikyo o Kaede?" pensaban al mismo tiempo.

 _-¿Qué sacerdotisa buscas?._

Aventó otra llamarada y chillo nuevamente lastimando sus oídos, ellos rápidamente se cubrían.

 _-No jueguen conmigo, ¿Dónde está esa sacerdotisa?-_ Kaede salió al escuchar el ave chillar de esa manera.

 _-Yo soy la sacerdotisa de este pueblo ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-_ Con voz fuerte y firme preguntó directamente mirando al ave que revoloteaba por la aldea.

 _-Vieja decrépita, tu no sirves para nada-_ gritó y le aventó una llamarada de fuego haciendo imposible a todos protegerla; fue calcinada al instante; su cuerpo se consumió rápidamente y ahora estaba polvo sobre la tierra.

Sango corrió hacia ese lugar en el que había estado la anciana Kaede y lloró tomando fuerza con su Hiraikotsu gritó amargamente

 _-Tu maldito, me las pagarás, ¡Hiraikotsu!-_ Aventó descargando su coraje, frustración, dolor; tanta muerte que había visto en poco tiempo, siempre muerte y una tras otra, las personas importantes siempre se iban de su lado.

El ave fue lastimada de un ala, sorprendida por el fuerte impacto chilló y gritó una vez más.

 _-Maldita Humana, pagarás esto-_ iba atacar una vez más pero un silbido se escuchó, el ave se quejó _–parece que sobrevivirás solo un poco más, pero espérame y vendré por ti-_ salió de ese lugar dejando corazones heridos, un pueblo lleno de dolor y lamentos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-En otro lugar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En las profundidades llena la oscuridad se encontraba un ser riéndose de lo que acababa de pasar; sangre, dolor, lamentos, desolación y desesperanza, _"excelente, esto es lo que se necesita"_ pensaba aquel extraño ser, disfrutando de ese acontecimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Castillo de Naraku-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La habitación más retirada estaba ocupada por un híbrido junto a una yokai que estaba sobre la cama amarrada de pies y manos de par en par, con una mordaza y algo que cubría sus ojos, Naraku acariciaba la fusta que tenía en sus manos, después la pasaba por la espalda de la hembra, rozando delicadamente su piel, hasta sus muslos retirándola rápidamente y después volvía hacia la piel en un sordo golpe impactando sobre los glúteos y el arco de la espalda sacando el aire que le quedaba a la hembra, ésta se retorcía de dolor pero era jalada para enderezarla.

 _-Quieta_ \- Su voz ronca retumbaba la habitación.

El excitado híbrido jadeaba en placer y con su tentáculo acariciaba ligeramente su exigente miembro esperando un poco más, así repitió el movimiento dejando marcada la piel de la espalda y glúteos, una vez que consideró suficiente la volteó y prosiguió rozando con su fusta aquella piel desde su rostro, viajando por su cuello pechos, dibujando delicados círculos sobre los pezones, abdomen y un azote, ombligo otro azote, vientre bajo un azote más; retiró la fusta y dio otro golpe.

Soltó un rugido, su excitación estaba casi al límite y regresó con la fusta hacia el vientre deslizando hasta la parte íntima rozando suavemente y le dio un último azote, se acercó y desató los pies abriéndoselos de golpe la levantó acomodándose sobre sus piernas y la penetró fuertemente mientras sus tentáculos acariciaban su cuello succionado ligeramente también sus pechos jugando con los pezones al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente siendo embestida salvajemente una y otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-En la cabaña-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Un gusto, mi nombre es Kagome-_ Hizo una pequeña reverencia después de presentarse ante la atractiva Yokai que la examinaba descaradamente con la mirada fija y penetrante.

La otra hembra asintió en cortesía y levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Sesshomaru, este solo la miró sin cambiar su expresión y rompió el incómodo silencio, podía sentir el nerviosismo provenir desde la más joven.

- _Junsei es la hija del señor del Sur-_ Dijo mirando a Kagome, la otra hembra sonrió confirmando coquetamente la declaración del macho.

 _-Vine a ayudarte con tus nuevas habilidades, sé que todo es confuso y puede que necesites aprender a desarrollarlas apropiadamente-_ dijo con voz delicada y elegante.

 _-No la necesito_ \- Respondió tajantemente, _"¿Qué se cree?_ " pensó, estaba comenzando a irritarse, podía jurar que esa hembra estaba coqueteando con Sesshomaru, incluso, ella podía sentir el leve aumento de feromonas proviniendo de aquella… * _ **refinada zorra***_ pensó Kimiko; _…Yokai determinó tajantemente Kagome a su bestia_ _ ***Hn***_ dijo finalmente Kimiko.

 _-Kagome, sé que recientemente te has convertido en una Yokai y creo que necesitas acostumbrarte a los cambios, seguro te sientes incómoda._

- _Dije que no la necesito, puedo hacerlo sola; agradezco su intención pero no me interesa-_ La sangre hervía en su interior sus ojos parecían empezar a adquirir un leve destello rojo. _***Grrr, Mátala ahora***_ ordenaba su bestia siendo ignorada por Kagome.

La hembra se sorprendió por el temperamento fuerte que tenía la impertinente hembra; ¿la estaba rechazando?, la hermosa y poderosa Yokai del sur era rechazada por una insignificante yokai; demostró una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

 _-Entiendo, tuve una visión sobre ti y creí que la necesitarías ya que me advirtió de tu llegada y creí que tal vez podría ayudarte con estos cambios y enfrentar lo que se viene._

La joven frunció el ceño, claro, seguro ella se creería toda esa porquería ¿Sesshomaru había accedido a esto?, era algo realmente sorprendente; ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?, quería que esto terminara, solo deseaba eliminar a Naraku y regresar a su época; después de unos momentos decidió retirarse de ahí, no soportaba el aroma de esa hembra invadiendo el ambiente.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse sin mirar a nadie, simplemente no podía estar un segundo más ahí o explotaría arrancándole la cabeza a cualquiera de esos dos; tal vez primero a Sesshomaru y después a la resbalosa; se sorprendió por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Detestaba sus nuevas habilidades, pero ella se lo había buscado y ahora debía ser responsable de sus actos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-En una montaña-**

.

.

.

La húmeda cueva estaba llena de yokais lobo, en su mayoría recostados sobre el piso descansando para reponer energías y seguir con la búsqueda del malévolo híbrido, pero ahí en la entrada estaba el líder de la manada sentado sobre una roca mirando hacia afuera; admiraba la belleza de la noche y la escasa neblina sobre las montañas y la brillante luna alumbrado el lugar.

Amaba respirar el aire limpio, sentir la brisa sobre su piel, el viento rozar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la sensación era increíble pero aún más cuando estaba corriendo en la noche; algo que no podía disfrutar todos los días por ser el líder y estar encargado de la seguridad de su manada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-En la cabaña-**

.

.

.

La dama del sur asombrada por la actitud de la joven miró fijamente a Sesshomaru mientras la última dejaba la habitación, el macho estaba tranquilamente sentado en la silla de su despacho observando toda la situación hasta que Kagome desapareció dejando su aroma en el lugar sin darse cuenta.

- _Vaya, Lord Sesshomaru, parece que ha encontrado a una –_ hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada _– Dama bastante interesante_ – determinó finalmente.

 _-Hn-_ Contestó sin demostrar interés en conversar sobre eso.

La Yokai se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio, con movimientos cautelosos y sensuales siendo observada por el macho Daiyokai quien parecía no interesarse ante las insinuaciones; llegando a su objetivo tocó con una mano la fina madera con sus dedos rozándola, luego colocó ambas manos sobre este y continuó hablando.

 _-Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas distraerte en otras… cosas-_ Finalizó coquetamente.

-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ahora retírate- habló mirándola despectivamente, con una clara advertencia y determinación para hacerle saber algo implícito en sus palabras.

La hembra no se ofendió, rendirse no estaba en su sangre y tenía años conociendo al enigmático macho y sabía que su carácter era fuerte, frío y duro, al contrario; le regaló una seductora sonrisa apartándose.

 _-Bien, me retiro; Gracias por la grata compañía, el sur agradece tu hospitalidad._

Sesshomaru se levantó y la acompañó hasta la salida solo para asegurarse de que se retirara, para él no había sido una sorpresa que ella llegara hasta ese lugar, sus poderes seguramente le revelaron la ubicación; una vez que desapareció todo rastro de aquella yokai entró encontrándose a Kagome en el camino de regreso.

Ella lo miró fijamente con su rostro imperturbable y duro, esto le pareció extraño, jamás había mirado esa expresión en la joven, era tan... diferente, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la hembra.

 _-Iré a dar un paseo-_ dijo aun sin algún signo de expresión.

 _-Es tarde-_ determinó el letal Daiyokai.

 _-Lo sé, puedo cuidarme sola._

 _-hn-_ estaba algo confundo pero no lo reflejaba.

 _-No soporto el asqueroso aroma que tiene este lugar-_ soltó sin preocupación mientras salía de la cabaña, siendo observada por un par de ojos dorados y cuando el poderoso Daiyokai consideró oportuno la siguió en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-otro lugar-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La profundidad del lugar lo hacía más oscuro, frio y húmedo, el sonido era casi nulo; ahí se encontraba un híbrido sentado sobre una amplia silla observando una pequeña jaula cubierta por una tela negra y en su rostro tenía dibujada una siniestra sonrisa, perturbadora para un demonio.

 _-Destápala-_ dijo en voz alta mirando a su acompañante quien rápidamente hizo caso.

Quitó la tela dejando ver al pequeño ser que era el prisionero, este se encontraba en un rincón hecho bolita sobre el piso de esta, cuando escuchó ruido abrió sus ojos lentamente dándose cuenta de quién lo había despertado se alteró pero no dijo nada.

 _-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-_ dijo sínicamente el híbrido con tentáculos.

 _-Solo quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho-_ hizo una breve pausa y sonrió fuertemente _–No puedo creer que traicionaras a tu señor y ayudarme._

El pequeño yokai frunció el ceño y alterado respondió.

 _-Aun así no lograrás tu objetivo._

Una risa profunda y aterradora llenó el lugar estremeciendo al pequeño.

 _-Oh, pequeño ser insignificante; estás tan equivocado, mis planes han salido tal cual he querido, cada pieza, cada situación ha ocurrido con un propósito; y lo mejor de todo es que no se imaginan quienes son sus verdaderos enemigos, mi viejo amigo Myoga-_ Dijo con arrogante elegancia.

El pequeño se estremeció ante las palabras, ¿Acaso llegaría a lograr su plan tal cual decía? Debía escapar, debía dejar ese lugar para anunciar a los demás de quién debían cuidarse, quienes eran sus enemigos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A**

Amados lectores, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante el transcurso de este Fic, aprecio de gran manera cada uno de sus comentarios y seguidores.

Estoy muy contenta por todo esto, esta historia llegó a las 10Mil lecturas y aquí he tenido igual un gran recibimiento de su parte.

¿Tienen alguna duda?  
pueden hacerme las preguntas que deseen

 _ **Con amor GC MOON**_


	21. MUJER, MIKO YOKAI

**Gracias a todos mis amados lectores por seguirme todo este tiempo y esperar a que me ponga las pilas para actualizar, se que pasó mucho tiempo**

 **pero aqui les tengo la continuación.**

 **GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOS MIS RW!**

 **Con cariño**

 **GC MOON**  
 **ABRIL 27, 2018**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20**

 _ **-Mujer, Miko, Yokai-**_

El atardecer estaba tiñendo el paisaje de colores rojos, amarillos, dorados y ocres, pero poco a poco se mezclaban con el gris cromo y negro que invadían como intrusos el cielo haciendo contraste distinguiéndose en ese pequeño poblado que algo malo había ocurrido.

El ataque del ave había pasado tan rápido que no les dio la oportunidad de luchar de mejor manera, Shippo y Kirara se habían debilitado a tal punto de desmayarse sin poder intervenir, Inuyasha parecía que se había puesto peor, tantas preguntas que se venían a la mente del joven de túnica morada mientras observaba a los pequeños yokais tumbados en el piso inconscientes, los tomó acomodándolos en un futón de tal manera que estuvieran más cómodos; mientras Sango atendía las heridas del hanyo salió a verificar los daños de la aldea.

Todos ayudaban a apagar el fuego y a levantar los restos de lo que había quedado después de que los atacaran, tenían sus corazones afligidos por la pérdida de Kaede, después de tantos años estar bajo la protección sagrada de ella y no pudieron ayudar en su último aliento de vida, todo había sido tan rápido y estaban vulnerables ante cualquier ataque, solo quedaba la exterminadora y el monje, ellos solo los visitaban algunos días y después continuaban su viaje, por eso se sentían inseguros de lo que pudiera suceder.

Miroku levantaba las cenizas que habían quedado en el suelo con lágrimas atoradas en sus opacos ojos azules, tenía mucho tiempo que su corazón no se sentía tan miserable e impotente, con la ausencia de la sacerdotisa su mente estaba tratando de entender lo que debían hacer ahora, los sacrificios que se requerían en esta guerra los tenía claros, solo que, por un momento, al estar con Sango había pensado que tal vez había la posibilidad de un futuro para ellos era posible, y ahora, con lo que había sucedido parecía que sus ilusiones y esperanzas estaban hechas cenizas junto al cansado cuerpo de Kaede como un recordatorio de la situación tan lamentable en la que se encontraban.

Sango caminaba despacio con su corazón comprimido mirando la imagen de aquel hombre que amaba levantando los restos de una amiga que desaparecía sin tener oportunidad de salvarla, llegó hasta él y le ayudó a juntarlas mirándose en silencio en una conversación que solo ellos podían entender.

Escucharon unos débiles pasos acercándose y giraron su rostro encontrándose con lo peor de las guerras, lo más desolador, lo más cruel que pueden hacer por ambición, una hermosa niña cubierta de manchas, ojos brillantes con lágrimas amenazando por salir, el cabello alborotado lleno de tierra y algunos golpes seguramente ocasionados por correr y tratar de esconderse.

—Esto es herencia de mis padres — Ofrecía un pequeño jarrón de oro— por favor acéptelo, ellos amaron en gran manera a la sacerdotisa Kaede y estoy segura que así hubieran deseado—Después de decir eso se derramaron gotitas salinas sobre su inocente rostro.

La imagen que representaba esa niña les quebrantó aún más el corazón ¿Cuándo se detendría esto?, deseaban la paz y mejorar la vida de los inocentes.

—Gracias pequeña, será un honor—le respondió limpiando la humedad de sus mejillas regalándole un abrazo lleno de cariño, le recordaba a su hermano Kohaku, la impotencia era un arma cortante para su alma.

Después de esto hicieron una pequeña ceremonia y los habitantes fueron retirándose poco a poco hasta que el monje y la exterminadora quedaron solos completamente, Miroku se acercó a la mujer rodeándola con sus brazos cariñosamente mientras ella se dejó llevar imitando el gesto escondiendo su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor y se permitió llorar, ¿Cuándo llegará el momento que termine la destrucción, dolor, desolación, angustia, e incertidumbre? Debían volverse más fuertes y eliminar el peligro, debían unir fuerzas y ahora, estaban decididos a hacer cualquier sacrificio que fuera necesario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-En el bosque-_

Caída la noche, la espesa niebla estaba invadiendo el lugar y los árboles altos estaban cubiertos casi por completo, a pesar de adquirir una visión más aguda se le complicaba ver claramente; sus otros sentidos estaban más desarrollados y su cuerpo había tomado una forma más femenina, curvas acentuadas peligrosamente, era una fémina bastante atrayente, pero; también era poderosa, a pesar de que aún no se daba cuenta de todo el que tenía.

Precisamente, debido a sus nuevas habilidades había percibido a Sesshomaru, tardó en darse cuenta o bien, no tenía mucho que la estaba siguiendo, bueno, se trataba de una esclava simplemente, siempre tendría que regresar a él, ese era el trato; estaba molesta con todo pero creía que esto valía la pena, todo por brindarles un futuro libre de Naraku a su familia, aun si eso quería decir que no regresaría con ellos nunca más.

Llegó a un pequeño lago donde las estrellas y la gran luna brillaban regalando una vista hermosa del lugar, ahí la niebla era casi nula y eso la hizo desear meterse y despejar su mente, ignorando completamente al poderoso Daiyokai intuyendo que no se atrevería a hacerle algo, y en dado caso de que sucediera lo contrario, no era débil y podía defenderse, así que, hizo lo que le bien le parecía; comenzó a desvestirse por completo, la ropa la puso sobre una roca cerca de la orilla y se metió cubriendo hasta su cadera, increíblemente no sentía frío, su piel suave disfrutaba el roce del aire y el agua como una dulce caricia.

Sumergiéndose toda alejó todos los pensamientos tratando de relajarse, nadó un por un tiempo, hasta que se levantó de golpe, sentía algo extraño que provenía de su marca, llevó instintivamente su mano a ese lugar y lo acarició delicadamente con el ceño fruncido; sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente en placer, deseaba a Sesshomaru intensamente y sus ojos adquirían un tenue color rojizo " _¿Estaba perdiendo el control?"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

La gran INU Azabache estaba despierta con un deseo apoderándose de su ser por completo, sus ojos brillaban en expectativa y movía insistentemente la cola.

 ***Hey, ve tras tu macho, Llámalo, está cerca***

Su ser racional estaba de pie con los ojos abiertos asombrada, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué su vínculo ardía? ¿Por qué tanto deseo y anhelo por Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué dices?, Kimiko, no iré detrás de ese … —hizo una breve pausa intentado controlar lo que iba a decir— de Sesshomaru—Refutó furiosa la hembra.

 ***Shh… solo sigue tu instinto y deja que yo me haga cargo, las dos sabemos que lo necesitamos***

La perra intercedía por sus propios deseos y de pronto una nueva oleada de deseo le llegó.

 ***Grrr***

La enorme bestia se revolvió en su cojín y gruñó hacia su ser racional haciendo que su atención se enfocara en ella, parecía que iba a ser atacada por la bestia; definitivamente deseaba el control. ¿Sería capaz de detenerla?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-En el castillo-

El malvado híbrido estaba en su despacho observando atentamente esa preciada joya que brillaba en oscuridad, el placer del dolor era vida para su ser, todo era tan perfecto ya que esos sentimientos invadían la perla, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más, y por eso lo había hecho. Escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta y supo de quién se trataba.

—Adelante Kanna.

La pequeña apareció en silencio ante el llamado del mayor con un rostro inexpresivo mientras esperaba atentamente las instrucciones que se le darían.

—Su visitante está esperando en el lugar que indicó— dijo la pequeña mientras le mostraba algo en el espejo.

—Bien, asegúrate que Kagura despierte y ayúdale con lo que te pida.

Después de esa indicación salió hacia los pasillos dando varias vueltas hasta que llegó a la habitación más apartada, miró la puerta, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y la abrió atravesando el lugar con su rostro perverso y sus ojos reflejando diversión.

—Un placer verte de nuevo— las palabras salían como una pequeña amenaza.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

La risa de Naraku salió gruesa y delicada al escuchar la respuesta, disfrutaba la situación; había mucho por hacer y planear para lograr sus objetivos y sabía que la ayuda siempre era recibida.

—Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué noticias me tienes? —Hizo una seña para que su acompañante se sentara y él hizo lo mismo.

—El ave ha buscado a la sacerdotisa en el lugar que me dijiste, pero no era la que buscaba, en su lugar salió una anciana y la mató.

El híbrido de tentáculos escuchaba el reporte de la situación en silencio con las manos recargadas en el escritorio posando su barbilla sobre ellas.

—¿Y? —Cuestionó al ver que no continuaba.

—Le llamé al darme cuenta que no era la que buscábamos, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó manteniéndose calmada.

Naraku sacó su tentáculo y lo enrolló rápidamente en el cuello ajeno.

—¿Estás dudando de mis métodos? — Negó con la cabeza intentando respirar aun con la presión que se hacía sobre su garganta hasta que el viscoso tentáculo se alejó permitiéndole calmar su corazón.

—Respóndeme algo— La mirada acusadora de Naraku se encontraba fija en los ojos contrarios—¿Piensas que no sé quién eres? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no estar enterado de tus habilidades? Todos mis… —hizo una breve pausa y sonrió perversamente después continuó—… aliados tienen un propósito y me aseguro de conocerlos antes de que lleguen a este lugar, por lo tanto, estoy seguro que sabías que ella no se encontraba en ese lugar, conoces perfectamente quién esta con ella, a pesar de eso no me lo comunicaste. —Se acomodó mejor en el asiento sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa figura frente a él —Entonces dime, ¿intentas engañarme?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-En las montañas-_

Las montañas estaban cubiertas por la niebla que había esos días y para él no tenía tanta importancia, su cuerpo bien formado estaba condicionado para esas temperaturas, tanto que le parecían agradables. Amaba correr mientras el aire acariciaba su piel, esa sensación tan placentera la disfrutaba lo más que se le permitiera; no pretendía abandonar su manada solo deseaba estirar las piernas y ver si encontraba alguna pista, por eso, había decidido salir de la cueva y dejar en manos de otros la guardia. Su sensible olfato reconoció un aroma que lo hizo acelerar el paso y acercarse hacia ese lugar, incitante y peligroso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En el castillo-

Los pasillos y el extenso lugar le parecían fríos y vacíos, observaba cada detalle en silencio, pensó que Naraku no la llevaría hasta su escondite, pero ahí se encontraba, eso quería decir que le tenía confianza y esto le parecía de lo más oportuno, al fin estaba en el lugar que quería.

Exploraba los rincones con su vista, lo más tranquila posible para no ocasionar ruido y alertar a los demás, si bien, para ella la noche era como el día, ese era el tiempo en el que sus queridas serpientes buscaban su fuente de vida; cuando llegó al final del pasillo había una puerta por la cual se colaba un poco de luz, cautelosamente se acercó más y el sonido que escuchó era de una voz femenina que le parecía extraña, debía ser muy cuidadosa y evitar a toda costa que se dieran cuenta que estaba escuchando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Cerca del lago-

Había seguido su aroma desde que desapareció de su vista, no necesitaba decirle que la acompañaría, pues estaba implícito ahora que estaba bajo su cuidado, aun si no le parecía agradable. Ese incitante olor le llegaba a marear y le perturbaba, por eso, le molestaba su presencia, le irritaba estar cerca de ella, nunca se encontró en una situación como esa, nunca se había sentido tan atraído a algo, nunca había necesitado nada.

A una distancia considerable miraba la silueta que se detenía muy cerca del lago, observó que lentamente comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas deslizándose por su hermoso cuerpo dejando al descubierto la asombrosa figura femenina. _**"Grrr"**_ Rugía Yako y oportunamente la hembra se adentró en el agua desapareciendo de su vista.

.

.

* * *

.  
El gran perro blanco estaba babeando mientras su cola bailaba de un lugar a otro, se encontraba excitado por el aroma y la vista que podía apreciar, pero no era suficiente.

— **¡Hey! —** comenzó a gritar desesperada la bestia. **—Esta es una buena oportunidad ¡Tómala!**

El ser racional se encontraba leyendo en el amplio sillón ignorando lo que decía.

— **Grrr, te estoy hablando ¡vamos!, sé que te mueres por tomarla, ¿sientes eso? —** bufaba la bestia.

—Hn— Contestó simplemente pasando de hoja, alejando todos los pensamientos y deseos, pues su vínculo comenzaba a arder incitándole a acercarse a la hembra.

— **¡Ja! —** Comenzó a reír escandalosamente — **Vamos, no te hagas el desinteresado.**

El ser racional le dedicó una mirada fuerte y letal dándole una orden que su bestia no pensaba seguir.

Cuando el ardor de su vínculo le parecía insoportable llevó instintivamente la mano hacia ese lugar y lo rozó sintiendo temblar sus piernas y el deseo se multiplicó al doble sorprendiéndole, la quitó rápidamente cerrándola en puño con fuerza, ejerciendo tanta presión que las uñas rasgaron su piel deslizando gotas desde la palma de su mano hasta el suelo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En la aldea-

Entrando a la humilde choza se soltaron de las manos, Sango revisó a Inuyasha y cambió los trapos ya calientes del rostro, brazos y abdomen sumergiendo en agua helada otros para ponerlos nuevamente en el cuerpo del hanyo; Miroku le ayudó con la parte de la cintura hacia abajo, el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente mientras observaban las heridas.

—Excelencia, esto no puede continuar así— posó sus ojos sobre los azules que le miraban con dolor y resignación.

—Lo sé Sango —Tomó delicadamente la mano derecha de la exterminadora llevándola hacia sus labios depositando un delicado beso sobre ella —Por eso, mañana comenzaré la búsqueda de la señorita Kagome, estoy seguro que ella nos podrá ayudar.

—Pero excelencia, Sesshomaru estará en contra de que ayude a Inuyasha— Interrumpió preocupada, Miroku le sonrió cariñosamente intentando calmarla.

—Sesshomaru es duro, pero sabemos que no desea la muerte de su hermano, ha tenido la oportunidad de matarlo el mismo y no lo ha hecho —le acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y acarició la mejilla femenina provocándole un sonrojo.

—Está bien— respondió abrumada por la cercanía del monje —Pero, no deseo que vaya solo, déjeme acompañarlo.

—No Sango — determinó continuando con las caricias en el rostro de la mujer. —Ahora los aldeanos necesitan apoyo, no podemos dejarlos desamparados.

—Pero...

Fue callada por los dedos de Miroku sobre sus labios que le acariciaban despacio hasta sellarlos con los propios con un tierno beso, uno que no duró mucho tiempo, pero el sentimiento profundo que transmitió fue suficiente, se separó de ella y observó los brillantes ojos castaños unos instantes más, Sango sabía que era cierto, no podía alegar nada en esa ocasión y asintió resignada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En el lago-

Después de sentir el estremecimiento y la profunda necesidad de Sesshomaru se controló lo mejor que pudo y salió rápidamente del lago colocándose la ropa sin secarse mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, opacando los espasmos que sentía en su interior acallando la voz de su bestia que rugía escandalosamente _**—*Llámalo*—**_ exigía, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse hasta que lo miró frente a ella, el platinado estaba con los ojos brillosos y la respiración agitada observándola intensamente, ahí, en ese momento sus piernas temblaron fallándole, sin embargo, jamás tocó el suelo, unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

Al tenerlo así de cerca, su piel vibró como si una corriente eléctrica le tocara, el contacto de los labios ajenos sobre su cuello le estremeció, el aroma placentero que le daba su cercanía le abrumó tanto que se separó bruscamente intentado recuperar su dignidad, _"maldito"_ pensó recordando lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

—Te dije que no me tocaras— Bufó molesta apartando la mirada con un tono rosado sobre sus mejillas.

El platinado sin decir algo al respecto la siguió observando, su imperturbable presencia parecía que no era afectada por el contacto con la azabache, a pesar de eso, en su interior estaba odiando los deseos que le envolvían, los cuales, reprimía a toda costa manteniendo sometida a su desesperada bestia.

—Pero gracias por… — suspiró resignada y continuó al fin viéndolo a los ojos —no dejar que me cayera.

Sesshomaru no dejaba de inquietarse con los cambios de humor en ella, como era su costumbre, evitó hablar más de lo necesario y asintió en silencio.

—Debemos regresar. —Habló con voz demandante el platinado.

—Sé que ya es tarde, pero no quiero regresar — Sesshomaru alzó una ceja incrédulo ¿Le estaba llevando la contra? —El olor de la _"cabaña"_ ahora me parece asqueroso —comentó con desdén la azabache.

—El aroma ya no está, vámonos— dio la vuelta y el viento sopló acariciando su sensible olfato percibiendo un olor que no le agradó y frunció el ceño girándose nuevamente hacia ella cuando la escuchó hablar.

—No, quiero terminar de bañarme y agradecería que no me espiaras— chilló cruzándose de brazos y entornaba los ojos acusándolo de lo obvio.

—Allá puedes hacerlo con mayor privacidad— su voz había cambiado un poco, parecía estar molesto.

—Estoy aquí y estoy mojada, solo déjame hacerlo y si tanto te preocupa que sea tarde, vete, yo iré después, no te pedí que me siguieras, además, puedo cuidarme perfectamente.

La hembra era terca y testaruda, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta del cambio en el viento y el olor que traía? Con calma intentó conversar de nuevo.

—Mujer, regresemos.

—¡No! — gritó desesperada ¿Ya no tenía nada de privacidad y libertad?

El ambiente se invadió de un nuevo aroma que Kagome al fin pudo percibirlo y se puso a la defensiva por instinto, colocándose en posición de ataque y con un pequeño rugido proviniendo de lo profundo de su garganta, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de la reacción limitándose a observar lo que pasaría, se colocó a su lado con una pequeña distancia de por medio.

La ráfaga de viento que provocó el torbellino el cual, se detenía frente a ellos, se fue aclarando hasta que se distinguió la silueta del joven lobo que tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro, miraba a Kagome y no podía creer que estuviera tan cambiada en todos los sentidos, incluso su aroma se mezclaba con el del poderoso platinado, estaba tan impregnado en el cuerpo de la azabache y le molestó, aun sabiendo que se trataba del lord del oeste.

—Jo, Joven Koga— Dijo confusa y emocionada de ver alguien de su confianza, relajando su postura.

—Señorita— se acercó a ella sin importarle la penetrante mirada de los letales ojos dorados y le tomó las manos.

En ese momento Sesshomaru rugió amenazadoramente, Koga sabía que estaba recordándole que era su hembra y que estaba marcada, por lo tanto, ningún macho podía acercarse a ella sin pedir el permiso del macho alfa, era una lección que se aprendía desde cachorros; esto era más peligroso cuando de la raza Inuyokai se trataba, eran los más posesivos y recelosos con sus parejas enlazadas.

La azabache sonrió amablemente y se soltó delicadamente de su agarre, ignorando los estados de ánimo que podía apreciar en ambos machos, el aumento de tensión y testosterona en el aire le estaba picando la nariz, una batalla letal de poder se llevaba a cabo frente a ella sin siquiera tocarse entre los oponentes; la sonrisa burlona de Koga y la mortífera mirada amenazante de Sesshomaru era algo que le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, ¿pasó algo con la manada?, —Preguntó preocupada mientras intentaba ver si seguían a su líder— ¿tienen alguna pista de Naraku? —Preguntó intentando disipar la tensión de aquella guerra; Koga sonrió aún más al escucharla hablar.

—La manada está muy bien, siguen esperando el regreso de mi mujer— soltó la última palabra recalcándola, observó a Kagome tensarse y sonrojarse —pero al parecer, ya no podrá volver — Finalizó con una sonrisa dolida.

Sesshomaru se limitaba a observar con su rostro indiferente, posando los ojos en la hembra estudiando sus movimientos y reacciones sin inmutarse esperando la respuesta que daría, su elegante postura e imponente presencia se hacía notar aun sin interactuar con alguno, su aura de poder oprimía a cualquier criatura sobre la faz de la tierra.

La azabache trató de disipar el rumbo de la conversación, distrayendo a ambos e intentó regresarle un poco al platinado de lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas.

—No, lo lamento —Se disculpó regalándole una tierna sonrisa —Pero, no será posible…— sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono carmesí, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los machos.

—Espero que Sesshomaru cuide mejor de ti que ese perro sarnoso— comentó Koga burlonamente.

El platinado analizaba la interacción y camarería entre ellos, _¿acaso no existía algo de respeto en ese lobo?;_ sin embargo, se limitaba a observar en silencio haciendo que su bestia se quedara quieta, dominando su instinto primitivo por reclamar a su hembra frente a otro macho.

—Bueno joven Koga, recientemente… —hizo una pausa intentando que su situación tan obvia fuera suficiente para que no preguntara lago incómodo —he adquirido nuevos poderes y habilidades, aun no soy capaz de utilizarlas adecuadamente y tampoco sé que tan fuerte soy — cerró sus ojos y sonrió admitiendo sinceramente su incapacidad de manejarlas.

—¡Ja! Claro Kagome, tu poder es asombroso y puedo percibirlo, incluso si no lo estás usando — se acercó más a ella, sonrió triunfante y orgulloso de la azabache, continuó hablando —eso quiere decir que posees una gran fuerza y un poder inimaginable, me atrevo a decir que incluso serás la indicada para acabar con Naraku —Tomó la mano de kagome y deposito un suave beso. —Quiero admitir que eso me hizo venir a este lugar— Finalizó apartándose.

Cuando el Daiyokai miró la cercanía que tenían Kagome y Koga sintió que su sangre hervía en furia, eso ya era demasiado, su instinto le reclamaba para que marcara su posición de alfa y reclamara a su hembra — _ **Mátalo**_ — Insistía su bestia con ira, nadie debía estar cerca de ella, nadie podía hablarle sin su consentimiento, se estaba irritando por la situación, cuando el yokai besó la mano de la azabache estuvo a punto de arrancársela al impertinente lobo.

La morena sabía que no debía permitir ese contacto, de hecho, su cuerpo parecía rechazar a otro macho que no fuera su alfa, pero Koga era tan lindo y su amigo, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por aceptar su cercanía. Su bestia rugía enardecida por el aroma del yokai lobo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En el castillo-

Sigilosamente espiaba lo que ocurría detrás de esa puerta, aunque sin éxito alguno, solo podía percibir voces bajas las cuales no eran tan audibles, suspiró resignada y se alejó poco a poco por el mismo camino, dobló en la primera desviación y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió y salieron de aquel lugar dos figuras, una era muy conocida para ella, la otra estaba cubierta por una gran capucha negra que le impedía fijarse bien de quien se trataba, incluso parecía esconder su esencia y su poder si es que tenía alguno, debía ser así, de lo contrario Naraku no perdería su tiempo con alguien tan insignificante.

Pasaron de largo quedándose sola en el amplio lugar oscuro y lleno de secretos, curiosa siguió avanzando por donde se habían ido, imposible de seguir ese rumbo sin ser descubierta tomó una dirección diferente hasta su habitación, debía ser cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía si quería lograr sus objetivos y quedarse con él.

Al llegar se metió al cuarto cerrando la puerta y se recostó en la amplia cama, suspiró pesadamente recordando a cierto hanyo, sabía que en el amor se hacían sacrificios por obtener lo que deseabas, y eso era algo que tenía claro, no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, estos no debían servir de nada cuando quieres lograr algo; muy dentro de ella deseaba que Inuyasha se encontrara bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En la aldea-

Estaban preparándose para dormir un poco, Miroku decidió revisar a Inuyasha y cambiar los paños que ya estaban calientes por unos húmedos y frescos, mientras lo hacía escuchó un quejido, se sorprendió, había pasado tiempo que no producía sonidos, miró atentamente las reacciones que tenía el hanyo, esté frunció el ceño seguido de otro quejido, en ese momento, Sango se acercó sorprendida con hierbas medicinales listas para ponerlas sobre las heridas, quizá el dolor era tan insoportable como para poner en ese estado a su amigo, el monje entendió y rápidamente ayudó a la joven colocándole algunas también.

Pasando un poco de tiempo, aún estaban ocupados cambiando vendajes y colocando hierbas, pero les llamó la atención ver que Kirara se levantó tomando su gran tamaño y se inclinó en forma de ataque gruñendo insistentemente, ambos humanos se confundieron por la actitud y se alertaron, ¿los atacarían de nuevo?, por un momento el miedo les invadió, pero aun así se apresuraron a salir acompañados de la yokai.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña encontraron una silueta moviéndose en la oscuridad con elegancia, cuando esta los miró, observaron que sus ojos brillaron en la espesa niebla, parecía que el depredador había encontrado a sus presas; Sango sacó su espada, Miroku intentó protegerla poniéndose delante de ella, la figura avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos; Kirara estaba rugiendo esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

—¿Amigo o enemigo? — Cuestionó el monje calmado y cauteloso.

No recibió respuesta, dudaba si atacar o esperar el primer golpe ya que no podía percibir la presencia ni el poder que tenía, esto podía ser peligroso o algo insignificante, Kirara gruño fuerte como si exigiera también que contestara, de la nada, el poder se intensificó en esa figura y apareció repentinamente frente a ellos.

La silueta mostró su rostro, era hermosa, enigmática y poderosa, ahora se percibía su gran aura, el cabello resplandecía a la luz de la luna, hermoso como las ondas del mar danzando con el viento, los ojos profundos y grandes penetraban los contrarios y sintió ese poder, era un aura inmensa que lo tranquilizó, relajándolo a tal punto de sentir algo de sueño, pero el monje no se dejó vencer.

—¿Podemos ayudarle en algo? — Volvió a preguntar esperando respuesta.

—Estoy aquí para ofrecerles mi ayuda, sé que tienen un amigo herido— Respondió con voz delicada y dulce, como si fuera un hermoso cántico.

Sango la miraba recelosa desde su lugar aun sin bajar su espada cuestionó a la extraña visitante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿y cómo podemos confiar en ti? —Fruncía el ceño dudando que tuviera buenas intenciones en un momento como este, sabiendo que estaban vulnerables.

La fémina posó los ojos sobre la exterminadora y sonrió orgullosa casi con ironía.

—Junsei— al pronunciar de sus delicados labios su nombre dirigió su vista hacia el monje.

Miroku estaba sorprendido de ella, ¿Cómo sabía que Inuyasha estaba herido? ¿Por qué deseaba ayudarles?, ¿Quién era en realidad?, ¿podían confiar en ella? Todas esas preguntas invadían su mente analizando la situación.

—Sé que parecerá extraño que aparezca de la nada, pero creo que soy la mejor opción que tienen en este momento, sean inteligentes y acepten la ayuda que se les ofrece.

Les recordó con elegante hostilidad, cualidad de una dama fina y poderosa. Sango sintió que su sangre hervía, sabía que estaban en una situación delicada y no por eso podía aceptar ayuda de cualquiera, no podían acceder ante una figura poderosa insinuando que era la única que podía ayudarles, se aferró a la espada y contestó con desdén.

—Sí, reconozco que necesitamos ayuda pero no le venderé mi alma al primer demonio que se aparezca para ofrecerla— Estaba molesta, sabía que era una Yokai poderosa y sabía que corrían peligro pero no se dejaría intimidar.

Junsei sonrió satisfecha por la impertinencia de la joven, definitivamente ese no era su día, primero estuvo con una azabache sin educación y ahora esa insignificante humana intentaba ser hostil con ella.

Miroku tomó la mano de la exterminadora para tranquilizarla y hacerla bajar la espada en rendición.

—Sango, esta dama pudo matarnos incluso antes de que saliéramos y no lo hizo, creo que podemos confiar en sus palabras.

La castaña enmudeció al escuchar lo que el monje acababa de decir, ¿acaso creía que se trataba de alguien digno de confianza en tiempos de guerra?, se soltó del agarre y lo miró fijamente reprochando la actitud.

—También puede hacerlo ahora solo por el placer de que sus víctimas conozcan el rostro de su asesino— alegó, estaba irritable por toda la tensión y la pesada situación, Miroku parecía rendido ante las palabras de la yokai ¿solo porque era mujer?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En el lago-

Kagome estaba pensativa, no sabía la forma correcta de pedir lo que quería, miró rápidamente a Sesshomaru y después a Koga; suspiró tomando valor y se decidió a decirlo con simpleza tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Joven Koga, sé que no es un momento adecuado pero, tal vez podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí Kagome— alardeó el joven lobo haciendo una reverencia provocando que la azabache se sintiera incómoda.

—Gra, gracias; quiero entrenar para conocer el poder de mi fuerza y mis habilidades— Las mejillas estaban de un color rosa encendido.

El platinado levantó una ceja como un gesto incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, rechazó ayuda de una yokai que era capaz de entrenarla sin reparos y sacar el potencial de todo su poder, ¿por qué quería la ayuda de ese lobo?

—¿Quieres mi ayuda para entrenar? —Cuestionó sorprendido y alegre, pero se confundió, se supone que Sesshomaru estaba con ella y, ¿qué mejor maestro que el hijo del guerrero más poderoso y letal de todos los tiempos?, sabía el legado del general perro; había historias sobre su hijo, seguro que era tan poderoso y mortífero como su difunto padre.

—Sí, bueno; esto solo cuando tengas oportunidad, quiero ser capaz de enfrentarme a Naraku conociendo mis habilidades, utilizarlas a favor y terminar con todo— comentó decidida en sus palabras.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de intervenir, eso no se estaba dirigiendo a una dirección agradable. No, esto no era "adecuado" para "su mujer", ningún macho podía ponerle una mano encima.

— _ **Mujer**_ — interrumpió con voz profunda y demandante haciendo estremecer a la azabache.

Koga sabía qué tipo de voz era, se trataba de esa que se utilizaba entre la pareja enlazada para demandar su posición, parecía que el Lord del oeste estaba molesto y reclamaba su derecho sobre ella.

Koga sabía que llegaría ese momento y sonrió arrogantemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A**  
 **¿Que tal?**

 **¿Se quedaron con dudas?**

 **Bueno, si esperaban LEMON, pues aun no hay de eso; tranquilos dejen que esos testarudos se relajen, recuerden que acaban de pasar por un disgusto.**

 **En fin, ya tengo en proceso el siguiente capitulo, espero terminar y así como este, en cuanto lo terminé vine y se los publiqué.**

 **Los adoro.**

 **GC MOON**


End file.
